Sweet Lesson
by TaeTiger
Summary: [Sequel of Sweet Lie -TaeKook] Ch. 12 - Malamnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, menggunakan selimut yang sama. Dan hari berikutnya, Kim Taehyung mendapatkannya di detik-detik terakhir - Bad Summary. Please RnR, silakan membaca Sweet Lie terlebih dahulu jika berkenan. Thank You
1. Chapter 1

**This Chapter was inspired by the song: 21** **st** **Century Girls -BTS (and their come back stage on 161013, 21** **st** **Century Girls)**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menata rambutnya, yang dikatai serupa mangkok bahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, namun selalu berakhir dengan bibirnya yang mencebik tidak puas dengan bentuk rambutnya sendiri. Memakai _gel_ rambut bukan pilihan tepat karena baunya sungguh tidak bersahabat dengan indera penciumannya, hal yang sama menjadi alasan kenapa _hair spray_ tidak masuk ke dalam daftar pilihannya.

Jungkook menyerah, membiarkan begitu saja rambut kecoklatannya berbentuk seperti mangkok.

Pandangannya kini lurus menatap pantulan telinga kanannya di cermin, ia kembali mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. Tangannya meraba daun telinganya sendiri, ia menoleh ke sisi lainnya untuk kemudian melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Uhh.. bagaimana kalau Taetae _hyung_ tahu tentang ini? Bagaimana kalau tidak suka…" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sampai pintu apartemennya diketuk beberapa kali.

Jungkook lalu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya barusan sebelum menyambar jaket merah kotak-kotaknya, lalu berlari membukakan pintu menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu.

Mereka akan pergi kencan.

.

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part I: Something to Hide**

" _Hyung,_ kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook antusias saat ia sudah duduk manis di samping Taehyung yang tengah menyetir mobilnya, bukan mobil milik kakaknya yang menurut Jungkook seperti mobil mafia.

"Hmm…" yang ditanya malah bergumam tidak jelas, ia melirik sekilas kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kencan pertama mereka setelah resmi menyandang status sepasang kekasih sejak dua bulan yang lalu, dengan catatan kegiatan berbelanja di _outlet_ milik Hoseok dan kunjungan ke kediaman Kim tidak dihitung. " _Lotte World._ "

Dan Jungkook memekik riang, kelewat antusias, membuat Tae terkikik gemas. Tangannya terulur menarik tengkuk Jungkook, lalu berniat mencium pelipisnya. Namun belum sempat bibir pemuda Kim menyentuh kulitnya, Jungkook sudah menghindar sambil menunjukkan cengiran.

"Fo -fokus menyetir." Jungkook gugup, raut wajahnya terlihat aneh, Taehyung tahu itu. Namun ia memilih mendengus geli sambil mengacak rambut kekasihnya. Membuat Jeon muda mengerang protes dan mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya lucu.

"Umm, _hyung?"_

"Hmm?"

Jungkook menatap ragu sang senior yang masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya, lalu terdiam. Taehyung menunggu dan _hoobae_ kesayangannya tidak mengatakan apapun, membuatnya mengeryit heran.

"Ada apa, Kookie?" kakinya menginjak pedal rem perlahan saat lampu lalu-lintas berubah warna merah, lalu ditatapnya Jungkook yang ternyata sedang memandangnya dengan sorot malu-malu. Taehyung semakin keheranan.

"Aku… belum sarapan karena bangun kesiangan."

Taehyung mengulum senyumnya. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

Jungkook mengangguk, dan _sunbae-_ nya hafal betul bahwa satu-satunya yang mampu membuat pemuda Jeon kesiangan adalah tidur terlalu larut.

"Terlalu _excited?"_

Kali ini Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya sebelum mengangguk karena ia tahu, sebentar lagi bungsu Kim akan menjadikannya bulan-bulanan. Benar saja, Taehyung terbahak sedetik kemudian. Ia bahkan belum berniat menghentikan tawanya saat _traffic light_ berubah hijau.

"Kau seperti anak TK yang terlalu bersemangat untuk darmawisata pertamanya."

" _Hyuuuung!_ Kau menyebalkan!"

Dan Taehyung masih saja terkekeh hingga lima menit kemudian. Jungkook membuang mukanya menghadap jendela, pikirannya dipenuhi tentang sesuatu di telinganya, sesuatu yang membuatnya kepikiran sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Kim Taehyung menganggapnya sebagai pemuda manis yang polos dan menggemaskan, maka Jungkook akan tetap menyimpannya sebagai sebuah rahasia. Dia tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada sang kekasih. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku juga belum sarapan." gumam Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah _cafe_ yang berada sekitar sepuluh menit dari tempat tujuan mereka.

" _Hyungie_ juga kesiangan?"

Sang _hyung_ mengangguk. Jungkook melayangkan tatapan menyelidik.

"Terlalu _excited_ juga?"

Kali ini Taehyung mengangguk sambil menunjukkan _rectangle smile-_ nya tanpa dosa. Dan Jungkook langsung keluar dari mobil dengan wajah cemberut dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Jungkook merasa kesal, sangat kesal.

"Kau mengataiku bocah, kau sendiri juga bocah. Dasar bocah!"

Pemuda bersurai _silverish purple_ terkekeh sambil menyusul kekasihnya yang ngedumel. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Jungkook dari samping lalu mereka masuk ke _cafe_ bergaya _retro_ dengan dominan warna biru dan lantai berpola papan catur. Keduanya duduk di sudut ruangan lalu memesan dua porsi _pan cake;_ pancake dengan _topping strawberry_ dan _cheese_ serta eskrim _vanilla_ untuk Jungkook dan seporsi dengan saus _maple_ untuk Taehyung. Jungkook memesan segelas _cookies and cream milkshake_ dan sang kekasih memesan satu _cup hot cappuccino._

Mereka menunggu pesanannya dengan Jungkook yang masih menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan Taehyung yang malah asik bermain ponsel. Si _hoobae_ semakin kesal melihat _sunbae_ kesayangannya senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengamati layar ponselnya.

"Menyebalkan." gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar saat _waitress_ menyajikan pesanan mereka. _Waitress_ ber- _name tag_ Sujeong itu reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook dengan tatapan kaget. Dalam hati ia bertanya tentang apa yang sekiranya telah ia lakukan sehingga sang pelanggan mengatainya menyebalkan.

"Maaf?" Sujeong mengkonfirmasi, bagaimanapun ini bagian dari profesionalitas kerjan

"Ahh, bukan itu maksudnya." Sujeong kini menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Wajahnya langsung bersemu saat mendapati senyum lebar yang ditunjukkan ke arahnya. "Dia hanya sedang kesal padaku, jangan diambil hati. Tolong maafkan dia."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula adikmu terlihat sangat manis. Mana mungkin aku tidak memaafkannya."Sujeong tersenyum ramah, lalu menatap kedua pelanggannya bergantian. Yang lebih tua tersenyum semakin lebar sambil terkikik, sementara yang lebih muda mendengus semakin kesal. Si pelayan menjadi bingung.

"Sebenarnya dia kekasihku."

Dan pengakuan Taehyung membuat Sujeong salah tingkah. Mukanya memerah malu sekaligus terkejut, namun itu tak mampu menyembunyikan raut kecewa di wajahnya. Gadis itu membungkuk lalu meminta maaf berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya undur diri.

"Lagi-lagi dikatai bocah." Jungkook masih setia menunjukkan wajah kesalnya yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Taehyung. Ia memilih mengabaikan kekasihnya yang beberapa kali mengajak bicara. _Pan cake_ di hadapannya nampaknya lebih menarik untuk dilumat ketimbang bibir kekasihnya yang sedari tadi masih terkekeh sesekali.

" _Baby…_ jangan cemberut begitu."

Jeon muda masih mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya, tanpa sadar bahwa bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak saat sedang mengunyah membuat sang kekasih semakin gemas.

Benar saja, Kim Taehyung memajukan badannya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook, lalu melumatnya lembut sebelum menjauhkan kembali wajah mereka.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu." gumam Kim muda dengan suara rendahnya. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Jungkook yang bersemu. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, sayang. Hanya saja kau benar-benar menggemaskan, seperti bayi. Membuatku ingin selalu memeluk dan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun atau siapapun melukaimu. Kau tahu, aku bisa menjadi sangat posesif dalam menjaga milikku."

Dan Jungkook semakin menunduk, malu sekaligus tersipu. Rasanya jantungnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan sampai hampir meledak. "Ta -tapi _hyung_ mengacuhkanku tadi."

Taehyung terkekeh, hangat tangan di pipi pemuda bersurai kecoklatan menghilang, sedetik kemudian Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah piring _pan cake_ Jungkook. "Maafkan aku karena mengacuhkanmu, kekasihku sangat manis dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mengambil gambarnya."

Obsidian Jungkook menangkap gambar seorang _namja_ yang menggunakan jaket kotak-kotak warna merah dengan dalaman kaos putih polos yang tidak dimasukkan. _Namja_ itu menunjukkan raut wajah kesal yang darimanapun terlihat manis. Mata pemuda Jeon mengamati satu per satu gambar yang muncul di layar ponsel kekasihnya saat jari sang kekasih menggeser _touchscreen_ untuk memindah ke foto berikutnya.

Foto dirinya yang tengah merajuk.

Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Taehyung terkekeh ringan saat menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Nah, sekarang makan yang banyak karena kita akan main seharian." gumam yang lebih tua menyodorkan potongan besar _pan cake_ ke hadapan Jungkook, membuatnya mendongak dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya kepada Taehyung.

"Ini rahasia, jangan beri tahu siapapun, oke?"

Pemuda Jeon melahap suapan dari kekasihnya, lalu mengangguk penasaran melihat raut serius di wajah Kim Taehyung. Ia memajukan wajahnya, mengikuti sang senior yang telah melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau memang menggemaskan ketika _ngambek,_ tapi wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum adalah favoritku."

Dan Jungkook kembali memerah. Kali ini diselingi tangannya yang terulur sambil mencubiti ringan lengan sang kekasih yang terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Taetae _hyung_ menyebalkan. Mr. Alien menyebalkan."

" _I love you too, Mrs. Alien_ yang menggemaskan."

Dan sarapan mereka yang kesiangan diiringi dengan Jungkook yang merengek kesal sambil melayangkan protesnya. Sementara Taehyung tak henti-hentinya menggoda, diam-diam menyuapkan _pan cake_ miliknya ke mulut Jungkook, membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tanpa sadar menghabiskan lebih dari setengah porsi milik senior Kim.

Taehung tersenyum, tidak sia-sia dia berbohong dengan mengatakan dirinya juga belum sarapan, padahal kenyataannya dia sudah makan karena semalam ia tidur di kediaman Kim. Orang tuanya pulang ke Korea dan dia belum memberitahukan kepada Jungkook perihal keinginan mereka berdua untuk segera bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

Mereka selesai lima belas menit kemudian. Taehyung membayar ke kasir sementara Jungkook pergi ke toilet. Entah takdir atau apa, _waitress_ yang tadi melayaninya kini berjaga di meja kasir.

"Ahh, kau lagi." Taehyung tersenyum ramah. Ia mengulurkan sejumlah uang sesuai nominal yang tertera di mesin kasir. Gadis itu menerimanya sambil tersenyum, tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Setidaknya itu yang Taehyung pikir.

"Maaf." gumam sang pelayan membalas senyuman Tae tanpa mendapat tanggapan berarti dari _namja_ di depannya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sujeong memberikan struk pembayaran. Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan.

"Boleh aku disini sebentar? Kekasihku sedang ke toilet."

Sujeong tersenyum lebar, terlihat sekali kalau dia merasa senang. "Kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sujeong mengamati Taehyung yang memakai jaket merah dengan dalaman kaos bergaris-garis hitam-putih dan celana hitam ketat. Kaosnya dimasukkan asal, menunjukkan _belt_ tipis yang dipakainya. Satu kata untuk Kim Taehyung. Keren.

"Begitulah. Aku akan pergi ke _Lotte World_."

"Tempat yang menyenangkan."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju. "Apalagi kalau kau bersama kekasihmu."

"Andai aku punya kekasih…"

Taehyung terkekeh menanggapi omongan _waitress_ di hadapannya hingga sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda Kim terkekeh memegang lengan Jungkook yang bergelayut manja.

"Kau lama." gumam Taehyung membalik tubuhnya, lalu merangkul pundak kekasihnya yang entah mengapa memasang kembali wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku lupa membawanya."

"Hmm?"

Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri kekasihnya, lalu berbisik. Diam-diam ia melirik pelayan wanita yang masih menatap mereka, lalu mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. Tae terkekeh mendengar bisikan si _namja_ manis.

"Ada di _dashboard_ mobil. Aku membeli rasa yang kau suka. Berterimakasihlah karena aku membelinya hanya untukmu."

 _Namja_ yang lebih muda memekik senang, lalu mengecup lembut pipi pemuda Kim yang langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan kepada _waitress_ itu. Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar dengan Taehyung yang memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook yang bergelayut manja padanya tanpa ia tahu bahwa kekasih manjanya sempat menoleh ke arah si pelayan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Sial. Mereka akan melakukannya." gumam Sujeong kesal. Ambigu.

Pemuda Jeon terseyum senang sejak mereka masuk mobil, dan Taehyung yang tidak mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya yang membuat sang kekasih berubah periang setelah sejak pagi memasang _pout_ manisnya hanya membalas dengan senyum penuh kasih sayang. Mungkin Jeon Jungkook kembali menjadi Jeon Jungkook yang periang seperti biasanya setelah melewati fase lapar yang mengubah kepribadiannya.

Mereka kembali membelah jalanan dengan Jungkook yang bersenandung mengikuti lagu _Steal My Girl-_ nya _One Direction,_ ia mengganti seluruh kata _'her'_ dengan _'him'_ dan ' _my girl'_ dengan ' _my boy'._

Sebelah tangan Taehyung terulur membuka _dashboard_ untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tadi dicari Jungkook. Ia lalu menyodorkan benda silinder kecil yang langsung membuat kekasihnya berbinar senang.

 _Nivea._

Rasa _strawberry._

"Aku mencobanya satu kali, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar sembari mengambil _lip balm_ favorit yang diberikan oleh Tae. ia bergumam sebelum memoleskan tipis ke bibirnya. "Tidak masalah, ini kan punya _hyung."_

Pemuda Kim terkekeh saat memarkirkan mobilnya. "Untukmu saja, aku lebih suka mencicipi rasanya melalui bibirmu."

Setengah detik kemudian, lengan Taehyung terasa panas karena dicubit kuat. Ia terbahak keras. Menggoda Jeon Jungkook memang sudah menjadi hobi barunya sejak mereka berdua mulai pacaran. Dan penyandang marga Kim itu tidak pernah gagal mendapat hadiah umpatan 'menyebalkan', cubitan di lengan, atau sekedar bibir yang mencebik dari sang kekasih sebagai hadiah.

Mereka lalu berjalan memasuki area bermain di _Lotte World_ dengan bergandengan tangan. Jungkook tampak senang karena jujur, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi _Lotte World_ yang terkenal itu. Biasanya ia hanya akan pergi ke _game center_ atau bertanding menggunakan _console_ dengan Jimin jika ingin bermain.

"Kau ingin bermain apa?" Taehyung bertanya saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam. Tangannya melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, lalu beralih memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Bibirnya mengecup ringan pelipis Jungkook beberapa kali, membuat yang lebih muda seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, lalu dengan terburu menyingkirkan lengan Taetae _hyung_ dari pinggangnya.

Taehyung mengeryit heran sementara Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Namun ia buru-buru kembali menautkan jemari mereka dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku mau naik _roller coaster._ Ayo _hyung,_ cepat!"

Pemuda Kim seketika tersenyum melihat Jeon muda yang terlampau antusias dan menyeretnya untuk mengantri di barisan _roller coaster._ Untung saja antriannya tidak panjang.

'Mnngkin Kooke sudah tidak sabar.' gumam Taehyung dalam hati.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan sekarang giliran mereka menaiki wahana yang memacu adrenalin itu. Jungkook merengek minta duduk di kursi paling depan, dan Taehyung menurutinya, dia sampai harus membujuk sepasang kekasih yang sudah menempati _seats_ itu terlebih dahulu. Ia bahkan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya akan mual kalau tidak duduk di kursi paling depan. Pasangan itu tersenyum kaku dan bertukar kursi dengan Tae yang tadinya mendapat kursi di baris keempat. Bukan apa-apa, mereka hanya tidak ingin mendengarkan alasan yang lebih _absurd_ lagi.

" _Yaayyy!"_ Jungkook memekik senang. Dalam hati Taehyung bersumpah akan menertawakan kekasihnya kalau pemuda berusia dua tahun lebih muda itu menjerit atau bahkan menangis karena ketakutan.

Sumpah Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri hanya menjadi sumpah kosong saat lengannya memeluk erat sang kekasih yang berteriak sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung. Mungkin kalau tubuh mereka tidak 'terkekang' oleh besi pengaman, sekarang mereka sudah berpelukan erat seperti _Teletubbies._

Taehyung akan dengan setia membisikkan kata-kata penenang saat mereka berbalik atau meluncur dengan kecepatan luar biasa dari titik yang tinggi. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa ngerinya sendiri gara-gara kekasihnya memekik heboh seperti orang mau melahirkan. Lengan Kim Taehyung menjadi korban keganasan pasangannya, terbukti dengan bekas kuku Jungkook yang tertinggal di sana.

Senior Kim bernafas lega saat kecepatan benda yang dinaikinya menurun, sudut geraknya melandai dan cengkraman di lengannya melemah. Jungkook bahkan mendorong tubuhnya dan mulai melepas wajah ketakutannya. Mesin berhenti dan mereka turun.

"Whooaa… menyenangkan sekali!" Jungkook berseru dan seniornya menahan tawa. Taehyung bahkan bisa menangkap lutut _hoobae_ manisnya bergetar. Pasti karena rasa takut belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Kau pasti ketakutan kan, _hyung?_ Kau memelukku erat sekali."

Kali ini yang lebih tua tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia terkekeh lalu menggandeng tangan Jungkook erat. "Kau benar. Makanya kau harus menggandengku agar aku tidak terjatuh saat berjalan karena lututku masih lemas."

Dan Jungkook bersemu, menyadari bahwa sang kekasih sedang ikut mengangkat harga diri seorang Jeon Jungkook. Ia balas menautkan jemarinya sementara bibir mungilnya membentuk senyum tertahan. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju wahana berikutnya.

"Ohh, ayolah, _baby…_ Kau ingin aku naik ini?" Taehyung cemberut saat mereka berdiri di antrian komedi putar berukuran besar. Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Kita harus naik ini _hyung._ Aku jamin pasti seru."

Melihat raut antusias di wajah kekasih manisnya, Taehyung tidak tega melontarkan protes lagi. Walau dalam hati ia malu setengah mati karena pemuda keren sepertinya akan naik kuda-kudaan yang saling kejar-kejaran tanpa henti, Tae tahu betul kalau sampai kiamat, mereka tidak akan saling menemukan. Sungguh malang kisah cinta para kuda itu.

Dan dia benar-benar menuruti keinginan Jungkook untuk menaiki benda itu. Tatapan melasnya yang dilayangkan kepada sang kekasih beberapa detik sebelum mereka menapakkan kaki di lantai besi yang akan berputar hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jeon muda yang hanya mendengus dan malah naik terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook duduk di 'sebuah' kuda berwarna coklat muda dan memaksa Taehyung menaiki kuda hitam di sampingnya, tidak tepat berada di sampingnya, karena kuda Taehyung berada sekitar satu jengkal di depan kudanya.

Jungkook terlhat antusias sejak mesin mulai bergerak, dan Taehyung berusaha menikmati permainan juga tanpa mengetahui sang kekasih diam-diam mengambil beberaa fotonya yang sedang menunggang kuda. Kuda mainan.

Pemuda Jeon tersenyum puas saat mereka keluar dari wahana, yang bagi bungsu Kim adalah wahana paling laknat karena, sungguh… mereka berjalan keluar bersama bocah balita dan beberapa orang dewasa yang membawa entah anak atau keponakannya, yang jelas tidak ada pasangan kekasih seumuran mereka yang menaiki wahana itu. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan langsung memeluk pinggang Taehyung yang memasang wajah datarnya. Jungkook tersenyum menenangkan tanpa mampu menutupi tawa yang sesekali lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat keren, _hyung._ Yang paling keren!"

Taehyung mendengus kasar sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan seringaiannya. "Tantu saja keren, apalagi kalau aku menaiki kuda-kudaan sambil menggendong _baby_ kita kelak. Aku akan terlihat ribuan kali lebih keren."

Jeon Jungkook berhenti tertawa, pipinya bersemu karena tersipu. Kim Taehyung tersenyum menang.

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku kosong setelah menaiki beberapa wahana lain dengan Jungkook yang sedang cemberut karena ia tidak bisa menaiki permainan air dengan alasan tidak membawa baju ganti. Taehyung sudah menawarkan untuk membeli baju di toko _merchandise_ tapi Jungkook menolak dengan alasan itu akan terlalu boros.

"Ayolah, _bunny…_ jangan cemberut begitu atau aku akan memakan pipimu."

Si _bunny_ hanya bergumam sambil menguselkan kepalanya ke pundak Kim muda. _Onyx_ kembarnya menatap jemari tangan kirinya yang sedang dimainkan oleh Taehyung. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu memainkan pangkal jari manisnya dengan ujung jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Entah apa yang mengasyikkan dari kegiatan itu, Jungkook tidak tahu.

"Jungkookie. Kita beli baju di toko _merchandise,_ oke?" Taehyung bisa merasakan gelengan kuat dari kepala Jungkook di pundaknya. Ia mendesah pelan. Kekasihnya benar-benar bocah, bocah manis yang selalu berhasil membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau satu _cup_ es krim sebelum pergi ke dekat _ferris wheel_ raksasa? Kudengar setengah jam lagi akan ada parade kostum, lalu setelahnya kita bisa naik _ferris wheel_ sambil melihat _sunset. How?"_

Jungkook menegakkan badannya lalu menatap kekasihnya dengan bola mata yang berbinar. Taehyung tersenyum, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Jungkook.

"Ternyata benar, _lip balm-_ nya terasa lebih manis saat kau yang memakai."

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari, Kim Taehyung berhasil membuat pipi Jeon Jungkook menghangat dengan semburat merah muda yeng bertegger manis.

Tangan pemuda Kim terulur mendekati wajah Jungkook, lalu menyentuh daun telinganya, memainkan di bagian _lobule_ beberapa saat sebelum Jungkook mendorongnya sehingga otomatis tubuh mereka menjauh.

"Kookie?"

Jungkook mulai gugup, apalagi saat kekasihnya menusuknya dengan sorot menuntut penjelasan. Irisnya bergerak-gerak menghindari tatapan sang kekasih. "Ahh… aku akan membeli es krimnya. _Hyung_ tunggu disini saja, oke?"

Dan tubuh pemuda berbalut jaket merah kotak-kotak itu berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih duduk dengan wajah _blank-_ nya. Pemuda beriris coklat itu lalu menghujam punggung Jungkook yang menjauh darinya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia bahkan menangkap Jungkook memelankan larinya sambil mengelus dada seolah merasa lega karena bisa terlepas dari Taehyung.

Jungkook aneh.

Pagi tadi saat Taehyung mencoba untuk mengecup pelipisnya, dia menghindar. Kalau tidak salah, saat akan menaiki wahana juga Jungkook sempat menyingkirkan lengan Taehyung dari pinggangnya. Apa itu ada hubungannya?

Memangnya apa salah Taehyung sampai-sampai Jungkook melakukan itu semua?

" _Hyung…_ "

Taehyung langsung mendongak saat Jungkook kembali. Ia memasang senyum di bibirnya saat kekasihnya membawa satu _cup_ besar es krim rasa _strawberry,_ coklat dan _vanilla_ yang dicampur _._

"Mereka kehabisan _cup_ kecil, jadi aku membeli satu yang besar."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu Jungkook akan menyuapinya, walau pasti berakhir dengan sang kekasih yang menghabiskan hampir seluruhnya. _Well,_ Tae bukan penggila es krim, jadi tidak masalah baginya.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat parade dengan Jungkook yang sesekali menyuapi Taehyung es krim, namun lebih banyak memakannya sendiri. Saat menonton parade, dengan _cup_ es krim yang masih di tangannya, pemuda Jeon nampaknya nyaman-nyaman saja ketika sebelah lengan Taehyung melingkar di pinggangnya, namun akan segera menyingkirkannnya dengan berbagai alasan saat ia menyadarinya.

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Ia sudah berusaha mencari-cari apapun yang sekiranya bisa menjadi alasan Jungkook untuk menolak dekapan hangatnya, namun selalu berakhir buntu. Kim muda menyerah. Dia sungguh tidak menikmati parade dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoba memeluk Jungkook, mengecupnya, dan membelai rambutnya.

Kalau saja semua orang tidak sedang larut dalam atraksi yang ditunjukkan, pasti mereka sudah meneriaki Taehyung dan menuduhnya maniak.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa melompat setinggi itu. Sangat keren, iya kan _hyung?"_

Taehyung hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan dingin tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan antusiasnya akan acara yang tengah berlangsung. Padahal tadi dia yang mengajak Jungkook untuk menonton parade. Dan saat itulah Jeon muda sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya.

" _Hyung?"_

Taehyung menghela nafas. Dia selalu memilih diam dan memasang wajah datarnya jika sedang kesal. Dan itu selalu sukses membuat Jungkook merasa sangat _insecure._

"Lebih baik naik _ferris wheel_ sekarang, lalu pulang."

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu menunduk. Ia meremat _cup_ es krim yang sudah kosong, membuat pemuda Kim dengan segera merebut benda itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mereka tidak perlu mengantri lama karena hampir semua orang lebih memilih untuk menonton parade. Saat mereka naik pun, kesunyian masih menjadi satu-satunya yang memenuhi gendang telinga masing-masing, dan Jungkook menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan kata.

" _Hyung,_ kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Dan kembali diam. Jungkook nampak sangat gugup sementara Taehyung kelewat tenang dan terkesan dingin.

"Aku ingin menciummu, boleh?"

Kedua _onyx_ pemuda Jeon melotot menatap kekasihnya, tubuhnya pun sempat menegang karena permintaan sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba, nemun ia mengangguk cepat di detik berikutnya.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah meminta izin saat akan menyentuhnya, dan kali ini dia bertingkah kelewat aneh. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Jungkook.

Pemuda bersurai keunguan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jungkook yang duduk di hadapannya, membuat kapsul yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang, dan Jungkook reflek menarik lengan Taehyung hingga kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan, pemuda Kim melumat bibir bawah Jeon muda, lalu mengulumnya lembut, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Jungkook, sementara yang kanan menekan tengkuknya. Tae menghisap bibir kekasihnya bergantian, membuat yang lebih muda mau tak mau membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Taehyung yang sedari tadi mendorong belahan bibirnya masuk megitu saja, mengabsen deretan giginya yang rapi, lalu bertaut dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Eunghh…" Jungkook melenguh, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang sang kekasih saat Taehyung dengan sengaja meremas pinggangnya gemas dan menghisap kuat lidahnya hingga terjulur memasuki rongga mulut Taehyung.

Bungsu Kim semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, bahkan tangan kanannya mulai meraba leher Jungkook sembari menekan, membelai dan menelusur sambil bibirnya masih terus menghisap sampai tanpa sengaja ujung jarinya menyentuh cuping telinga Jungkook, dan _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu langsung mendorongnya kuat hingga Taehyung terjengkang, membuat punggungnya menabrak besi pinggiran tempat duduknya.

"Kau… brengsek!" umpatnya setelah beberapa saat terjebak dalam keterkejutan.

Dada Jungkook berdenyut sakit. Ini untuk pertama kalinya sang kekasih begitu marah padanya sampai-sampai umpatan itu meluncur lancar dan langsung tertuju untuknya. Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca. Setengahnya karena rasa bersalah atas apa yang barusan dia lakukan, setengahnya karena rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya.

"H - _hyung…"_ gumam Jungkook dengan suara bergetar tepat saat Taehyung membetulkan posisi duduknya. Obsidian kembarnya sempat menangkap raut kesakitan seniornya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai Taehyung membuang nafasnya kasar, setengah mengutuk _ferris wheel_ yang bergerak lambat layaknya siput. "Katakan apa masalahmu."

Jungkook menatap kedua mata kekasihnya yang melayangkan sorot tajam tepat ke sepasang irisnya. Tatapan favoritnya, tatapan yang sang _sunbae_ layangkan ketika ia terlambat di hari pertama ospek, tatapan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tatapan yang entah mengapa terasa jauh lebih dingin dari terakhir kali ia mengingatnya.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook membenci saat bungsu Kim memanggilnya dengan _surname,_ apalagi nama lengkap. Karena Jungkook tahu kekasihnya hanya melakukan itu saat dia merasa sangat kesal, dan itu selalu berhasil membuat Jeon muda merasa jauh darinya.

"Ma -maafkan aku." ia menunduk dengan pandangan kabur akibat air mata yang menumpuk.

Taehyung membuang nafasnya kasar. "Aku bertanya masalahmu, Jeon. Bukan menyuruhmu meminta maaf. Kau begitu manja, detik berikutnya kau menghindari pelukanku. Kau melenguh menikmati ciumanku, lalu mendorongku seolah aku adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan yang pernah kau temui."

Jungkook menggeleng kasar, air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada kekasihnya, ia sangat mencintai Kim Taehyung. Sungguh.

Mereka kembali diam.

"Kook…" sentuhan hangat terasa di puncak kepalanya, suara Tae yang melembut menyapa daun telinganya. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Katakan apa salahku, dan kita akan bicarakan baik-baik."

Jungkook kembali menggelang, dan dengan menahan kesal setengah mati, Kim muda mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya, mendudukkannya menyamping di pangkuannya. Pemuda Jeon sempat mengeliat tak nyaman, mencoba menolak namun ia menyerah saat sepasang lengan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Detik berikutnya ia benar-benar terdiam saat Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya di pundak si rambut coklat.

"Kau bilang kita harus saling jujur dan tidak boleh ada yang ditutup-tutupi." Taehyung sedikit mendongak, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku minta maaf atas apa yang kuucapkan. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu, hanya saja itu… reflek."

Pemuda berkaos putih dengan jaket kotak-kotak memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh sang kekasih tak kalah erat. "Aku yang harus minta maaf, bukan Taetae _hyung."_

Nada manjanya sukses membuat Tae tersenyum, sebelah tangannya membelai kepala Jungkook, lalu menjauhkan wajah mereka perlahan. "Kumohon, katakan apa yang salah."

Ia kembali terdiam, matanya menyiratkan keraguan, namun senyum tulus Kim Taehyung membuatnya menyerah dan memilih untuk jujur. _Toh,_ ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan ini dari Tae selamanya, jadi memberitahunya sekarang atau besok akan sama saja.

Jungkook hanya berharap adik dari Kim Namjoon itu akan tetap mencintainya.

"Te -telingaku…"

Ucapan menggantung itu memaksa Tae untuk memusatkan atensinya ke telinga sang kekasih. Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mengamati baik-baik daun telinga Jungkook. Dan tatapan keheranannya berubah menjadi keryitan saat ia mendapati cekungan kecil, sangat tipis di area _lobule._

"Kau… memiliki _piercing?"_

Jungkook mengangguk ragu, lalu dia menunjukkan telinganya yang satu lagi. "Di sini juga."

Dan Taehyung memasang _blank expression-_ nya.

"H - _hyung…"_ rengek Jungkook setelah satu menit Taehyung terdiam. Ia bahkan harus mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya agar pandangannya kembali fokus. "Kau.. katakan kau tidak membenciku."

"Hah?"

Jungkook melayangkan tatapan anak anjingnya. "Kau tidak membenciku karena aku memiliki _piercing_ di telingaku kan?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Taehyung memijit pelipisnya dengan satu tangan, kelihatannya kebiasaan sang kakak mulai menular padanya. "Jangan bilang kita bertengkar karena kau baru saja menindik telingamu."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku menindiknya bersama Jimin saat lulus SMA, tapi aku tidak pernah memakai apapun semenjak masuk kuliah. Kau… tidak membencinya kan?"

"Astaga…."

Seolah semuanya menjadi jelas untuk Taehyung. Pertama, Jungkook mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari daun telinga, lalu menolak apapun yang memungkinkan dirinya melihat bagian itu, dan bahkan berubah menjadi ganas saat tangan Taehyung menyentuh bagian itu. Ini konyol. Sungguh konyol. Namun begitu manis saat Jungkook melakukannya hanya karena takut Taehyung tidak menyukainya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang." Tae memainkan kedua pipi Jungkook gemas. "Aku bahkan memiliki tiga di masing-masing telingaku. _Yeah,_ walau aku sudah jarang memakai apapun."

"Tapi kau bilang aku menggemaskan dan manis. Namjoon _hyung_ dan Jin _hyung_ juga bilang aku polos. Kalau kalian tahu aku memiliki ini, kalian akan menganggapku anak nakal dan tidak menggemaskan lagi."

Tawa Taehyung pecah setelahnya, ia memeluk erat Jeon Jungkook bahkan ia tidak bisa berhenti terpingkal saat mengusekkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sang kekasih. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Apapun itu, kau akan selalu menjadi makhluk termanis bagiku, _baby._ Bahkan yang barusan sangat manis, tapi kumohon… lain kali jujurlah padaku. Aku tidak ingin mengumpat padamu lagi. _Please?"_

Ia lalu mencium gemas pipi Jungkook yang mengangguk patuh. Tangannya beralih memegang daun telinga Jungkook, memainkan keduanya sambil mengecup keningnya lama.

"Kau yang paling manis. Kau yang paling menggemaskan. Kau yang terbaik." gumamnya.

"Sungguh?"

Taehyung terkekeh, menatap mata Jungkook sambil tersenyum tulus. "Dengarkan aku. Apapun yang kau miliki, _piercing,_ tanda lahir, bahkan bekas luka… itu tidak akan mampu mengurangi rasa sukaku padamu, apalagi rasa cintaku. Ingat ini baik-baik, Kookie- _ah… I love you no matter what."_

Dan Jungkook menunjukkan cengirannya sambil bergelayut manja memeluk leher Kim muda. Bibirnya sesekali mengecup rahang tegas sang kekasih.

"Boleh mengganti warna rambut?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Potong rambut?'

"Tentu. Menambah tindikan juga boleh."

"Umm… baikan dengan Chim _hyung?"_

"Aku bahkan tidak paham mengapa kau marah padanya." gumam Tae sambil terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu karena dia memukulmu."

Kali ini Taehyung tertawa. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Jungkook mengerang protes, namun segera diam saat kekasihnya membisikkan ucapan terima kasih. Mereka larut dalam keheningan hingga Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook, lalu menunjukkan sebuah senyum manis yang entah mengapa menghidupkan alarm tanda bahaya di otak Jeon muda.

Perasaannya tidak enak.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sedang berada di Korea. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dan detik itu Jeon Jungkook bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri untuk membungkam mulut Kim Taehyung setiap kali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis, karena demi apapun… dia pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Jungkook berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat setiap kali ia tersenyum manis.

"Kumohon, mereka ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu mereka."

.

 _ **First Lesson: I Love You No Matter What (END)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hai hai Tiger Kembali dengan sequel yang Tiger janjikan…

Jangan lupa baca dan review **Lucifer** dan **Leanan Sidhe** serta karya Tiger yang lain.

Btw, lagu fav kalian di album **Wings** apa? Kalau Tiger **21** **st** **Century Girls** dan tentunya **Blood, Sweat and Tears.**

Hayo coba tebak siapa orang tuanya Taehyung di sini… Yang itu… atau yang itu… ahahahah *le ketawa sendiri*

.

 **Akhirnya**

 **Review pleaseee**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part II: Something to Say**

Park Jimin tampak begitu lesu. Sudah lebih dari sebulan sahabat sejatinya, Jeon Jungkook tak sudi berada di dekatnya. Di kelas, yang biasanya mereka selalu duduk bersebelahan di baris ketiga, Jungkook akhir-akhir ini memilih menempati barisan pertama. Ketika jeda kelas, dimana selalu mereka gunakan untuk _nongkrong_ di kantin bersama dua _sunbae_ beda spesies; yang satu beruang madu pemalas alias Min Yoongi si penggila _kumamon_ , yang satu alien aneh alias Kim Taehyung. Kini Jimin hanya menghabiskannya berdua dengan senior yang merangkap sebagai _gebetan-_ nya, Min Yoongi. Itupun kalau senior Min sedang tidak malas. Menurut informasi dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu, Jungkook merengek kepada Taehyung, memintanya untuk tidak bergabung dengan _duo invisible_. Ia berdalih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja padahal aslinya, Jeon muda _ogah_ bertemu dengan Jimin.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ menghembuskan nafasnya berat, Yoongi yang kebetulan sedang luang dan dengan baik hati mau menemani Jimin di kantin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jimin bahkan sudah menghabiskan satu porsi jumbo ramen pedas dan dua gelas jus jeruk, tapi tangannya masih saja, entah dengan sengaja atau tidak, mencomoti ayam goreng di piring Yoongi.

Kalau ada yang bilang kesedihan membuat seseorang tidak memiliki nafsu makan, hal itu tidak berlaku pada Park Bantet Jimin.

"Park Jiminie, kalau kau masih lapar, pesan sesuatu." Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin yang hampir mencuri jatah makan siangnya lagi. Yang diprotes hanya memasang wajah melas.

"Jungkook masih marah padaku, _hyung."_

"Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan makan siangku. Salahmu sendiri main pukul Taehyung."

"Tapi aku sudah minta maaf." rengek Jimin. Senior Min menghela nafas, tidak menyangka persahabatan Jimin dan Jungkook sangat kekanakan, malahan seperti dua orang gadis yang kalau marah bisa saling mendiamkan, padahal masalahnya hanya sepele. Rebutan _bias,_ misalnya.

Begitulah. Kim Taehyung yang _bonyok_ bukan masalah yang besar buat Min Yoongi.

"Berhenti membicarakan bocah itu, ada aku disini. Bicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan saja." Yoongi menggerutu, lama-lama kesal juga jika hanya mendengarkan keluhan _hoobae_ bantetnya.

"Tapi aku merindukannya."

Senior Min menghela nafas. Kali ini dia sungguh tidak bisa menolerir lagi. Dia lalu memindahkan piringnya ke hadapan Jimin, setelahnya dia berdiri. "Makan sepuasmu. Percuma aku menemanimu hampir setiap hari kalau yang kau bicarakan hanya Jungkook ini, Jungkook itu. Lebih baik aku pulang."

" _Hyung!"_ pemuda Park setengah memekik, dia ingin mencegah senior yang sudah lama diincarnya agar tidak pergi. Tapi naas, perut Jimin terbentur sudut meja saat bergerak.

"Sialan." umpatnya sambil mengelus _abs_ di perut. Jimin kembali duduk untuk meratapi nasibnya. Pertama, Jungkook pergi, lalu sekarang Yoongi yang meninggalkannya, dan keduanya disebabkan oleh kesalahan Jimin sendiri.

"Park Bantet bodoh." gumam sebuah suara membuat Jimin refleks menoleh, dan saat itulah senyum di bibirnya mengembang karena mendapati seseorang yang diklaimnya sebagai sahabat sejati tengah berjalan ke mejanya.

"Ju.. Jungkook…" Jimin setengah tergagap. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendapati pemuda berambut mangkuk menaruh nampan berisi semangkuk udon dan segelas jus _strawberry_ di meja, lalu langsung duduk di hadapannya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia malah mulai menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap, dan Jimin tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Dengan sabar pemuda Park memperhatikan kegiatan teman sekelasnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau, tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Yang lebih muda bergumam tidak jelas. Jimin seenaknya mengartikan itu sebagai 'ya'.

"Sungguh?"

Kali ini ia mendapat anggukan singkat. Senyum _namja_ Park semakin lebar, dia kembali mengamati kegiatan makan Jungkook dalam diam. Yang ditatap lama-lama merasa risih juga, dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali bicara.

"Tapi kau harus membantuku." gumam Jungkook sambil melirik Jimin. Yang lebih tua langsung mengangguk mantab, kelewat semangat sampai hampir _head bang._

"Apapun." ucap Jimin penuh keyakinan. Jungkook lalu meletakkan sumpitnya, sedetik kemudian ia menatap sahabatnya dengan sorot mata serius.

"Akhir pekan besok, Taetae _hyung_ mengajakku untuk bertemu orang tuanya."

Senyum di bibir Park Jimin menghilang. Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Hah?"

"Ayolah Chim, kau tidak tuli. Aku tahu itu."

"Tunggu, bukannya kau pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, raut wajahnya masih terlihat serius. "Waktu itu _eomma_ dan _appa_ Taetae _hyung_ sedang di luar negeri. Cuma ada Namjoon _hyung_ dan Jin _hyung."_

Jimin mengangguk paham. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa pemuda Jeon yang kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya sedang merasa gugup, sangat. Karena setahunya, Jeon Jungkook belum pernah pacaran, jadi bertemu dengan _calon mertua_ nya pasti merupakan pengalaman yang sangat mendebarkan.

"Kurasa kau harus banyak bertanya kepada Taehyung _sunbae_ mengenai apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai _eomma_ dan _appa-_ nya."

Yang lebih muda mencatatnya dalam hati. Hari ini dia kan pergi dengan kekasihnya dan sepertinya itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk bertanya. Itupun kalau Jungkook tidak sibuk terpesona ketika mereka sedang bersama.

"Tapi saranku, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jadi dirimu sendiri saja, asalkan sopan."

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak kepala Jungkook. Melihat reaksi Jeon muda yang hanya diam, jantung pemuda Park berdebar kencang. Ini artinya Jeon Jungkook benar-benar sudah memaafkannya.

'Selamat tinggal, makan siang sendirian….' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kook, ayo kita _selca._ Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku mengunggah fotoku bersamamu."

Jungkook terkekeh, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar terlalu lama mendiamkan Jimin. Konyol memang, tapi Jungkook sangat kesal ketika Jimin melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke rahang sang kekasih yang sebelumnya sudah mendapat tonjokan dari Namjoon dan tamparan keras dari Seokjin dan seorang lagi yang Jungkook tidak mau sebut namanya.

Jimin berdiri dari kursinya, lalu duduk di samping Jungkook, merapatkan kursi mereka. Jimin yang hari itu memakai _sweater_ rajut _abu-abu_ dengan _turtle-neck_ merangkul Jungkook yang memakai _hoodie_ tanpa resleting berwarna merah. Keduanya berpose _duck face_ dengan gigi yang sedikit terlihat. Mereka berganti pose beberapa kali, mulai dari berwajah sok _cool_ sampai ke ekspresi yang sangat konyol.

Keduanya tertawa lepas, rasanya sangat lega. Jungkook bahkan mulai acuh dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melayangkan tatapan heran. Menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Taehyung membuatnya terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku akan mengunggahnya nanti."

Jungkook mengangguk sambil menyeruput jus _strawberry-_ nya. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu. "Chim-chim _hyung,_ menurutmu apa warna merah cocok untukku?"

Jimin mengeryitkan dahi, namun bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Tersenyum karena sahabatnya memanggil Jimin dengan panggilan kesayangan, mengeryit karena pertanyaan Jungkook.

Pemuda Jeon mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya, ia lalu memegangi rambutnya, memberi Jimin _clue._ Pemuda Park yang masih duduk di sampingnya langsung melebarkan mata, sebelah tangannya mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas. "Kau akan melakukannya? _Whoaa…"_

"Taetae _hyung_ bilang aku boleh melakukannya. Nanti kami akan pergi bersama, sekarang dia sedang _ngobrol_ dengan Namjoong _hyung."_

Park Jimin mengacungkan jempolnya, membuat Jungkook nyengir semakin lebar. Mereka lalu berbincang ringan dengan Jimin yang sesekali mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas karena sungguh, ia merindukan _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

Lengan kanan Jimin tengah merangkul pundak Jungkook saat sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatannya bercerita mereka.

"Kubilang jangan biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu."

Jungkook tertawa ringan saat Taehyung berdiri di sampingnya, lalu menyingkirkan lengan Jimin sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. _Hoobae_ Park nyengir tanpa dosa. Senior Kim semakin mendengus, namun langsung menyeringai ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Yoongi _hyung_ bilang dia marah padamu karena kau selalu membicarakan Jungkook. Kau tahu, Jim…" Taehyung sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, dia lalu membungkuk, melewati Jungkook demi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, ujung hidung Jungkook menyentuh pipinya, dan dari manapun, ini terlihat seperti Jungkook sedang mencium pipi Kim Taehyung. "Dia sepertinya cemburu karena kau selalu membicarakan kekasihku."

Mata Jimin berbinar. Apa itu artinya Min Yoongi juga _ada rasa_ padanya?

Kalau boleh jujur, selama aksi Jungkook yang mendiamkannya, Park muda malah sering _ngobrol_ dengan senior Kim walau hanya melalui pesan singkat, dan sepertinya _namja_ bantet itu sudah banyak keceplosan, terutama mengenai perasaannya kepada teman seangkatan sang senior.

"Saranku, kau harus segera mengutarakan perasaanmu. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan kalah dengan Hoseok." Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan wajah bimbang Jimin dan wajah Jungkook yang semerah tomat karena posisi mereka barusan, jangan lupakan sebelah lengan Taehyung yang memeluk pinggangnya saat membungkuk _._

Setelahnya dia menarik Jungkook, menuntunnya berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah dilanda keraguan tanpa melepaskan pinggang sang kekasih. Ia tahu betul Jimin terlalu _minder_ untuk menyatakan perasannya. Dan dengan kejamnya, pemuda Kim malah menakut-nakutinya.

" _Hyung,_ kau mengerjai Jimin."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar protes kekasihnya saat mereka memasuki mobil. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok adalah saudara sepupu, dan mereka memang dekat, namun sungguh… _not in a romantic way._ Tantunya Park Jimin yang hanya pernah mendengar nama Hoseok tidak tahu hal ini.

"Salah sendiri pegang-pegang milikku." balas Taehyung mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Jungkook tersipu.

" _Hyung…"_ rengek Jungkook setelah beberapa saat mereka terjebak dalam keheningan. Taehyung terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan yang cukup ramai, dan pemuda Jeon sangat tidak betah didiamkan oleh kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung sedang memikirkan warna yang cocok untuk kekasihnya, juga dirinya.

"Hmm?"

Yang lebih muda mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya imut. Taehyung melirik dari sudut matanya, mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak surai kecoklatan sang kekasih. "Kenapa, _Baby?"_

"Umm.. menurutmu warna apa yang akan cocok untukku?" tanya Jungkook basa-basi, sebenarnya dia sudah membayangkan sebuah warna untuknya, namun jika senior kesayangannya mengusulkan warna lain, Jeon muda akan lebih memilih warna itu.

Apapun, asalkan Kim Taehyung menyukainya.

Taehyung tampak berpikir, dia memusatkan perhatiannya ke wajah sang kekasih ketika mereka terjebak lampu merah sambil memasang pose seorang detektif. "Hmm…"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, terheran dengan apa yeng dilakukan Taetae _hyung-_ nya. Sedetik kemudian, kedua tangan kekasihnya terulur untuk menarik kedua pipi pemuda Jeon.

"Awh… _hyuuuung~"_ protes Jungkook. Kedua tangan Taehyung malah semakin menekan pipi Jungkook, meariknya kesana kemari. Pemuda Kim mengeram gemas dan Jeon muda semakin protes. Kejahilannya baru berhenti ketika lampu berubah hijau.

"Kau menggemaskan." kekeh Tae kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Hari ini mereka akan pergi ke salon untuk mengganti gaya rambut Jungkook, juga mewarnainya, sesuai dengan yang _Baby Bunny-_ nya inginkan.

" _Hyung_ menyebalkan. Pipiku sakit!" Bibir Jungkook yang mencebik malah semakin membuat Taehyung gemas. Sambil menyetir, sebelah tangannya kembali terulur untuk mencubit pipi kekasihnya hingga memerah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Bunny._ Sangat!" Tae tertawa, sementara Jungkook merasa sangat kesal. Ia mengelus sebelah pipinya, memalingkan wajahnya dari sang kekasih yang malah tersenyum lebar menunjukkan _rectangle smile_ yang menyebalkan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam diam sampai mobil Taehyung berhenti di depan sebuah salon yang katanya adalah langganan Taehyung sejak _senior high school._

Taehyung keluar terlebih dahulu, lalu membukakan pintu Jungkook, mempersilakannya keluar. Namun yang dilakukan kekasihnya malah memalingkan wajah. "Aku mau pulang."

Kim Taehyung mendengarnya, nada bergetar dari gumaman _hoobae_ kesayangannya. Sudut hatinya tercubit, sepertinya dia sudah menyakiti orang paling berharga untuknya. Menyakitinya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

" _Baby…"_ Taehyung mencoba menarik wajah Jungkook, namun tangannya ditepis begitu saja.

"Sayang, maafkan aku." setengah berbisik, pemuda Kim mencondongkan wajahnya, perlahan ia mengecup sudut bibir Jungkook, membujuknya agar _namja_ bersurai kecoklatan mau menatapnya.

Jungkook tampak ragu, namun perlahan matanya yang memerah bergerak melirik kekasihnya, ia menoleh, menunjukkan wajahnya kepada senior Kim.

"Astaga, maafkan aku, Kookie- _ah_." Tae menelungkup kedua pipi Jungkook, mengecup bagian yang memerah karena cubitannya berkali-kali. Sang _sunbae_ benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. "Aku hanya terlalu gemas padamu. Sayang, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud."

Jungkook menggeleng, ia memegang kedua lengan Taehyung. Merengek, "Tapi sakit."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." bisik Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook sayang. "Lain kali tidak akan kucubit, aku akan menggigitmu saja kalau gemas."

" _Hyungieeeee~"_

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar si _Baby Bunny_ melayangkan protes yang, lagi-lagi, sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi ditambah dengan bibir _manyun_ yang menggoda imannya. Perlahan ditariknya tubuh Jungkook, mengajaknya keluar dari mobil. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan kekasih manisnya.

"Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan kalau tidak mau digigit." bisik Tae menarik tengkuk Jungkook, membuat kepala bersurai kecoklatan itu menempel di pipinya. "Kau akan sangat cocok dengan warna _red wine."_

Mata Jungkook berbinar, bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Merah adalah warna yang diinginkannya, dan sang kekasih baru saja mengusulkan warna itu untuknya.

Mereka benar-benar berjodoh.

Jungkook yakin itu.

Dia langsung mengangguk mantab. Taehyung mencium pipinya gemas. "Aku juga boleh mengganti warna rambutku?"

Jungkook mengeryit.

"Kau akan lebih menyukainya, aku janji."

Yang lebih muda perpikir sejenak, kalau diingat lagi, warna rambut Kim Taehyung senada dengan warna rambut seseorang yang tidak disukainya, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Tae mengganti warna rambutnya.

Jeon muda mengangguk.

"Kau tenang saja, kekasihmu akan terlihat semakin tampan." gumam Taehyung mengecup pelipis Jungkook saat seorang pria bertubuh tambun menghampiri mereka. Dia memperhatikan ketika pria itu menyapa Tae, lalu berbasa-basi.

"Kapten Bang, ini Jungkook, kekasihku." Taehyung menatap pria tambun itu, lalu meralih ke Jungkook. " _Baby,_ dia adalah Bang Shihyuk, pemilik tempat ini. Kau harus memanggilnya _kapten_ karena dia adalah Pejantan Tambun. _"_

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, membuat Taehyung tertawa. Padahal niatnya bercanda, tapi _namja_ yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya ini benar-benar kelewat menggemaskan. Polos seperti bayi.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan mereka karena seorang pegawai lain yang akan menangani rambutnya sudah datang.

"Jadi, semalam Tae menghubungiku, dia bilang aku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk mengubah penampilan kekasihnya." _Kapten_ Bang memasangkan _cape_ ke tubuh Jungkook yang sudah duduk di kursinya. "Dia bilang akan membakar salonku kalau sampai hasilnya aneh."

Jungkook terkekeh. Awalnya dia pikir _Kapten_ Bang adalah sosok yang kaku, ternyata lumayan ramah juga.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengganti gaya rambut seperti apa?"

"Um.." terlihat ragu, Jungkook menatap mata sang _barber_ melalui pantulan cermin di depannya. "Taetae _hyung_ bilang rambutku seperti mangkuk."

Bang Shihyuk menahan tawanya. "Jangan dengarkan, dia hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu, tapi kesal."

"Karena itu kau ingin mengganti gaya rambutmu?"

Jungkook mengangguk polos. "Aku mau mewarnainya, _hyungie_ bilang wara _red wine_ akan cocok untukku."

"Kau tak perlu meragukannya. Taehyung sangat ahli untuk urusan memilih warna, aku yakin itu akan cocok untukmu."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan sedikit memendekkan rambutmu, menipiskan poninya agar tidak ada mangkuk lagi di kepalamu."

Lagi-lagi Jungkook mengangguk mantab. Dia sungguh antusias.

Setelahnya _barber_ Bang mulai memainkan guntingnya. Mereka ngobrol ringan, kebanyakan membicarakan Taehyung. _Kapten_ Bang bilang, sebelum mulai diwarna, rambut Taehyung memiliki _tone_ yang sama seperti rambut Jungkook. Tentu saja pemuda yang baru pertama akan mewarnai rambutnya itu tersenyum senang. Entah sejak kapan menemukan kesamaan antara dirinya dengan sang kekasih mampu membuat Jungkook bahagia.

Jungkook hanya bertahan satu jam _ngobrol_ dengan _barber-_ nya, setelahnya dia tertidur. Bang Shihyuk yang menanganinya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum mengingat pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu menegaskan untuk tidak mau di- _bleaching_ belum pernah menghabiskan waktu begitu lama di salon.

Taehyung selesai terlebih dahulu. Ia sengaja duduk di ruang tunggu tanpa mengatakan apapun saat seorang pegawai membangunkan Jungkook dan memintanya untuk berpindah agar rambutnya bisa dibilas. Ia sudah membayar semuanya dan tinggal menunggu Jungkook dengan memakai _beanie_ hitam yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Tae akan memberi kekasihnya kejutan dengan penampilan barunya.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, ponselnya bergetar, Taehyung yang melihat nama Jungkook tertera di layar sentuhnya langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kenapa, Kookie?"

"Hyungie _dimana? Aku sudah selesai."_ kekasihnya terdengar senang, Taehyung tahu itu. Pasti hasilnya sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Aku duduk di ruang tunggu."

Kekehan merdu kekasihnya menyapa gendang telinga Taehyung. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Taehyung melihat seorang pemuda dengan _hoodie_ merah berjalan ke arahnya. Tae merentangkan tangannya setelah kembali meyimpan ponselnya. Ia menyambut Jungkook dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Bagaimana?" tangan senior Kim memainkan helaian rambut Jungkook yang berwarna merah gelap.

"Ehehe…" pemuda Jeon tersenyum semakin lebar, dia menguselkan kepalanya ke pundak Taehyung, memeluknya semakin erat. "Suka sekali."

Yang lebih tua terkekeh. "Kau semakin manis, aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, memasang _pout_ andalannya sambil menahan senyum. Taehyung tertawa keras. Mereka lalu pulang setelah berpamitan kepada sang pemilik. Yang lebih tua mengatakannya berkali-kali, bagaimana ia menyukai warna merah gelap di rambut Jungkook, warna yang akan terlihat lebih terang ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari atau terkena bias lampu. Dan Jungkook semakin tersipu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar seperti _red wine_ di mata Taehyung. Elegan, menawan dan memabukkan. Tentu saja, membuat kecanduan.

" _Hyungie,_ lepas _beanie-nya. A_ ku belum lihat warna rambutmu." protes Jungkook untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan Taehyung terus saja menggoda kekasihnya, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook melihat warna rambutnya yang baru.

"Pokoknya tidak. Hanya kekasihku yang boleh lihat."

"Tapi aku kekasihmu!" sahutnya cepat. Membuat Kim Taehyung tersenyum lebar, sementara Jeon Jungkook yang belum sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, bibirnya _manyun_ seolah minta dicium.

"Kau bilang apa, sayang? Coba diulangi sekali lagi."

"Kubilang, aku kekasihmu!" menautkan alisnya, Jeon muda menatap tajam Taehyung yang masih senyum-senyum tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari jalanan yang ramai. Sesekali kekehan bernada rendah lolos dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, Jeon Jungkook adalah ke -ka -sih Kim Taehyung."

Dan wajah Jungkook memerah sempurna. Sejujurnya dia sangat jarang mengatakan secara langsung bahwa dia adalah kekasih Taehyung, atau sebaliknya karena entah mengapa, kata _kekasih_ selalu sukses membuat pipinya memerah. Dan barusan dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih seorang Kim Taehyung dengan nada tegas yang melengking.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat rona merah di pipi Jungkook. Menggemaskan.

"Kau boleh melepas topiku kalau ingin melihatnya." gumam Taehyung, ia melirik Jungkook, tersenyum menenangkan sebelum kembali fokus ke depan.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya _hyung_ yang harus menunjukkannya padaku."

Tae mengulum senyumnya, diusapnya rambut sang kekasih yang masih menunjukkan pose _ngambek-_ nya sambil memejamkan mata. Terlepas dari senyum dan antusiasme Jungkook hari ini, pemuda yang lahir tanggal satu September itu benar-benar mudah dibuat _ngambek._ Lebih mudah dari biasanya, terlalu mudah terpancing. Dan kalau Kim Taehyung tidak salah tebak, pasti itu karena semalam Jungkook terlalu _excited_ sehingga tidak bisa tidur. Jadi yang lebih tua membiarkan kekasihnya berada dalam posisi itu, berharap agar dia tertidur pulas karena besok pagi mereka sama-sama memiliki kelas jam pertama. Lalu hari setelahnya, tepatnya di hari Jumat, Kim Taehyung akan membawa kekasihnya untuk menemui _eomma-_ nya yang cerewet dan _appa-_ nya yang sok _cool._

Lima belas menit setelahnya, mereka tiba di apartemen sederhana Jungkook. Tae dengan perlahan menggendong kekasihnya di punggung setelah sebelumnya mengambil kunci apartemen di tas Jungkook, lalu menyampirkan tas itu di sebelah lengannya.

"Ngg.." pemuda Kim menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat menaiki tangga, menunggu _namja_ yang kini bersurai _wine_ kembali tenang sebelum kembali berjalan.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Tae membuka pintu apartemen Jungkook, lalu dengan kurang ajarnya masuk begitu saja tanpa melepas sepatu, _toh_ kekasihnya tidak akan tahu hal ini. Setelah bungsu Kim membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di kamarnya, barulah ia melepas sepatu Jungkook, membawanya ke depan lalu melepas miliknya sendiri, sekalian mengambil kunci yang masih menggantung dari luar.

Taehyung menghela nafas, menggendong Jeon Jungkook menaiki tangga ternyata cukup menguras tenaga. Tubuh kekasihnya lumayan montok, apalagi pahanya yang kencang itu… pemuda Kim sampai harus mati-matian menahan diri supaya tidak meremas bagian itu ketika menggendongnya tadi.

Dilepasnya _beanie_ yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan rambutnya. Taehyung tersenyum miring ketika mengamati dirinya melalui cermin yang ada di kamar kekasihnya. Ia sedikit mendapat _undercut_ dengan warna yang lebih gelap daripada bagian lainnya. Seratus persen ia yakin bahwa sang kekasih akan sangat menyukainya ketika bangun nanti.

Maka Taehyung berbaring di samping Jungkook, memeluknya gemas sambil sesekali menciumi kening Jungkook. Aroma pewarna rambut masih dapat ia cium samar. Sejujurnya _namja_ bersurai terang itu tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi karena aroma itu menguar dari rambut seorang Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Dan Kim Taehyung terlelap dengan tubuh kekasih yang didekapnya erat.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Jungkook mengeliat, perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjab beberapa kali. Dan ia langsung menguselkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung begitu penciumannya menangkap aroma _masculine_ yang selalu membuatnya hampir pingsan karena berdebar.

" _Hyung…_ kenapa tidak membangunkanku." Jungkook memeluknya erat, menunggu tanggapan dari senior kesayangannya. Taehyung diam, dan itu membuat yang lebih muda penasaran.

Perlahan Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, dan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar dari rongga dada ketika obsidian kembarnya menangkap wajah Kim Taehyung yang sedang terlelap.

Sungguh, selama kurang lebih tiga detik, Jungkook merasa yang sedang memeluknya bukanlah Kim Taehyung, melainkan _Adonis,_ yang konon merupakan seorang pemuda yang paling tampan.

Dadanya bergemuruh saat sebelah tangannya membelai surai kekasihnya yang kini berwarna pirang, _broken blonde,_ dengan warna sedikit lebih gelap pada bagian _undercut_ yang samar terlihat. Kim Taehyung benar-benar tampan. Dan wajahnya yang tertidur pulas benar-benar damai dan menenangkan.

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Harus kuabadikan." gumamnya pelan. Netranya menelusur kamarnya sendiri, mencoba menemukan ponselnya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Jungkook menyimpannya di saku celana, jadi Taehyung pasti sudah mengeluarkannya dan menaruhnya di suatu tempat.

Benar saja, benda ber- _case_ Iron Man itu tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Jungkook, bersebelahan dengan milik Taehyung dan laptop yang masih terbuka, Jeon muda jarang sekali meninggalkan laptop dalam keadaan _folded._

Dengan sangat perlahan, Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih _smart phone-_ nya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia harus mengabadikan gambaran seorang malaikat yang tengah terlelap.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tersenyum, ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuh dari wajah sang kekasih saat mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke wajah Kim Taehyung. Jungkook mengamati hasil _jepretan-_ nya, tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai membidik lagi. Berkali-kali Jungkook bertingkah seperti seorang _fanboy_ yang berhasil mencuri foto idolanya.

Jeon Jungkook memang seorang _fanboy, fanboy_ yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih idolanya.

" _Hyung_ sangat tampan." Jungkook terkekeh, memeluk erat Taehyung dengan masih memegang _smart phone_ di tangan kanannya, menguselkan kepalanya ke pundak Taehyung. "Mnn…"

"Kau sudah bangun?" gumam sebuah suara terdengar serak, suara khas bangun tidur.

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu sebuah tangan hangat mengusap tengkuknya. "Taetae _hyung_ sangat keren. Seperti _Adonis."_

Taehyung terkekeh, diacaknya surai _wine_ Jungkook. "Sungguh?"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

" _Aphrodite_ dan _Persephone_ pasti jatuh cinta padaku."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang seolah ia menyadari sesuatu yang gawat, Taehyung tahu itu. Dan dia sungguh sedang ingin menggoda kekasihnya hari ini. "Ahh.. para dewa pasti iri kepadaku. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati."

Jungkook tahu itu. Kisah tentang _Adonis_ yangsangat tampan, sehingga dewi sekelas _Aphrodite_ sampai jatuh cinta padanya, begitu juga _Persephone._ Bahkan keduanya sampai bertengkar hingga _Zeus_ harus ikut campur dan menyelesaikan perselisihan. Para dewa merasa iri, dan pada akhirnya _Adonis_ mati terbunuh oleh _wild boar_ yang diutus oleh _Artemis,_ atau mungkin dewa-dewa lainnya.

Pemuda bersurai _red wine_ tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalannya, memeluk Taehyung semakin erat, membuat Kim muda semakin gemas karena tingkahnya.

Jungkook tidak mau ada ' _Aphrodite'_ atau ' _Persephone',_ siapapun itu menjadi saingannya. Tidak boleh. Kim Taehyung hanya boleh menjadi milik Jeon Jungkook!

Taehyung terkekeh, sedikit banyak bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya. " _Baby.._ jangan memperlakukan _Adonis_ seperti ini."

Dan Jungkook semakin menggeleng, Taehyung menahan tawanya.

" _Hyung_ tidak boleh keluar rumah. Nanti banyak yang terpesona dengan _hyung."_ Pemuda Jeon menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Taehyung dengan sorot serius.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita harus pergi kulaih, Kookie- _ah."_

Jungkook kembali menggeleng saat _hazel_ Taehyung menatapnya tak kalah serius, yang lebih muda sungguh tidak menyadari bibir kekasihnya yang setengah terangkat.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku karena aku manis, bagaimana kalau ada yang lebih manis? _Hyung_ pasti akan lebih menyukainya." Jungkook menunduk, bibirnya mencebik.

Taehyung terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada kelewat santai. " _Well,_ sebenarnya ada yang lebih manis, dan sepertinya dia menyukaiku."

Si _hoobae_ manis refleks mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang _sunbae_ dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baru saja kekasihnya memuji orang lain manis, lebih parahnya, dengan sangat blak-blakan _namja_ bersurai _blonde_ itu mengatakan bahwa entah-siapa-itu lebih manis dari Jungkook.

Hatinya terasa panas. Cemburu.

"Tapi ada seseorang yang sudah menyita seluruh perhatianku, jadi aku tidak peduli lagi pada yang lain." Taehyung terkekeh ringan, diciumnya lembut kening Jungkook. "Sudah kubilang, bagiku kau adalah yang paling manis, paling menggemaskan, paling kuinginkan. Ingat itu baik-baik, hm?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan rona merah bertengger di pipi. Ia semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya.

"Yah… walau aku tahu aku sangat tampan, dan pasti banyak yang suka."

Pemuda Jeon melayangkan sebuah cubitan ke perut Taehyung, malah ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa.

"Menyebalkan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat."

"Bohong. Sebesar apa rasa cintamu padaku? Lebih memilih aku atau koleksi komikmu?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Hari ini Jungkook benar-benar manis. Dan sepertinya dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Jungkook bertindak semakin manis.

"Itu.. aku tidak bisa memilih."

Benar saja. Jungkook langsung cemberut, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan itu Taehyung mengambil, ponselnya, memegangnya dengan tangan kiri, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jungkook yang masih berbaring membelakanginya.

Tae mulai merekam.

"Kookie, lihat kemari."

"Tidak." gumam Jungkook dengan nada kesal. Ia menepis telunjuk Taetae yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya usil.

Sementara itu Taehyung menatap _front camera-_ nya sambil tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara mengucapkan, ' _My Kookie Bunny is sulking._ '

" _Come on, bae.. Look at me, and I'll tell you how much I love you."_

Jungkook mendengus kesal, namun ia perlahan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung karena sungguh, dia sangat penasaran. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan tangan kiri bungsu Kim yang terangkat ke atas, merekam. Jungkook tidak menyadarinya.

" _I must say, my love for you isn't as much as the stars in the sky."_ Jungkook memasang ekspresi sedih. Setahunya, kalimat _cheesy_ dan hiperbola adalah yang paling banyak dipilih oleh mahasiswa jurusan sastra untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Dan bukankah seharusnya Taetae _hyung-_ nya bilang kalau cintanya kepada Jungkook lebih banyak daripada jumlah bintang di langit?

" _You know why?"_

Jungkook menggeleng, masih dengan raut kecewanya. Sementara Taehyung memejamkan matanya, menggesek ujung hidung Jungkook dengan hidungnya.

" _Cause the sky isn't mine, I also don't own the stars."_

Jungkook mengangguk, berbisik., sejujurnya ia masih berharap. " _Sorry, I know I'm childish."_

" _I'll tell you this.. about how much I love you."_ Taehyung menggeleng pelan, membuka matanya. " _Jeon Jungkook, I love you with the_ 179 _centimeters_ _of my height and the_ 62 _kilograms of my weight. I love you with all of me since my whole body is the only thing I own from the day I was born till the day I breathe my last breath."_

Jungkook mematung sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Beberapa detik setelahnya, yang lebih muda memeluk erat sambil merapalkan kata 'menyebalkan'. bungsu Kim terbahak, menghentikan kegiatannya merekam, lalu balas memeluk Jeon Jungkook.

Dalam hati ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar mengunggah video pernyataannya barusan.

"Tidak ada _Adonis_ yang memilih hidup bersama _Aphrodite_ dan _Persephone,_ yang ada hanya Kim Taehyung yang akan hidup bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, Jeon Jungkook."

.

 _ **Second Lesson: "I love you with the**_ **179** _ **centimeters**_ _ **of my height and the**_ **62** _ **kilograms of my weight." -Kim Taehyung (END)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ahahahah… Apa ini?

Semoga ini menghibur dan please leave some review agar Tiger makin bersemangat karena sejujurnya fav and follow tanpa review terkadang bikin baper.

Btw itu Jungkook modelnya kaya di jaman Haruman, masih polos sangat. Dan Tae di masa Wings, sensual gimana gitu, haha.

.

 **Akhirnya**

 **Review Pleaseee**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin x Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part III: Something to Show Off**

Jeon Jungkook mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Bibir _cherry-_ nya tersenyum manis ketika memperhatikan helaian sewarna _wine_ yang kini menjadi mahkotanya. Pemuda kelahiran Busan itu sungguh merasa puas. Benar seperti yang dikatakan kekasihnya, warna itu benar-benar cocok dengannya, bahkan wajah susunya terlihat semakin _fresh._

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasihnya _,_ pemuda Jeon teringat akan sesuatu, dan senyumnya mendadak pudar. Karena sesuatu yang dilakukan kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook kembali benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Pemuda yang memakai kaos putih ditumpuk kemeja kotak-kotak perpaduan warna hijau-hitam, dengan bawahan _jeans_ hitam yang sobek di kedua lututnya itu mengetuk-ngetukkan _6-inch wheat boots-_ nya ke lantai. Mempertimbangkan apakah dirinya harus keluar dari toilet pria di ujung lorong dekat dengan kelas yang akan digunakan untuk jam berikutnya, atau menunggu dan masuk kelas sedikit terlambat demi menghindari menjadi pusat perhatian. Jungkook benar-benar bingung.

Dirogohnya saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel, lalu Jeon muda menyentuh ikon _instagram_ untuk menge- _check_ sesuatu.

"Taetae _hyung_ menyebalkan!" gumamnya tertahan. Notifikasinya membludak, ia bahkan malas untuk men- _scroll_ layar sentuhnya ataupun melihat siapa saja yang berkomentar dan me- _mention_ akunnya.

Semua ini gara-gara tujuh hal.

Pertama, Park Jimin.

Kedua, Kim Taehyung.

Ketiga, dirinya sendiri.

Dan keempat hingga ketujuh, kembali kepada _namja_ bernama Kim Taehyung.

Hari rabu malam, tepatnya malam setelah Jeon Jungkook mengubah gaya rambutnya, Park Jimin, pemuda yang dengan gamblang mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejati yang tak lekang dimakan zaman, mengunggah foto mereka berdua yang diambil di kantin waktu itu. Foto dengan pose normal dimana keduanya melakukan _duck face_ dengan lengan yang lebih tua merangkul yang lebih muda. Fotonya sungguh terlihat biasa, pasalnya sejak sebelum menyandang status sebagai kekasih senior Kim, Jungkook memang sering mengunggah foto bersama Jimin, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan sesama teman saling merangkul sungguh hal yang sangat biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah _caption_ yang ditulis si bantet.

.

 **J_minswag:** _happy to becoming home again_ **jung_biscuit** _… welcome back home_

 _._

Sungguh banyak yang salah paham dengan kalimat ambigu yang dikutip Jimin dari salah satu lagu _barat_ tersebut. Banyak yang menanyakan apakah hubungan Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung berakhir, apakah kini kedua pemuda Busan itu menjalin kasih dan lain sebagainya. Ditambah lagi, foto itu diunggah selang beberapa detik sebelum **kim_taemvan** meng- _upload_ video pernyataan nistanya yang diam-diam diambil tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook ketika keduanya di kamar Jeon muda waktu itu. Seniornya menambahkan _caption_ yang juga kelewat ambigu.

.

 **Kim_taemvan:** _How to get a 'yes' from your sulking Bunny,_ **jung_biscuit**

 **.**

Tentu saja Jungkook merasa kesal saat itu karena di video tersebut dia benar-benar terlihat manja, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook mengunggah salah satu foto Kim Taehyung yang sedang menaiki kuda-kudaan ketika mereka berkencan di Lotte World.

.

 **Jung-biscuit:** _a BABY who wanna be a daddy, cutie_ **kim_taemvan**

 _._

Katakanlah Jungkook sudah terlalu lama bergaul dengan bungsu Kim. Bahasanya yang ambigu benar-benar masuk hingga ke alam bawah sadar, membuat dirinya ikut-ikutan menjadi _master_ dalam hal penggunaan kalimat bermakna kelewat banyak. Berbagai komentar masuk ke tiga konten yang diunggah oleh tiga akun dalam waktu yang berdekatan.

.

 _Astaga, apa Jungkook putus dengan Taehyung_ sunbae

 _Apa barusan itu Jungkook baru saja dilamar?_

 _Mereka putus! mereka putuuuuuusss!_

 _Tapi_ sunbae _baru saja melamar Jungkook._ How to get a 'yes' _, katanya_

 _Taehyung bilang ingin menjadi_ daddy!? _apa mereka sudah melakukannya? Apa setelah membuat video yang tadi mereka langsung melakukannya?_

 _Jadi mana yang benar? Putus? Menikah? Atau Jungkook hamil?_

 _Astaga… hamil?_

 _Putus saja, kumohon…._

 _Apa dia akan berhenti kuliah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga?_

Congrats _Jungkook dan Taehyung_

 _._

Dan lain sebagainya…

Untuk nomor keempat hingga tujuh yang diduduki oleh Taehyung, semua itu karena dia malah dengan santai menanggapi dengan ' _terima kasih', 'doakan saja',_ dan ' _Jungkook sangat manis ketika pouting'_ dan ' _aku suka suara Kookie ketika_ _ **bernyanyi**_ _',_ dan masih banyak lagi frasa ambigu lainnya

Hari ini hari Jumat, itu artinya, hari Kamis kemarin, Jungkook sudah melewati kehidupan nerakanya selama satu hari. Banyak yang melayangkan tatapan menyelidik dan penasaran. Ini lebih parah ketimbang saat pertama kali dia turun dari mobil _sunbae-_ nya dengan mengenakan _sweatshirt_ NIRVANA. Tingkat ketegangannya berbeda dan dia benar-benar merasa nista.

Beberapa teman sekelasnya bahkan sempat menanyai secara langsung, dan yang menjawabnya adalah Park Bantet Jimin. Pemuda Jeon bahkan tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengumpat karena Jimin, dengan _gentle-_ nya menyuruh mereka berhenti mengurusi orang lain, namun ada saja yang mengartikan bahwa itu adalah tanda bahwa Jimin sangat mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

Ya. Park Jimin sangat mencintai bocah kelinci itu, dalam artian menganggapnya adik kecil yang sangat berharga dan tak rela jika Jungkook beranjak dewasa, atau semacam itu…

Untung saja, pemegang akun **min_swaggi** turut serta dalam memberikan keterangan terpercaya. Bersama **j_minswag** , dia menjawab beberapa _mention_ mengenai status pemuda Park dan Jungkook dengan mengatakan bahwa apa yang ditulis Jimin semata-mata hanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan karena liburan semester nanti, keduanya akan pulang ke Busan.

Sedangkan untuk masalah lamaran, menikah dan bahkan kehamilan, belum ada yang bisa memberikan titik terang karena sejak mem- _posting_ foto Taehyung naik kuda-kudaan, Jungkook tidak mengunggah atau menyukai, apalagi berkomentar apapun melalui akunnya.

Jeon muda mencebikkan bibirnya, pipinya menggembung, dan tangannya dengan kasar memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Masih setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai dan Jungkook sudah sangat bosan berdiri di depan cermin toilet. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin keluar dan membeli sesuatu di kantin atau bergabung dengan Jimin dan Yoongi, yang dengan ajaib sudah berbaikan dan dengan sangat mencurigakan bertambah lengket sejak hari Kamis kemarin.

Jungkook mengamati pantulan bilik-bilik di belakangnya melalui cermin. Ia membuang nafas lega karena toilet di ujung lorong di bawah tangga tempatnya berada saat ini memang sepi. Sebenarnya selalu sepi karena terkenal dengan keangkerannya. Untung saja Jeon Jungkook adalah pemuda pemberani, jadi berada di toilet angker sendirian bukanlah masalah besar.

Nyatanya, nafas pemuda bersurai _wine_ tercekat ketika sesosok bayangan berbalut kain putih nampak berdiri di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya merinding karena sensasi tertiup angin yang datang entah dari mana. Hampir saja Jungkook berteriak heboh kalau saja ia tidak melihat jaket _soft pink_ berbahan _leather_ yang ditenteng di lengan pemuda itu, juga tas punggung warna hitam yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya.

" _H-hyung…"_ gumamnya diam-diam merasa lega saat obsidian kembarnya menangkap wajah pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini." balas Taehyung tersenyum, sebelah tangannya menutup pintu yang digunakannya untuk masuk, yang juga merupakan sumber dari udara yang dirasakan pemuda Busan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jungkook membalik badannya ke arah sang kekasih yang langsung menghadiahinya dengan pelukan di pinggang. " _Hyung?"_

"Aku merindukan kekasihku." yang lebih tua terkekeh, mengecup kening Jungkook singkat, lalu menatap lekat kedua matanya. "Kau sendiri?"

Jungkook nampak ragu. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Apapun selain Kim Taehyung.

"Apa kau merasa risih lagi?" Jungkook mengangguk perlahan. Sebenarnya saat masih baru menjadi kekasih Taehyung yang mengunggah banyak foto keduanya, dia juga bersembunyi di toilet ini, dan saat itu Taehyung harus menelfonnya sambil setengah menahan emosi karena sudah setengah jam dia menunggu Jungkook di kantin namun pemuda bersurai jamur tidak juga datang.

Tapi kali ini, isu yang membuat Jungkook semakin _populer_ sepertinya membuat Jeon muda sampai tertekan.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku memberikan jawaban yang serius, bukan malah kalimat ambigu seperti itu." Taehyung meletakkan jeket dan tasnya di sudut jejeran wastafel, setelahnya ia mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya, mendudukkannya di pinggiran wastafel. Pemuda Kim kembali memeluk _hoobae_ yang posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi darinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Membelai kepala Taehyung, Jungkook balas memeluk. "Aku hanya sedikit gugup ketika mereka memandangku begitu. Padahal kau sudah mengajariku agar aku tidak _nervous,_ tapi aku payah."

Tae mendongak, ia tersenyum saat mendengar kekehan halus lolos dari belahan bibir _namja_ yang nanti malam akan diperkenalkan kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Menyesal menjadi kekasihku?"

Tangan Jungkook menarik kedua telinga _sunbae_ kesayangannya, hanya bercanda. "Berhenti menanyakan itu atau kutarik antingmu sampai telingamu berdarah."

Taehyung terbahak, sebelah tangannya menarik tengkuk Jungkook, lalu ia mendongak untuk mencium gemas pipi kirinya. "Baiklah, Tuan Putri. Apa lagi yang harus hamba lakukan untuk Tuan Putri, hm?"

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya, memukul ringan bahu sang kekasih.

Hari ini memang Jungkook yang meminta Taehyung mengenakan jaket _leather_ berwarna _soft pink_ dengan berbagai macam _pin_ kecil dan, menurut Jungkook, lucu telah ia sematkan sendiri di bagian krah dan sekitarnya. _Hoobae_ manis ingin _sunbae-_ nya terlihat _manis_ , kata yang tidak disukai Kim Taehyung jika itu tertuju padanya. Pemuda Jeon sungguh ingin kekasihnya mendapat pujian _manis_ karena dia kesal kepada Taehyung yang tambah memberikan pernyataan ambigu kepada Jin _hyung_ yang bertanya kepadanya melalui sambungan telfon.

Jungkook kesal, makanya dia berniat untuk menghukum kekasihnya dengan sedikit _mendandaninya._

Dengan dedikasi tinggi untuk _namja_ kesayangannya, Kim Taehyung menawarkan untuk memakai anting sebagai tambahan, tentu saja Jungkook menyetujui dengan senang hati. Maka Tae memasang sebuah _piercing_ yang dipasang di tindikan paling bawah sebelah kanan, seolah menghubungkan dengan tindikan di atasnya, membuat yang terlihat dari depan adalah bulatan kecil sempurna yang terpasang di keduanya.

Sedangkan yang sebelah kiri, Taehyung memakaikan dua anting berbentuk lingkaran kecil untuk kedua tindik terbawahnya. Tersisalah masing-masing satu tindik di kedua telinganya yang sengaja dibiarkan begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum melihat betapa sang kekasih berusaha menghibur dengan menuruti kemauannya.

"Kau suka?"

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan mengangguk, masih memegangi telinga bungsu Kim.

Tangan Taehyung kembali menarik tengkuk sang kekasih, lalu diraupnya bibir menggemaskan Jungkook. Mengecup ringan berulang-ulang dengan pemuda Jeon yang membalasnya sambil menahan seyuman. Kedua lengannya memeluk leher Taehyung sementara tangan kiri yang lebih tua menarik pinggang Jungkook agar tubuh mereka semakin menempel.

Tae melumat bibir bawah Jungkook yang mulai memejamkan mata, dihisapnya lembut sedangkan Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat nakal bibir atas Taehyung. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua kaki Jeon muda bertaut, mengunci tubuh sang kekasih, membuat keduanya semakin erat.

Hisapan pemuda Kim di bibir bawah kekasihnya terasa semakin kuat. Ia bahkan mengulum dan memainkan lidahnya seolah bibir sewarna _cherry_ itu adalah permen yang sangat nikmat. Tangannya semakin menekan tengkuk yang lebih muda, ia lalu memiringkan wajahnya, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Jungkook menahan lenguhannya saat senior nakalnya menghisap kuat lidahnya, mengulum kasar dan membuat lidah Jungkook menyentuh langit-langit mulut Taehyung, menggesek giginya yang rapi dan menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan baginya. Tae menyeringai, ia mendorong lidahnya sendiri masuk ke rongga mulut Jungkook yang langsung menghisapnya kuat. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, bibir saling menghisap. Jungkook bahkan terengah dan hampir tersedak karena terlalu rakus, maka Taehyung perlahan menarik dirinya, mengubah hisapannya menjadi kecupan-kecupan lembut di bibir Jungkook.

"Mmn.. _hyungie,_ hentikan."

Taehyung terkekeh, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook yang juga sudah melepaskan tautan kakinya. "Hoo… tidak mau _poppo?"_

Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya, Kim muda menyeringai. "Maunya _french kiss?"_

Dan wajah pemuda Jeon langsung memerah sempurna, membuat Taehyung terbahak dan dihadiahi pukulan di pundaknya.

"Kau manis." gumam Taehyung. Ia membantu kekasihnya turun dari wastafel, lalu menyambar jaket _leather soft pink_ dan memakainya. Jungkook cemberut.

"Kenapa, Kookie- _ah_?"

Masih memasang wajah _gambek_ , sang junior menarik-narik ujung jaket Taehyung, melirik celana panjang yang digulung, juga sepatu putih yang dipakai kekasihnya. "Kenapa _hyung_ sama sekali tidak manis? Kenapa malah tampan? Ini namanya bukan hukuman…"

Tae terkekeh, tangannya dengan jahil memainkan kedua pipi Jungkook. "Makanya kau harus selalu ingat kata-kataku. Kubilang kau yang paling manis dan menggemaskan, dan itulah kenyataannya."

Jungkook tersipu, bibirnya mengulum senyum.

"Untuk masalah ini juga." Taehyung menempelkan kening mereka sambil memeluk pinggang Jungkook, memejamkan mata. "Kau tidak akan bisa berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadamu, aku tahu itu karena aku juga mengalaminya. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Jungkook menggeleng, masih dengan kening saling menyatu dan kedua lengannya yang memeluk pundak Taehyung.

"Kau ikuti saja permainan mereka. Melawan hanya akan membuatmu pusing karena apapun yang kau katakan, mereka tetap akan mengubahnya menjadi kalimat yang ingin mereka dengar. Manusia itu mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar, melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat. Kebanyakan seperti itu, termasuk aku." Taehyung terkekeh. Ia sadar betul bagaimana Jeon Jungkook terlihat sebagai _namja_ paling manis sedunia baginya, padahal Kim Taehyung belum yakin bahwa dirinya sudah pernah bertemu dengan sepersepuluh dari populasi kaum adam di bumi. Tapi bungsu Kim itu sangat yakin bahwa Jungkook-lah yang paling manis. Kalau untuk kakaknya, pastilah Kim Seokjin yang nomor satu. Manusia itu makhluk super subyektif.

Dan Jungkook menyadarinya, karena dia juga sama.

"Tersenyum saja saat mereka bertanya, anggap ucapan baik mereka sebagai doa." taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya, membuka matanya, menatap teduh kedua _black pearl_ di netra Jungkook. "Nantinya aku akan melakukan seperti apa yang mereka katakan, melamarmu."

Jungkook tersipu, rona kemerahan muncul di pipinya.

"Menikah denganmu. Mengubah namamu menjadi Kim Jungkook."

Kali ini ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya malu-malu.

"Lalu… kau ingin memiliki _baby_ , hm?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengangguk sambil menahan senyum dengan pipi yang semakin bersemu.

"Jadi nanti kau akan hamil, lalu setelah _baby_ kita lahir dan sudah bisa berjalan, kita akan mengajaknya naik komedi putar." Taehyung terkekeh, mencium kening Jungkook yang entah mengapa merasa begitu bahagia ketika Taehyung mengungkapkan keinginannya. "Tapi sekarang kita lakukan secara perlahan. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada orangtuaku."

Jungkook mengangguk. Entahlah, mendengar apa yang ingin dilakukan Taehyung bersama dirinya di masa depan membuat rasa gugup yang sempat menyelimuti Jungkook hilang begitu saja.

Dia siap bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"Kuantarkan ke kelas."

"Terima kasih, _hyung._ Kau yang terbaik." dipeluknya tubuh Taehyung erat untuk beberapa saat sebelum mereka keluar dari toilet.

Dan pemuda Jeon benar-benar melakukan apa yang disarankan Kim Taehyung. Tersenyum.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore dan Jeon Jungkook masih berdiri di depan almari yang terbuka lebar. Hampir seluruh isinya dikeluarkan, terutama baju-baju yang dinilai _sopan namun tidak terlalu formal._ Kalau saja ada yang melihat keadaan kamar Jungkook saat ini, pasti mereka akan mengira bahwa apartemen pemuda Jeon baru saja kemasukan maling.

Jungkook mengeram, tangannya mengacak rambut yang baru saja dikeringkan. "Apa yang harus kupakai?"

Tangannya mengangkat _sweater_ rajut berpola garis merah-hitam. Kesukaan Jungkook, tapi Taehyung tidak menyukainya. Katanya terlalu terbuka di beberapa bagian. Padahal yang dibilang _terbuka_ oleh senior Kim adalah bagian favorit Jungkook, bagian sobek atau lubang seperti yang diakibatkan karena terlalu lama direndam dalam air sabun sehingga kain menjadi rusak. Itu keren. Tapi apa gunanya keren kalau Taetae _hyung_ tidak suka?

Bungsu Kim saja melarangnya untuk memakai itu, jadi Jungkook jelas tidak akan menunjukkannya kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

Ia lalu beralih pada pakaian tanpa kancing dengan kain garis-garis hitam-putih, model sailor. Jungkook langsung melemparnya jauh-jauh. Terlalu bocah.

Kemeja putih polos… _no_. Terlalu formal dan terkesan kaku.

 _long-sleeves_ hitam dengan tulisan DONALD di bagian dada… keren dan sepertinya cocok. Tapi itu milik Taetae _hyung_ yang ditinggalkan ketika menginap _,_ jadi Jungkook tidak akan memakainya karena akan ketahuan.

Kaos oblong polos… Jungkook punya banyak, warnanya pun beragam. Tapi itu tidak akan sopan.

Beberapa pakaian lainnya terasa sangat tidak pas karena sungguh, jauh di dalam hatinya Jungkook hanya merasa kurang percaya diri. Bahkan ia sudah mengenakan gelang _lucky charm_ pemberian Taehyung waktu itu, tapi entah mengapa rasanya kali ini tidak mempan.

"Uhh.. menyebalkan! Harusnya aku sering mengunjungi Hoseok _hyung."_ Jungkook menghentikan tangannya yang akan kembali mengacak rambutnya kembali ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

Taehyung menghubunginya.

" _Kookie, aku di depan apartemenmu. Kau sudah siap?"_

Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan orangtua Taehyung malam ini. " _Hyung_ pulang saja."

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Bunny, apa kau kurang sehat? Aku akan naik, kau tunggulah."_

Taehyung terdengar panik, Jungkook tahu itu. Mungkin karena suaranya yang bergetar.

" _Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Tolong katakan sesuatu."_

Jungkook menggeleng, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Tae tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. "Kubilang _hyung_ pulang saja. Aku tidak bisa pergi."

" _Iya, nanti_ hyung _akan pulang, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu."_ nafas Taehyung terdengar tak beraturan. Ia terengah, sepertinya karena habis berlari. _"Aku di depan pintu."_

"Hyung pulang saja, kumohon." Jungkook mulai merengek, dan sejujurnya Taehyung harus menahan kekesalan sekaligus kekhawatirannya.

" _Tidak sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."_

Jungkook tidak menjawab dan Kim Taehyung harus ekstra sabar agar dia tidak kelepasan dan membentaknya. Suara kelinci manisnya terdengar kacau melalui sambungan telfon, dibentak sedikit saja pasti akan menangis.

" _Sayang, kumohon buka pintunya. Kalau kau masih tidak mau, aku akan mengunjungi kamar pemilik apartemen dan meminta kunci cadangan. Atau, kau malah mau aku mendobraknya?"_

"Uhh…" Jungkook berfikir sejenak, Taetae _hyung-_ nya terdengar serius dan dia tidak mau membuat pemilik apartemen ikut khawatir, apalagi opsi terakhir dimana kekasihnya akan menghancurkan pintu, dan dia harus menggantinya. Itu sangat mengerikan. "Tu -tunggu sebentar."

Taehyung terkekeh puas, dan dengan itu Jungkook memutus sambungan telfonnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

"Hyung." panggil Jungkook tepat di depan pintu, Taehyung ada di luar dan Jeon muda masih berharap kekasihnya mau langsung pulang tanpa mereka harus bertemu.

"Iya? Kookie, cepat buka pintunya." Suara Taehyung terdengar tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi."

Taehyung berdecak kesal, bukan karena kekasihnya berniat membatalkan janjinya, tapi karena lagi-lagi dia bersikap keras kepala dengan tidak mau membukakan pintu.

"Hitungan ketiga, kutendang pintunya. Satu… dua…"

Belum sempat pemuda Kim melanjutkan, Jungkook sudah buru-buru membuka pintunya. Membuat Kim Taehyung yang melihat keadaan Jungkook langsung melotot. Seketika ia mendorong _namja_ bersurai _red wine_ dan menutup pintu begitu ia juga sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" suara Taehyung naik, alisnya berkerut. Dengan cekatan ia melepas _hoodie_ hitam yang ia kenakan untuk menutup tubuh bagian atas Jungkook yang polos. Pemuda itu hanya memakai celana _jeans_ warna hitam tanpa menggunakan atasan, dengan gelang pemberian Taehyung yang tidak pernah dilepasnya. Tentu saja Kim Taehyung khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang melihat tubuh mulus kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi." Jungkook menunduk. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, Tae menggandeng sang kekasih untuk masuk ke kamar, tentunya setelah pemuda Kim melepas sepatu.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, aku jadi khawatir."

Jeon muda menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka sampai di kamar Jungkook, dan begitu melihat banyak pakaian berserakan di lantai, Kim Taehyung langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

Kekasihnya bingung dengan apa yang harus dipakainya untuk bertemu sang calon mertua karena ingin memberikan kesan pertama yang menyenangkan. Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menggemaskan.

Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Jungkook mengangguk, memberikan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat manis.

" _Eomma_ dan Jin _hyung_ akan sangat sedih kalau kau tidak jadi datang hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Mereka sudah memasak makanan untukmu." tangan kanan Tae membelai lembut pipi kiri Jungkook. "Kau duduk saja, akan kupilihkan baju untukmu."

Dan seperti mantra, Jungkook menurut begitu saja. Taehyung dengan sabar memungut beberapa pakaian di lantai, mengamatinya. Ia bahkan menengok ke dalam almari untuk memenuhi janjinya memilihkan baju yang cocok untuk sang kekasih kenakan malam ini.

"Kau tidak mau pakai kaos? Aku saja pakai kaos." gumam bungsu Kim basa-basi. Ia masih memunggungi Jungkook yang mengamati kaos hitam lengan pendek yang melekat pas di tubuh Taehyung sambil menggeleng dan menggoyangkan kakinya sendiri.

"Nanti tidak sopan. Kalau Taetae _hyung_ kan tuan rumah."

Taehyung terkekeh. Kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Sekilas Tae melirik Jungkook yang memakai celana ketat warna hitam, sepertinya tema malam ini memang serba hitam.

"Pakai ini, masukkan ke celanamu, jangan lupa gunakan _belt."_ Taehyung bergumam, menyerahkan sepotong kaos oblong berwarna hitam, Jungkook mengeryit.

"Aku tidak mau pakai itu, terlalu ketat."

Bungsu Kim menarik pipi pemuda Jeon gemas, kelinci manisnya memang lebih suka memakai kaos kebesaran yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan ketimbang baju yang terlihat pas di tubuh montoknya. Ia lalu mengibaskan sepotong kain lain yang ada di tangannya.

Jungkook yang mengerti maksudnya langsung berdiri membelakangi sang kekasih, memakai kaos lengan pendek yang dipilihkan Tae, lalu sedikit menurunkan _jeans-_ nya supaya bisa memasukkan kaosnya ke dalam celana.

Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung mati-matian agar tidak lepas kendali dan meremas bokong _sexy_ Jungkook yang mengintip malu-malu dibalik _briefs_ merahnya saat Jeon muda menurunkan celana. Begitu montok dan menggoda.

"Sudah." Jungkook tersenyum lebar membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Kedua mata sang senior langsung mengerjab, lalu memperhatikan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat _sexy_ dengan celana ketat dan kaos ketat. Minta diterkam. Jangan lupakan _belt_ yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Taehyung berdehem, lalu menyerahkan sepotong kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam, gradasinya sedikit berbeda dengan kaos yang sudah dipakai Jungkook. Kaosnya terlihat lebih pekat. "Yang ini tidak usah dikancingkan."

Jungkook lagi-lagi mengangguk dan melakukan yang _hyung_ kesayangannya katakan, dengan wajah penurut yang lucu.

Setelah selesai, Taehyung mengamati _hasil karyanya,_ tersenyum puas. Lengan kemeja pemuda Jeon yang hampir sampai siku, serta kemeja yang panjangnya menutupi bokong penuh sang kekasih membuat Jungkook terlihat seperti memakai _mini dress_ jika ditatap dari belakang, dan tentu saja ini hanya pikiran nista seorang Kim Taehyung.

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Taehyung, Jungkook bergegas mengenakan _make up_ tipis karena Taehyung menyarankan agar ia menggoreskan _eyeliner_ di matanya. _Eomma_ Kim sangat suka _eyeliner._

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook menghampiri kekasihnya setelah selesai mengaplikasikan riasan wajahnya.

Taehyung mengamati wajah Jungkook yang terlihat sempurna. Kulit selembut susunya terlihat pas dipadukan dengan warna _shadow_ pilihannya yang menonjolkan _liner_ tipis yang membalut bagian atas mata bulatya. Kim Taehyung tersenyum puas, lalu berkata, "Ada yang kurang. Tutup matamu."

Yang lebih muda mengeryit heran, namun segera menurut saat _namja_ pirang dengan iseng melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih sepuluh menit. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Sejurus kemudian, Jungkook merasakan sensasi dingin menyentuh kulitnya, tepatnya di bagian telinga kanan. Ia sempat mengaduh, bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang berdecih karena kesulitan melakukan kegiatannya. Hal yang sama terjadi saat sensasi dingin menyentuh telinga kiri.

"Sempurna." gumam Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook, membuat penyandang marga Jeon membuka matanya lalu buru-buru bergerak menutup almarinya, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin ukuran besar yang ada di pintu almari. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun berakhir dengan gumaman tanpa suara saat kedua pupilnya menangkap lingkaran sempurna yang bergelantung di masing-masing tindikan telinganya.

"Benda pertama yang kubeli menggunakan uangku sendiri." suara rendah Tehyung berbisik di telinga kanan Jungkook, bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Setelahnya, Taehyung mengecup leher pemuda Jeon.

 _Namja_ bersurai kemerahan tersenyum lebar, menyuarakan tertawa lirih yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Taehyung.

"Jika sudah saatnya nanti, akan ada cincin perak yang menghiasi jarimu juga."

Jungkook berbalik, ia lalu memeluk erat Taehyung yang langsung tertawa senang. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil terkekeh ketika kekasih manisnya mencium kedua pipinya berulang-ulang.

" _Baby…_ kita akan terlambat." gumamnya sukses menghentikan aksi Jungkook yang langsung heboh mencari dompet dan _smartphone-_ nya. Taehyung kembali memakai _hoodie,_ dan setelahnya mereka berjalan keluar.

Jungkook sempat terkejut ketika menyadari sepatu yang sedang dipakai Taehyung sangat mirip dengan miliknya, bahkan persis. _"Bog Sock?"_

Taehyung mendongak, lalu mengangguk sambil menunjuk sepatu hitam dengan aksen putih miliknya. Jungkook menoleh ke rak sepatunya, menggeser salah satu pintunya, lalu mengeluarkan sepatu yang sama.

"Whoaa.. kau juga punya?" senior Kim menunjukkan senyum kotaknya lalu tertawa, sedangkan Jungkook yang sekali lagi menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki benda yang sama tanpa disengaja membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook jarang memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan kekasihnya, apalagi sepatu. Karena mata kecoklatan Taehyung memancarkan pusat semesta seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dan _onyx_ kembarnya seolah terhinotis untuk selalu tenggelam di dalamnya.

Mereka lalu berangkat dengan Taehyung yang menceritakan tentang _eomma_ dan _appa-_ nya. Dia bilang _eomma-_ nya sedikit _moody,_ tapi merupakan orang yang baik dan penyayang. Tipe yang suka bicara ketika makan. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk selalu melakukan apa yang ia katakan selama itu tidak memberatkan. Sementara _appa-_ nya adalah sok cool, terlihat tenang namnun sekali topengnya retak, dia tidak akan berhenti tertawa. Sebenarnya tipe yang tidak suka bicara ketika makan, tapi juga merupakan suami yang takut istri. Jadi suasana makan pasti ramai.

Jungkook sempat bertanya apakah tidak apa-apa dia berkunjung dengan tangan kosong, dan Tae malah menegaskan bahwa _eomma-_ nya tidak akan suka jika ada yang datang membawakan macam-macam. Ia bisa bernafas lega.

Sesampainya di kediaman Kim, gugup kembali menyapa Jungkook, namun Taehyung menggenggam tangannya, mencium dalam pelipisnya selama beberapa detik sebelum mereka masuk ke rumah sehingga rasa percaya diri kembali dalam genggaman pemuda Jeon.

"Aku pulang." ucap Taehyung dengan nada ceria menyapa keempat sosok yang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil _ngobrol._ Seokjin yang mengenakan sweater rajut berbahan _wool_ warna _navy_ tengah duduk sambil memangku setoples penuh _cookies,_ Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat melas ketika beberapa kali ia memperingatkan istrinya agar tidak terlalu banyak makan, namun malah dihadiahi cubitan di pahanya yang hanya terlindung celana pendek abu-abu. _Long sleeves_ hitam bertuliskan DONALD-nya pun ditarik berkali-kali oleh sang istri karena kesal. Jungkook benar-benar bersyukur karena dia tidak nekat mengenakan kaos lengan panjang milik kekasihnya karena sungguh, itu sama persis dengan yang dikenakan dosennya.

Di sofa lainnya dua orang; satu dengan perawakan mungil, memakai _eyeliner_ tebal dengan rambut sewarna madu, mengenakan _sweater_ biru muda dengan pola kelinci-kelinci putih. Pasti itu _eomma_ Taehyung. Ngomong-ngomong bungsu Kim pernah mengenakan _sweater_ yang sama ketika ke kampus. Seorang _namja_ lain dengan perawakan gagah tinggi duduk menggelendot si mungil. Ia memejamkan mata seolah sedang tidur. Namjoon sampai harus melempar sebuah _cookie_ coklat hingga mengenai kepala bersurai gelap yang disisir rapi ke belakang hingga benda manis itu jatuh mengotori kaos tanpa lengan dan _jogger pants-_ nya. Pria itu berdecak kesal lalu mengeliat.

Mereka menyambut kedatangan Taehyung. Jin bahkan langsung meletakkan toplesnya dan menghamburkan diri memeluk Jungkook.

"Jungkook… _hyung_ merindukanmu." gumamnya dengan nada ceria sambil menguselkan pipinya ke pipi Jungkook.

"Astaga, _hyung,_ kau mulai lagi." protes Taehyung. Tangannya melepaskan lengan sang kakak ipar dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Biarkan kekasihku memberi salam."

Pipi Jungkook merona, disebut sebagai _kekasihku_ oleh Taehyung di depan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim benar-benar membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan. Jungkook menghadap ke tiga orang yang masih duduk di sofa, ia membungkukkan badannya sopan, lalu tersenyum, sepasang _bunny teeth_ -nya mengintip. "Selamat malam."

Namjoon mengangguk, membalas senyuman mahasiswa yang, mungkin, tak lama lagi akan berstatus sebagai adik iparnya.

 _Namja_ mungil ber- _sweater_ pola kelinci berdiri. Ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook, lalu mengamati penampilan pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih bungsunya.

"Jadi… namamu?" gumamnya membuat Jungkook hampir tersedak.

" _Eomma_. Jangan melakukan itu."

"Ssttt!" mata sipit berbalut _eyeliner_ itu mendelik, melayangkan tatapan membunuh. Ujung telunjuknya menyentuh bibir putranya, memberi peringatan agar _namja_ bersurai pirang menutup mulutnya. "Katamu dia sangat manis, kau juga bilang kalau Irene tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia, aku jadi penasaran."

Jantung Jungkook berdetak cepat, dadanya terasa nyeri mendengar dirinya dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang pernah disukai kekasihnya. Apalagi itu dilakukan oleh yang disebut sebagai calon mertua.

Tangan Taehyung meremat pinggang Jungkook, yang entah bagaimana diartikan oleh Jeon muda sebagai penyemangat. Punggungnya juga mendapat tepukan menenangkan, mugkin itu dari Seokjin yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Maka Jeon Jungkook diam-diam mengambil nafas dalam, lalu menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

"Kim Baekhyun." gumamnya singkat.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nyonya Kim."

Taehyung tidak suka ini, begitu juga dengan Namjoon. Jungkook berbicara terlalu formal, dan mendengarnya seolah menunjukkan betapa jauhnya mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Tae?"

Langit sekelam malam di mata Jungkook melirik seniornya, lalu kembali menatap Nyonya Kim tanpa melunturkan senyum tulusnya. "Taetae _hyung_ adalah seniorku di kampus. Dulu dia membantuku ketika masa orientasi. Setelahnya kami hanya berinteraksi melalui media sosial, tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya di dekat toko kue, setelahnya kami mulai ngobrol."

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. Taehyung kembali mengajukan protes, meminta agar kekasihnya dibiarkan duduk terlebih dahulu, namun sang _eomma_ malah mengancam akan memberhentikan uang kuliahnya kalau si bungsu masih cerewet.

"Jadi kau murid Namjoon?"

Jungkook mengangguk sopan, sebenarnya kegugupannya sudah berada di titik tertinggi.

Menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada, priaparuh baya yang masih terlihat sangat muda itu menoleh ke arah sulungnya. "Bagaimana prestasinya di kampus?"

"Aku tidak pernah memberi poin seratus, tetapi nilai Jungkook selalu berada di atas angka delapan puluh, selalu masuk tiga besar di kelasku. Pernah sekali dia mendapat tujuh puluh di semester lalu karena aku meminta analisa tiga puisi dan dia hanya mengumpulkan dua."

"Jadi, tipe yang pandai tapi malas mengerjakan tugas?" bibir Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Jungkook langsung gugup dan menggeleng cepat, setengah tidak terima.

Taehyung berdecak kesal, tangannya kini mengelus punggung kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak berangkat karena sakit saat dosen Kim memberikan tugas, jadi temanku memberitahukan melalui pesan singkat, tapi dia salah ketik angka _3_ dengan _2._ Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya."

"Namjoon?" Baekhyun mengkonfirmasi.

"Mereka datang menemuiku, bahkan menunjukkan isi pesannya. Tetapi aku harus meminta maaf, terutama kepada Jungkook karena aku tidak bisa mengubah nilainya begitu saja."

"Kupikir dia malas."

" _Eomma."_ potong Taehyung cepat. Wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah. "Berhenti memperlakukan Jungkook seperti itu."

"Tae, kubilang diam kan? Apa aku mengajarimu untuk menyela ketika orang tuamu bicara?" Baekhyun menaikkan suaranya. Taehyung bersiap membuka mulutnya, namun Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu meremat lengannya.

" _Hyung…_ tidak apa-apa." gumamnya sambil tersenyum ke arah sang kekasih. Mau tak mau, bungsu Kim kembali diam, kini dengan tangan kanan yang bertautan dengan tangan Jungkook.

"Jadi, menurutmu Taehyung itu makhluk seperti apa?"

"Alien." Jawab Jungkook cepat dan langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Bahkan ia tanpa sadar menarik tangan sang kekasih juga. "Ma -maksudku, Taetae _hyung_ itu unik."

Manik kembar Jungkook bisa melihat Namjoon yang menahan senyumnya, sementara pria yang disinyalir sebagai ayah Taehyung sudah memegangi perutnya dengan tawa tanpa suara. Seokjin sendiri memelototi sang suami yang langsung kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Taehyung… kelihatannya lebih peduli dengan perlakuan ibunya kepada sang kekasih daripada panggilan _mesra_ dari pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Jelaskan." ucap Baekhyun cepat masih dengan wajah sepatnya. Sepertinya Jeon Jungkook benar-benar salah memilih kata.

"Umm.. _hyung_ itu berbeda. Dia selalu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tersenyum setiap kali aku merasa sedih, selalu memberiku semangat. Tapi terkadang menyebalkan dan membuatku kesal." tanpa sadar, senyum di bibir Jungkook mengembang. Ia membayangkan apa-apa saja yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama, dan itu sukses membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta. Ia memeluk sebelah lengan Taehyung. "Tapi apapun yang dilakukannya, aku tahu itu semua untukku. Aku benar-benar beruntung karena _hyung_ memilih aku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Kau mencintai putraku?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Tae, kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

Taehyung pun mengangguk penuh harap.

"Chanyeol, kemarilah. Kurasa kita harus menegaskan sesuatu kepada putra kita yang bandel."

Dan pria berbalut kaos buntung berdiri, mendekati istrinya, memeluknya dari samping. "Taehyung, kau tahu ibumu seperti apa. Jangan main api dengannya."

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Tuan Kim seolah menghentikan nafas Jungkook. Dia melirik Taehyung yang melayangkan tatapan datarnya ke sang ayah.

"Kim Taehyung. Mulai detik ini, berhenti memanggilku _eomma,_ dan suamiku _appa."_

Ucapan ibunda Taehyung seolah menjadi sembilu yang mencabik hati Jungkook. Matanya memanas saat merasakan lengan kekasihnya menegang sesaat.

" _Hyung…"_ cicitnya lirih. Taehyung langsung mendekap pemuda Jeon dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau tahu kesalahamu?"

Taehyung diam, sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan _appa-_ nya.

Tidak. Mencintai Jeon Jungkook bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

Dan mata Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca, ia bahkan sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya, tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua.

"Panggil aku _Mommy."_ gumam Baekhyun sukses membuat Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya menatap Nyonya Kim yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Dan aku _Daddy."_ imbuh Chanyeol.

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan apa yang barusan di dengarnya.

"Astaga, Kim Taehyung, _you didn't get what Mom said?"_

Bungsu Kim masih memasang ekspresi _blank-_ nya, lalu Baekhyun dengan sangat terpaksa menarik hidungnya agar putranya itu tersadar.

"Jungkook benar, putraku seorang alien."

Namjoon terbahak di sofanya, diikuti dengan Seokjin yang berjalan ke arah Namjoon, memeluknya dari samping, lalu tertawa bersamanya. Setelahnya Chanyeol terpingkal sampai-sampai ia memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri saat tertawa.

" _Mo -Mommy."_ gumam Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya. Setelahnya ia melirik Jungkook yang mendongak, menatapnya juga dengan posisi masih setengah menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya.

"Bagus." Baekhyun mengangguk puas. Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap keala Jungkook yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Dan kau, kelinci manis, panggil aku _Mommy_ juga."

Jungkook masih dalam mode bingungnya, namun Baekhyun dengan sabar mengusap kepala dan tersenyum ke arahnya hingga akhirnya bibir Jungkook bergerak.

" _Mommy.._ Baekhyun. _"_ gumamnya ragu sebelum mengulangi sekali lagi. _"Mommy Baekhyun."_

"Nah, aku senang kau mengucapkannya dengan benar." suara Baekhyun terdengar riang. "Sekarang lebih baik kita makan malam dulu karena aku sudah sangat lapar. Seokjin, kau harus makan yang banyak. Dan kau, Kim Taehyung… panggil aku _Mommy,_ bukan _eomma._ Kalau tidak, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih parah dari ini."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan menggandeng menantunya yang masih senyum-senyum sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jungkook seolah mengatakan maaf, diikuti dengan Namjoon yang menggerutu sambil membopong setoples _cookies_ milik istrinya, dan Tuan Kim yang masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

Sementara lutut Jungkook terasa lemas begitu keempat yang lebih tua sudah tidak terlihat. Taehyung bahkan harus menegakkan tubuhnya agar mereka beruda tidak tersungkur.

"Astaga, _hyung…"_ Jungkook memegangi dadanya, tempat dimana jantungnya masih berpacu menggila.

"Aku sangat ingin mengumpat." keluh Taehyung. Ia memeluk tubuh Jungkook erat seolah seseorang akan mengambil kelinci manis itu darinya.

" _I thought I ruined your world."_ Jungkook berbisik, membalas pelukan Taehyung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih, menyamankan diri. Bayangan mengenai bungsu Kim yang dibuang dari keluarganya saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya berhenti memanggil _eomma_ benar-benar mengerikan.

" _No, Baby.. it's fine._ Jangan pikirkan itu lagi."

Jungkook menggeleng, masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan itu. Dan saat rematan di punggungnya menguat, Taehyung tahu kekasihnya mulai menangis, entah karena pikiran negatifnya atau karena merasa bahagia setelah mendengarkan kalimat ibunya yang menyiratkan bahwa orangtua Tae merestui hubungan mereka.

"Kookie, dengarkan _hyung, will you?"_

Jungkook mengangguk.

" _Even when the whole universe falls apart, I'll be fine as long as you're beside me because you're my one and only world."_

Jungkook mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya, dan kekehan pelan lolos dari bibirnya. " _I should be the one saying 'you're my world', hyung."_

Taehyung tersenyum tulus, menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua, lalu mengecup kedua mata pemuda Jeon yang memerah secara bergantian. _"Perfect. We are the world for each other."_

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir pemuda pirang yang memiliki separuh jiwanya.

Mereka masih saling memberikan kecupan ringan selama beberapa saat tanpa menyadari keempat pasang mata yang mengintip dari balik tembok dengan berbagai ekspresi?

"Apa _eyeliner_ Jungkook _waterproof?"_

"Ternyata mahasiswaku banyak yang liar."

"Tentu saja. Lihat dosennya seperti apa."

" _Aigoo.._ mereka manis sekali. Kalian lihat sepatu yang mereka pakai?"

"Kedua putraku memang pandai memilih menantu yang manis."

" _Omo.._ mereka berciuman panas sekali."

"Astaga… sejak kapan Jungkook-ku yang polos jadi begitu?"

 **.**

 _ **Third Lesson: "We are the world for each other." (END)**_

 _ **.**_

Haihai chap ini kepanjangan ya? Ahahahah Tiger khilaf…

Anyway ada **Tiga Hal** yang akan Tiger bahas kali ini.

 **Satu. Tempat Tinggal.** Jadi Taehyung tinggal di apartemen elit yang lumayan dekat dengan kampus, sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin tinggal di rumah orangtua Namjoon dan Taehyung (yang juga tinggal di sana, itupun kalau sedang berada di Korea). Taehyung ini anak tajir, _Mommy_ dan _Daddy-_ nya punya usaha yang menjanjikan. Nanti ada saatnya… Sementara Jungkook tinggal di apartemen sederhana yang lebih dekat dari kampus (jika dibandingkan dengan apartemen Tae, jadi setiap mau ke kampus, si alien pasti lewat) makanya sebelum jadian sama Tae, Kookie sering berangkat jalan kaki atau numpang mobilnya Jimin (apartemennya berjarak satu blok dari tempat Kookie)

 **Dua. Tinggi Tae berapa?** Nah sejujurnya Tiger sempat _browsing_ untuk mencari tahu dan hasilnya berbeda-beda. Beda sumber beda tinggi, dan Tiger putuskan di _**Sweet Lie**_ dan _**Sweet Lesson**_ tinggi Taehyung 179. Karena itu yang pertama nongol ketika Tiger cari melalui _chrome._ dan ada alasan lain juga yang bisa bikin Baekhyun _ngambek._

 **Tiga. Kok END?** Nah, di sini akan ada _END_ di akhir setiap chapter karena Tiger memprogram setiap chapter seperti sebuah kejadian yang bisa membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook saling belajar. Kata _END_ seperti menyiratkan 'selalu ada pelajaran yang bisa kau ambil setiap kau akan menutup matamu dan pergi tidur' atau 'ini adalah pelajaran yang bisa kau ambil hari ini'.

Daan… terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya. Jangan lupa _fav, follow_ dan tentunya _review… I love Taehyung *_ ditampol JK*

.

 **Akhirnya, Review please**

Btw, Tiger habis ganti ava, ahahah

Itu Tae mirip banget sama Baekhyun


	4. Chapter 4

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin x Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati) | PCY as Kim Chanyeol x BBH as Kim Baekhyun**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part IV: Something to Complain**

Ruang makan keluarga Kim terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya hanya dengan kehadiran seorang Jeon Jungkook. Kim Chanyeol, ayah Taehyung duduk di ujung meja berbentuk persegi panjang. Di sisi sebelah kirinya berurutan ada sang istri, lalu menantunya. Di ujung yang lain, berhadapan dengannya, duduk Namjoon yang tengah menyantap salad buah, sama seperti Taehyung yang duduk di sisi kanan sulung Kim. _Namja_ bersurai terang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jungkook yang tepat berada di sisi kiri Chanyeol dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan teramat sangat sulit. Bibirnya tersenyum kaku saat ibunda Taehyung tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, menunjukkan _rectangle smile_ yang mirip dengan milik bungsunya. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, melirik sang kekasih untuk meminta bantuan. Percuma, Taehyung malah menunjukkan senyum yang sama dengan nyonya besar, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepalanya.

Padahal Jungkook belum selesai menyantap salad-nya, tapi sang calon mertua sudah memenuhi piringnya dengan _mushroom fried rice,_ ayam renyah saus pedas, juga potongan besar _roast beef._ Jangan lupakan berbagai macam sayuran yang juga diambilkan untuknya. Makan malam keluarga Kim adalah makan malam dengan semua menu sudah tersedia di meja, walau nyatanya yang dihidangkan adalah masakan ala Eropa. Dan Baekhyun adalah tipe ibu yang mengharuskan nasi ikut serta dalam kegiatan makan tiga kali sehari. Tipikal orang Asia.

"Aku baru menyelesaikan kelas memasak untuk masakan Eropa. Kau harus mencoba semuanya." Baekhyun menjelaskan dan Jungkook semakin merasa canggung.

Demi apapun, piring makan Jungkook benar-benar sangat sesak. Bahkan piring Chanyeol dan Namjoon saja tidak sepenuh miliknya. Bagaimana bisa semua makanan di hadapannya masuk ke perutnya yang rata?

"Masakan _eomma_ sangat enak. Kau harus menghabiskannya."

Pendusta.

Kim Taehyung pernah bilang padanya kalau masakan ibunya berancun. Tapi apa ini? Dia malah menyuruh Jungkook menghabiskan semua yang ada di piringnya. Apa Taehyung tega melihat kekasihnya mati kekenyangan?

"Tae, panggil ibumu _Mommy_ kalau tidak mau dia menarik mobilmu."

Tuan besar memperingatkan, bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat mendapat kecupan lembut dari Baekhyun sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Modus. Kim Chanyeol melakukannya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang istri yang sejak tadi memanjakan Jungkook.

"Dengarkan kata _Daddy."_

Dan Taehyung hampir tersedak, begitu juga dengan Namjoon yang sudah mulai mengunyah nasinya. Cara ibu mereka memanggil sang ayah benar-benar janggal. Terdengar mencurigakan dan menimbulkan asumsi negatif. Tehyung kembali terbatuk.

" _Hyung!"_ pekik Jungkook, ia segera mengambil gelas berisi air putihnya, lalu membantu sang kekasih untuk meminum. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap punggung senior kesayangannya. "Hati-hati…"

Taehyung mengangguk, menunjukkan senyum ke arah kelinci manisnya. Diam-diam mata kecoklatannya melirik sang kakak yang juga tengah menatapnya di sela kegiatannya minum. Kini keduanya memasang ekspresi yang sama. Taehyung mengangguk saat pria yang juga merupakan dosennya memberikan isyarat mata.

Bungsu Kim berdehem sekali. "Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kalian akan berada di Korea?"

"Hmm." sang kepala keluarga nampak berpikir. Ia menaruh sendok dan garpunya, lalu memasang pose seorang detektif. Matanya melirik Baekhyun. "Menurutmu bagaimana, _baby?"_

Sulung Kim menginjak kaki adiknya, mendapatkan pelototan mata sebagai balasan.

'Dia keceplosan.' gumam Namjoon dalam hati saat membaca gerakan bibir adiknya yang tanpa suara. Setelahnya ia mengangguk dan memutar bola mata, menunjukkan bahwa ia memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Aku ingin _Mommy_ berada di Korea terus, aku merindukannya." celetuk Seokjin yang meninggalkan makanan di piringnya dan malah kembali sibuk dengan _cookies_ di toplesnya.

" _Hyung,_ kau meridukan semua orang."

Mengangguk mantab dan tersenyum lebar, Jin mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Jungkook. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku ingin memeluk semua orang kecuali Namjoon."

Jungkook terkekeh. Mereka kembali ngobrol sambil menghabiskan makan malam dengan Jungkook yang berkali-kali melayangkan tatapan _SOS_ kepada Taehyung untuk membantunya menghabiskan makanan di piringnya, juga senyum kotak yang diberikan sang kekasih kepada pemuda Jeon sebagai penolakan.

Di lain sisi, Baekhyun tak pernah luput memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan _daddy,_ dan sang _daddy_ beberapa kali keceplosan memanggil istrinya _baby._ Tentu saja, Namjoon dan sang adik berkali-kali memutar bola matanya.

Pada saat yang lain, Namjoon harus bersusah payah membujuk istrinya agar menghabiskan makan malam yang sudah diambilnya sendiri. Baekhyun selalu tidak suka jika ada yang menyisakan makanan di piringnya, dan tingkah Kim Seokjin yang sedikit acuh pada piringnya malam ini sungguh membuat sulung Kim khawatir.

"Jadi, Jungkook berasal dari Busan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, ia menunjukkan senyum kelincinya yang manis kepada sang calon ayah mertua. " _Appa_ memiliki pabrik pengalengan ikan di Busan. Bukan pabrik yang besar, _sih._ Tapi cukup terkenal di kalangan pecinta makanan laut. Sedangkan _eomma_ mengurus _home stay_ kami. Rumahku sangat dekat dengan pantai, jadi aku sering main di pantai kalau sedang liburan."

"Joonie, aku ingin liburan ke Busan." pekik Seokjin antusias. Ia akhirnya bisa menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan sedikit paksaan.

Namjoon mengangguk saja. "Nanti kalau liburan semester tiba, oke? Kau juga harus mengajukan cuti ke rumah sakit."

Sang istri menggembungkan pipinya, walau begitu ia mengangguk saat Namjoon mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala Seokjin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekeluarga liburan ke Busan? Kita bisa sekalian mengunjungi orang tua Jungkook."

Dan Kim Taehyung kembali tersedak. Kali ini hingga ia terbatuk parah sampai-sampai sang kekasih panik dan berkali-kali mengelus punggung juga mengomelinya macam-macam.

Taehyung tersenyum, dalam hati mengumpat. Mengumpati ibunya yang seenak _eyeliner_ tebalnya main memutuskan begitu saja. Sebenarnya bungsu Kim mendapatkan informasi dari Park Jimin bahwa ayah dari kekasihnya seperti seekor beruang, dan ibunya segalak singa. Sampai detik ini, sejujurnya Tae belum bisa memecahkan kode persilangan yang menunjukkan bahwa perkawinan silang antara beruang dan singa bisa menghasilkan seekor kelinci manis. Hukum Mendel sepertinya tidak berfungsi di sini.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Dengan perumpamaan beruang dan singa, Kim Taehyung sangat yakin bahwa orangtua Jeon Jungkook galaknya luar biasa. Untuk mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya saja pemuda bersurai jerami masih terus mengunpulkan nyali, dan Baekhyun bilang apa tadi? Memboyong keluarganya langsung untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Jungkook?

Tingkah nekat Kim Taehyung pasti menurun dari ibunya.

"Tidak, _Mom._ Liburan semester depan aku berencana untuk berkunjung ke sana sendirian. _Well,_ mungkin bersama Yoongi _hyung_ juga, tapi dia akan bersama Jimin. Jadi kalian tidak boleh mengganggu. Ini _double date_. Iya kan, Kookie _baby?"_

Pemuda Jeon tersenyum canggung. Sejujurnya dia belum mendengar rencana ini, tapi meng-iya-kan perkataan sang kekasih sepertinya akan lebih aman. _Eomma_ dan _appa-_ nya pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau keluarga kekasihnya berkunjung, padahal selama ini mereka tidak tahu kalau Jungkook memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Maaf, _Mommy."_ Kepala bersurai _wine_ mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum canggung menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. "Nanti akan kubawakan oleh-oleh, _Mommy_ bisa memasaknya bersama Jin _hyung."_

"Hmm, karena _double date_ adalah hal yang romantis, jadi aku mendukung kalian." gumam Seokjin melahap _cookie_ terakhir dari toplesnya. Namjoon membuang nafas kasar melihat istrinya yang mendadak rakus, terutama kalau itu adalah makanan manis.

"Kalau begitu, kita biarkan mereka saja _daddy._ Lagipula kita bisa mengabiskan waktu liburan berdua saja di rumah."

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Astaga, seharusnya kalian ingat umur kalian berapa." celetuk Taehyung mendatangkan tatapan protes dari sang ayah. Sementara ibunya memberikan tatapan galak kepada si bungsu.

"Aku sangat setuju dengan Tae. Seharusnya kalian jujur saja kalau ingin memainkan _daddy kink_ secara terang-terangan."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersedak. Matanya mendelik ke arah sulungnya setelah batuknya reda. Ia memberikan isyarat agar Namjoon tutup mulut. Sementara itu, sang ayah hanya terkekeh ringan di sela kegiatannya minum.

" _Mommy_ memang terdengar seperti sedang menggoda saat memanggil _Dad."_ Seokjin menambahkan. Mata bulatnya menatap kedua mertuanya bergantian, lalu mengangguk beberapa kali. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, romantis di usia senja itu manis."

Chanyeol tertawa canggung. "Ayolah Jinnie, _Dad and Mom_ tidak setua itu. Tapi kami memang romantis."

"Berarti bukan hanya aku dan Namjoon _hyung_ yang menganggap panggilan _daddy_ dari _Mom_ terdengar _kinky._ Sebenarnya tujuan kalian menyuruh kami memanggil _eomma_ dengan _mommy_ dan _appa_ dengan _daddy_ hanyalah agar _daddy kink_ yang kalian lakukan tersamarkan, benar? Sayangnya sebutan _baby_ yang beberapa kali dilontarkan _Dad obviously revealed_ tujuan asli kalian."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Ia mengusak kepala istrinya saat Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Ayolah, Baekhee. Jangan cemberut begitu. Kau memiliki dua putra _genius_ yang sudah dewasa, jadi wajar kalau mereka memikirkan itu."

" _Well,_ aku tidak keberatan untuk memanggil kalian _Dad and Mom_ asalkan kalian mengurangi kegiatan _flirting_ di depanku." lanjut Taehyung dengan seulas senyum saat ia menatap bundanya.

"Seratus poin untuk Taehyung. _I have no objections._ Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau kalian melakukannya di depan kami, tapi kalau sampai keceplosan ketika sedang di kantor atau di tempat umum, kalian akan jadi bahan obrolan."Namjoon melanjutkan.

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju Namjoon dan si bungsu lalu memeluk keduanya yang sedang duduk dari belakang. Ia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu muda yang memeluk dua balita menggemaskan. " _Mommy_ sayang kalian berdua."

Taehyung mengerang protes saat Baekhyun mencium gemas pipinya, ia bahkan mengeluh kalau dirinya tercekik namun sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya terkekeh saat sang ibu mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kalian benar-benar menggemaskan."

Jungkook terkikik geli, mengulangi kata 'menggemaskan' berulang kali sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya beberapa kali ke arah Taehyung. _Namja_ bersurai jerami itu langsung menarik gemas pipi kekasihnya begitu bundanya berhenti memeluk.

"Kau bilang apa, kelinci nakal?"

"Awh… hwakhweeeh _hwoooh_ (Aw, sakit _hyung_ )."

"Lain kali tidak akan kuampuni kalau sampai memanggilku begitu lagi." gumamnya melepas kedua pipi tembem Jungkook. Taehyung lalu mengecup bibir sang kekasih yang mengerucut lucu.

"Tapi Tae benar-benar manis, benar kan Joonie?" Seokjin menambahkan. Ia memeluk sebelah lengan suaminya, lalu bergelayut manja. Sang suami memberi anggukan singkat.

"Ohh, ayolah. Berhenti melakukan ini."

Chanyeol terbahak. "Ingat saat dulu kau menunjukkan gajah kecil di lenganmu? Taetae kecil benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan. Coba sekarang kau tunjukkan lagi kepada _Dad._ "

Bungsu Kim mendengus. Ia tahu dirinya manis dan imut, tapi serius! Kim Taehyung berhenti menjadi manis dan imut sejak dirinya lebih memilih minuman soda daripada susu rasa buah. Setidaknya, itu menurut Taehyung karena di mata sang kakak dan kedua orangtuanya, Kim Taehyung tetaplah balita manis yang sedikit nakal dan membutuhkan bimbingan.

Dan balita manis mereka memiliki kekasih seorang bayi.

"Aku juga punya gajah di pahaku. Kami pernah membuat video saat kami sama-sama menunjukkannya. Tadinya mau kuunggah, tapi _hyung_ melarangnya." Jungkook terlihat antusias. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. "Kata _hyungie,_ aku tidak boleh menunjukkan bagian pahaku ke orang lain."

" _Aigoo…."_

"Jungkook, kau polos sekali."

"Jungkook, kau benar-benar manis. Tidak kalah manis dengan Taehyungie." tangan besar Chanyeol terulur untuk mengusap kepala calon menantunya yang tersenyum malu-malu sambil ber-ehehe ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Dad._ " ucap Jungkook bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menghentikan usapannya. Ia memandang serius pria tinggi berkaos buntung. " _Daddy kink_ itu apa?"

"Hah?" mata bulat Chanyeol mengerjab beberapa kali, ia menoleh ke arah istrinya, mencoba memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar. Istrinya membalas dengan tatapan dan senyum canggung. Putra sulung dan menantunya menunjukkan reaksi yang sama.

"Dari tadi kalian mengatakan _daddy kink_. Apa memanggil pasanganmu dengan sebutan _daddy_ adalah _daddy kink?_ " Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, lalu tersenyum lebar yang entah mengapa menghidupkan alarm tanda bahaya di kepala sang _sunbae_. " _Should I call you 'daddy' instead of 'hyungie'? You often call me 'baby', tho…_ Sama seperti yang dilakukan _Mom and Dad,'_ kan?"

Muka Kim Taehyung merah padam. Sementara itu sulung Kim berdehem beberapa kali untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, sangat canggung. Seokjin mencubit kuat perut suaminya, sedikit menyalahkannya karena sang dosen adalah tersangka yang memulai obrolan dewasa di depan pemuda Jeon yang masih polos.

"Umm, kenapa _hyungie_ diam saja?" Jungkook merasa benar-benar canggung saat semua terdiam setelah mendengar ucapannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa takut kalau sudah salah bicara di depan keluarga _sunbae_ kesayangannya. Maka ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, bibirnya bergetar saat berkata, " _Mom,_ apa aku salah bicara? Ma -maafkan aku…"

"Tidak, sayang. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." tangan Baekhyun terulur. Ia setengah berdiri saat membelai pipi Jeon muda, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Setelahnya pria mungil itu melirik bungsunya. "Tae hanya sedang berpikir. Iya kan, Tae?"

" _Mommy_ benar, Taehyung sedang mempertimbangkan itu. Kau jangan khawatir." Chanyeol menambahi. Tanpa sadar juga menambah beban untuk bungsunya yang masih kaget dengan permintaan sang kekasih yang begitu polos.

Sial.

Kalau begini sama saja mereka melimpahkan tanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan apa itu _daddy kink_ kepada Jeon Jungkook pada Taehyung. Ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya mengenai arti dari frasa tersebut rasanya bukan hal yang tepat karena sang kekasih manis kelihatanya belum pernah mendengar itu. Jangan-jangan dia juga belum pernah menonton film porno. Jadi Taehyung sepertinya harus menjawab dengan cara lain.

" _Hyung…"_ cicit Jungkook melayangkan tatapan anak anjing kepada senior Kim.

"Begini." Taehyung berdehem, lalu menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang menawan, mencuri semua atensi _hoobae_ manis yang memutar duduknya, dan langsung menghadap Tae. Diam-diam sepasang netranya melirik sang ayah dan ibu yang dengan seenaknya mengucapkan _fighting_ tanpa suara dengan bahasa tubuh kekanakan yang pasti akan membuat Taehyung protes kalau dia tidak sedang terhimpit situasi.

Telunjuk kanan Taehyung menyentuh ujung hidung pemuda Jeon sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa menurutmu aku sudah pantas dipanggil, _daddy?"_

Jungkook mengangguk.

Sejujurnya Taehyung sedang menahan dirinya sendiri agar, setidaknya, tidak menggigit bibir kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat manis. Bagaimana bisa Jeon Jungkook menjadi begitu polos dan menggoda pada saat yang sama?

Bungsu Kim menggeleng ringan. "Kali ini kau salah, sayang. Kau lihat _appa-_ ku?"

Jungkook menoleh untuk melirik calon ayah mertua yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dua detik kemudian, Jeon Jungkook sudah kembali memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepada sang kekasih.

"Seorang ayah harusnya terlihat seperti itu. Memiliki pekerjaan, bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan pasangannya. Sementara aku?" Taehyung menghela nafas perlahan, mempertahankan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Tapi _hyung_ beberapa kali membelikanku baju, juga menraktirku makan. Kau bilang tidak akan memberikan apapun kalau itu bukan dari hasil keringatmu sendiri. Apa aku memang tidak pantas memanggilmu _daddy?_ " protes _namja_ bersurai merah anggur. Ia mulai merengek dan mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, menyenggol lengannya seolah menyalahkan sang suami yang membiarkan anak-anaknya membicarakan hal _vulgar_ di hadapan Jungkook yang masih sepolos bayi.

"Kubilang aku yang belum pantas mendapat panggilan itu." Taehyung mengambil nafas dalam, menggelengkan kepalanya ringan. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Jungkook, Tae memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup dahi sang kekasih. "Uang kuliahku, biaya hidupku sehari-hari… aku tentu belum bisa meng- _cover_ itu semua. Bahkan mobilku saja dibeli atas nama _mom_ dengan uang, _dad._ Dan kau tahu sendiri aku belum bekerja. Seorang ayah memiliki pekerjaan yang bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri juga keluarganya. _Appa-_ mu juga begitu kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk singkat.

"Apa aku sudah sekeren _appa-_ mu?" seujujurnya ini pertanyaan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Apapun jawaban yang diberikan Jungkook, Taehyung harus benar-benar berusaha. Jika Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sekeren ayahnya, maka bungsu Kim harus memikirkan alternatif lain untuk menolak permintaan Jungkook. Kalau kelinci manisnya mengatakan Kim muda tidak sekeren ayahnya, maka ia harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk mendapatkan affeksi Jungkook seluruhnya, sehingga dirinya terlihat sebagai _namja_ paling keren sedunia di mata Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng.

Taehyung tersenyum kaku, sedikit kecewa, namun merasa lega. "Kelak, saat aku sudah sekeren _appa-_ mu, atau bahkan lebih keren darinya, saat itulah aku pantas untuk mendapatkan panggilan itu. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil terkekeh saat Taehyung mengacak gemas rambutnya.

"Lalu, _daddy kink_ itu apa?"

Namjoon yang sudah hampir menghembuskan nafas lega harus kembali menahan nafasnya karena pertanyaan itu muncul lagi. Tentu saja, kalimat panjang lebar dari adiknya memang tidak ada yang menjelaskan tentang itu.

"Kau akan tahu saat aku sudah pantas dipanggil ayah. Tunggu saja."

"Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantab, _rectangle smile_ tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya mengambil gelas berisi air, lalu memberikannya kepada Jungkook untuk diminum. "Makanya kau harus tetap disampingku dan membantuku agar aku menjadi pantas untuk mendapatkan panggilan itu."

 _Namja_ bersurai _wine_ mengangguk mantab. Dan hampir semua orang menghembuskan nafas lega, bahkan sang ayah dan bunda menggumamkan kalimat _all hail to Taehyung Kim_ tanpa suara. Namjoon tersenyum bangga kepada adiknya, sementara Seokjin terlihat gelisah.

"Ngomong-ngomong." menantu keluarga Kim menatap satu per satu keluarganya, termasuk Jungkook. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya terfokus kepada sang suami yang juga balas menatapnya. "Sepertinya Namjoon harus mulai terbiasa dipanggil _daddy."_

" _Not you, too_ Jinnie _…_ Jangan membuatku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga."

Seokjin mencebik. Ia langsung menunduk, terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan suaminya. Sementara Taehyung menginjak kaki kakaknya karena mulai membicarakan hal dewasa lagi.

"Ma -maksudku bukan aku." masih dengan _pout_ di bibirnya, Kim Seokjin mendongakkan kepala, menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ -nya kepada Namjoon. " _Baby_ kita yang akan memanggilmu _daddy._ Aku hamil, Joonie."

"Ohh…" Namjoon menghela nafas lega. Ia sempat balas menginjak kaki adiknya sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sang istri yang kini tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Matanya membulat, terkejut.

Dan semua orang terdiam.

Baekhyun yang pertama bereaksi. Ia memegang kedua tangan menantunya, membuat sang menantu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau bilang apa, Jin? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Tidak, _Mom."_ pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu menggeleng ringan. "Aku hamil, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang nenek."

"Aku benci terlihat tua, tapi memiliki seorang cucu adalah mimpiku sejak lama." Baekkhyun memekik heboh, dia langsung memeluk erat sang menantu. "Terima kasih, Seokjin sayang… terima kasih banyak."

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Ia mengusap punggung Baekhee kesayangannya sambil tersenyum lebar dan membisikkan kata terima kasih kepada menantunya. "Baek, jangan menangis. Kau tidak malu kepada calon cucumu, hm?"

"Aku tidak menangis." elak Baekhyun, ia masih memeluk erat Seokjin dan malah menguselkan pipinya ke pipi sang menantu. Kelihatannya dua orang ini memiliki kebiasaan yang sama.

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Taehyung saat menyadari kakaknya masih mematung dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari figur pendamping hidupnya.

Mendengar itu, Jin perlahan melepaskan pelukan mertuanya, lalu beralih menghadap sang suami. "Namjoon?"

Bibir sulung Kim setengah terbuka, bergerak-gerak seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia langsung menangkap tangan Seokjin saat pasangan hidupnya itu mengulurkannya untuk menyentuh pipi Namjoon.

"Kau keterlaluan karena memberikan kejutan disaat-saat seperti ini. Aku beruntung karena tidak sedang makan, aku beruntung karena tidak tersedak." gumamnya memeluk sang istri. Sebelah lengannya mengusap tengkuk Seokjin, sementara yang lainnya menggenggam tangan sang dokter, membuat Seokjin terkekeh mendengar celotehan _ngawur_ yang digumamkannya. Namjoon mencium kening pendampingnya sangat lama. Bibirnya lalu beralih memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di telapak tangan Seokjin. "Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih banyak, kau benar-benar luar biasa."

Yang dipeluk hanya terkekeh ringan, lalu membalas pelukan suaminya. Seokjin membelai punggung Namjoon, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas tubuh tegap itu bergetar.

Jungkook menggenggam sebelah tangan Taehyung, mencegah dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyela momen bahagia kedua orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin memberikan selamat, hm?" Taehyung menanggapi.

Jungkook mengangguk. Terlihat sekali kalau dia begitu antusias. Lengannya bahkan memeluk gemas lengan Taehyung yang langsung terkekeh melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya.

Jungkook memajukan wajahnya, berbisik kepada Tae. "Aku senang sekali."

Sementara itu Chanyeol sudah memeluk erat Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau melahirkan dua putra yang hebat, sayang. Aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu."

Bukannya menunjukkan senyuman, Baekhyun malah mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya, mencubit perut sang suami sebelum menguselkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat bahagia, tentu saja.

.

.

"Aku senang sekali Jin _hyung_ akan segera memiliki _baby._ Itu artinya aku akan memiliki keponakan yang manis."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar celotehan _hoobae_ manisnya. Bungsu Kim bertaruh, semanis apapun keponakan mereka kelak, itu tidak akan lebih menis dari Jungkook. Mereka tengah berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Taehyung di lantai dua. Tae memutuskan untuk mengajak Jungkook ke kamarnya setelah memberikan selamat kepada Seokjin dan Namjoon. Ia beralasan ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk kakak dan kakak iparnya agar mereka memiliki waktu berdua, tapi kelihatannya kedua orangtuanya terlalu tidak peka dan malah menahan pasangan suami-istri itu di ruang keluarga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini untuk pertama kalinya kau masuk ke kamarku kan?" gumam Taehyung mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna putih di ujung lorong lantai dua. Tangan kecoklatan itu membukanya perlahan, "Selamat datang di kamarku."

Jungkook tertawa ringan saat pemuda Kim mempersilakannya masuk terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja, Jungkook langsung mengamati kamar kekasihnya begitu ia melangkahkan kaki. Malam ini dia akan menginap di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Jangan hanya melihat dari sini." gumam Taehyung menutup pintu. Ia lalu melepas sepatu, meletakkannya di rak pendek yang ada di sisi pintu, Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama. Tae memeluk pinggang kekasihnya begitu mereka selesai. "Kau boleh mendekati dan menyentuh apapun."

Begitu Tae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungkook langsung setengah berlari mendekati almari besar di samping ranjang berukuran _double_ di ujung ruangan. Di sebelah kanan ranjang ada meja belajar dan rak buku, di sebelah kirinya ada almari besar yang bersebelahan dengan almari lain berukuran setengah badan. Di sisi lain ada televisi dan peralatan bermain game. Kamar Taehyung terlihat sangat menarik dengan dominan warna abu-abu dan beberapa poster _anime_ dan berbagai film menempel di sisi meja belajar.

Jungkook mengamati satu per satu koleksi _action figure_ dari berbagai judul _anime_ milik Taehyung yang memenuhi hampir tiga baris rak berlapis kaca. Di atasnya ada bermacam-macam miniatur kendaraan yang tertata rapi. Mata Jungkook berbinar, sejujurnya dia cukup terkejut melihat kekasihnya begitu sistematis dalam menata koleksinya.

"Banyak sekali. Kalau aku yang punya pasti sudah hilang satu per satu." Jungkook tertawa lepas.

"Mana bisa aku menghilangkannya, _eomma_ bisa mengamuk kalau sampai ada yang hilang." Tae menangapi. Ia duduk di ranjang, mengamati Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Kau paling suka yang mana? Boleh kubuka?"

 _Namja_ bersurai pirang mengangguk ringan saat Jeon muda meminta izin untuk menggeser pintu kaca pada almarinya. "Sepeda motor berwara hitam."

Jungkook mengangguk, mengambil satu-satunya miniatur kendaraan beroda dua di sana. Ia mengamati sepeda motor hitam berbentuk kerenyang langsung membuatnya tertarik.

" _Ducati Diavel,_ Namjoon _hyung_ memberikannya sebagai hadiah karena aku menyelesaikan _essay_ dari mata kuliahnya. Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk tidak mengerjakannya dan akan mengulang kelas karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi acara kampus, tapi akhirnya kuselesaikan karena dia sangat memaksa. Dan benda itu dia berikan di hari yang sama saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah seniornya dengan sorot mata menyelidik. Terlihat sekali kalau Jungkook tidak suka.

"Mau berkenalan dengannya?"

Yang lebih muda merasa ragu saat bungsu Kim tersenyum lebar sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel pintar. Tapi _toh_ Jungkook tetap melirik layar ponsel sang kekasih saat benda itu disodorkan ke arahnya, menunjukkan foto seseorang yang tengah menunjukkan _duck face-_ nya.

"Aku mendapatkan itu di hari yang sama saat aku bertemu dengannya. Manis kan? Namanya Jeon Jungkook."

" _Hyuuung!"_ mengerang protes, pemuda Jeon memeluk erat kekasihnya sambil memukulnya main-main. "Kau selalu menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan, semakin menyebalkan."

Taehyung terbahak, ia balas memeluk gemas sang kekasih. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu."

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan mendorong tubuh Taehyung, menindihnya sambil menarik kedua pipinya ke segala arah. "Rasakan."

Tae semakin tertawa. Ia menggelitik pinggang kekasihnya yang langsung berguling minta ampun. Saat itulah Jungkook melihat sebuah benda berwarna keemasan yang terlihat sangat menarik. Ia perlahan turun dari kasur, menaruh kembali _Ducati_ milik kekasihnya, lalu berjalan memutar menuju rak di samping meja belajar.

"Iron Man!" seru Jungkook saat melihat beberapa _figure_ pahlawan idolanya di rak buku sang _sunbae_. Ia langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya, menunjukkan _case_ dengan tokoh yang sama. "Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau menyukainya juga!"

"Kejutan." menunjukkan cengirannya, Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya untuk menghadap sang kekasih. Dengan wajah kelewat serius ia berkata, "Ini rahasia, tapi aku adalah Iron Man."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Jungkook melempar ponselnya, menghantam paha kanan Taehyung yang langsung meringis protes. Untung saja tidak mengenai bagian yang lain. Sedikit saja lemparan pemuda Jeon bergeser, pasti _masa depan-_ nya yang akan meraung kesakitan.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan alat musik tiup berwarna keemasan yang Taehyung letakkan di samping rak bukunya, tergeletak di atas case berwarna hitam, tepat di bawah ring basket yang menempel di tembok. Jungkook mengambilnya.

"Ah, tadi aku membersihkannya, pasti lupa kusimpan."

"Kau bisa main _saxophone?"_

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Ia lalu mengambil _saxophone-_ nya dari tangan Jungkook. "Hanya sekedar bisa, aku tidak ahli. Lagipula sudah lama sekali aku tidak berlatih."

"Benarkah? Mainkan sebuah lagu untukku."

Jungkook terlihat antusias, ia bertepuk tangan lalu duduk di samping Taehyung. Bukannya melakukan apa yang diminta _hoobae_ manisnya, Taehyung malah terkekeh dan menyimpan alat musik tiupnya di dalam _case._

Jungkook menggembungkan pipi, merasa kesal.

"Ini sudah larut, aku tidak mau mengganggu yang lain. Bagaimana kalau gitar? Aku akan memainkan gitar, lalu kau akan bernyanyi."

Bibir yang lebih muda tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk antusias dengan mata berbinar.

"Biar kuambil dulu, gitarnya ada di bawah. Kau bisa mengganti bajumu dengan kaosku." Taehyung menunjuk almari pakaiannya dengan dagu. "Kau juga bisa menyikat gigimu saat aku pergi, jadi kau bisa langsung tidur kalau mengantuk."

Jungkook menurut, dan Taehyung segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil alat musik petik yang dijanjikan.

.

.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang bersandar padanya. Keduanya tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, sementara Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Jungkook?" gumam pria ber- _eyeliner._ Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh sang suami dari samping.

"Dia manis, kau saja kalah manis."

Chanyeol terbahak begitu merasaka cubitan kasar di lengannya. Ia mengerang minta ampun saat Baekhyun mulai mencubit bagian lainnya. "Baekhee, _baby.._ hentikan. Astaga, tubuhku bisa bengkak kalau terus-terusan kau cubit begini."

"Ini hukuman untukmu."

Sang kepala keluarga hanya terkekeh ringan, lengannya kembali memeluk tubuh mungil ibu dari kedua ptranya.

"Tapi Jungkook benar-benar polos, kecuali dalam hal berciuman. Tae pasti banyak mengajarinya." ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menanyakan itu kepadamu. Dan lagi.. dia ingin memanggil bungsu kita dengan sebutan _daddy._ Itu manis sekali."

"Dan aku lebih terkejut dengan reaksi Taehyung. Dia begitu tenang saat menjawab permintaan Jungkook. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa sedewasa itu. Kalau aku yang harus menjawab, mungkin aku sudah menghancurkan kepolosannya."

"Tentu saja. Kalian pikir aku akan menjadi bayi selamanya?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan tuan dan nyonya Kim. Keduanya terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati Taehyung berjalan dengan santai sambil membawa gitar dan sebuah botol minum berisi air putih.

"Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung?" protes Baekhyun. Matanya melotot saat menatap bungsunya. Chanyeol terkekeh ringan.

"Kalian yang ingin membuatku mati muda dengan _acting_ menyebalkan tadi. Astaga, kupikir aku akan benar-benar keluar dari keluarga Kim dan hidup bebas bersama Jungkook. Ternyata hanya sandiwara, aku kecewa."

Chanyeol menggeplak ringan kepala putranya yang langsung menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa. Bisa-bisanya _namja_ bersurai pirang bicara sarkastik begitu kepada orangtuanya.

Mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Tapi serius, _thanks for being so kind to my Jungkookie, Mom.. Dad… I'm more than grateful to know you accepted him."_ Taehyung memeluk kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Tentu saja, _soldier V._ Kalau dia bisa mengambil hatimu, pasti orang itu adalah orang yang baik." balas Chanyeol. Ia mengacak rambut bungsunya hingga benar-benar berantakan.

"Oh, ayolah… aku akan sangat malu kalau Jungkook tahu panggilan itu."

"Hoo… _Mommy_ akan memberitahukannya saat sarapan besok." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil dan Tae kembali melayangkan protesnya. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum menyeret sang suami untuk masuk ke kamar sebagai jawaban.

Kim Taehyung sepertinya harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk dalam hidupnya, semua aib di masa labilnya akan terbuka di hadapan sang kekasih. Dan yang akan menjadi pelaku dari tindakan pembunuhan karakter terhadapnya adalah sang bunda.

.

.

Jungkook mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia mengeryitkan dahi saat melihat panampilannya. Kekasihnya sudah menyiapkan sikat gigi untuknya, juga sabun muka, kebetulan mereka berdua memakai _brand_ yang sama. Jungkook sudah sangat siap mendengarkan alunan gitar sang kekasih. Ia mengambil asal kaos lengan panjang, juga sebuah celana pendek milik Taehyung, lalu memakainya.

Ia memutar dirinya, mencoba mengamati bagian belakang kaosnya. Setelahnya netranya melirik ke bagian paha. Jungkook menggelengkan kepala.

Ia langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Taehyung segera masuk, meletakkan sebuah botol berisi air minum di meja belajarnya, lalu dengan hati-hati menyenderkan gitarnya.

"Sebentar." gumamnya santai. Tae lalu mengambil sebuah kaos dan celana, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jungkook kembali terheran. Bagaimana Kim Taehyung bisa biasa saja saat melihat keadaan Jeon Jungkook yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa?

Beberapa saat setelahnya, sang senior kembali dari kamar mandi, ia menggantung pakaian yang tadi ia pakai, bersebelahan dengan milik Jungkook. Dengan gerakan kasual, pemuda Kim mengambil gitarnya, lalu duduk bersandar di atas kasur.

" _Hyung._ Tidak ada yang aneh denganku?" Jungkook merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memutar tubuhnya sebanyak dua kali agar sang kekasih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau terlihat _sexy_ dengan celana _volley_ -ku saat SMA. Paling tidak, harusnya itu menutupi hingga setengah paha, tapi saat kau pakai…" Taehyung memasang pose seorang detektif, mengamati paha mulus _hoobae-_ nya yang terkespos. "Seperti celana _volley_ wanita. Mungkin karena pantatmu montok jadi celananya lebih terangkat dan terlihat lebih ketat."

Wajah Jungkook merah padam. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar kekasihnya secara terang-terangan mengatakan itu. Ini memalukan, tapi entah mengapa pemuda Jeon merasa senang. Bagaimanapun Tae barusan memujinya _sexy._

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kaosku. Bagaimana kaosku?" pertanyaan lebih spesifik dilontarkan. Jungkook menunggu saat senior Kim mulai mengerutkan keningnya, masih dengan pose detektif andalannya.

"Hmm… kebesaran?" Taehyung memastikan. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkomentar bahwa Jungkook dengan celana pendek super ketat dan kaos kebesaran yang hampir menutupi celananya benar-benar _sexy_ dan menggemaskan, tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang ingin Jungkook tunjukkan. "Itu juga kebesaran kalau aku yang memakai, jadi wajar kalau kebesaran untukmu."

"Astaga…" Jungkook merasa kesal. Ia akhirnya menarik bagian leher dari kaosnya yang kelewat lebar. Jelas sekali kalau bagian itu digunting. Ia juga menarik sobekan di bagian pinggang sebelah kiri, juga lengan kanannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ini?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia menarik kekasihnya agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Itu hanya hobi masa laluku. Menggunting itu cukup menyenangkan."

" _Hyung_ tidak pernah memakai yang seperti ini di kampus." Jungkook menarik bagian leher kaos hitam yang dipakai kekasihnya yang juga digunting. "Pasti karena ingin membangun _image_ sebagai _sunbae_ keren agar para _hoobae_ tertarik kan?"

Taehyung tertawa, ia menarik hidung Jungkook gemas. "Mana ada yang seperti itu. Namjoon _hyung_ akan membunuhku kalau aku memakai kaos seperti ini ke kampus. Lagipula memang ada beberapa dosen yang mengharuskan mahasiswa memakai pakaian rapi kan? _Ripped jeans_ saja tidak boleh, apalagi _ripped shirt._ "

Yang lebih muda mengangguk paham. Beberapa dosen senior memang tidak mengizinkan mahasiswa masuk ke kelasnya kalau mereka memakai _ripped jeans,_ dan dosen Kim adalah bagian dari mereka, walau sejujurnya dia belum bisa dibilang senior.

"Lagipula aku sering memakai _ripped t-shirt_ jika sedang main dengan Yoongi _hyung._ Memangnya kau tidak melihatnya di _instagram-_ ku? Jadi, kau bukan _stalker_ profesional?"

"Uhh, mana kutahu _hyung_ memakai kaos sobek-sobek? Aku terlalu terpesona dengan wajahmu."

Dan Jungkook membungkam mulutnya rapat. Wajahnya kembali memerah parah setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Jungkook, menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. "Terima kasih, _I love you, too."_

Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin menyangkal, tapi tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Ia malah balas memeluk kekasihnya, menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih yang kini membelai kepalanya. Mereka sama-sama diam.

"Jadi.." bisik Taehyung setelah beberapa saat. Ia mencium pelipis kekasihnya. "Apa aku harus memainkan gitarku, atau kita akan tidur begini?"

Jungkook tertawa ringan, ia perlahan melepas pelukan, menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mendudukkan diri. Ia terlihat manis, memikirkan lagu apa yang ingin didengarkannya, namun belum sempat menemukan lagu yang diinginkan, Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu memetik gitarnya.

" _A Thousand Years?*"_

Taehyung mengangguk, ia tersenyum saat menatap Jungkook sambil memainkan _intro-_ nya. "Kau yang menyanyi."

"Eh?"

"Kau tadi sudah setuju, sayang…" Kim Taehyung menatap lekat kekasihnya. Ia menganggukkan kepala perlahan, memperlanbat petikan gitarnya, memberikan tanda agar Jungkook mulai bernyanyi.

" _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid_

 _To fall_ _…"_ Jungkook mulai bernyanyi, awalnya lirih dan terdengar ragu. Namun saat sang kekasih tersenyum puas dan menormalkan tempo petikan gitarnya, pemuda Jeon mulai percaya diri.

" _One step closer_ _…"_ Taehyung menyahut, tersenyum lebar sebelum bergumam. "Bersama."

Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya.

" _I have died every day_ _waiting for you_

 _Darlin' don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a_

 _Thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a_

 _Thousand more_ _…."_

Taehyung tersenyum. Matanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik Jungkook yang terlihat manis saat menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama saat bernyanyi, juga saat _namja_ bersurai _wine_ memperhatikan gerakan jari Taehyung yang memetik gitar dan tangan satunya yang menekan senar.

Mereka menikmatinya.

Sejujurnya ini untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung mendengarkan Jungkook bernyanyi secara langsung. Ia beberapa kali memergoki sang kekasih bersenandung ringan, atau menyanyikan potongan-potongan lagu. _Hoobae-_ nya itu akan langsung berhenti bernyanyi, atau menyanyikan lagunya dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat _cempreng_ dan lucu saat ia menyadari Taehyung memerhatikan.

Tapi kali ini, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menyanyikannya dengan merdu.

" _I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_ _…"_

Mereka bersamaan menyelesaikan lagunya. Taehyung memainkan gitarnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menyudahinya. Mereka masih saling tatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum Taehyung meletakkan gitarnya di samping tempat tidur lalu mendekati Jungkook dan memeluknya.

"Suaramu bagus, merdu sekali."

Membalas pelukan bungsu Kim, Jungkook mendongak dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dagu kekasihnya. "Suara _hyung_ juga bagus, aku suka."

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Ia menarik Jungkook, dan mereka berbaring dengan pemuda Jeon menjadikan lengan yang lebih tua sebagai bantal. "Lain kali kita buat video saat bernyanyi."

Jungkook mengangguk, menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Taetae _hyung-_ nya.

"Aku beruntung karena memutuskan belajar memainkan gitar setelah melihat _Dad_ memainkannya. Aku jadi bisa mengiringi suaramu yang merdu."

"Apa Namjoon _hyung_ juga bisa bermain gitar?"

Taehyung menggeleng ringan. "Dia bermain _drum._ Kalau _Dad,_ dia bisa memainkan hampir semua alat musik. Sejujurnya aku mempelajari _saxophone_ agar bisa memainkan, setidaknya satu alat musik, yang tidak bisa dia mainkan. _Dad is my role model, surpassing him has been my goal since I was a kid._ Kau bisa main alat musik?"

Jungkook mengangguk perlahan. "Sedikit bisa bermain gitar, sedikit bisa bermain piano, sedikit _drum._ Hmm… semuanya setengah-setengah. Aku bisa, tapi payah."

Taehyung terkekeh mengikuti Jungkook yang sudah terlebih dahulu tertawa. Bungsu Kim menarik wajah kekasihnya, memerangkap mata yang lebih muda dengan sorot teduhnya. " _It's okay, if you came as an unfinished piece of puzzle, I'd be the one to complete. So are you, the last piece of my puzzle."_

Jeon muda mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya saat Taehyung mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya tersenyum setelah sang kekasih mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di sana.

"Hari ini aku sangat senang." kembali membuka matanya, kedua tangan Jungkook terulur untuk membingkai wajah Kim muda. "Aku mengenal keluarga _hyung,_ aku tahu banyak hal tentang _hyung_ yang belum kuketahui sebelumnya."

"Benarkah? Kupikir tuan _stalker_ yang satu ini sudah tahu semuanya."

 _Namja_ berkulit susu mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya saat Taehyung menyentuh kedua telinganya dan memainkan anting yang ia pakai. "Aku belum tahu kalau _hyungie_ mendapatkan mata dan senyum dari _Mommy,_ juga telinga dan warna kulit dari _Dad._ Kalau diperhatikan, ternyata mata Taetae _hyung_ bentuknya bulat, mirip punya _Daddy."_

Taehyung terkekeh, matanya memang tergolog besar, tapi dengan bentuk seperti itu, kebanyakan orang akan terperangkap dengan kesan tajam. _Yah,_ walau tidak setajam milik kakaknya. Banyak yang bilang kalau dirinya lebih mirip sang ibu.

"Apa lagi yang kau ketahui hari ini?" Taehyung mendekap kekasihnya di dada, memejamkan matanya sambil membelai rambut Jungkook.

"Namjoon _hyung_ mendapatkan lesung pipi dari _Dad,_ juga tingginya, juga warna kulitnya."

"Warna kulitku dan Namjoon _hyung_ menurun dari kakek. Kulit _Dad_ tidak seeksotis kami berdua."

Jungkook mengangguk sambil terkekeh.

"Ada lagi?"

"Umm… seluruh koleksi _hyung,_ juga _hyung_ yang bisa bermain _saxophone…_ "

"Ada satu lagi."

Jungkook mendongak, mendapati Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu sebelum memungut bibir kekasihnya dalam.

" _We are getting one step closer."_

.

 _ **Fourth Lesson(s):**_

" _ **If you came as an unfinished piece of puzzle, I'd be the one to complete. So are you, the last piece of my puzzle."**_

" _ **We are getting one step closer." (END)**_

 _._

 _._

(*) _A Thousand Years -Sungha Jung._ Yang ingin mendengarkan suara gitar yang dimainkan Kakak Tetet, dipersilakan mendengarkan _A Thousand Years_ versi _Sungha Jung._ Bayangkan gitarnya dipetik Taehyung, lalu dibarengi suara merdu Jungkook *le Tiger meleleh sendiri

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Jadi sebenarnya Tiger sedang kesulitan meng- _upload_ ffn dikarenakan membeli paket internet dari provider yang memblokir banyak situs, termasuk _ffn,_ dan Tiger tidak mau membobol _proxy_ lewat laptop karena beberapa alasan.Jadi, yah… begitulah. Baru sempat update sekarang.

Dan buat **Guest** yang tidak punya akun dan mengajukan request.

 _Well,_ sebenernya _I don't usually take requests._ Tapi anda sangat beruntung karena Tiger memang berencana untuk membuat cerita dengan _cover_ mirip dengan ava 'pangeran dan gadis desa'. dengan _male_ Jungkook, _ofc._ dan bukan itu _cover_ yang akan dipakai. Sedikit bocoran, tulisan Tiger tidak bisa lepas dari **Taehyung's promises, lies, faith, disappointment,** and **surprises (** setidaknya menurut Tiger, hehe). Jadi mohon ditunggu ya.

Dan jangan lupa untuk membaca karya Tiger yang lain.

Untuk yang menunggu **Leanan Sidhe,** mohon sabar ya. Akan diupload dalam waktu dekat…

.

 **Akhir kata, review please…**

 **I got a lil bit carried away in this chap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Summary:**

Kim Taehyung merasa kekasihnya semakin menggemaskan, apalagi ketika mereka disibukkan oleh ujian... kehidupan.

.

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin x Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati) | PCY as Kim Chanyeol x BBH as Kim Baekhyun**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part V: Something to Feel**

" _Hyung…"_ gumam Jungkook tidak nyaman. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, seseorang yang diyakini sebagai sang kekasih mengusik tidurnya, dan dia tidak suka itu. Pemuda bersurai _red wine_ mengeryitkan dahi, tangannya setengah sadar menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menelusup di sela pahanya.

Bukannya berhenti, sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah tangan itu malah beralih mengusap pantatnya yang hanya tertutup celana pendek yang terlihat ketat. Kelima jarinya mengusap, bergerak membentuk pola lingkaran di masing-masing bongkah pantat pemuda Jeon, tangan itu lalu sedikit meremasnya.

"Nggh…" erang Jeon muda kesal. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit mendongak hanya untuk mendapati sang kekasih yang masih terlelap dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Lengan kirinya menjadi bantal untuk Jungkook, di alam bawah sadarnya, tangan itu sesekali memainkan telinga atau rambut yang lebih muda. Setelah itu, bibir yang setengah terbuka akan bergumam tidak jelas. Sementara tangan kanannya melakukan hal nista.

Membelai paha Jeon Jungkook.

Membelai pantat Jeon Jungkook.

Meremas pantat Jeon Jungkook.

"Uhh.." keluh Jungkook saat mendapati _sunbae_ yang merangkap kekasihnya masih tertidur pulas. Dengan malas ia memindahkan lengan Taehyung agar memeluk pundaknya, lalu Jungkook memejamkan mata.

Baru saja akan kembali tertidur, lengan itu sudah bergerak turun dan meremas pantatnya gemas.

"Mmn.. _Bunny Koowkee.._ "

Tubuh Jungkook menegang, pipinya bersemu merah. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sedang diimpikan seniornya, tapi dengan gerakan tangan yang nakal, juga dengan namanya yang dilafalkan dengan suara rendah yang terdengar berdosa, pasti Kim Taehyung sedang memimpikan _sesuatu_ tentang dirinya.

Pemuda Jeon memeluk erat sang kekasih, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang _namja_ bersurai jerami. " _Hyung_ menyebalkan, jangan nakal."

Sungguh. Jeon Jungkook adalah pemuda polos yang jarang memikirkan hal-hal berbau mesum. Namun dia juga merupakan remaja normal yang jarang _meleng_ ketika pelajaran, termasuk pelajaran biologi, tepatnya bab reproduksi ketika sekolah menengah atas. Tentunya Jeon muda tahu dengan yang disebut mimpi basah, dan hormon yang memicunya.

Jangan lupakan bahwa Jungkook juga memiliki hormon itu.

"Uhh, _hyungie_ hentikan." gumamnya meremat kaos Taehyung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan nakal Tae menelusup ke sela pahanya, lalu membelai paha dalamnya dengan jemari yang bergerak menggelitik. " _Hyung…"_

Susah payah Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan itu, setelahnya mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar pemilik kulit eksotis terlentang dan berhenti memeluknya.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia lalu berguling ke pinggir ranjang untuk meraih ponselnya di meja, melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, ia menghela nafas. "Lebih baik aku ke dapur saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu _maid_ yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Daripada diganggu oleh Taetae _hyung_ yang menyebalkan."

Meregangkan tubuhnya, Jungkook lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu, dia berdiri di depan almari Taehyung, merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. Ia mengeryit saat memperhatikan celananya.

"Ini sangat tidak sopan jika dipakai di luar kamar." gumamnya seraya membuka almari kekasihnya, mencari celana panjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook sudah berjalan menuruni tangga mengenakan kaosnya semalam, juga celana panjang gombrang model bapak-bapak yang entah bagaimana dimiliki Taehyung. Kakinya berbalut sandal rumah berwarna merah bata. Kim Taehyung yang ditinggalkan sendirian di kamar langsung berguling ke samping dan memeluk erat bantalnya begitu Jungkook menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sial. Jungkook-ku manis sekali. Untung dia pergi, kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah memakannya." gumam bungsu Kim heboh. Tangan kanannya memegang dada sebelah kiri, tepatnya di tempat jantungnya yang berdetak menggila bersembunyi. "Astaga… kenapa dia polos sekali."

Tae benar-benar merasa kekasihnya semakin hari semakin menggemaskan. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, tetapi tubuh Jungkook semakin hari terlihat kian montok dan menggoda.

Uhh. Kim Taehyung jadi panas-dingin memikirkannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus bermain solo."

Dan Kim Taehyung berjalan tergesa menuju kamar mandinya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang bangkit akibat sang kekasih yang tanpa pertahanan tidur dalam dekapan seekor singa kelaparan.

"Akan kuselesaikan cepat, lalu kembali tidur." gumamnya sebelum memulai.

.

.

Kim Taehyung terbangun kembali saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan cukup kasar. Niatnya, ia ingin langsung bangun, namun ketika netra setengah terpejamnya menangkap tubuh mulus Jeon Jungkook yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggang sintalnya, Kim Taehyung memutuskan untuk menarik guling untuk menutupi wajahnya.

'Apa yang diakukan kelinci itu?' Taehyung bergumam dalam hati. Ia hampir mengumpat karena jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Jungkook berdiri membelakanginya dan sibuk mengobrak-abrik almari pakaiannya, entah mencari apa.

Bokong montok itu bergerak-gerak ringan mengikuti gumaman bernada lembut yang mengalun perlahan dari bibir pemuda Busan.

Terkutuklah Kim Taehyung yang berpura-pura tertidur saat sesosok malaikat setengah telanjang dengan polosnya melepas lilitan handuk di pinggangnya.

Dengan kurang ajar, tubuh berkulit putih susu itu berbalik, menghadapkan bagian depannya ke arah Taehyung, lalu berbalik lagi ke arah cermin sebelum mengangkat sebuah kain di tangan kanannya. Sepasang _onyx-_ nya menatap dirinya sendiri melalui cermin, lalu tersenyum lebar. Untung saja yang lebih tua sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan guling, jadi ia dengan _aman_ bisa mengamati.

"Ehehe… Taetae _hyungie,_ pinjam celana dalam. Besok kukembalikan kalau sudah kucuci." gumamnya ceria seraya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna _maroon_ milik kekasihnya. Sedikit terlalu ketat di bagian pinggang, tapi itu sungguh sangat _sexy._ Catatan: ini menurut Kim Taehyung.

Sebagai catatan tambahan, Kim Taehyung merasa beruntung karena telah bermain solo pagi tadi. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi saat sepasang matanya disuguhi kegiatan erotis seperti ini.

Setelahnya, Jungkook mengenakan pakaiannya semalam, tanpa memasang kemejanya, hanya celana panjang ketat dan kaos warna hitam.

"Hmm…" gumamnya saat mematut diri di depan cermin, tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk ringan perutnya. "Sepertinya aku jadi gendut."

Taehyung terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang memutar tubuh beberapa kali demi mengamati tubuhnya sendiri. _Namja_ bermarga Kim menyerah, ia tak lagi bisa berpura-pura tidur.

"Kookie, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya menurunkan guling dari wajahnya. Suaranya serak, khas oorang bangun tidur.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang, lalu mendudukkan diri di samping kekasihnya yang juga mulai duduk. Jungkook mengadu, " _Hyung,_ aku jadi gendut."

Pemuda Kim tertawa renyah. "Sebelah mana yang gendut? Kau itu _sexy."_

 _Namja_ bersurai _wine_ merona parah. Ia memukul bahu kekasihnya hingga sang kekasih mengaduh protes. Setelahnya, bibir _cherry_ itu mengerucut dan pipinya langsung menggembung.

"Aku serius." gumam Taehyung memeluk Jeon muda. "Mana senyum untukku, hmm?"

"Ish…" kedua lengan Jungkook mendorong seniornya. " _Hyung_ belum mandi. Jangan dekat-dekat."

Sang _sunbae_ terbahak. "Ayolah, kau saja yang terlalu rajin. Untuk apa mandi pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku bukan hanya sudah mandi." pemuda Jeon menyeringai. "Aku juga sudah makan bersama _Mom, Dad,_ Jin _hyung,_ dan Namjoon _hyung._ Kau satu-satunya yang belum sarapan. Dan sebenarnya, ini sudah jam sembilan."

"Hah?" Taehyung langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari ponsel, begitu mendapatinya, ia langsung menilik kombinasi angka di bagian atas layar. Pukul sembilan lebih empat belas. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku untuk sarapan? Kau istri yang kejam, sayang."

Jungkook terdiam, bukan karena protes yang dilayangkan Taehyung, namun karena sang kekasih menyebutnya sebagai _istri._

"Kookie?" tanya yang lebih tua menyadarkan lamunan Jungkook yang langsung berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri wajah yang lebih muda memerah karena tersipu.

"Jin _hyung_ ingin sarapan bersama, tapi tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

Taehyung mendengus. Kakak iparnya yang sedang hamil mulai meminta yang aneh-aneh. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi dia akan ngidam _ingin melihat Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook menikah._

Yah, kalau yang itu… semoga saja.

"Tapi aku sudah mengambilkan sarapan untukmu karena Namjoon _hyung_ bilang kau tidak boleh keluar kamar sebelum jam sepuluh. Aku takut kau akan kelaparan." Jungkook melirik nakas Taehyung. Di atasnya terdapat sepiring nasi dengan berbagai lauk, juga segelas air putih. "Semoga itu cukup."

Taehyung terkekeh. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut sang kekasih yang langsung mengerang protes. Namun entah mengapa, erangan itu berubah menjadi seringaian jahil.

Jeon Jungkook berdehem, lalu duduk dan menatap kekasihnya dengan sorot serius. " _Soldier V,_ kau ingin makan dulu atau mandi dulu?"

Dan yang lebih muda terbahak setelahnya.

"Astaga, apa yang _mom_ katakan kepadamu? Kemari kau kelinci nakal!"

Masih dengan gelak tawanya, Jungkook berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindari kedua tangan Taehyung yang mencoba menggelitiki perutnya. " _Hyuuuung!_ Hentikaaaan! Ahahahaaaa…. _Mommy_ bilang, dulu ahahaha kau terkena sindrom kelas delapan dan menolak untuk dipanggil Kim Taehyung. Kau bilang dirimu ahahahadalah _soldier V,_ pasukan terhebat dari planet _Victory."_

Detik itu juga, Taehyung bersumpah akan menuang _liquid eyeliner_ mahal milik sang bunda ke dalam wastafel.

"Menyebalkan." gumam Tae pada akhirnya. Ia menarik kedua pipi Jungkook hingga si pemuda kelinci berteriak minta ampun.

"Uhh, sakit." protesnya mengelus kedua pipi yang memerah. "Nanti kalau melar bagaimana?"

Taehyung hanya terkekeh, ia memeluk gemas tubuh berbalut kaos hitam itu. "Biarkan saja. Biar kau tambah gembul."

"Nanti aku terlihat gendut."

Sejujurya Jungkook tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan berat badannya, tatapi setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang hampir membuat hubungannya dengan sang kekasih berakhir, seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang ia tidak mau sebut namanya. Jungkook merasa harus mematut dirinya agar selalu terlihat sempurna di hadapan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kuberitahu satu rahasia." gumam pemuda Kim tepat di telinga Jeon muda. Setengah menyeringai ia berkata, "Aku sangat suka pada yang gembul-gembul. Terutama kekasihku yang suka sembarangan membuka handuknya di hadapan singa yang sedang tidur."

Jungkook mendongak cepat. "A -apa yang _hyung_ bilang?"

"Tidak ada." Taehyung terkekeh, ia beranjak dari kasurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Hanya saja, aku melihat kekasih manisku mengamati tubuh telanjangnya di depan cermin. Itu sangat menggoda, kalau kau mau tahu."

Dan kedua pipi Jungkook serasa terbakar.

.

.

Pukul sebelas siang, mobil hitam milik Kim Taehyung berhenti di depan apartemen Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda pirang yang duduk di belakang kemudi diam saja, tanpa membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya. Bahkan menoleh pun tidak.

" _Hyung_ marah padaku?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Karena aku janji akan menemani Jimin pergi berdua saja?" melihat sang _sunbae_ tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Jungkook memasang wajah melasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan bilang Chim _hyung_ kalau aku tidak bisa."

Dan Taehyung menghela nafas. Tanpa mematikan mesih mobilnya, ia menoleh ke arah sang kekasih dan mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Sungguh?"

Bungsu Kim tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur mengacak rambut sewarna anggur merah milik _hoobae_ manisnya. "Aku hanya sedang kesal. _Mom_ seenaknya saja masuk ke kamarku hanya karena kau berteriak. Dia bahkan menendang pintu kamar mandiku hingga jebol dan menjewer telingaku seenaknya."

"Ma -maafkan aku." Jungkook menunduk dalam.

"Bukan salahmu, _mom_ yang harusnya bertanya terlebih dahulu, bukannya dengan seenaknya menuduhku telah melecehkanmu." sebelah tangan Taehyung mengusap sayang pipi kekasihnya.

Sedetik setelah Kim Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu kamar manidnya, Jungkook berteriak karena malu. Ia sungguh malu karena sang kekasih ternyata sudah bangun ketika ia bercermin tanpa busana. Baekhyun yang sepertinya mendengar itu langsung masuk ke kamar bungsunya. Saat mendapati Jungkook yang menutup wajahn dengan kedua tangan dan bantal yang terlempar hingga pintu kamar mandi, seenaknya saja ia menendang pintu tak berdosa itu dan menjewer telinga putranya hingga memerah parah.

Untung saja Jungkook langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kalau tidak, Taehyung mungkin sudah tamat terkena jurus _hapkido_ ibunya _._

"Kau akan pergi jam berapa?" Tanya yang lebih tua pada akhirnya. Ia mengecup singkat pipi Jungkook, membuat yang lebih muda mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai telinga sang kekasih yang masih memerah.

"Jam enam. Jimin bilang ingin ke outlet **J-Horse.** Dia ingin tahu yang namanya Hoseok itu seperti apa. Ini semua gara-gara _hyung_ yang menakut-nakutinya bahwa Hosoek _hyung_ bisa saja merebut Yoongi _hyung_ darinya."

Taehyung tertawa lepas. Hubungan Jimin dan sahabatnya memang sudah membaik, bahkan degan mencurigakan, mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain. Terlepas dari itu, sebenarnya _namja_ bersurai pirang sungguh belum yakin dengan status hubungan mereka.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Jungkook mengangguk, mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher senior Kim, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar menggemaskan." gumam Taehyung sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _cherry_ Jungkook. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang sang kekasih sementara bibirnya mengulum lembut.

Kim Taehyung tidak akan melakukan yang lebih dari kuluman ringan atau otak sehatnya akan kembali membayangkan tubuh mulus kekasihnya.

Ia tidak boleh kelepasan.

Jungkook membalas kulumannya. Ia menghisap lembut sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya. "Hyung ada rencana apa _weekend_ ini?"

Kim muda menggeleng ringan. "Kembali ke apartemen untuk mengerjakan _take home test_ yang mulai diberikan oleh beberapa dosen."

"Ahh… aku jadi ingat kalau Namjoon _hyung_ juga sudah memberi ujian, dan aku belum mengerjakannya."

"Nah, itu salah satunya. Punyaku harus dikumpulkan besok senin." ucap bungsu Kim menarik hidung kekasihnya.

"Umm… jadi akhir pekan ini tidak bisa main?"

"Fokus ujian, _baby._ Aku akan menghukummu kalau sampai ada nilai di bawah angka 80." gumam Taehyung sebelum mengecup hidung Jungkook.

Walau dengan berat hati, karena membayangkan dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan sang kekasih dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti akhir pekan biasanya, Jeon Jungkook melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil seniornya, dan sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu mobil, Jungkook mendengar suara rendah _sunbae_ kesayangannya mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat detak jantungnya menggila.

"Liburan nanti aku akan ke Busan. Tidak ada Yoongi _hyung,_ tidak ada _double date._ Hanya ada aku yang akan menemui orangtuamu."

.

.

"Jadi sainganku punya usaha seperti ini?" gumam Park Jimin sesampainya ia di depan sebuah _outlet_ yang cukup ramai. Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali memberitahukan kepada sahabat bantetnya kalau Yoongi dan Hoseok adalah saudara sepupu. Hanya saja, Jimin pelit sekali ketika ditanya perihal hubungannya dengan senior Min. Itu membuat Jungkook ingin membalas dendam dengan membiarkan pemuda Park merasa _insecure_ dengan kehadiran sosok Jung Hoseok.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan langsung disambut dengan senyum sejuta _watt_ dari Hoseok yang saat itu berjaga di belakang meja kasir. Dia memang selalu _turun tangan_ dalam urusan bisnis setiap kali memiliki waktu luang. Ia meminta salah satu pegawainya untuk menggantikan tugasnya, sementara ia sendiri langsung menghampiri Jungkook.

"Hai, Kook! Tumben kau tidak bersama Taehyung."

Kedua _namja_ yang sudah saling kenal itu melakukan _high-five_.

"Aku bersama temanku. Taetae _hyung_ sedang mengerjakan ujian _take home."_

Pemuda yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hijau tua dengan desain santai, juga celana pendek bermotif _army_ tersenyum ramah kepada _namja_ yang berdiri di samping Jungkook.

"Ah, ini Jimin. Dia teman sekelasku, kami sudah berteman sejak kami masih di Busan."

"Hi, Jimin. Aku Jung Hoseok." Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya. Jimin langsung menjabat dengan menunjukkan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dari senyum pemilik **J-Horse.**

Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan kekehannya.

Park Jimin benar-benar _all out_ untuk bertemu dengan _rival-_ nya. Ia mengenakan jaket denim yang menumpuk kaos putih ketat yang dikenakannya. Bawahannya _ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan _combat boots_ warna hitam. Sebuah topi berwarna putih menutupi surainya yang kini berwarna hitam.

"Kau keren." gumam Hoseok mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah pemuda Park. Yang diacungi langsung tersenyum lebar.

" _Thanks,_ kau juga _beken._ Kemejamu bagus."

Serius. Jeon Jungkook merasa percakapan mereka seperti percakapan _eomma-_ nya yang bertemu dengan teman lama atau semacamnya. Intinya, percakapan ala ibu-ibu. Dengan sengaja, _namja_ bersurai merah meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih saling memuji itu. Bukannya apa-apa, Jeon muda hanya mau memberikan waktu kepada sahabat terbantet sejagad raya agar ia menyadari bahwa pemuda yang dianggapnya _rival,_ sejatinya adalah sepupu dari senior yang ditaksirnya.

Jungkook langsung berjalan menuju ke deretan celana _jeans_ yang dipajang di deretan belakang. Ia ingin membeli beberapa potong celana yang tidak terlalu ketat. Taetae _hyung-_ nya bilang, sebaiknya Jungkook tidak mengenakan celana ketat.

Alasannya? Jungkook tidak tahu.

Sementara itu, _duo beken_ asik berbincang dan memilah-milah potongan baju. Bermodal otak dagang yang sudah terasah selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Jung Hoseok menawari pemuda Park beberapa produk andalannya. Ia menawarkan jaket dengan warna _sunset_ dan bayangan pohon kelapa yang nyiur melambai di tepi pantai.

Awalnya Jimin merasa ragu dengan jaket yang ditawarkan _kawan barunya._ Namun ingatannya yang sangat kuat tentang Min Yoongi membawa gambaran sebuah foto yang diunggah di akun instagram sang senior ke dalam otaknya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ sepertinya punya kaos dengan gambar begini." gumamnya tanpa sadar saat membolak-balik jaketnya. Ia mengamati setiap sudut gambar pohon kelapa dan warna hangat yang sungguh menggoda untuk dibeli.

"Min Yoongi?" ulang Hoseok mendapat anggukan dari Park muda. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah kaos lengan panjang berwarna cerah dengan potongan lengan bagian bawah berwarna putih, dia membelinya di sini. Sayang sekali kaos itu sudah _sold out._ Dan ini adalah potongan terakhir dari jaket dengan tema _sunset by the sea."_

"Aku ambil ini." sahut Jimin cepat. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan memiliki sesuatu yang _seragam_ dengan pujaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yoongi _hyung_ tadi di sini."

Dan Park Jimin menoleh cepat. Sementara Hoseok memilah-milah deretan _long sleeves_ di hadapannya.

"Katanya dia ingin menginap."

Oh. Jimin seolah ditampar oleh pikirannya sendiri. Jung Hoseok adalah _rival,_ dan dia baru ingat itu. _Kau genius, Park._

Dan sedekat apa hubungan mereka sampai-sampai Yoongi _hyung_ sayang-nya ingin menginap segala?

"Ah, itu dia. Yoongi _hyung!" namja_ berotak dagang memekik riang. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah belakang Jimin yang juga langsung mengikuti arah pandang pemuda Jung.

Ia tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati sang senior berjalan ke arahnya, diikuti Jeon muda yang senyum-senyum sambil menenteng dua buah celana berbeda warna.

"Yo, Jim. Kau di sini."

Yang disapa hanya ber-ehehe ria. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau bilang mau mengerjakan ujian."

Mati kau, Park Jimin.

"Kenapa kau malah di sini bersama Jungkook?"

Wajah datar Min Yoongi serta tatapan menyelidik dari sepasang mata sipitnya sungguh membuat Jimin mati kutu. Tadi sore memang dia bilang akan menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya untuk mengerjakan ujian _take home._ Nyatanya, ia malah berbelanja.

Berdua saja.

Dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Mungkinkah Min Yoongi cemburu?

"Ahaha itu… " pemuda bertopi putih tergagap, ia melirik sahabatnya beberapa kali untuk meminta bantuan. Sialnya, Jungkook malah sibuk melihat-lihat baju. "Tadi Jungkook minta diantar untuk membeli celana. Katanya Taehyung _sunbae_ melarang Jungkook untuk memakai celana ketat."

Terima kasih kepada Jeon muda yang kelewat cerewet hingga menceritakan segalanya kepada Jimin. _Semuanya,_ termasuk adegan Kim Taehyung yang dijewer _eomma-_ nya.

"Eh?" merasa namanya disebut-sebut. Jungkook langsung menoleh. Awalnya ia berniat protes, namun melihat tatapan melas dari si bantet, ia jadi tidak tega. "Habisnya Taetae _hyung_ cerewet sekali. Tapi ujian yang harus dikerjakannya banyak sekali, jadi aku menyeret Jimin. Yoongi _hyung_ marah ya?"

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Mana bisa ia marah setelah melihat tatapan anak anjing yang dilayangkan oleh kelinci di hadapannya? Yang ada, ia malah mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak surai _wine_ Jungkook. "Lain kali, kau bisa menelfon sepupuku. Bilang saja baju seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Biarkan dia mengantarkan padamu."

Hoseok langsung melayangkan protes, tentu saja. Sejak kapan **J-Horse** menyediakan layanan _delivery?_ Terlepas dari itu, ada sesosok bantet yang menatap pujaannya dengan mata membulat yang berbinar.

Yoongi _hyung_ bilang 'sepupuku' saat mengacu pada Jung Hoseok.

Jimin tersenyum lebar sampai kedua pipinya terasa ngilu.

"Lebih baik kalian segera pulang dan mengerjakan tugas. Jangan sampai kalian mengerjakannya pada malam sebelum dikumpulkan."

Pemuda Park mengangguk patuh. Ia bahkan tak lagi mempermasalahkan senior Min yang akan menginap di rumah Hoseok. Toh, mereka sepupu, jadi tidak ada salahnya saling menginap. Dia saja pernah menginap di tempat Jungkook beberapa kali, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Malam ini, Park Jimin mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran berharga. Jangan percaya pada apapun yang dikatakan senior alien yang menjabat sebagai kekasih sahabatnya kecuali ada bukti konkret dari segala omongannya. Tambahan, Jeon Jungkook yang polos sangat penurut jika berhubungan dengan si alien, jadi jangan andalkan informasi darinya. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu akan dengan senang hati bersekongkol dengan makhluk _absurd_ sekelas Kim Taehyung kalau memang diminta. Tipe pasangan setia yang berbahaya bagi pemuda minim informasi sekelas Park Jimin.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar disibukkan dengan ujiannya. Hampir seluruh ujian untuk mahasiswa jurusan sastra adalah ujian _take home,_ dan biasanya, dosen akan memberikan ujian sebelum jadwal yang ditentukan oleh universitas. Sebagian mahasiswa dari jurusan lain akan mengolok mahasiswa sastra yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai sebelum ujian. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk minggu tenang _._ Namun, pada akhirnya, pasukan sastra yang akan tertawa di akhir karena pada ujian minggu kedua, sudah tidak ada ujian yang harus mereka kerjakan. Dengan kata lain, mereka akan liburan lebih awal

 _Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian._

Akhir pekan ini memang hanya ujian dari Dosen Kim yang harus dikerjakan Jungkook, dan sejujurnya ia sudah menyelesaikannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Minggu malam, dan ini masih pukul delapan malam. Namun sang kekasih benar-benar tidak menghubungi pemuda bersurai _wine_ sejak kemarin kalau bukan Jungkook yang menghubungi terlebih dahulu. Itupun hanya dijawab seperlunya.

Jungkook tahu, Taehyung memiliki tiga ujian yang harus diselesaikan, tapi tepat saja… kangen.

Baru saja akan mengirimi pesan, sebuah notifikasi yang berasal dari akun _instagram_ menarik perhatian pemuda bergigi kelinci. Ia langsung senyum-senyum sendiri setelah membuka pemberitahuan yang berisi akun kekasihnya menandai akunnya dalam sebuah foto.

.

 **Kim_taemvan:** _Sitting beside your…._

 _._

Senyum Jungkook berubah menjadi _pout,_ pipinya langsung menggembung begitu melihat foto yang diunggah sang senior menyebalkan.

Jungkook terlihat sedang serius menatap lurus ke depan, sementara di sampingnya, seorang pria yang memakai _eyeliner_ tebal dan berpakaian rapi melirik ke arah kamera dengan wajah yang tak kalah serius. Kalau tidak salah ingat, saat itu Jungkook sedang nonton televisi bersama Baekhyun di ruang tengah.

Setelah insiden penjeweran oleh seorang ibu terhadap putra bungsunya, Jungkook menunggu Taehyung yang sedang mandi bersama Baekhyun yang menunggu sang suami. Kedua Kim senior itu akan pergi ke kantor untuk menemui investor kurang kerjaan yang berkunjung di akhir pekan.

Jungkook bahkan tidak sadar dirinya terlihat begitu tegang saat menonton Poror yang terpeleset salju. Dan untuk apa sang kekasih menguggahnya dengan _caption_ yang mencurigakan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, berbagai komentar mulai muncul.

 **J_minswag: kim_taemvan** _sunbae? U look a bit… different_

 **Jin_dan_joon:** _aigoo~ SITTING BESIDE YOUR MOTHER-IN-LAW! Mom looks super swag,_ **jung_biscuit** juga manis. Aku suka kalian, untung tidak ada Tae-nya kkkk~

 **J_minswag:** _mwo? '_ Tidak ada Tae'… lalu itu siapa?

 **Jung_biscuit:** _hate U_ **kim_taemvan**

 **Min_swaggi:** itu **kim_taemvan** 's _mom,_ taruhan denganku, dia terlihat spt si alien, versi normal. _Wth with Ur face,_ **jung_biscuit. (j_minswag)**

 **Kim_taemvan:** _nice caption_ **jin_dan_joon.** _Love you too_ **jung_biscuit**

 **J_minswag:** astaga, bibi Kim terlihat masih sangat muda!

 **Jung_biscuit:** aku nonton pororo, dia terpeleset, kasihan **min_swaggi**

 **Jin_dan_joon:** _12 hours before your due date_ **kim_taemvan min_swaggi** _no late submission. And, it's 24 hours b4 Urs_ **jung_biscuit j_minswag**

 **Jung_biscuit:** aku sudah selesai, _Sir_ **jin_dan_joon**

 **Kim_taemvan:** akun selalu dipegang Namjoon _hyung_ di saat yang tidak tepat

 **Min_swaggi:** _wtf_

 _._

Jungkook terkekeh, ia berani bertaruh bahwa kedua seniornya sengaja tidak menandai akun yang detik itu dipegang Dosen Kim. Ia sebenarnya membaca beberapa komentar dari akun-akun teman sekelasnya, maupun teman sekelas kekasihnya, hanya saja, Jungkook enggan menanggapi.

Uhh.. rasanya jadi kangen kepada _sunbae-_ nya. Mungkin menelfonnya sebentar tidak akan mengganggu aktifitas Taehyung. Lagipula barusan ia sempat mengunggah foto, jadi kemungkinan Taetae _hyung_ sedang longgar.

"Hyung!" pekik Jungkook begitu nada sambungnya berhenti dan digantikan dengan suara gumaman dari seberang sana.

" _Sebentar, aku pasang_ headset _dulu."_

Jungkook mengangguk, walau tentu sang kekasih tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia lalu melakukan hal yang sama, memasang _headset_ pada ponsel pintarnya. Sementara itu, netranya terfokus pada layar laptop yang menampilkan komentar-komentar pada _postingan_ sang senior.

" _Sudah."_ ucap Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya. Samar-samar Jungkook bisa mendengar _keyboard_ yang berbunyi. Pasti senior Kim masih berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Jungkook basa-basi. Tangan kanannya men- _scroll_ tampilan di layar komputer lipatnya, sementara yang kiri memainkan kabel alat dengar yang dipakainya.

Taehyung menggumam singkat, Jungkook mencebik.

"Masih banyak ya?" Tanya Jungkook pada akhirnya. Kalau memang sang kekasih masih sibuk mengerjakan, mungkin lebih baik Jungkook menutup telfonnya saja.

" _Tinggal ujian dari Namjoon_ hyung _. Yang dua sudah selesai. Aku ngantuk sekali, semalam aku hanya tidur dua jam."_

"Uhh…" Jungkook tidak bisa membantu, dan dia sangat kesal. "Semua dikumpulkan besok?"

" _Tidak juga."_ Taehyung menjeda. Jungkook mendengar suara gesekan kertas beberapa kali sebelum _namja_ bersurai pirang di seberang sana menghela nafas. " _Yang dua dikumpulkan hari Selasa dan Rabu."_

Kali ini Jungkook yang menghela nafas. Jelas-jelas tugas dari Namjoon _hyung_ dikumpulkan besok, kenapa sang kekasih malah menyelesaikan kedua tugas yang _due date-_ nya belakangan?

"Kangen…" gumamnya Tanpa sadar.

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Padahal mereka tidak bertemu hanya selama beberapa puuluh jam, dan Jeon manis sudah mengeluh dengan rengekan yang menggemaskan.

" _Makanya aku menyelesaikan semuanya, agar besok kita bisa kencan. Yah, walau hanya makan siang di kantin setelah aku mengumpulkan ujian kehidupan yang sedang kukerjakan ini."_ terdengar tawa bernada rendah dari ujung sambungan. " _Besok kau ada ujian apa?"_

"Ada dua ujian di kelas. Jam sembilan dan jam satu siang. Aku malas sekali. Untuk apa mengungkit-ungkit sejarah yang materinya banyak sekali? Memangnya _move on_ sangat susah ya?"

Taehyung terbahak. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu kekasihnya sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal. " _Belajar yang rajin."_

"Iya… aku belajar kok."

Lalu mereka sama-sama diam. Jungkook sudah berpindah ke kasurnya dan memeluk guling. Ada aroma parfum Taehyung di sana, ia sangat suka. Diam-diam, Jungkook pernah menyemprotkan parfum kekasihnya ke gulingnya sendiri.

 _Agar berasa tidur dengan Taetae_ hyung.

Kekanakan dan sungguh menggemaskan.

" _Kookie?"_

"Hmm?" gumam yang lebih muda. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang tertinggal di sana.

" _Keep talking. I like your voice."_

Pemuda Jeon terkekeh ringan. "Kau menyebalkan. Nanti tidak bisa konsentrasi, _loh._ Aku kan berisik."

" _Mana ada yang seperti itu."_ Kim muda menjeda, mungkin ia terfokus pada pekerjaannya. " _I like to hear your voice, it's like hearing the entire choir of angels singing."_

Jeon Jungkook tersipu. Ia bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, lalu berguling heboh tanpa menyadari sang kekasih bisa mengetahuinya dari suara berisik yang ditimbulkan. Jungkook sangat sadar, mendengar _nyanyian malaikat_ bisa berarti dua hal; mungkin yang mendengarnya merasa bahwa ia sudah dekat dengan kematian dan seolah mendengar para malaikat memanggilnya, dan artian kedua adalah, orang yang mendengarnya merasa sangat nyaman dan dilindungi.

Kalau hal itu dikatakan oleh seorang Kim Taehyung untuknya, Jungkook lebih dari yakin bahwa maksudnya adalah yang kedua.

" _Hyung_ menyebalkan."

" _Aku tidak akan memungkiri itu. Kalau aku tidak menyebalkan, kau tidak akan jadi milikku saat ini."_

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi."

" _Bernyanyi saja untukku."_

"Tidak mau."

Taehyung diam beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali berbicara. " _Ceritakan padaku kisah Hamlet, atau Death of Salesman, Oedipus Rex, atau apapun."_

"Kau ingin membuat otakku terbakar?"

" _I wanna hear an angel singing."_

Jungkook terus menolak dan Taehyung terus membujuk agar kekasihnya bercerita atau bernyanyi. Apapun itu asalkan Kim Taehyung tetap mendengar suara _namja_ bersurai _wine_ sementara ia sendiri menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Jungkook yang ketiduran karena lelah mendebat kekasihnya yang ngotot ingin mendengarkan suaranya.

.

 _ **Fifth Lesson:**_ **"** _ **I like to hear your voice, it's like hearing the entire choir of angels singing." (END)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tiger mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk readers yang masih setia menunggu ff ini… ehehe. Jangan lupa baca ff **I'm Home,** yang tidak kalah abalnya dari ini *slap

Chapter depan, kita ke Busan ya. Oh, ya.. ada yang bisa nebak _eomma_ sama _appa-_ nya Jungkook siapa?

Dan entah mengapa Tae rada mesum di sini.. _yha…_ mungkin dia sudah ngebet kawin, eh.. nikah sama Bunny.

.

 **Akhirnya, review please**

 **I love you and thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin x Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati) | PCY as Kim Chanyeol x BBH as Kim Baekhyun**

 **Rated: T** **plus**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part VI: Something to Worry**

"Sudah semua?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Dengan itu _namja_ bersurai pirang menutup bagian belakang bagasi mobilnya, lalu menuntun sang kekasih untuk duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan, setelahnya ia berjalan memutar untuk duduk di kursi kemudi. samping kekasihnya.

"Yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

Pemuda bersurai _wine_ mengerucutkan bibir, bersandari di kursinya, lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau bertanya seperti itu, _hyung_."

"Oh, ayolah… jangan marah. Aku hanya takut kau kelupaan sesuatu karena kau hanya membawa satu koper kecil." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut pemuda Jeon. Ia tersenyum kecil, sementara Jungkook malah menggembungkan pipinya sambil membuka salah satu _snack_ yang Taehyung bawakan untuknya.

"Aku hanya bawa beberapa potong baju dan buku. Memangnya apa lagi yang perlu kubawa?"

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia sendiri sebenarnya hanya membawa satu _backpack_ berukuran sedang yang tidak berisi penuh, juga tas berisi oleh-oleh yang dititipkan ibunya.

"Baiklah, kita nikmati perjalanannya." gumam yang lebih tua sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi gembil Jungkook. Setelahnya ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Harusnya naik, _Train to Busan_." gumam Jungkook sambil mengunyah camilannya. Sepertinya dia masih sedikit kesal karena senior kesayangannya ngotot ingin mengendarai mobil, padahal Jungkook menyarankan perjalanan kereta saja yang lebih cepat dan Taetae _hyung_ kesayangannya tidak perlu lelah menyetir, tetapi yang dikhawatirkan malah mengajukan sejuta alasan yang membuat _namja_ bersurai _wine_ mau tidka mau menurut. Mengingatnya membuat Jeon Jungkook kembali cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut, manis."sahut Taehyung sebelum tertawa. Ia mengecup kilat bibir Jungkook yang mengerucut sambil bergerak-gerak lucu karena mengunyah. "Naik kereta banyak _zombie-_ nya."

Dan Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan cubitan main-main di paha kekasihnya.

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook akan berangkat ke Busan.

Park Jimin tidak bersama mereka. Ia berangkat terlebih dahulu menggunakan kereta. Bukan apa-apa, pemuda bertinggi badan hemat itu hanya menunjukkan sikap _tahu diri._ Atau lebih tepatnya, _ogah_ menjadi orang ketiga ketika Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung menikmati perjalanan mesranya.

Park Jimin tidak mau diabaikan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jungkook banyak bercerita mengenai kedua orang tuanya. Dan itu sedikit banyak sejalan dengan yang pernah dikatakan Jimin. Ayah Jeon terkenal disiplin. Ketika masih _junior high,_ Jungkook bahkan harus sudah berada di rumah sebelum jam enam. Kalaupun ada urusan, si anak tunggal harus memberi kabar. Ketika _senior high,_ Jungkook diberi kelonggaran. Selebihnya, ia adalah ayah penyayang yang terkadang _overprotective._ Orang ini adalah alasan Jeon Jungkook belum bisa mengendarai mobil.

Ibu Jeon lebih _overprotective._ Ia akan memastikan putranya makan tiga kali sehari, mandi yang bersih, tidak begadang dan lain sebagainya. Menurut _namja_ bersurai merah, ibunya bahkan menelfon setiap hari pada awal perkuliahan dulu. Jungkook mengaku dia melancarkan ancaman bahwa dirinya tidak akan pulang ketika liburan jika sang ibu masih menelfonnya setiap hari. Dengan berat hati, ibunya menurut dan hanya menelfon di akhir pekan.

Sejujurnya Taehyung pernah mendapati kekasihnya menerima telfon dari sang ibu, dan mereka ngobrol sangat lama. Jeon muda saja sampai menguap beberapa kali dan hampir ketiduran.

Mereka berhenti di _rest area_ sebanyak tiga kali. Alasan pemberhentian pertama karena Taehyung kelaparan. Ini hanya alasan abal-abal yang ia ajukan agar kelinci kesayangannya mau menemainya makan. Akhir-akhir ini memang Kim Taehyung sangat memperhatikan pola makan kekasihnya, dalam artian, ia akan berusaha memberi makan _hoobae_ kesayangannya banyak-banyak, baik itu camilan, makanan berat, buah-buahan, apapun.

Mereka tiba di kediaman Jeon tepat sebelum makan malam. Dan Jungkook merasa sangat gugup. Pasalnya, dia hanya bilang akan pulang bersama seorang teman, jadi kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung berstatus sebagai kekasih putranya.

Taehyung tahu ini, dan dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa gugup, namun gengsinya cukup besar sehingga ia memilih bersikap tenang. Ini rahasia, saking gugupnya, Taehyung sampai menahan buang air kecil saat menyetir, makanya ia harus berhenti di _rest area_ untuk kedua dan ketiga kalinya dengan alasan pergi ke kamar mandi..

"Berikan salam, _eomma_ suka sama yang sopan-sopan."

Taehyung terkekeh, lalu mengangguk singkat. Mereka berjalan memasuki pekarangan Jungkook yang lumayan luas setelah memarkirkan mobil Taehyung di samping beberapa mobil yang berjajar di sisi halaman yang sepertinya memang diperuntukkan sebagai area parkir.. Bukannya berjalan menuju bagian depan yang tampak terang dengan papan _Jeon's House_ di atas pintu, Jungkook justru mengajaknya berjalan ke arah kiri, menuju pintu lain yang berada di seberang halaman.

"Rumahmu ada di samping _guest house?"_

Jungkook mengangguk. Seingat Taehyung, yang seperti ini tidak sepenuhnya bisa disebut _guest house_ karena para pengunjung tidak benar-benar berbaur dengan keluarga Jeon. Konsep _guest house_ pada awalnya adalah rumah dimana pengunjung bisa _menginap_ dan _menjadi bagian_ dari sebuah keluarga; menggunakan dapur yang sama, ruang makan yang sama, dan sebagainya. Hanya saja, di era modern, penginapan seperti milik keluarga Jungkook lebih mudah dikelola.

Pemuda Jeon sempat bilang kalau mereka memiliki ruang tengah yang sangat luas, yang menjadi penghubung rumahnya dengan bagian _guest house._ Di sana biasanya mereka akan nonton televisi bersama atau sekedar ngobrol _._

"Aku gugup sekali."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." gumam Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Jungkook baru saja mengetuk pintu rumahnya, dan mendengar suara sang _appa_ dari dalam.

" _Appa!"_ teriak Jungkook heboh saat seorang pria membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia langsung menghamburkan diri, lalu memeluk pria berpakaian santai dengan rambut yang setengah basah. Hidungnya mancung dengan mata yang menyipit karena tersenyum lebar. Ia terlihat berwibawa dengan beberapa gurat tipis di wajahnya. Taehyung dengan lancang memperkirakan bahwa kepala keluarga Jeon berusia lebih tua dari _mom_ dan _dad-_ nya.

Sejujurnya, jika sang kekasih tidak memanggilnya _appa,_ pasti Taehyung sudah menendang pria itu. Naman yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanya tersenyum dan menunduk hormat padanya.

"Aduh, kau ini semakin gendut saja. Oh, _appa_ suka rambut barumu." pria itu tertawa, membuat putranya menggembungkan pipi, lalu melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku tidak gendut," elak Jungkook. "Taetae _hyung_ bilang aku _chubby_ dan _sexy,_ bukan gendut."

Dan sang _appa_ semakin tertawa. Baginya, gendut dan _chubby_ tidak ada bedanya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, jika anak semata wayangnya bertambah subur, itu berarti hidupnya menyenangkan di Seoul.

"Jadi, ini teman yang kau ceritakan?"

Taehyung kembali memasang senyumnya, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Selamat malam, paman. Aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung."

"Jeon Yunho." kepala keluarga Jeon tersenyum. "Kalian masuklah, di luar dingin."

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, lalu menyeret lengan kekasihnya untuk masuk. Mereka sengaja hanya membawa koper Jungkook dan tas oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Jeon. Bagaimanapun membawa _backpack_ milik Taehyung sama saja seperti menunjukkan bahwa pemuda Kim pasti akan menginap, padahal ia belum meminta izi, dan itu tidak sopan. Jadi recanaya ia akan meminta izin kepada keluarga Jungkook terlebih dahulu. Dengan asal berjalan riang ke ruang makan sambil menyeret kopernya. Tanpa aba-aba ia menaruh kopernya di dekat pintu, lalu mencomot _tempura_ yang tersaji di meja bersama berbagai hidangan untuk makan malam lainnya, memakannya begitu saja.

"Kookie- _ya_ , cuci tangan sebelum makan." gumam Yunho menyentil dahi putranya. "Tapi sebelumnya, panggil _eomma-_ mu dulu. Barusan dia ke depan karena ada yang _check out."_

Yang disuruh mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan Kim Taehyung yang mati kutu berada satu ruangan dengan calon ayah mertuanya. Berdua saja. Padahal mereka baru beberapa detik kenal.

"Taehyung- _sshi,_ duduklah setelah mencuci tanganmu." Yunho menunjuk salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja persegi panjang dengan dua kursi di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Jungkook sebentar lagi akan kembali."

"Terima kasih, paman." Taehyung lalu mencuci tangannya. Setelahnya, ia duduk dan meletakkan tas berisi _oleh-oleh_ dari Baekhyun untuk orang tua Jungkook di kursi sampingnya. Tentu saja setelah tuan rumah duduk terlebih dahulu. Menurut ibunya, ini bagian dari sopan santun.

Yunho tersenyum sejak tadi, mungkin saja _beruang_ yang dibilang Jimin terlalu berlebihan…

"Jadi, untuk apa seorang kakak tingkat ikut adik tingkatnya _pulang kampung_ di saat liburan?"

… atau tidak.

"Maaf?" pemuda Kim mencoba sopan, sejujurnya dia memang sedikit tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Namun perasaannya.

"Ayolah, Taehyung- _sshi,_ kau pasti tahu apa maksudku. Putraku bilang, kau adalah kakak angkatnya di kampus, dan sebelumnya, dia juga tidak pernah menyebut namamu ketika bercerita. Jadi, kenapa liburan semester ini dia tiba-tiba mengajakmu pulang?"

 _Mati kau, Kim Taehyung!_

 _Namja_ bersurai pirang tersenyum kaku, ia berdehem lirih. "Aku ingin mengenal Jungkook lebih dekat."

"Mengenal lebih dekat?" Yunho membeo.

Taehyung mengangguk, dalam hati merasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh tatapan tajam kepala keluarga Jeon yang seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Baru saja akan mengatakan hal lain, suara Jungkook yang melengking menarik atensi mereka.

" _Eomma,_ aku sudah kelaparan. Cepatlah sedikit." seorang pemuda bersurai merah menarik lengan seseorang berwajah manis dengan mata bulat seperti milik Jungkook. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, hampir sama dengan warna rambut _appa_ Jeon. Tubuhnya langsing dan dia terlihat -

"Jadi itu temanmu?"

-galak.

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, mengangguk hormat dan memberi salam kepada sosok yang melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi padanya. "Selamat malam. Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Senang berjumpa dengan Anda."

"Jeon Jaejoong." gumam _eomma_ Jungkook singkat. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah suaminya menatap pemuda Kim dengan sorot menilai. Terlihat sekali.

"Ah, ini ada titipan dari _eomma._ " Taehyung mengambil tas titipan ibunya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jaejoong yang menerima begitu saja. Kim muda mendapatkan gumaman terima kasih sebagai bonus.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai makan malamnya." Yunho berujar dengan senyuman setelah putranya duduk di sebelah sang tamu. "Taehyung- _sshi,_ jangan sungkan."

Dan makan malam keluarga Jeon kali ini benar-benar meriah dengan Jungkook yang banyak bercerita tentang Taehyung, _jalan-jalan_ mereka, dan lain sebagainya. Tantu dengan sedikit mengurangi bagian mesra walau kadang kelepasan. Yunho menanggapi singkat, sementara Jaejoong selalu berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. Keduanya sama-sama tidak terlalu nyaman dengan kehadiran Taehyung. Bedanya, sang _appa_ masih tersenyum dan menunjukkan ramah tamah sebagai tuan tumah, dan _istri-_ nya terang-terangan menunjukkan sorot mata yang seolah melubagi dahi pemuda Kim. Selebihnya, Jungkook lebih banyak diam ketika kedua orangtuanya mulai menanyai ini-itu kepada kekasihnya.

Taehyung merasakannya, bagaimana orangtua sang kekasih memberikan tatapan seolah mereka tidak menyukainya. Rasanya ingin kabur saja. Tapi kalau ia kabur, bagaimana Kim Taehyung akan mengantongi restu dari Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon?

"Jadi, Taehyung- _sshi_ kalau sudah lulus kuliah ingin melakukan apa?"

Kim muda tersenyum ramah sambil meletakkan gelasnya, ia baru saja selesai dengan makan malamnya. Sejujurnya ini pertanyaan paling sensitif bagi mahasiswa tingkat akhir sepertinya. "Aku akan bekerja di perusahaan _appa."_

"Oh, bekerja di perusahaan _milik orang tuamu_?" Yunho membeo. Entah mengapa, Taehyung merasakan nada sinis di sana.

Sial.

Taehyung salah memilih kata, kalau seperti ini caranya, dia terlihat seperti anak manja yang hanya bisa minta ini-itu kepada orang tuanya. Bahkan pekerjaan pun masih _menempel_ kepada mereka.

"Kakakmu saja menjadi dosen, kau tidak memiliki _dream job_ selain yang disediakan orangtuamu?"

 _Disediakan orangtuamu._

Benar kan, mereka menganggap Taehyung manja.

Taehyung tertawa canggung. "Bukan seperti itu. Kalau ditanya, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membuka _coffee shop_ dengan perpustakaan yang bisa memfasilitasi kebutuhan membaca anak-anak dan orang dewasa. Bekerja di perhotelan menjadi salah satu jalan yang kupilih."

"Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi jalan untuk membuka _coffee shop_?"

"Dengan bekerja di sana, aku akan mengenal banyak orang; arsitek, investor, pengrajin kayu, pemahat patung dan lain-lain, bahkan tamu yang datang dari berbagai kalangan." _namja_ bersurai jerami menarik nafas dalam. "Sejujurnya aku yakin banyak sekali _coffee shop_ dengan konsep yang mirip seperti yang ingin kumiliki. Jadi, aku membutuhkan orang-orang ini agar konsep dan fondasi untuk _coffee shop-_ ku benar-benar matang. Aku tidak mau setengah-setengah."

Rencananya belum terlalu matang, bahkan terkesan masih di awang-awang dan kurang terstruktur, kepala keluarga Jeon tahu itu. Walau begitu, ia tersenyum begitu lebar saat mendengar keinginan _teman_ putranya. Taehyung memiliki _keinginan_ dan tekad untuk mewujudkannya. Hal itu berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan priabertubuh langsing yang duduk di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Ah, ini sudah malam. Kurasa temanmu harus segera mencari penginapan dan beristirahat."

Pemuda bersurai _wine_ mengeryitkan dahinya saat mendengar penuturan _eomma-_ nya. "Taetae _hyungie_ akan menginap. Dia tidur di kamarku."

"Tidak, Kook. Kasurmu sempit, dia tidak akan nyaman berada di sana." tutur Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu menginap di _guest house_ kita saja. Kata _appa,_ tadi ada yang _check out."_

"Kamarnya belum dibersihkan."

"Tapi _eomma…"_

"Jeon Jungkook." tegas sang ibu dengan penekanan. Putranya langsung merengut.

" _Appa…."_ ia mencoba merengek, minta bantuan kepada ayahnya, namun hanya menanggapi gelengan singkat.

"Tidak apa, Kook. hyung bisa cari penginapan di sekitar sini." pemuda bersurai jerami mengusak gemas kepala kekasihnya. Ia lalu beralih menatap kedua pria yang, semoga saja, kelak menjadi mertuanya, semoga saja. "Terima kasih untuk sambutan dan makan malamnya, benar-benar nikmat. Lain kali aku akan main lagi."

Taehyung menunduk hormat. Ia undur diri dan meninggalkan ruang makan dengan Jungkook yang mengikutinya, bahkan _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu bersikeras untuk mengantarkan hingga mobil kekasihnya keluar halaman.

"Jangan cemberut begitu." Taehyung terkekeh, tangannya terulur melalui jendela yang diturunkan untuk mencubit bibir sang kekasih gemas begitu mereka sampai di jalanan depan rumah Jungkook. Putra tunggal Jeon sedikt menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah mobil, masih mencebik. "Mana senyuman manis untuk _hyung_ , hm?"

Jeon muda malah semakin merengut. Kedua tangannya meremat lengan Taehyung, lalu menunduk dalam. "Maaf, _hyung. Eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak sopan padamu."

Yang lebih tua tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook. "Jangan minta maaf, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi mereka tidak biasanya begitu." _hoobae_ manis mendongak, melayangkan tatapan anak anjing andalannya. "Mereka harusnya lebih sopan."

"Apa karena itu kau tadi lebih banyak diam saat mereka mulai bicara?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah menginjak kaki _eomma_ dan menendang lutut _appa,_ tapi mereka malah semakin tidak sopan padamu."

Taehyung tertawa renyah. Rasa gemasnya terhadap Jeon Jungkook sungguh tak tertahankan, maka ia mencubit kedua pipi gembilnya, lalu mencium singkat bibirnya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Kedua lengannya mengalung di leher sang senior. Sejujurnya ini sebagai penebus atas rasa bersalah karena sikap kedua orangtuanya kepada Kim Taehyung jadi, walaupun ia harus mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman, bukan masalah.

Taehyung membalasnya dengan usapan di tengkuk. "Mungkin _eomma_ dan _appa-_ mu masih belum menyukaiku, tapi kita juga masih punya banyak waktu untuk meyakinkan mereka. Aku akan sangat berusaha. Kau tunggu saja hasilnya, ya?"

Yang ditanya malah menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau diam dan menunggu, aku akan berjuang bersamamu."

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mengangguk sambil menatap lekat kedua _onyx_ kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, _baby."_ gumamnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook. Kelinci manis memejamkan matanya, mengeratkan pelukan di leher sang kekasih. Ia sangat siap menyambut ciuman di bibir, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat menyentuh keningnya sangat lama.

Taehyung mencium kening Jungkook.

"Besok, temani aku jalan-jalan. Aku ingin melihat _sunrise_ bersamamu."

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk. Ia terkekeh ringan saat mendapati _rectangle smile_ dari _sunbae_ favoritnya.

"Rumah Jimin ada di ujung jalan. Keluarganya juga membuka _guest house._ Apa perlu kutelfonkan?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mencari sendiri. Biar berasa liburan." Taehyung tertawa renyah.

Ia lalu berpamitan sekali lagi kepada sang kekasih sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jeon. Ia masih memasang senyum tipisnya hingga saat berbelok di persimpangan, Kim Taehyung mengumpat habis-habisan setelah menepikan mobil.

"Saus tartar! Kepiting rebus! Kerang goreng! Saus tiram! Gurami bakar! Ayam saus kacang! Iga bakar! Steak wagyu! Es krim coklat! Churos! Bangtan Burger!"

Kim Taehyung mengacak surai jeraminya frustasi. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali mengumpat dengan berbagai macam kata-kata kasar dalam Bahasa Inggris yang ia kuasai jauh sebelum ia berkecimpung di dunia Sastra Inggris. Namun, karena rasa kesal dan marahnya disebabkan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon, alias pasangan yang sangat ia harapkan menjadi mertuanya kelak, mana berani Kim Taehyung mengumpati mereka? Jadilah nama-nama masakan yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku mendapatkan restu mereka? Ini semua pasti gara-gara _Mom_ yang seenaknya bermain _drama_ waktu itu. Aku jadi kena karma sekarang." ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel pintar, lalu dengan tergesa menghubungi seseorang.

" _Halo, Tae!"_ pekik suara dari seberang, membuat Kim muda refleks menjauhkan alat komunikasi itu dari telinganya. " _Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan orangtua Jungkook? Bagaimana mereka? Apa mereka menyukaimu? Mereka menyukaimu kan? Putraku yang tampan… mana ada orang yang tidak menyukaimu."_

Taehyung tersenyum tanpa sadar. Hilang sudah rasa kesalnya saat mendengar ucapan antusias yang dilafalkan secepat _shinkansen._ Padahal niatnya ia ingin sedikit mengomel agar rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang, tapi kalau begini caranya, mana tega Taehyung menghancurkan harapan orang yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Aku baik, _mom._ Aku baru selesai makan malam dengan mereka."

" _Benarkah? Seperti apa mereka?"_

Kim muda terkekeh. Ia menghentikan menyandar di kursinya dan mengamati orang yang berlalu lalang. Ini masih pukul sembilan, tentu saja kawasan wisata masih lumayan ramai.

" _Appa-_ nya bernama Jeon Yunho, dia berwibawa dan baik. _Eomma_ Jungkook namanya Jeon Jaejoong, dia memiliki mata yang bulat seperti Jungkook, wajahnya juga manis. Walau kekasihku jauh lebih manis."

Baekhyun tertawa keras sekali. Taehyung terkekeh karenanya.

" _Mana Jungkook? Mom ingin bicara padanya."_

Senyum di bibir bungsu Kim hilang seketika. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

" _Tae. Kau sedang tidak bersama Jungkook?_ Mom _bisa menunggu kalau begitu. Ceritakan lagi tentang_ eomma _dan_ appa _Jeon."_

Taehyung tertawa canggung, dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Ia tahu betul ada sesuatu yang salah.

" _Taehyung, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari_ Mommy?"

Yang ditanya menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu menyukaiku."

" _Appa? Berani-beraninya… Berikan ponselmu pada mereka!"_

" _Mom, calm down._ Mereka mungkin hanya kaget karena putranya membawa pulang kekasih yang sangat tampan, oke?" Jungkook memang belum mengungkapkan perihal status mereka dengan jelas di depan orangtuanya, namun Taehyung yakin kalau mereka sudah menyadarinya sejak pertama melihat bungsu Kim.

" _Kau berbuat tidak sopan? Jangan buat_ Mommy _malu dengan sikapmu."_

"Aku sopan, _Mom._ Hanya saja…" Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya, bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Begini, Kookie itu anak tunggal, jadi anggap saja mereka sedang menilaiku. Semua orangtua pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, jadi…"

Lagi-lagi diam. Sejujurnya bungsu Kim ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang pertama yang memujinya tampan itu, orang yang selalu mengomel kalau mainannya hilang, orang yang selalu cerewet menyuruhnya belajar.

Ahh, Kim Taehyung benar-benar merindukan tepukan hangat di puncak kepalanya, tepukan dari sang bunda.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sambungan. "Mommy _mendoakanmu dari sini, sayang. Kau berusahalah dengan baik. Jangan menyerah, oke?"_

Taehyung terkekeh. Baekhyun tahu betul apa yang dipikirkannya, "Terima kasih, _Mom._ Kau yang terbaik."

Setelahnya, pemuda Kim menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga hanya untuk melihat notifikasi pesan yang berasal dari Jungkook. Kelihatannya ia mencoba menghubungi Taehyung namun tidak bisa.

"Mom, sudah dulu ya. Jungkook menelfonku."

" _Tunggu! Jungkook menelfonmu? Kau tidak di rumahnya?"_

Taehyung tertawa lepas. "Tidak. Secara tidak langsung, _eomma-_ nya tidak memperbolehkan aku menginap. Aku harus segera mencari penginapan di sekitar sini."

" _Kau di kawasan pantai kan?_ Share location _sekarang juga, biar_ Daddy _carikan untukmu. Oh, dia sedang mengomel di meja kerjanya karena mendengar yang barusan_ Mom _bilang."_

 _Namja_ bersurai jerami hanya bisa pasrah menuruti kata ibunya. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan ayahnya yang sedang sibuk, lalu Nyonya besar dengan seenaknya menambah pekerjaan sang suami untuk mencarikan penginapan. Daripada membantah dan menambah panjang pembicaraan, lebih baik ia menurut dan segera menghubungi Jungkook sembari menunggu kabar dari ibunya.

Maka setelah memutus panggilan dengan Baekhyun, ia langsung menghubungi kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, Kookie?"

" _Kau lama! Menyebalkan!"_

"Maaf, tadi sedang menghubungi Mom…." Taehyung memotong kalimatnya sendiri saat mendengar isakan dari seberang sana. "Jungkook, kau menangis?"

.

.

"Jadi, temanmu sudah pergi?" tanya Jaejoong begitu putra semata wayangnya masuk ke ruang keluarga. Ia langsung mematikan televisi dan memberikan isyarat kepada Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengannya.

Baru saja ingin membuat alasan agar bisa masuk ke kamarnya lalu tidur, sang _appa_ memberikan perintah. "Jungkook, turuti ibumu."

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk. Wajahnya ditekuk, kelihatan sekali kalau kesal.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Yunho mencoba membuka percakapan. Ia tahu betul, dengan ini mereka bisa membicarakan pemuda yang tadi menjadi tamu mereka.

"Kenapa _appa_ dan _eomma_ bersikap seperti itu kepada Taetae _hyung?_ Dia kan tamuku." protes Jungkook langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia marah, tentu saja. Kekasihnya diperlakan seperti itu. Jungkook diam bukannya tidak peduli, ia hanya sadar diri. Apapun yang dikatakannya akan mejadi _boomerang_ yang semakin menyulitkan Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah bisa melawan apa yang dikatakan orangtuanya, terutama sang _eomma._

"Dia bukan teman biasa kan?"

Jungkook menunduk, ia meremat ujung kaosnya. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya, dan mereka pun jarang memarahi putra kesayangannya, kecuali ketika Jeon muda berulah.

"Jungkook.."

"Taetae _hyung_ kekasihku."

Yunho menghela nafas berat, membuat Jungkook semakin menunduk dalam. Ayahnya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun jika ia berulah karena sang ibu yang akan banyak mengomel. Namun kali ini, sepertinya sang kepala keluarga akan ikut bicara.

"Apa yang _appa_ bilang tentang pacaran?"

"Tidak boleh pacaran sebelum lulus." gumam Jungkook mengulangi kalimat ayahnya saat mewanti dirinya dulu. "Tapi _appa,_ Taetae _hyung_ itu -"

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengannya."

Bola mata Jungkook membulat, ia refleks mendongak, menatap Nyonya Jeon dengan mata bergetar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Dia anak manja, _eomma_ tidak suka."

"Anak manja?" Jungkook membeo, ia melayangkan protes tak terima, tentu saja. "Taetae _hyung_ tidak seperti itu, dia membantuku ini-itu, dengan sabar menghdapiku, bahkan beberapa kali membelikanku pakaian dan selalu memastikan aku makan teratur. Taetae _hyung_ tidak manja… aku yang manja."

Suara Jungkook melemah, sepasang obsidiannya masih setia menatap sang _eomma._

"Dan dia membanggakan itu?"

Jaejoong menjeda saat tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari buah hatinya yang nampak bingung dengan maksud kalimatnya.

"Dia bangga karena bisa membelikanmu pakaian dengan uang milik orang tuanya? Apa kau tidak sadar dia sangat bergantung kepada mereka? Mobil itu…" Nyonya Jeon mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku yakin itu dibeli dengan orang tuanya. Semua fasilitas, pasti dari mereka. Dan dia mengajakmu jalan-jalan dengan menghabiskan uang mereka. Kau suka yang seperti itu? Kau ingin pria yang menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu adalah pria yang selalu bergantung pada orang tuanya? Memalukan!"

Dada Jungkook bergemuruh. Ia sangat marah ketika ibunya sendiri mengatai Kim Taehyung seperti itu. Jungkook tahu betul seperti apa kekasihnya, dan walaupun terkadang ia sangat menyebalkan, tapi pemuda bersurai pirang itu adalah seorang yang baik. Yang terbaik untuk Jeon Jungkook.

"Dia tidak seperti itu." bela Jungkook, suaranya sedikit bergetar. " _Hyung_ bilang dia tidak akan memberikan apapun untukku kecuali itu dari hasil kerjanya sendiri."

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

Pertanyaan menusuk ibunya berhasil membuat Jungkook bungkam. Bukannya meragukan, ia hanya sadar bahwa pria bersurai coklat tua itu berada di titik dimana ia benar-benar Tidak menyukai Taehyung. Jungkook sadar, alasannya mungkin _hanya_ karena Jaejoong belum mengenal sang kekasih, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal luar biasa.

"Sudahlah, _Boo._ Ini sudah malam, biarkan Jungkook istirahat dulu." Yunho merangkul pundak _istri-_ nya, lalu mengecup lembut pelipisnya sebelum beralih menatap sang putra. "Kookie, beristirahatlah malam ini. Kita lanjutkan ini besok pagi."

Jungkook mengangguk singkat dan langsung berdiri, namun belum sempat berjalan barang satu langkah saja, _eomma-_ nya kembali bicara.

"Pokoknya tidak ada yang namanya jalan-jalan dengan si Kim manja itu."

" _Eomma!"_ protes Jungkook, nada bicaranya sedikit naik.

"Tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakan _eomma-_ mu." Yunho mencoba menengahi, sejujurnya ia juga tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaan Kim Taehyung. Namun karena sang _istri_ secara terang-terangan mengatakan itu kepada putranya, sebagai kepala keluarga ia harus bisa menengahi karena, sungguh! Saak Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jaejoong bertengkar, telinganya akan berdengung sakit. Akurnya juga lama. Jaejoong akan tidak _mood_ memasak, sementara Jungkook akan ogah membantu beres-beres rumah. Dibaca: bencana untuk Jeon Yunho.

Namun sepertinya, sang putra malah ingin menyambut undangan perang ibunya. "Terserah _eomma._ Besok aku akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk melihat _sunrise_ dengan ke -ka -sih -ku."

Kepala Yunho berdenyut sakit. _Boo_ tercintanya terkadang kekanakan, dan ia sadar sang putra jauh lebih kekanakan.

"Lakukan itu dan ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk sarapanmu."

"Oh, hai sarapanku yang bahkan belum dimasak… selamat tinggal karena besok aku akan sarapan berdua saja dengan Taetae _hyung-_ ku."

"Jungko -"

"Jeon Jungkook." ucap sang ayah tegas memotong protes ibunda Jungkook. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk diam. "Pergi ke kamarmu."

"Tapi, _appa, eomma_ sangat -"

"Sekarang." ujar Jung Yunho final.

Jungkook melangkah dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan menuju kamarnya. Ia kesal, marah, sedih, semuanya menjadi satu. Matanya terasa sangat panas, dadanya sakit. Padahal ia sudah sangat jatuh ke dalam dunia seorang Kim Taehyung, bahkan untuk merangkak menjauh sedikit saja tidak akan mungkin baginya, dan kedua orangtuanya malah melakukan ini kepada Jungkook.

Namja bergigi kelinci menyeret kasar kopernya masuk ke kamar, lalu membanting pintunya kuat-kuat sebelum menguncinya.

Setelahnya ia menghempaskan diri ke kasur, berteriak keras-keras setelah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, mendadak pikiran negatif hinggap di kepalanya.

 _Bagaimana kalau Taetae_ hyung _tahu apa yang dikatakan_ eomma _barusan?_

 _Bagaimana kalau_ Mommy _Baek_ _tahu putranya tidak disambut baik oleh keluarganya, berbeda sekali dengan saat keluarga Kim menyambut seorang Jeon Jungkook?_

 _Bagaimana kalau karena itu, Jungkook jadi tidak disukai._

" _Hyung…"_ gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar. Ia sungguh tidak mau kalau ia dan sang kekasih harus berakhir seperti ini. Taehyung sudah berjanji bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama.

Jungkook harus menanyakannya sekali lagi, sekedar memastikan agar hatinya tenang.

Dengan tergesa ia mengambil ponselnya, melakukan panggilan untuk pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk, -"_

Jeon muda memutus panggilannya saat suara operator yang menyapa gendang telinganya, bukan suara rendah pemuda Kim yang begitu ingin ia dengar.

Ia mengulangi panggilan sebanyak lebih dari lima kali, dan seluruhnya dijawab oleh operator.

Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Jungkook merasa kesal, ia panik, ia marah, ia sangat membutuhkan Kim Taehyung. Hingga pada panggilan ke-tujuh, sebuah suara yang begitu familiar menyapanya.

" _Ada apa, Kookie?"_

"Kau lama! Menyebalkan!" pemuda bersurai merah menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia merasa lega, sungguh. Namun entah kenapa perasaannya yang campur aduk membuatnya berteriak.

" _Maaf, tadi sedang menghubungi Mom…."_

Air mata membasai pipinya begitu saja, ia terisak saat itu juga.

 _Bagaimana kalau ketakutannya menjadi nyata?_

 _Bagaimana kalau keluarga Kim tidak lagi menyukainya?_

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, bingung ingin mengatakan apa saat kekasihnya menjeda. Namun belum sempat ia berucap, Taehyung kembali bicara.

" _Jungkook, kau menangis?"_

Ingin rasanya mengatakan _tidak,_ tapi yang dilakukan pemuda bergigi kelinci malah mengangguk dalam, dan tentunya sang kekasih tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

" _Sayang, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"_ Ada sedikit nada memaksa di sana, seolah mengharuskan Jungkook untuk baik-baik saja, padahal ia tidak.

"H -hyung."

Taehyung menunggu, ia tahu _hoobae_ kesayangannya masih ingin bicara.

"Kau tidak membenciku kan?"

Kekehan ringan terdengar begitu menenangkan saat menyapa gendang telinga pemuda Jeon. Bagaikan tersihir, ia tersenyum begitu saja, masih dengan mata yang basah dan memerah.

" _Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah melupakan itu, hm?"_

Jungkook mrngangguk, memeluk erat-erat gulingnya.

" _Sekarang tidurlah, sayang. Kau butuh istirahat."_ Yang dikatakannya serupa dengan yang diperintahkan orangtua Jungkook, membuat yang lebih muda kembali merengut dan merasa tidak enak.

" _Hyung… answer me, please?"_

"Sure, what is it."

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? _You won't stop loving me, will you?"_

Helaan nafas berat terdengar sesaat sebelum Kim Taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu yang menghangatkan hatinya. " _Satu-satunya yang dapat membuatku berhenti mencintaimu adalah…_ **When the sun melts the rock and drains the sea, that's the time for me to stop loving you.** "

Jungkook tersenyum dan memeluk erat gulingnya, ia tahu betul, batu tidak akan meleleh terkena sinar matahari. Laut juga tidak akan mengering walau setiap hari diterpa sinarnya yang begitu panas. Keduanya bukan hal yang mungkin terjadi.

Kim Taehyung berhenti mencintai Jeon Jungkook adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Terima kasih, _hyung."_

" _Aku yang berterima kasih karena kau bersedia berjalan bersamaku."_ Taehyung menjeda selama dua detik. " _Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita akan pergi ke pantai pagi-pagi sekali."_

"Dengan satu syarat. Aku yang pergi ke penginapanmu, bukan _hyung_ yang kesini. Aku tidak mau _appa_ dan _eomma_ mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan padamu."

" _Baiklah, manis. Kau menang. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya nanti. Sekarang kau tidur."_

"Selamat malam, _hyungie. I love you."_

"I love you too, _kelinci manisku."_

 _._

 _._

Taehyung berdiri di depan penginapannya lima belas menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan Jungkook. Bungsu Kim adalah seorang _gentleman,_ ia tidak ingin kelinci kecilnya menunggu di cuaca sedingin ini. Ia memakai celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan warna putih. Jaket berbahan _jeans_ ia pakai untuk menghalau dinginnya pagi, kakinya dibalut sandal gunung berwarna hitam, sandal favorit yang biasa dia pakai jika bepergian ke _alam terbuka_ dengan alasan lebih praktis kalau hujan. Di sakunya terselip ponsel dan dompet.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah bayangan pemuda yang memakai kaos putih kebesaran, celana pendek, juga sepatu yang seluruhnya berwarna putih terlihat. Awalnya Taehyung mengeryit karena mengira itu adalah seorang pria mabuk yang baru pulang dari bar. Namun saat wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih jelas, pemuda bersurai jerami tersenyum sangat lebar.

Ia melambai ke arahnya, "Jungkookie!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook mendongak. Bukannya tersenyum, ia malah mengeluarkan air mata dan segera berlari ke arah sang kekasih, menubruknya kuat-kuat hingga yang lebih tua hampir jatuh terjengkang, memeluknya erat.

Taehyung memasang _blank expression-_ nya, hanya tiga detik. Setelahnya ia panik karena bahu sang kekasih mulai bergetar hebat.

"Jungkook, hei. Sayang, kau kenapa."

Mendongak perlahan, yang lebih muda menunjukkan matanya yang sembab. Dan entah mengapa, perasaan pemuda Kim menjadi sangat tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat kekasihnya menjadi sangat berantakan seperti ini.

" _Hyung?"_ Jeon muda merengek. Taehyung berusaha tersenyum dan mengusap kepala _hoobae-_ nya untuk menenangkan. Ia menunggu agar sang kekasih siap bercerita padanya. Tanpa ia kira, yang didengarnya malah satu frasa yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti bekerja.

" _Hyung,_ ayo buat adik bayi. Please?"

 _._

 _ **Sixth Lesson: "When the sun melts the rock and drains the sea, that's the time for me to stop loving you." (END)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Adik Kookie, kamu kenapa woy? Malah ngaco….

Anyway, makasih buat yang setia menanti yhaaa… maaf banget molor. Tiger sedang sibuk dan lupa pamit.

Jangan lupa baca _**The Guy who Wears White Beard**_ dan review yaaa.

Yang nunggu **Leanan Sidhe** juga mohon sabar, akan diupload dalam minggu pertama 2017.

 **Happy Ultah Kakak Taetae dan Selamat Tahun Baru!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya, review please**

 **Agar chap selanjutnya lebih semangat eheheh**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** abaikan sub-judul chap ini yang rada absurd

,

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin x Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati) | PCY as Kim Chanyeol x BBH as Kim Baekhyun | Jung Yunho as Jeon Yunho x Kim Jaejoong as Jeon Jaejoong**

 **Rated: T** **plus plus**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part VII: Something** **'Bout You**

 **(Makes Me Feel Like I'm Dangerous Man)**

"Jungkookie…" bisik Taehyung lembut tepat di telinga kiri seorang _namja_ bergigi kelinci yang tengah didekapnya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut bagian belakang kepala sang kekasih sementara yang lain memeluk pinggangnya. "Sayang, dengarkan _hyung,_ hmm?"

Menggeleng ringan, pemuda bersurai _wine_ itu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher pemuda Kim.

"Kau belum sarapan kan?"

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya di kamar."

Perlahan Taehyung menghela nafas. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak sedang sibuk, maka sudah pasti ia menjambak kuat rambutnya sendiri, bisa sampai botak juga.

Ia menyadari satu hal, mengajak Jeon Jungkook masuk ke kamarnya di penginapan agar si _bunny_ bisa menenangkan diri adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Anak tunggal keluarga Jeon langsung menguselkan dirinya ke tubuh sang senior, mengira mereka akan _membuat adik bayi_ saat itu juga. Dan ia terus menempeli _sunbae_ pirangnya sejak tadi.

"Baiklah, kita di kamar."

Taehyung bisa mendengarkan kekasihnya ber- _ehehe_. Ia pun memeluknya semakin erat. "Kita akan memesan melalui _room service._ Bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya kembali menggeleng. "Pokoknya membuat adik bayi!"

Kali ini bungsu Kim tidak bisa menahan helaan nafas kasarnya. Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya, ia tahu _hyung_ kesayangannya akan marah kalau dirinya tidak menurut.

"Baiklah, kita sarapan. Tapi _hyung_ tidak marah kan?"

Taehyung terkekeh, menunduk hanya untuk mendapati sepasang obsidian kekasihnya yang tengah mengintip melalui sela-sela poni sewarna anggur.

"Tidak marah. Tidak akan marah karena kekasihku sangat menggemaskan." gumamnya sebelum mencium dalam pipi kiri pemuda Jeon, menekannya hingga sang pemilik minta ampun.

Taehyung pun meraih gagang telfon yang disediakan di kamarnya, lalu menghubungi _room service_ dan memesan makanan sesuai keinginan Jungkook.

Lima menit setelah mematung karena mendengar permintaan _menakjubkan hoobae_ manisnya, Tae memutuskan untuk mengajaknya masuk ke kamar tempat ia menginap. Niatnya, agar Jeon Jungkook menjernihkan pikirannya yang tercemar entah-apa.

Jika penginapanmilik keluarga Jeon dan keluarga Park berkonsep _semi-guest house_ dan diperuntukkan bagi para _backpacker_ atau mereka yang ingin menghabiskan liburan dengan _budget_ sedang menuju ke rendah, maka tempat menginap Kim Taehyung menempatkan mereka yang menginginkan fasilitas lebih sebagai target pasar. Konsepnya pun mengarah ke _semi-hotel,_ atau bisa disebut _penginapan mewah._

Jungkook tidak sempat meperhatikan apa saja yang ada di penginapan itu, ia sibuk memeluk erat kekasihnya saat berjalan, menguselkan kepalanya ke dada bidangnya, dan mengabaikan siapapun yang melihat mereka. Di dalam kamar, Taehyung terus-terusan membujuknya agar mau bercerita, namun yang diucapkan Jeon Jungkook hanya _ingin membuat adik bayi_ sambil duduk di pangkuan pemuda bersurai pirang tanpa sadar bahwa bokong montoknya sukses menyiksa _masa depan_ seorang Kim Taehyung.

Nampaknya adik kandung Kim Namjoon harus dianugerahi gelar sebagai _Sang Pengendali Hormon_ karena ia berhasil melewati masa-masa siksaan itu tanpa membanting kekasihnya ke atas ranjang, atau menerjangnya, atau _memakannya,_ atau apapun itu istilahnya.

Sekarang ini, pemuda Kim tengah tersenyum mengamati si gigi kelinci yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi menggembung yang bergerak-gerak menggemaskan.

"Enak?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Ia pun kembali menikmati _nakji bokkeum_ yang tinggal setengah. Taehyung terkekeh melihatnya, sesekali ia memakan _gimbap_ atau makanan lain yang mereka pesan. Jungkook menginginkan _gimbap, nakji bokkeum, kimchi_ dan _jeongol_ untuk sarapan dan Taehyung mengabulkannya _._ Pelayan sampai meletakkan kompor kecil di atas meja bundar tempat mereka makan agar _jeongol_ yang merupakan sup berbahan dasar hasil laut itu tetap panas.

"Kalau dilihat dari makanan yang kau pesan, kau begitu merindukan Busan."

Yang lebih muda kembali mengangguk. Tangannya terulur saat menyuapkan sepotong gurita ke arah sang kekasih. Taehyung tersenyum, lalu memakannya.

"Manis."

"Jangan bercanda, itu pedas." protes pemuda Jeon. Ia tahu senior menyebalkannya tidak suka makanan pedas. Jika ia menganggap manis sesuatu yang bahkan Jungkook anggap pedas, pasti sedang ada maunya.

"Soalnya aku makan sambil memandang kekasihku, jadi rasanya sangat manis." Taehyung menunjukkan senyum kotaknya, Jungkook cemberut sambil menahan rona di pipi.

"Kenapa masih ingin makan _seafood_? Padahal semalam _eomma-_ mu memasak begitu banyak hidangan laut."

 _Checkmate._

Jeon Jungkook berhenti mengunyah.

Yang lebih tua membiarkannya selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipi gembil Jungkook. "Jadi, ingin bercerita?"

Awalnya pemuda bersurai merah memilih diam, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk. " _Eomma_ memarahiku…"

"Karena?"

"Aku ingin pergi dengan _hyungie._ Tadi saat mau kesini _eomma_ memarahiku lagi, dia bilang aku harus berhenti menemuimu. _"_

Tae tersenyum kecut. Ternyata sampai begitu Nyonya Jeon tidak menyukainya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tetap menemuiku?"

Jungkook terlihat marah saat Taehyung melontarkan pertanyaan konyol itu. "Kau tidak ingin aku menemuimu? Ya sudah, aku pulang saja."

"Hei." pemuda Kim mencekal lengan kekasihnya yang beranjak dari kursi. Ia menarikya perlahan, menuntunnya agar duduk di pangkuannya, berhadapan. "Jangan marah, aku hanya bertanya."

Pemuda Jeon memukul bahu senior Kim sebelum memeluknya erat. " _I love you,_ tidak mau jauh-jauh dari _hyung."_

Pemilik surai pirang terkekeh mendengarnya. Kedua legannya melingkar di pinggang sintal Jungkook. " _I love you, too._ Tapi jangan bilang itu yang membuatmu ingin membuat adik bayi."

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Taehyung, ia menatap antusias sepasang mata coklat yang lebih tua lalu mengangguk mantab. "Kalau kita punya adik bayi, _eomma_ tidak akan melarang lagi kan?"

Kim muda terkekeh, tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Jungkook, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Sejujurnya ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kau sangat menggemaskan."

Baru Jungkook akan protes, ia mendengar suara pintu kamar yang mereka tempati diketuk.

"Itu bukan _eomma_ kan? _Eomma_ tidak tahu aku disini kan?"

Perlahan Taehyung menurunkan pemuda semok di pangkuannya, ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum membukanya, ia memberi isyarat agar sang kekasih duduk dengan tenang.

"Ya?" ucapnya saat mengetahui bahwa yang mengetuk pintunya adalah salah satu pegawai penginapan.

"Maaf, mengganggu, Tuan. Tapi ayah Anda baru saja menelfon, beliau memintaku untuk mengingatkan agar Anda bersiap-siap."

Taehyung mendengus lelah. "Ayolah, apa aku benar-benar harus ikut menyambut? Suruh saja _general manager_ atau siapapun untuk menjadi perwakilan."

"Saya _general manager_ , Tuan. Dan ayah Anda benar-benar melarang pegawai untuk menggantikan tugas ini."

"Astaga… aku akan siap dalam tiga puluh menit."

Wanita bersurai dicepol itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya sebelum undur diri.

Taehyung menutup pintu dengan kasar, lalu berjalan ke arah Jungkook dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa?'

" _Dad_ sangat menyebalkan. Semua ini gara-gara _mommy."_

Putra tunggal keluarga Jeon mengeryitkan dahinya, terlebih saat sang kekasih menubrukkan dirinya, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh di ranjang dengan Jeon Jungkook berada di bawah, dan Kim Taehyung menindihnya.

"Taetae _hyung_ seperti bayi."

Terkekeh ringan, pemuda Kim menguselkan kepalanya ke dada Jungkook yang lumayan empuk, walau terbilang datar. "Baguslah, kau sudah punya bayi besar jadi tidak usah membuat adik bayi lagi."

"Uh!" keluh yang sedang ditindih, ia memukul keras punggung kekasihnya hingga mengaduh. "Pokoknya membuat adik bayi!"

Sang senior tertawa renyah, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook, lalu berjalan untuk kemudian membuka almari pakaian. Dikeluarkannya sebuah setelan jas berwarna hitam, juga sepatu pantofel dengan warna senada. "Kita bicarakan nanti karena _hyung_ harus bekerja, hm?"

"Bekerja?"

" _Mom_ memintaku untuk menginap di sini, dan _Dad_ memanfaatkan itu dengan menyuruhku menjadi perwakilan untuk menyambut seorag tamu. Rencananya akan kulakukan setelah pulang dari melihat _sunrise_ bersamamu, ternyata kita malah disini." bungsu Kim terkekeh. " _No big deal,_ kita bisa melihat _sunrise_ lain kali."

"Kenapa _hyung_ harus menyambut tamu disini?"

Jungkook mengamati kekasihnya yang menggantungkan pakaiannya di daun pintu, lalu pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu membongkar tasnya untuk mengambil _trunks_ berwarna hitam.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ini salah satu penginapan milik keluargaku, _I suppose._ Aku juga baru tahu semalam. _Dad_ menyuruh karyawan menyiapkan jas, _hair spray_ untuk menata rambutku, dan sebagainya agar aku bisa menyambut tamu ini dengan penampilan rapi. Kalau tidak salah, dia duta besar dari Thailand untuk Korea Selatan." Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dengan _trunks_ di tangan kirinya, ia mencium gemas pipi kekasihnya yang bersemu. "Kau mau membantuku kan, sayang?"

Jungkook mengangguk kaku.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu."

Lagi-lagi yang lebih muda hanya bisa mengangguk. Setelahnya Taehyung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menggumamkan sesuatu kepada dirinya sendiri.

" _Little bunny_ menggemaskan. Melihat celana dalamku saja sudah memerah, bagaimana kalau melihat isinya? Begitu mengajakku membuat adik bayi? Yang benar saja…" Taehyung menggeram frustasi. Ia melirik bagian selangkangan yang sepertinya tidak sejalan dengan otaknya. "Kau, _junior…_ jangan macam-macam!"

Oke. Kim Taehyung hampir gila karena permintaan polos seorang pemuda menggemaskan yang menjadi tersangka atas meningkatnya hormon yang sedang bertarung dengan akal sehatnya.

Tak lebih dari lima menit kemudian, Tae keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang diilitkan di pinggangnya. Sengaja ia melilitkannya agak rendah agar garis V samar yang dibentuk oleh otot perutnya yang mulai nampak dapat terlihat jelas. Rambutnya basah, sebuah handuk yang lebih kecil tersampir di bahunya.

Di kamar mandi ada _bathrobe_ dan dia keluar hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggang. Sebut saja Kim Taehyung kurang ajar, dan Jeon Jungkook bisa-bisanya bersemu melihat apa yang disuguhkan oleh kakak angkatannya itu.

N _amja_ bersurai merah anggur benar-benar menunduk malu dan dengan susah payah mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh sang kekasih. Sialnya, ia melirik beberapa kali dan Kim Taehyung memergokinya.

Taehyung mengulum senyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kemeja putih yang ia gantung bersama jas dan celana bahan. Melihat itu, Jungkook reflek mencekal lengan berkulit eksotis yang terasa lembab karena habis mandi itu.

"Kenapa, _bunny?"_

"Ti -tidak…" pemuda Jeon mengutuk dirinya yang sudah berani pegang-pegang _sunbae-_ nya yang setengah telanjang. "Se -sebaiknya keringkan dulu rambutmu agar tidak ba -basah."

"Basah? Apamu yang basah?"

Kim Taehyung dan kejahilannya yang terkutuk.

"Kemejamu, _hyung._ Bukan aku." yang lebih muda mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya saat melayangkan tatapan bingung.

Demi kaos bolong-bolong miliknya, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menggemaskan!

Taehyung tertawa canggung. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi ia gunakan ketika makan. "Jadi, _baby bunny_ akan mengeringkan rambutku?"

Jungkook mencebik mendengar panggilan itu untuknya, walau begitu ia melaksanakan apa yang diminta. Sebagai catatan, ia melakukannya sambil merona. Dan agar tidak ketahuan oleh kekasihnya yang super menyebalkan, ia berdiri di belakang Kim Taehyung.

"Apa kau membawa _hair dryer?"_

"Tidak, tapi kau bisa tanyakan ke _room service."_

Lagi-lagi menurut. Jeon muda benar-benar menanyakannya ke _room service,_ dan mengejutkan… mereka memilikinya! Sebenarnya hanya Jungkook yang terkejut karena Taehyung tahu betul kalau peralatan mematut diri selalu tersedia di ruang karyawan karena di industri perhotelan, penampilan adalah hal yang penting.

Bungsu Kim memakai pakaiannya di hadapan Jungkook. Di. Hadapan. Jeon. Jungkook. Sementara pemuda bersurai _wine_ itu menunggu _hair dryer_ -nya.

Taehyung itu super kurang ajar. Dia dengan sengaja berlama-lama mengancingkan kemeja dan menaikkan resletingnya hanya untuk mendapati .reaksi kelinci manisnya yang terlampau menggemaskan.

Jungkook merona parah, untung saja tidak sampai mimisan.

Setelah mendapatkan _hair dryer-_ nya, Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung duduk di depan meja rias, lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang masih setengah basah. Mendapat perlakuan yang sangat lembut, pemuda Kim curi-curi pandang menatap _bunny_ kesayangannya melalui pantulan cermin.

Sialnya, setiap kali Jungkook memergoki, malah Jungkook yang merasa malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Belah tengah?" Jungkook mulai menyisir rambut Taehyung setelah benar-benar kering. Sebelah tangannya memegang _hair spray._

"Aku menurut saja. Kau _hair stylish_ dan _make up artist-_ ku."

Yang lebih muda terkekeh, ia akhirnya menata rambut kekasihnya dengan gaya kasual, sedikit membuat _hair line_ di bagian kiri, namun tidak sepenuhnya mengarahkan poninya ke kanan. Ia membiarkan rambut kekasihnya jatuh menutupi sebagian dahinya, sedikit mengarahkannya ke kanan sehingga Taehyung terlihat semakin tampan. Menurut Jungkook.

Setelahnya, Jungkook membuka sebuah tas karton yang ternyata berisi peralatan _base make up._

"Astaga, aku harus memakai itu? Tidak, sayang… itu untukmu saja. Aku sudah pakai _lotion_ dan _cream_ di kamar mandi. Itu cukup."

"Menurut." ucap Jungkook final. "Aku _hair stylish_ dan _make up artist-_ mu hari ini. _Hyung_ tidak boleh membantah."

Ingatkan Kim Taehyung bahwa bayi kelincinya belajar cepat.

Akhirnya bungsu Kim hanya pasrah saat Jungkook mengoleskan sesuatu bertuliskan _primer, CC cream, concealer, powder,_ bahkan Jeon muda memainkan _eye shadow_ di kelopak matanya dengan tambahan _eyeliner_ , plus sedikit _bronzer_ tipis yang membuat rahangnya terlihat semakin tegas. Terakhir, Jungkook mengoleskan _vaseline lip therapy._

"Sudah." sang _make up artist_ bertepuk tangan melihat hasil karyanya. Kim Taehyung terlihat natural dengan hasil riasan Jungkook. Benar-benar natural, tidak ada yang berlebihan. Yang ada, Kim Taehyung semakin terlihat seperti pahatan patung dewa Yunani. Satu kata untuknya, sempurna.

"Aku berani bertaruh, pasti karyawan perempuan yang membeli semua ini. Kalau bukan, dia tidak akan membeli _primer concealer_ dan _bronzer."_

"Kau saja tahu apa itu _primer, concealer_ dan _bronzer._ "protes Jungkook sambil membantu bungsu Kim yang berdiri merapikan jasnya.

"Aku tahu karena aku sempat bergabung di klub drama. Para pemain harus bisa _make up_ untuk menyingkat waktu persiapan."

"Ya, ya, ya… terserah Aktor Kim saja. Pokoknya kau semakin tampan." gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar saat memasangkan dasi berwara _maroon_ untuk Taehyung.

"Benarkah?"

Pemuda Jeon masih mengangguk.

"Apakah Jeon Jungkook semakin terpesona?"

Pemuda bermata bulat kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghapus senyumnya, lalu menggeleng kuat. Taehyung tertawa.

"Coba kulihat." bisik yang lebih tua saat menarik dagu Jungkook. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jeon muda, mengulumnya lembut sebelum melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya secara bergantian.

"Mmn…" gumam Jungkook saat membalas kuluman kekasihnya. Perlahan ia menjauhkan diri dengan memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan. "Tidak boleh mencium banyak-banyak, nanti riasan bibir yang sudah susah-susah kubuat jadi rusak."

Taehyung tertawa saat kekasih manisnya kembali menunduk malu-malu. Ia tahu Jungkook hanya beralasan agar dirinya tidak membuat bibir mungil si kelinci bengkak. Tae mengusap rambut merah Jungkook, mencium keningnya sembari membisikkan _terima kasih._

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu makan sampai selesai. Aku pergi dulu."

Jungkook mengangguk, mengantarkan sang kekasih hingga ke depan pintu kamar.

"Kau bisa habiskan makanmu, atau hubungi _room service_ untuk membereskannya. Kau boleh melakukan apapun di sini, berjalan-jalan atau melihat-lihat. Kalau ingin sesuatu, bilang saja pada pegawai, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab,"

"Iya, iya… _hyung_ bawel." pemuda Jeon mengulum senyum. "Pergi sana. Jangan sampai tamunya sudah datang, kau malah belum muncul."

Yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk sebelum melangkah pergi.

Setelahnya, Jungkook setengah membanting pintu, lalu menghamburkan dirinya ke kasur, memeluk guling erat-erat, bahkan menggigitinya gemas. Ia berguling kesana-kemari sampai akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Astaga… Taetae _hyung_ benar-benar seperti suami yang akan berangkat bekerja, dan aku istrinya." pemuda Jeon masih heboh, ia melanjutkan acara bergulingnya di lantai. Perlahan tangan kanannya terulur mengusap perut. "Tinggal membuat adik bayi dan semua sempurna, ehehe…"

Sementara itu, Taehyung mengusap wajahnya, ia mati-matian menahan senyumnya yang bisa jadi kelewat lebar. _Hoobae_ favoritnya benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa ide _membuat adik bayi_ buka murni berasal dari pemikiran Jungkook sendiri. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, siapa orang yang telah mengkontaminasi otak polos kelinci manisnya?

Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon sudah pasti tercoret dari daftar tersangka karena mereka menginginkan putranya tidak bersama Taehyung. Ide agar Jeon muda memiliki bayi dengan Taehyung tidak mungkin berasal dari mereka.

Park Jimin? Dia mendeklarasikan sebagai sahabat sejatinya Jeon Jungkook, bisa jadi dia mengusulkan itu agar sahabatnya _bahagia_ tanpa memikirkan resikonya.

Min Yoongi? Pemalas, dan usulan memiliki bayi agar direstui memang terdengar instan.

Kim Seokjin? Sepertinya bukan tipe yang menyukai hubungan seperti itu.

Kim Namjoon? Hampir semua sastra klasik memiliki unsur seksual di dalamnya, dan Namjoon tipe yang membiarkan Taehyung melakukan hal itu sebelum menikah asalkan berhati-hati. Apa mungkin ia membiarkan adiknya menjadi seorang ayah sebelum menikah?

Sial.

Sepertinya Taehyung harus memasang benteng di sekitar Jungkook agar pemuda bersurai _wine_ tidak bergaul dengan mereka-mereka yang sesat.

.

.

Jungkook memanggil _room service_ untuk membereskan sisa sarapannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghabiskan semua hidangan, sayang sekali perutnya sudah tidak kuat. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi sarapannya dengan sisa di piringnya.

Ia membukakan pintu saat seseorang mengetuknya, dua orang masuk ke kamar untuk membereskan peralatan makannya. Di mereka ada wanita berpakaian koki yang menunduk sambil tersenyum. Jungkook membalasnya tak kalah sopan.

"Selamat pagi, saya kepala koki di sini. Bagaimana hidangan yang kami sajikan? Apakah ada yang kurang?"

"Ahh, selamat pagi. Masakannya enak, aku suka sekali. Kuah _jeongol-_ nya juga benar-benar pas." jawab Jungkook. Ia begitu antusias menyatakan betapa ia menyukai masakan sang koki. Pandangan matanya jatuh ke _name tag_ wanita di hadapannya, ia sedikit memicingkan mata.

"Lee Ji Eun?"

"Ya?" jawab koki tersebut masih memasang senyumnya, sementara itu Jungkook memicingkan mata, mengamati baik-baik _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"Ji Eun… _noona?"_ gumamnya saat merasa ia mengenal sosok sang koki. Ia tersenyum lebar saat yakin dengan dugaannya. "Astaga, Ji Eun _noona,_ ini aku.. Jungkook."

Awalnya Ji Eun terdiam karena bingung, namun setelah melihat gigi kelinci yang menyembul saat _namja_ di hadapannya terseyum, ia seperti tersadar. "Jeon Jungkook? Adik kelasku saat _senior high?_ "

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, ia terseyum semakin lebar.

"Sebentar." gumam Ji Eun. Ia beralih kepada dua orang yang membereskan peralatan makan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Setelahnya, ia kembali menghadap mantan _hoobae-_ nya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Maksudku, rumahmu kan di dekat sini."

"Kekasihku menginap di sini."

"Kekasih?" _yeonja_ berwajah manis itu mengeryitkan dahi. "Tapi ini kamar Tuan Kim. Tunggu! Jangan bilang kau kekasihnya?"

Jeon muda menunjukkan cengirannya sambil mengangguk.

"Pantas saja pagi ini resepsionis heboh karena Tuan Kim membawa seorang pemuda yang menggelendot manja. Ternyata itu kau." Ji Eun tertawa renyah sementara Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya, menahan malu karena pagi tadi, dia benar-benar sangat sangat manja.

"Ahh, aku harus kembali ke _kitchen."_

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Aku tidak yakin…"

"Tapi Taetae _hyung_ bilang aku boleh pergi kemanapun."

Sang koki tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Kalau Tuan Kim mengizinkan Jungkook kemanapun, berarti tidak masalah kalau pemuda bersurai _wine_ itu ikut ke _kitchen_ bersamanya.

Jungkook pun mengambil ponselnya, lalu berjalan bersama _sunbae-_ nya saat di _senior high school_ dulu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Kim Taehyung, tapi malah mendapatimu di sana."

"Hmm… kenapa _noona_ ingin bertemu dengannya?" sejujurnya, Jungkook merasa cemburu. Apa kedua _sunbae-_ nya itu saling kenal, atau bagaimana.

Mengejutkan, Ji Eun tersenyum penuh kekaguman, pandangannya menerawang saat berjalan. "Kau ingat isu yang terjadi saat kita sekolah? Tentang hotel yang akan didirikan di kawasan pemukiman?"

Yang lebih muda mengangguk. "Yang katanya akan mematikan usaha _guest house_ warga?"

Kali ini Ji Eun yang mengangguk. "Kau sedang berdiri di _hotel_ itu."

"Serius?" Jungkook menatap sekeliling. Ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti hotel bagi para konglomerat dengan berbagai fasilitas mewah bagi para orang kaya. Memang lebih _mewah_ bila dibandingkan dengan _guest house_ yang kebanyakan ada, namun tetap saja ini tidak _semengerikan_ yang pernah ia bayangkan mengenai _hotel mewah untuk para orang kaya._ Ia masih ingat pendirian tempat itu sempat ditentang habis-habisan oleh warga sekitar dan entah bagaimana, pembangunannya tetap dilaksanakan saat ia mulai kuliah.

"Kudengar pemilik perusahaan, Kim Chanyeol sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk menjelaskan kepada warga bahwa ia akan mendirikan penginapan yang tidak akan mematikan _guest house_ di sekitarnya. Tapi warga tetap menentang karena meragukan hal itu."

Jungkook mengangguk saja. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah tahu sampai sejauh itu.

"Sampai akhirnya beliau membawa ide untuk memberdayakan warga lokal sebagai pegawai di penginapan ini. Mereka diberi pelatihan bersamaan dengan dimulainya pembangunan tempat ini. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku bekerja di sini. Semua pegawai benar-benar warga sekitar sini."

"Tapi penginapan milik perusahaan ternama biasanya akan menerjunkan tenaga kerja profesional, lulusan sekolah kepariwisataan terkenal dengan berbagai sertifikat. Kenapa memberdayakan warga lokal yang tidak semuanya paham dengan dunia perhotelan? Bukannya akan menjatuhkan nama perusahaan kalau hasil kerjanya tidak maksimal?" sahut Jungkook cepat.

Ji Eun menjitak pelan kepala Jungkook. "Makanya diadakan pelatihan."

"Uh.. tapi tetap saja, sertifikat yang menunjukkan profesionalitas, lulusan sekolah ternama…"

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu kepada putra kedua keluarga Kim."

"Kim Taehyung?"

Ji Eun mengangguk. "Kudengar dia yang mengusulkan ide memberdayakan sumber daya manusia lokal. Padahal dia belum pernah berkunjung ke peginapan ini, tapi semua sudah mengenal namanya."

Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum. Satu lagi yang ia ketahui tentang _sunbae-_ nya yang menyebalkan, Kim Taehyung adalah orang hebat. Dan sebagai kekasih, ia merasa bangga.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sampai di bagian _kitchen,_ dan sang kepala koki langsung dirubung oleh dua orang gadis yang terlihat sangat antusias.

"Bagaimana? Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya seorang bermata bulat kecoklatan.

"Katakan, apa dia setampan yang dikatakan FO?" sahut satunya.

"Tidak ada Kim Taehyung, aku hanya bertemu kekasihnya." Ji Eun mendengus geli. Ia lalu menghadap ke arah Jungkook yang langsung menunduk malu-malu.

Saat itu juga, mereka mengerang kecewa, namun tetap antusias menanyai Jungkook banyak hal. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Berhenti menggosip dan kembali bekerja. Tamu sudah datang dan Tuan Kim menyuruh kalian menyiapkan hidangan sekarang juga."

Jungkook menoleh dan langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mengenali wajah pemuda bersurai coklat yang mengenakan kemeja rapi, lengkap dengan jasnya.

"Yugyeom?"

"Jungkook? Kau pulang ke Busan? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" _namja_ itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Aku lupa." jawab Jungkook tanpa dosa, ia balas memeluk sahabatnya ketika sekolah dulu.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian akan seperti _Teletubbies_ kalau bertemu." keluh Ji Eun yang langsung menggelengkan kepala. Kedua pemuda yang masih saling berpelukan itu tertawa renyah.

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu." ucap sebuah suara rendah dari arah belakang Yugyeom.

 _Namja_ bersurai coklat menoleh, begitupun dengan Jungkook yang masih memeluknya. Ji Eun dan kedua rekannya pun langsung memusatkan perhatian ke sosok bersurai pirang yang namapak tergesa-gesa.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, mengamati lekat lengan kekasihnya yang merangkul kasual di pundak asistennya untuk hari ini, juga sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya. Ia berdehem sekali sebelum kembali bicara. "Putri mereka alergi kepiting, _so left out anything with crabs inside."_

"O -oh!" pekik Ji Eun tanpa sengaja menyadarkan pemuda Jeon yang langsung melepas lengannya dari pundak Yugyeom.

"Pisahkan yang memakai kepiting." perintah Ji Eun yang langsung diikuti kedua rekannya. Mereka tampak sibuk menyingkirkan beberapa makanan yang siap disajikan. "Apa harus menyiapkan makanan pengganti untuk melengkapi ini?"

Taehyung mengamati beberapa masakan yang akan disajikan. Kokinya sudah memastikan tidak ada kepiting di dalamnya. "Kurasa itu cukup. Sajikan saja, dan kalian bisa beristirahat setelah ini."

Ji Eun dan rekannya mengangguk. Mereka pun membawa masakan yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

" _H -hyung…"_ cicit Jungkook. Kim Taehyung dalam mode serius memang selalu memiliki aura berbeda. Dan Kim Taehyung dalam mode serius yang melihatnya sedang merangkul seseorang terdengar seperti bencana.

"Yugyeom, kau kembali ke sana." gumamnya saat menatap tajam pegawainya. "Aku ada perlu sebentar."

Yugyeom mengangguk dan langsung melaksanakan tugasnya, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook berdua saja.

Taehyung menghela nafas, sementara pemuda bersurai _wine_ menunduk dalam. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, yang lebih tua menarik tangan kanan Jungkook, memeluk pinggangnya erat dengan lengannya yang lain.

"Baru kutinggal sebentar, sudah memeluk _namja_ lain." gumam Taehyung datar. Sejujurnya Jungkook merasa takut karena seingatnya, senior Kim tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini.

Apa Kim Taehyung cemburu?

Tunggu! Cemburu!?

Bukannya Taehyung belum pernah menunjukkan sikap cemburu?

Jungkook mendongak untuk memastikan raut wajah kekasihnya, dan ia langsung membelalak saat mendapati pemuda bersurai jerami tengah mengecup lembut telapak tangannya.

" _H -hyung.."_ ucapnya lirih dengan nada bergetar dan pipi yang merona. "Yu -Yugyeom temanku saat sekolah, bersama Jimin juga. Aku hanya me -memeluknya sebagai teman, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Tae mengalungkan lengan Jungkook ke bahunya, lalu memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak yang lebih muda, mengecupnya perlahan. "Jangan lakukan lagi. Aku hampir menghajarnya tadi."

Pemuda Jeon malah terkekeh, ia mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Sejujurnya aroma _hair spray_ menjadi sesuatu yang selalu dibenci Jungkook, namun saat pacar menyebalkannya yang memakai, ternyata tidak buruk juga.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Apa aku harus berteriak dan mengatakannya di depan semua orang?"

Jungkook tertawa renyah. Kim Taehyung yang merasa cemburu terlihat menggemaskan seperti bayi. Rasanya ia ingin memiliki bayi sungguhan.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh mereka hingga pungung Jungkook menabrak tembok.

"Pokoknya jangan lakukan lagi." Tae memperingatkan sebelum memagut bibir mungil sang kekasih yang setengah terbuka.

"Mmnh.." lenguh yag lebih muda. Kedua tangannya meremat surai sang kekasih saat lidahnya dihisap kuat dan pinggangnya diremat. Ia memejamkan mata, membalas lembut ciuman kekasihnya yang menuntut.

Taehyung terus-terusan mengulum dan melumat bibir Jungkook, menghisapnya kuat. _Namja_ bersurai _red wine_ terpaksa menggeleng dan mengerang saat ia mulai kehabisan nafas, dan dengan setengah hati, Taehyung melepaskan bibir Jeon muda yang membengkak.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menetralkan nafasnya. Bungsu Kim mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku harus kembali, kau jangan _nakal_ lagi, hm?"

Jungkook mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak lincah saat merapikan rambut sang kekasih yang barusan ia buat berantakan. "Menyebalkan."

"Mau kucium lagi?"

"Ish." pemuda Jeon memukul bahu Taehyung usai merapikan jasnya. "Kembali bekerja sana, jangan merepotkan Yugyeom."

Tae berdecak saat mendengar nama pemuda itu. "Dia asistenku, jadi aku akan membuatnya kerepotan."

"Hyung!" protes Jungkook yang dihadiahi tawa rendah Kim Taehyung sebagai jawaban. Ia semakin mencebik saat sang kekasih pergi begitu saja masih dengan tawa lolos dari bibirnya. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ji Eun kembali masuk ke _kitchen_ bersama dua rekannya. Mereka bertiga berdehem tidak jelas, melirik Jungkook, namun segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika _namja_ itu menyadarinya.

" _Noona,_ ada apa?" ia bertanya pada akhirnya, sukses membuat _yeoja_ mungil itu salah tingkah.

"Ti -tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja…" Ji Eun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook. "Lain kali jangan bercumbu di tempat umum, kami tidak sengaja mendengarnya dengan jelas."

 _Oh, tidak._

Jungkook merona parah. Ia langsung kembali ke kamar Taehyung dengan langkah cepat.

.

.

Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya dengan berguling-guling di kamar, memakan camilan yang diantarkan seorang pegawai untuknya, yang katanya dibelikan oleh Taehyung, juga mengingat betapa menggemaskan bungsu Kim ketika cemburu.

Ia ingat ketika Namjoon dan Seokjin, juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengatkan bahwa Kim Taehyung sangat menggemaskan, dan hari ini ia sudah melihatnya sendiri.

Dan usai mengingat betapa menggemaskan kekasihnya, wajahnya akan selalu memerah karena bayangan dirinya yang berciuman kembali melintas di kepala, lengkap dengan ketiga _yeoja_ yang kemungkinan besar memergokinya.

Jungkook senyum-senyum sendiri usai mandi, ia mengenakan _sweatshirt_ hitam kekasihnya yang bertuliskan _crow tit_ dengan gambar burung kecil lucu di dada. Hobi baru Jeon Jungkook adalah memakai baju milik kekasihnya tanpa izin.

Ia menengok jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia mengambil ponselnya, terakhir membalas pesannya, sang kekasih bilang sedang berkeliling bersama tamunya, dan sejak pukul lima, Jungkook tidak mendapatkan pesan lagi.

Baru saja ingin kembali mengirim pesan, pintu kamarnya dibuka dan muncullah Taehyung yang menenteng jasnya dengan dasi longgar dan wajah yang kusut. Walau begitu, masih tetap tampan. Menurut Jungkook.

" _Hyung."_ ucap yang lebih muda saat berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil jas kekasihnya dan membantunya untuk melepas dasi.

"Sial." Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Ia melepas sepatunya asal. "Berkeliling di pantai dengan pakaian seperti ini bukan ide yang bagus."

Jungkook terkekeh, ia perlahan memijit bahu pemuda Kim. "Pegal?"

"Sangat. Aku hampir mati mendengar pertanyaan mereka mengenai Busan. Untung temanmu itu bersamaku, dia yang menjawab semua karena aku hampir tidak tahu apa-apa."

Jeon muda tertawa renyah.

"Mandilah, setelah itu kita buat adik bayi."

Kepala Taehyung berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapan riang kekasihnya. " _Bunny,_ tolong jangan bicarakan itu lagi."

Kekasihnya terdengar sangat malas dan Jungkook merasa tersinggung.

Sebegitu tidak inginnya kah Taehyung memiliki bayi dengannya? Tapi ini adalah cara agar orangtua Jungkook merestui mereka.

Apa Taehyung sebenarnya tidak ingin mendapatkan izin untuk berpacaran dengannya?

Membayangkannya, Jungkook jadi kesal sendiri.

" _Hyung_ tidak menyayangiku?" protesnya dengan nada yang naik.

"Kook, aku sangat lelah, tolong jangan seperti ini."

"Tapi kenapa? Kalau memiliki adik bayi, _eomma_ dan _appa_ pasti akan setuju dengan hubungan kita. Apa _hyung_ tidak mengingikan itu?"

"Astaga.. bukan begitu. Hanya saja -"

"Bilang saja kalau tidak suka!"

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Suara Jungkook melengking keras dan itu sukses membuat kepalanya seakan mau meledak.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti, aku mau -"

"Nanti.. nanti… nanti.. dari tadi _hyung_ bilang begitu. Sekarang juga bilang _nanti._ Sampai kapan kau mau menghindar? Saat sudah menemukan yang lebih baik dariku? Oh, pantas saja… yang cantik-cantik banyak yang menyukaimu, aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Pilih saja satu dari mereka yang orangtuanya setuju, tinggalkan aku sesukamu!"

"Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. " _ **A deer shouldn't throw a tantrum on a worn out lion, he'll end up being eaten alive."**_

Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Taehyung menubruk kekasihnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melumat bibir kekasihnya, menghisapnya kuat. Jungkook mengerang protes saat sang kekasih menggigit bibirnya, menelusupkan lidah dan mengobrak-abrik mulutnya kasar.

Kim Taehyung sedang sangat marah dan Jungkook mati-matian menggerakkan kepalanya agar ciuman tanpa perasaan itu terhenti. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong Taehyung, memukulnya asal. Namun yang terjadi adalah _namja_ bersurai pirang yang mencengkeram dagu Jungkook, memaksa agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Bahkan pemilik mata coklat itu tidak mempedulikan mata Jungkook yang mulai basah, atau saliva yang meleleh di sudut bibir kekasihnya.

Dengan asal, Taehyung menyudahi ciumannya, ia menarik bagian pundak _sweatshirt_ yang dipakai Jungkook, lalu tanpa aba-aba menggigit lehernya sebelum melumat dan menghisapnya kasar.

" _Hyu -_ akkhhh…"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia mulai terisak saat Taehyung kembali menggigit-gigit kecil bagian yang sama. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat merasa dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak mengenal sosok yang kini menindihnya kasar.

Jungkook tidak mengenalnya.

Kim Taehyung miliknya adalah sosok yang lembut. Ia memang kadang menyebalkan dan seenaknya, tapi tidak pernah sekasar ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Ia bahkan masih menangis saat sang kekasih menyudahi aksi _menandai-_ nya. Taehyung mengangkat lembut tubuh Jungkook sebelum membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

Setelahnya, Kim muda mencium kening Jungkook.

Jutaan perasaan berkecamuk di dada bungsu Kim saat ia melakukannya, termasuk sesal dan rasa bersalah ketika menyadari kekasihnya kini menangis.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, sayang…" bisiknya lembut sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya. Taehyung tersenyum lembut.

"Kau beristirahatlah, aku mandi sebentar." gumamnya sebelum pergi begitu saja.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kim Taehyung benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ia sangat lelah, otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik dan Jeon Jungkook memang sedikit menyebalkan dengan permintaannya membuat adik bayi dan suaranya yang melengking memancing emosi. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat dan saat menyadarinya, Taehyung sudah berada di atas Jungkook yang sedang menangis.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan." ucapnya saat menatap pantulan diri di depan cermin. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang setengah basah penuh emosi. Jungkook pasti takut padanya sekarang.

Taehyung membutuhkan waktu lima menit penuh untuk menenagkan dirinya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemui sang kekasih. Ia berniat untuk meminta maaf dan bicara baik-baik dengannya. Namun saat kembali ke kamar, ia tidak mendapati Jungkook di manapun.

Pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka, dan saat itu juga, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya pergi karena kesalahannya.

" _You're so done, Kim Taehyung."_ gumamnya menertawakan diri sendiri.

.

 _ **Seventh lesson:**_ " _ **A deer shouldn't throw a tantrum on a worn out lion, he'll end up being eaten alive" (END)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung… kamu ngapain woy?

.

.

I'm in class right now, memanfaatkan wifi kampus untuk mengupload… jadi gabisa nulis pesan banyak.

But please let me know what you're thinking and feeling after reading this chapter. Thank you

.

 **Review please**


	8. Chapter 8

,

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin x Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati) | PCY as Kim Chanyeol x BBH as Kim Baekhyun | Jung Yunho as Jeon Yunho x Kim Jaejoong as Jeon Jaejoong**

 **Rated: T** **plus plus**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part VIII: Something** **to Wait**

Kim Taehyung mengusap pipi kirinya, seolah tak percaya ia menatap seorang pria bermata rubah yang mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat sampai urat-urat di lengannya terlihat. Pandangannya begitu menusuk, seolah bungsu Kim adalah hama mematikan yang harus segera dimusnahkan.

"Pa -paman Jeon…" gumamnya terbata. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Selama setengah jam setelah Jungkook pergi, ia berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dan menenangkan diri, selanjutnya ia langsung berjalan menuju kediaman Jeon dan mengetuk pintu. Di luar dugaan, kepalan tinju pria yang diharapkan menjadi ayah mertuanya adalah satu-satunya yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Pergilah, Tuan Muda Kim. Jangan pernah lagi menginjakkan kakimu di sini, dan jauhi putraku."

Jantung pemuda Kim seolah tertohok. Tersirat begitu banyak sindiran dari cara kepala keluarga Jeon memanggilnya. Dan peringatan untuknya itu… mereka pasti salah paham.

"Paman, aku ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook, sebentar saja. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Dan melecehkannya?"

Taehyung bungkam. Kalau boleh mengaku, ia sangat merasa berdosa karena _melecehkan_ kekasihnya.

"Aku… kami butuh bicara, Paman. Aku tidak ingin kesalahpahaman diantara aku dan Jungkook menjadi semakin keruh. Aku benar-benar ingin bicara padanya."

Baru saja mengambil nafas. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Taehyung menoleh cepat, mendapati Jaejoong menatapnya penuh kebencian. Nafasnya terengah, mungkin karena habis berlari, mungkin juga karena telah menahan emosi.

"Pergi!" teriaknya setengah tertahan. Ia masih cukup waras untuk menyadari bahwa rumahnya menyatu dengan _guest house_ dimana banyak orang menginap.

"Kumohon, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar."

Yunho menggeleng singkat. Sebelah lengannya mencekal pergelangan _istrinya,_ mengusapnya pelan sebagai tanda agar ia menjadi lebih tenang.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin putraku bersama manusia bejat sepertimu."

Taehyung menunduk dalam. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa kehilangan kendali hanya karena merasa kelelahan.

Mungkin, memang dirinya harus lebih berusaha memantaskan diri untuk bisa diterima oleh keluarga Jeon.

"Maafkan aku." bisiknya lirih sebelum mengangkat wajahnya, menatap penuh sesal wajah Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon secara bergantian. "Tolong sampaikan maafku ke Jungkook. Aku juga meminta maaf kepada Paman dan _Bibi_ karena membuatnya menangis. Aku akan kembali lagi besok, selamat malam."

Bungsu Kim membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam, lalu undur diri.

Ia berjalan lunglai. Rasanya benar-benar kehilangan arah. Sebelumnya Tae sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih, namun tidak ada satupun pesannya yang dibalas, tidak satupun panggilannya yang diangkat. Sejujurnya itu lebih menyakitkan daripada jika panggilannya ditolak.

Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel pintar dan membuka galeri. Foto terakhir mereka diambil oleh Jeon muda menggunakan ponselnya saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke Busan. Jungkook terlihat begitu ceria. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook yang dilihatnya setengah jam yang lalu.

Tae mengacak rambutnya kasar. Baru saja akan mengumpat, ia melihat notifikasi untuk akun _instagram_ nya.

 **J_minswag:** _wow_ **kim_taemvan** foto pertama di Busan

Taehyung mengeryitkan dahi. Seingatnya ia tidak mengunggah apa-apa. _Foto pertama di Busan?_ Kim Taehyung bahkan belum sempat mengabadikan apapun begitu menginjakkan kaki di kota kelahiran Jungkook.

Maka ia menyentuh notifikasi tersebut untuk mengetahui foto apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda Park. Ia tercekat begitu melihat foto dirinya yang tengah terlelap. Taehyung tahu betul foto itu diambil di kamar Jungkook, dan dari pakaian yang dikenakan, ia menduga bahwa kekasihnya mengambil gambarnya di hari dimana mereka mengganti warna rambut.

Dan _caption_ yang ditulis sang kekasih membuatnya seolah berhenti bernafas.

 **Jung_biscuit:** _in your heart, I stay. Ain't I, Prince?_

Taehyung berani bersumpah kalimat yang barusan dibacanya bermakna ganda, namun dengan keadaan mereka saat ini, dengan fakta bahwa dirinya tidak ditandai dalam foto tersebut, ia bisa memastikan bahwa Jungkook sedang mempertanyakan kepada Kim Taehyung, apakah dirinya _masih_ dicintai dan berada di urutan pertama di hatinya. Kata _prince_ yang dipakai menunjukkan betapa pemuda bersurai _wine_ meninggikan si pirang, memposisikannya di tempat yang seolah tak teraih.

Si pirang merasa payah.

Bukan dirinya yang tak teraih, melainkan Jeon Jungkook-lah yang berada begitu jauh dari rengkuhannya. Dan ketidakmampuannya membuktikan janji-janji manisnya selama ini membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah, membuat Jungkook merasa dirinya lah yang tidak pantas bagi putra bungsu keluarga Kim.

Kalau saja tidak ada Jimin, mungkin ia tidak akan mengetahui keadaan ini. Nanti, Taehyung harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Park Jimin." gumam Taehyung dengan mata yang membola saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang, melihat seberapa jauh tempatnya berada dari rumah sang kekasih. Seingatnya, pemilik surai anggur bilang rumah Jimin ada di ujung jalan, maka ia memperhatikan sekeliling, membaca dengan saksama setiap papan penginapan yang ada. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik saat membaca kata _Park_ di salah satu papan. Ia berjalan cepat ke sana.

Park Jimin adalah sahabat Jeon Jungkook, jadi dia bisa meminta tolong padanya untuk, setidaknya, memastikan bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Taehyung menanyakan keberadaan Park Jimin ketika seorang wanita paruh baya menemuinya di depan rumah. Dia bilang bahwa mereka adalah teman di universitas yang sama. Tak sampai lima menit menunggu di ruang tamu, sosok yang familiar berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang menyipit.

" _Sunbae?_ Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau ingin berkunjung?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Namun begitu Jimin berada dalam jangkauannya, ia langsung menarik _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu, lalu berbisik.

"Jim, aku butuh bicara berdua denganmu. Ini penting."

"Kalau begitu, ke kamarku saja."

Mereka lalu berjalan ke kamar setelah Jimin berteriak kepada _eomma-_ nya, memberitakan keberadaan dirinya selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Nyonya Park hanya menghadiahi senyuman dan satu nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan setoples kue buatan rumah.

Setibanya di kamar Jimin, Taehyung langsung mendudukkan dirinya di karpet, diikuti pemilik kamar yang juga duduk di karpet, meletakkan nampannya di tengah mereka berdua yang duduk berhadapan seolah benda itu adalah sesajen untuk melakukan ritual.

"Jim, apa kau besok luang?"

Yang ditanya nampak berfikir. Ia membuka toples kuenya, lalu memakannya satu. "Hanya membantu _eomma_ di penginapan, tapi bisa ditinggal. Apa _sunbae_ dan Jungkook ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku _hyung_ saja." Taehyung menarik nafas dalam. Ia meneguk jus jeruknya sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan kepada _hoobae-_ nya yang satu ini.

Menceritakan penyebab kesalahpahamannya dengan Jungkook kepada penyandang marga Park sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Karena jika junior Park tahu, senior Min pasti akan mendapatkan transfer informasi darinya, sama persis seperti data yang di- _copy-paste._ Dan jika Min Yoongi tahu, ia akan membocorkannya kepada Kim Namjoon. Namjoon tahu, ekuivalen dengan Seokjin tahu. Dan itu sama saja membangun jembatan ke neraka bernama kemarahan Kim Baekhyun. Pria penggila _eyeliner_ pasti akan marah jika mengetahui tingkah bejat bungsunya.

Lamunan Taehyung hancur akibat remah kue kering yang mengenai wajahnya. Pelakunya adalah teman sekelas Jungkook yang mengibas-ngibaskan _cookie_ yang sudah ia gigit di depan wajah Taehyung.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Kau kenapa, _hyung?"_

Satu fakta diketahui Kim Taehyung hari ini; mendengar Park Jimin memanggilnya _hyung_ ternyata lumayan menggelikan. Untung saja ia tidak dipanggil _oppa._

Lupakan.

Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Jim, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Apa itu, _hyung?"_

Taehyung memejamkan matanya selama dua detik, mencoba membunuh sensasi apapun-itu yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang tiap kali pemuda Park memanggilnya _hyung._

"Orang tua Jungkook tidak menyukaiku."

Jelas sekali terlihat, Park Jimin menahan tawa. Bahkan ia hampir menyemburkan jus jeruk di mulutnya.

"Aku tidur di penginapan milik keluargaku karena _eomma_ Jeon tidak mengizinkanku menginap, bahkan menyewakan salah satu kamarnya untukku pun dia tidak mau."

"Kubilang apa? Ibunya Jungkook itu seperti singa dan ayahnya seperti beruang." si bantet mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, seolah merasa bangga. "Tunggu! Kau punya penginapan di sini, _hyung?"_

Taehyung mengangguk singkat. Ia coba mengikuti omongan Jimin karena jika ia tergesa bercerita, bisa-bisa malah keceplosan bagian _membuat adik bayi._ Itu akan sangat berbahaya.

"Kau tahu penginapan yang dindingnya berpola kayu dan batu bata?"

"Oh, hotel milik perusahaan besar dari Seoul itu? Tempat Yugyeom bekerja?"

Taehyung mengangguk saja, dalam hati mengumpat saat mendengar nama itu terlontar begitu kasual dari bibir tebal Jimin. Sial. Ia jadi ingat lengan kurang ajar yang melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya tadi siang. Tapi itu bukan hal penting sekarang, jadi Taehyung akan menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Aku menginap di sana."

"Kau bilang itu milik keluargamu? _Whoaaa…_ kau benar-benar keren!" si _hoobaentet_ terus memuji Kim Taehyung yang keren. Ditambah informasi yang ia dapatkan setelah ngobrol dengan Yugyeom melalui _line,_ yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini sahabatnya ketika SMA itu memiliki kesempatan untuk bekerja dengan calon penerus perusahaan yang kompeten, membuat Jimin semakin menggebu dalam memuji seniornya yang kadang sangat unik itu.

Senior Kim kesal setengah mati. Bukan karena pujian Jimin yang dilayangkan kepadanya, namun karena nama Kim Yugyeom yang sering nyempil di setiap kalimat.

"Jim.. aku kesini untuk minta tolong, ingat? Atau kau ingin aku memberitahu Yoongi _hyung_ betapa bersemangatnya dirimu saat menyebut nama temanmu tadi? Aku bisa bayangkan dia akan merasa super kesal."

Park Jimin pucat pasi. Ia memilih bungkam.

Taehyung mengambil nafas dalam. "Jungkook marah padaku karena suatu hal, dan orangtuanya tidak mengizinkanku menemuinya karena, _yah…_ mereka tidak suka padaku."

Tidak ada kebohongan dalam ucapannya, hanya ada beberapa hal yang sengaja tidak disebutkan. Sebenarnya alasan lain mengapa ia tidak menceritakan seluruhnya, selain merasa gengsi, adalah demi menghindari bogem mentah dari junior Park. Terakhir kali ia membuat Jungkook menangis, Jimin menghadiahinya dengan hantaman keras di rahang. Sebagai pengingat, sebelumnya ia sudah mendapatkan pukulan dari Namjoon dan tamparan Seokjin.

Satu pukulan lagi dan kejadian hari ini benar-benar perwujudan dari _de javu._ Rahangnya masih berkedut sakit, untung tidak lebam berdarah seperti kejadian waktu itu.

Jimin masih memperhatikan serius.

"Tolong besok berkunjunglah ke rumahnya. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Apa aku harus bilang kalau kau menitipkan permintaan maaf, _hyung?"_

Taehyung menggeleng ringan. "Kau cukup memastikan dia baik, Jim. Untuk masalah kami, aku harus meluruskannya sendiri."

Bungsu Kim serius. Ia tidak masalah jika Jeon kesayangannya masih marah karena yang dilakukannya tadi memang salah. Ia akan minta maaf saat mereka bertemu. Yang lebih penting baginya adalah memastikan bahwa kondisi psikis Jungkook baik-baik saja setelah mendapatkan serangan darinya.

Setelahnya mereka ngobrol sebentar. Jimin banyak bercerita tentang Min Yoongi kepada senior Kim, namun hal-hal yang ia tanyakan tak kalah banyak. Taehyung senang senang saja menjawabnya, hitung-hitung sebagai balasan atas bersedianya Jimin mewakili dirinya melihat keadaan Jungkook.

Taehyung meninggalkan rumah _hoobaentet_ sekitar pukul sebelas malam, dan ia langsung tidur begitu sampai di kamar. Tentu kegiatan mencuci kaki, dan gosok gigi sudah ia lakukan.

.

.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar merasa seperti butiran debu selama tiga hari ini.

Pukul sepuluh di pagi setelah ia meminta bantuan Jimin, pemuda bermata sipit itu menemuinya di penginapan, mengatakan bahwa Jungkook ogah menemui siapapun dan dia juga tidak mau makan. Untungnya ia tidak pernah mengunci kamar, jadi siapapun bisa masuk. Bahkan Jimin yang berhasil masuk ke kamarnya hanya disuguhi dengan gundukan mencurigakan yang bersembunyi di balik selimut yang bergerak-gerak dan anehnya, bisa berbicara.

Kabar baiknya, _gundukan_ itu mau menyambar _snack_ coklat yang dibawakan pemuda Park, menariknya masuk ke dalam selimut.

Paling tidak perutnya terisi sesuatu.

Sialnya, Jimin juga ternyata memiliki janji dengan Yugyeom yang saat itu menempati _shift_ dua dengan jam kerja pagi hingga sore hari. Sialnya yang kedua kali, si _hoobaentet_ memberitakan padanya bahwa Jungkook sedang tidak enak badan. Tentu pegawainya yang satu itu langsung heboh dan berkoar akan menjenguk kekasih resmi dari Kim Taehyung.

Tentu Taehyung bergerak lebih cepat, namun apa daya calon ayah dan ibu mertuanya kembali menyuruhnya pergi.

Ia sungguh sakit hati. Apalagi saat keluar dari pagar keluarga Jeon, ia berpapasan dengan Kim yang lain. Dan Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon mempersilakan teman SMA putranya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senang hati.

Kim Taehyung gigit jari.

Jeon Jungkook tidak mengisi daya ponselnya. Taehyung bisa memastikan itu karena semua panggilannya tidak tersambung, pesannya gagal terkirim, seluruh _social media-_ nya tidak aktif. Ia mencoba menghubungi melalui telfon penginapan, dan hasilnya sama saja. Simpulan: nomor ponselnya tidak diblokir oleh sang kekasih dan ia bernafas lega.

Selama tiga hari, kunjungannya selalu ditolak.

Taehyung hampir meneguk botol kelima malam itu kalau saja ponselnya tidak berdering nyaring. Ia merasa hampir putus asa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang super menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin membawa kabur Jungkook saja.

Dengan malas-malasan, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Yo,_ soldier V! _Bagaimana liburanmu?"_

Hanya ada satu makhluk yang masih memanggilnya begitu hingga saat ini, dan orang itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Taehyung menghela nafas lega, setidaknya bukan sang ibu yang menelfon.

"Tidak terlalu baik. Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon masih menganggapku musuh."

Chanyeol tergelak dari ujung sambungan. Si bungsu bisa membayangkan ayahnya terpingkal sambil memegangi perut. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar ayahnya terjungkal sampai kepalanya benjol.

" _Dad,_ berhenti mengolokku. Aku hampir mabuk karena masalah ini, dan kau malah tertawa."

" _Kau, apa?"_

Oh.

Sial.

Kim Chanyeol terdengar sangat marah sekarang.

" _Ibumu akan mengamuk kalau tahu kau minum-minum."_

Taehyung memutar bola mata. Ia tahu dirinya yang paling payah di keluarganya ketika berurusan dengan alkohol. "Aku mabuk air mineral, _Dad._ Perutku hampir kembung gara-gara terlalu banyak minum. Lagipula pegawai di penginapan mendapatkan peringatan keras dari _baby-_ mu itu. Mereka menjauhkan segala macam alkohol dariku, soju saja mereka tidak mau memberikannya padaku. Sial."

Kepala keluarga Kim kembali tertawa. " _Baiklah, baiklah… harusnya aku tahu alasan Baekhyun memintamu menginap di sana. Dia pasti ingin megawasi putra kesayangannya yang manis."_

"Ayolah, berhenti memanggilku manis."

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan sebelum mengambil nafas dalam. _"Jadi, kenapa mereka tidak menyukaimu? Yah, mungkin saja kau mau bercerita kepada ayahmu yang lebih berpengalaman ini. Sebagai informasi, aku juga harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan restu dari Tuan Byun, kau tahu sendiri kakekmu bagaimana. Dan sebenarnya Namjoon juga harus bersabar untuk menunggu izin dari mertuanya."_

"Apa _Dad_ sedang bersama _Mommy?"_ Taehyung menghela nafas lega saat ayahnya bilang dirinya masih berada di kantor, dan ibunya sibuk dengan Seokjin di rumah. Setidaknya, tidak akan ada yang heboh mendengar ini. "Rahasiakan ini dari _Mommy,_ juga Namjoon _hyung_ atau siapapun."

" _Okay,_ Captain V!"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sejak pertama kali bertemu, Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon sedikit bersikap defensif, dan ofensif dalam waktu yang sama. Menjaga jarak. Ketika aku ditanya apa yang ingin kulakukan setelah lulus, ayahnya terlihat sedikit _mencair,_ tapi ibunya tetap bersikap menyebalkan."

" _Lalu?_ " Chanyeol menjeda beberapa saat. " _Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Sikap seperti itu tidak bisa menghentikan langkahmu kan?"_

Taehyung tampak ragu, ia meneguk kembali air mineralnya sebelum bicara. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melakukan kesalahan besar, _Dad._ "

" _Kesalahan?_ " sang ayah membeo, lalu menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum bungsunya kembali bicara.

"Hari itu harusnya kami pergi melihat _sunrise,_ tapi karena Jungkook meminta sesuatu sambil menangis, aku mengajaknya ke kamar agar dia menenangkan diri saja." pemuda bersurai pirang memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat. Ia memutuskan untuk bercerita karena, sungguh. Rasa bersalahnya benar-benar menjadi momok yang mengerikan selama beberapa malam ini. "Seharian aku menjalankan tugas yang _Dad_ berikan, dan Jungkook berjalan-jalan di penginapan, bertemu dengan teman-temannya ketika sekolah. Semuanya terdengar menyenangkan."

" _Ya, aku mendapat laporan dan GM kau bekerja dengan sangat baik. Kurasa kau memang kompeten di bidang itu."_ ada rasa bangga di nada bicaranya. Ia tahu _soldier-_ nya yang dulu menggemaskan telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi pria yang siap membina rumah tangga.

"Saat itu aku sangat lelah, _Dad._ Berkeliling di sekitar pantai menggunakan pakaian formal, aku tidak terbiasa. Dan ketika aku kembali ke kamar, Jungkook menyambutku dengan permintaannya yang aneh lagi. Kupikir dia sudah lupa, tapi malah semakin memintanya." yang lebih muda menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku kelelahan, dia melakukan hal yang menyebalkan, aku kelepasan."

" _Memang apa yang dia minta?"_

"Membuat adik bayi."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Kim Taehyung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena mendengar sang ayah terbatuk keras. Umpatan dimana kepala keluarga Kim merutuki kopinya menggema nyaring di telinga.

" _Jungkook meminta itu?"_

Taehyung mengangguk, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ayahnya bukan makhluk supernaturalyang bisa mendengar pergerakannya. "Kau tahu sendiri dia sepolos apa. Dia pikir dengan memiliki bayi, orang tuanya akan setuju. _Dad,_ aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

" _Kenapa?"_

Terdengar nada kecewa di sana, dan bungsu Kim semakin merasa kesal. Kesannya Chanyeol mendukung ide Jungkook untuk memiliki anak di luar pernikahan.

"Aku menghormati kedua orangtuanya, sama seperti aku menghormati _Mom_ dan _Dad._ Aku tahu mereka sangat menyayangi Jungkook, mereka menjaganya baik-baik. Aku tidak mau _merusak_ putra kesayangan Jeon. Itu sama saja mencoreng nama keluarga Kim. Lebih parahnya, sama saja dengan melecehkan seluruh keluarga Jeon. Aku terlalu mencintai Jungkook untuk bisa melakukan hal curang seperti itu. Kalaupun ingin mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon, aku akan mendapatkannya dengan cara yang terhormat."

Chanyeol terkekeh. " _Aku selalu tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang anak yang bisa membanggakan._ "

"Tapi aku kelepasan, _Dad._ Malam itu aku sangat marah, aku menciumnya tanpa perasaan, membuat tanda di lehernya. Aku bisa mengendalikan diri setelah itu, tapi Jungkook sepertinya terlanjur takut padaku." sial. Rasanya Kim Taehyung seperti seorang bocah yang sedang mengadu. Biarlah, ia merasa butuh bercerita dengan seseorang. "Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, orangtuanya tidak mengizinkan aku menemuinya karena sepertinya mereka melihat tanda di leher Jungkook. Mereka pasti membenciku. _Dad,_ aku harus bagaimana?"

Tuan Kim mendengus geli. Taehyung tahu sang ayah tidak bermaksud mengejeknya, jadi ia memilih diam saja.

" _Minta maaflah padanya. Jangan berhenti untuk mencoba menemuinya. Ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika kau berkunjung setiap hari. Pertama, mereka melihat kegigihanmu dan akhirnya memberi izin untuk bertemu Jungkook. Kedua, mereka akan muak melihat wajahmu dan akhirnya memberi kesempatan untukmu menemuinya walau hanya sebentar."_

"Yang manapun tidak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

" _Itu baru putraku."_

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Ia sadar betul ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberikan ide baru, namun entah mengapa beban di pundaknya seolah berkurang setengah begitu ia selesai bercerita. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa terlalu berdosa karena tidak bisa menjaga nama baik keluarga Kim. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah _membersihkan_ kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Taehyung kembali berkunjung dengan _mood_ yang baik. Tadi Yugyeom yang baru saja tiba untuk melaksanakan _shift_ sore mangatakan bahwa ia baru saja mengunjungi Jungkook. Tidak masalah bagi Tae karena yang dikatakan Yugyeom selanjutnya membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Sang kekasih menanyakan apa saja yang dilakukan Taehyung di penginapan dan lain sebagainya. Pegawainya bilang, si kelinci manis tetap tidak mau makan dan hanya menyambar camilan ringan yang dibawakan. Roti dan kue pun dibiarkan jamuran begitu saja.

Taehyung kembali di tolak, oleh-oleh yang ia bawa kembali diabaikan. Namun ia tidak menyerah. Ia tersenyum ramah dan kembali mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bertemu Jungkook.

"Paman, aku tidak akan berhenti berkunjung. Aku tahu aku melakukan hal yang salah, karena itu aku ingin meminta maaf."

Yunho menghela nafas kasar. "Dengar, Kim. Istriku akan sangat marah jika kau berani menginjakkan kaki masuk ke rumah. Pulanglah ke Seoul, Jungkook akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, Paman." Taehyung membantah, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak kurang ajar. "Jimin berkunjung setiap hari, dia bilang Jungkook belum mau makan. Tadi Yugyeom mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku hanya ingin memastikan Jungkook baik-baik saja dan memakan sedikit asupan karbohidrat. Aku tahu sebanyak apa dia bisa makan, dan sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya hanya memakan camilan tidak sehat selama beberapa hari ini. Paman, aku benar-benar khawatir. Kalau Paman mengizinkanku bertemu dengannya, aku janji akan membuatnya memakan makan malamnya."

Kepala keluarga Jeon memijit pelipisnya. Tamunya yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala, namun ia salut juga dengan kegigihannya mencari informasi dari teman-teman putranya. Dari yang ia dengar dari Jimin, bocah itu juga mengatakan kalau ia diberitahu oleh Taehyung kalau Jungkook sedang _sakit._

"Yun…" sebuah suara lirih terdengar dari dalam rumah.

Sang kepala keluarga menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sang istri yang berjalan mendekat dengan wajah sendu. Ia langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepalanya. "Kenapa, _Boo?"_

"Jungkook tidak mau makan. Dia demam tapi makan saja tidak mau, bagaimana bisa minum obat?"

Yunho melirik Taehyung sekilas. Pemuda itu masih saja melancarkan sorot penuh harap dari matanya.

"Paman, _Bibi,_ kumohon izinkan aku bertemu dengannya. Aku akan membuatnya makan dan meminum obatnya, aku janji."

Yunho menghela nafas, sementara Jaejoong tampak begitu ragu. Ia marah, kecewa dengan apa yang, ia duga, dilakukan pemuda Kim kepada putranya, tapi kesehatan Jungkook jauh lebih penting dari semua itu. Lagipula ia sempat mendengar nama _Taetae hyung_ digumamkan Jungkook ketika ia tidur.

"Setengah jam." gumam Jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya. "Setelah itu kau harus keluar."

Taehyung mengangguk bersemangat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya saat itu.

Ibunda Jungkook membawakan nampan berisi segelas air putih, secangkir susu dan semangkuk bubur kepada Taehyung, lalu menunjukkan kamar putranya.

"Ingat, hanya setengah jam." ujar Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan Taehyung di sana.

Yunho yang berada di belakang _teman putranya_ memberikan tepukan ringan di bahu si pirang sebelum menyusul sang istri.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia mendapatkan lampu kuning.

"Jungkook." gumamnya dengan suara lembut. Ia mengetuk pintu yang setengah terbuka itu dengan susah payah. Benar kata Jimin, _gundukan_ mencurigakan langsung menjadi pemandangan baginya. Taehyung tersenyum geli. " _Hyung_ masuk ya."

Ia tahu kekasihnya menggeleng di dalam sana, namun pemuda Kim tidak peduli, ia sedikit mendorong pintunya dan masuk begitu saja. Sengaja ia membiarkan pintu terbuka karena ingin membuktikan kepada calon mertuanya bahwa ia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam.

"Hei." Taehyung menaruh nampannya di meja belajar Jungkook. Setelahnya ia menggerak-gerakkan plastik berisi _snack,_ tepat di depan wajah Jungkook. " _Hyung_ bawakan biskuit dengan krim _vanilla_ kesukaanmu dan beberapa camilan lainnya."

Pemilik surai pirang menyeringai. Ia menarik dengan cepat camilan yang ia bawa begitu sebuah lengan keluar dari dalam selimut dan mencoba meraihnya.

"Kau boleh memakannya setelah menghabiskan makan malammu."

Tangan itu kembali masuk ke selimut, lalu kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

Taehyung terkekeh saat menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah ranjang _single_ sang kekasih. Perlahan ia mengusap kepala yang masih berbalut selimut. "Kau tidak sesak nafas?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Tidak ingin makan?"

Lagi-lagi gelengan yang didapat.

"Tidak mau jika aku menghadiahkan _figure_ Iron Man untukmu jika kau mau makan?" Taehyung tahu tawarannya menggiurkan, apalagi setelah melihat poster tokoh kesukaan sang kekasih yang menempel di beberapa sudut kamarnya.

Jungkook malah menggeleng semakin kuat. Yang lebih tua sudah berniat akan sangat bersabar hari ini. Ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Tidak kangen padaku?"

Kali ini hanya sunyi yang menyelimuti. Jungkook tak lagi menggeleng, ia juga tidak mengangguk. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah suara lirih sukses membuat senior Kim tersenyum lebar.

"Kangen Taetae _hyung._ "

"Kalau begitu, buka selimutnya, kita perlu bicara, _Bunny."_

Yang lebih muda kembali menggeleng, memaksa Taehyung menghela nafas berat.

"Aku berjanji kepada ibumu untuk membuatmu makan. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan boleh berkunjung lagi." Taehyung mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook. "Kumohon, buka selimutnya. Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau bicara, asal kau mau makan. Ya?"

"Tapi aku jelek."

Pemuda Kim mengeryit. "Siapa yang mengataimu jelek? Jeon Jungkook-ku sangat manis dan menggemaskan."

"Aku jelek! Nanti _hyung_ tidak suka."

Taehyung memijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Sayang, berapa kali harus kukatakan aku sangat mencintaimu? Apapun bentukmu, aku tetap suka."

Sejujurnya Kim Taehyung sudah setengah kesal. Dan saat itu juga, gundukan yang dicurigai berisi seonggok makhluk menggemaskan berjenis Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya, lalu menurunkan selimut hingga matanya terlihat.

Matanya sedikit kemerahan, kantung mata yang tidak pernah ada juga kini terlihat. Walau begitu, sepasang obsidian itu tetaplah menawan bagi pemuda Kim. Ia tersenyum lebar menunjukkan _rectangle smile-_ nya yang menawan.

"Janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku setelah ini?"

Taehyung mengangguk saja. Yang penting membuat _mood_ Jungkook baik sampai akhirnya ia mau makan.

Perlahan Jungkook membuka selimutnya, dan Taehyung langsung memindai kekasihnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya yang dilipat. Penyandang marga Kim mengeryitkan dahi. Sama sekali tidak ada bagian dari sang kekasih yang _jelek._

"Kau memakainya!" pekik Jungkook menunjuk kaos putih bergambar boneka beruang yang kepalanya tertembus pasak. Taehyung menumpuknya dengan jaket kulit hitam yang ia kenakan di hari pertama mereka berangkat ke kampus bersama. Pemuda Jeon lalu menunjuk kaosnya sendiri. Kaos mereka sama, hanya berbeda warna. Dan itu adalah benda pertama yang dibelikan Taehyung untuknya, bersamaan dengan gelang sederhana yang ia pakai, juga kemeja denim yang tertingal di Seoul.

Taehyung langsung tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut sewarna _wine_ milik kekasihnya. "Kau juga memakainya. Dan itu sungguh menggemaskan. Kau tidak _jelek_ , sayang. Jangan mengatakan itu lagi."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dekat-dekat. "Lihat wajahku, aku jelek."

Yang lebih tua hanya menggeleng ringan. Ia berani bersumpah tidak ada yang jelek dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Ini. Ini. Ini… banyak sekali. Aku jelek!" Jungkook mengerang frustasi setelah menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa bintik kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Astaga. Kau bilang wajahmu jelek hanya karena jerawat?"

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk mantab, dan sekarang Taehyung yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Setelah itu ia membingkau wajah pemuda bermata bulat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Berani kau mengatai kekasihku jelek lagi. Kau akan menyesal."

Ia lalu menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Jungkook, lalu terkekeh. "Kau sama sekali tidak jelek, sayangku… tolong jangan mengatakan itu lagi."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dengan kedua tangannya yang meremat kaos sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku, Kookie." bisik yang lebih tua lirih. "Maafkan sikapku kemarin, aku benar-benar menyesal."

Jungkook menegang. Ia meremat semakin erat kaos Taehyung, wajahnya menunduk dalam. "Kenapa membahasnya lagi? Aku jadi ingat kalau _hyung_ tidak mau menyentuhku."

Hati pemuda Kim seolah diremat kuat.

"Apa _hyung_ datang kesini hanya untuk mengingatkanku kalau aku tidak pantas membuat adik bayi denganmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng ringan. Ia mencoba menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. "Aku tidak ingin kita semakin salah paham. Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Sangat. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, kita tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Kenapa?" yang lebih muda mengerang protes. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap sang kekasih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Bukannya membuat adik bayi sangat mudah? Kalau bukan karena _hyung_ tidak mau denganku, lalu apa?"

Pemuda Kim memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Membuat bayi memang sangat mudah. Dan aku bisa saja melakukannya saat kau menginap di apartemenku untuk pertama kali. Apalagi keadaanmu yang mabuk gara-gara kue yang kau makan."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang. Yang diucapkan sang kekasih memang benar.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya." lanjut Taehyung lembut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku tidak berani melakukan hal itu sebelum kita terikat di depan Tuhan. Aku menghormati kedua orangtuaku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat mereka kecewa. Aku juga menghormati orangtuamu, dan aku tidak akan _merusak_ apa yang selama ini mereka jaga."

Pipi Jungkook menghangat saat bibir seniornya menciumnya lembut, sangat lembut.

"Memiliki adik bayi bukan jalan keluar dari masalah kita, kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau kau sudah mengandung anakku, lalu orangtuamu malah semakin membenciku karena aku begitu kurang ajar?"

Jungkook menggeleng ringan.

"Apa kau juga mau berhenti kuliah? Karena aku sangat ingin istriku yang sedang hamil beristirahat saja di rumah sambil melakukan kegiatan ringan."

"Tidak mau." ujar yang lebih muda.

"Aku juga merasa sedih, kau tahu? Aku juga merasa bingung harus bagaimana agar orangtuamu menerimaku. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan cara kotor seperti itu, _Baby._ Kita tidak akan melakukannya. Kita tidak akan menjadi pengecut, mengerti?"

Jungkook enggan menjawab. Ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang kekasih. Taehyung lengsung mengusap kepalanya lembut.

" _I know it's hard, but please believe in me._ _ **Even if the moon and the stars leave the night, I'll still find you and hug you tight. Thus, you'll be alright."**_

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Dan sikapku yang kasar saat menciummu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku terlalu lelah dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

Jungkook terkekeh ringan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mendongak dan mengecup lembut bibir sang kekasih.

Sial.

Kim Taehyung merasa kecolongan start. Harusnya ia yang mencium duluan.

"Aku hanya takut _hyung_ tidak menyukaiku. Sekarang setelah kau mengatakan semuanya, aku merasa sangat lega."

Taehyung memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Jungkook. "Aku ingin memelukmu semalaman, tapi aku sudah janji hanya di sini sebentar dan akan membuatmu makan. Jadi sekarang kau harus habiskan bubur buatan ibumu, lalu makan semua camilan yang kubawakan, mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk, merasa amat senang. Ia meminta seniornya menyuapinya, sambil ia menceritakan apa saja yang dibawakan Jimin dan Yugyeom ketika mereka berkunjung, juga hal-hal yang mereka bicarakan.

Kim Taehyung berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk memasukkan nama Kim Yugyeom ke daftar tami VVIP di pernikahannya kelak. Ia akan menunjukkan padanya bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah miliknya seorang, dan mereka berdua sangat sangat serasi.

"Setelah ini, tidur. _Eomma-_ mu bilang kau sedikit demam." ucap Taehyung menaruh mangkuk kosong di nampan, lalu membukakan roti basah untuk kekasihnya yang langsung dengan riang melahapnya.

Jungkook mengangguk saja. "Tapi aku sudah baikan setelah bertemu dengan _hyungie, ehehe…"_

Manis sekali. Taehyung selalu suka saat Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu dan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang mengintip lucu.

"Oh! Nyalakan televisi. Nyalakan!" Jungkook memekik heboh saat tak sengaja melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Ia menyambar _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi berukuran sedang di sudut ruangan.

Ia begitu fokus saat menonton siaran drama yang terlihat mencurigakan. Bagi Kim Taehyung. Judulnya aneh dan pemeran utamanya suka sekali minum darah.

"Itu apa?"

"Drama _vampire. Mommy_ Baekki yang merekomendasikannya padaku."

Taehyung mengeryit saat melihat _warning_ yang tertera setelah _opening_ selesai. Disana tertulis angka dua puluh satu plus, juga kata _darah_ dan _adegan ranjang._ Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Apa ada adegan membuat adik bayi di sana?"

Jungkook mengangguk mantab. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok berambut pirang yang menggendong tokoh bertubuh gembul di punggungnya. Menurut Kim Taehyung, mereka adalah pasangan kurang kerjaan yang berjalan di tengah hutan malam-malam tanpa membawa penerangan. Kenapa pula harus adegan gendong-gendongan?

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Jungkook mengakui adanya _adegan membuat adik bayi_ di sana.

"Tapi mereka tidak bisa punya adik bayi." Jungkook berujar sedih. "Kakak dari si pirang itu tidak setuju kalau adiknya berpacaran dengan _vampire_ karena mereka berasal dari keluarga pemburu _._ Padahal _vampire_ berambut hitam itu manis dan menggemaskan seperti aku."

Taehyung hanya bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak menarik pipi Jungkook saat _namja_ berpipi tembam favoritnya memegang kedua pipinya yang menggembung dengan pose imut.

" _Mommy_ Baek bilang, seandainya _vampire_ itu bisa mengandung adik bayi, pasti keluarga si pirang menyetujui hubungan mereka."

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sampai ia menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu. _Mom_ bilang apa?"

Jungkook masih fokus dengan tontonannya. " _Mom_ bilang, keluarga manapun akan menyetujui pernikahan pasangan yang sudah memiliki bayi. Makanya kalau tidak disetujui, buat adik bayi saja. Begitu…"

Kim Taehyung tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Ia menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak berlari ke Seoul sekarang juga, dan meremukkan koleksi _eyeliner_ milik ibunya.

Jelas sudah siapa yang meracuni pikiran kekasihnya yang polos.

Salah satunya adalah drama aneh tentang _vampire-vampire-_ an yang dalam episode kali ini ber- _setting_ di Busan. Dan yang paling penting adalah omongan menjerumuskan dari Kim Baekhyun.

Setibanya di Seoul, Taehyung benar-benar akan menuang _eyeliner_ ibunya dan akan mengganti isinya dengan _make up remover._

Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

 _ **Eighth lesson: "Even if the moon and the stars leave the night, I'll still find you and hug you tight. Thus, you'll be alright." (END)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Please don't forget kalau fic ini ada unsur komedi.

Jangan kaget kalau plot twistnya super konyol.

Dan apa-apaan drama vampire ga jelas yang ditonton Jungkook dan Baekhyun? Mencurigakan.

.

 **.**

 **Please tinggalkan review**

 **Salam cinta, Tiger**

Maaf belum bisa balas pm karena masih sangat sibuk. Dan beberapa hari ke depan bener-bener ga akan bisa buka ffn. So gimme surprise with tons of reviews when I come back. Thanks a lot…

 **Oh, ada yang bisa nebak lesson kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu apa?**


	9. Chapter 9

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin x Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok | PCY as Kim Chanyeol x BBH as Kim Baekhyun | Jung Yunho as Jeon Yunho x Kim Jaejoong as Jeon Jaejoong**

 **Rated: T** **plus plus**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part IX: Something** **to Confirm**

Kim Taehyung keluar dari kamar Jeon Jungkook dengan jantung berdebar tak karuhan. Pasalnya, calon ibu mertua hanya memberinya waktu tiga puluh menit, dan ia menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk _membuat Jungkook menghabiskan makan malam dan meminum obatnya_ hingga pukul sepuluh. Artinya, lebih dari dua jam ia berduaan dengan kekasihnya di dalam kamar. Taehyung sungguh tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Jungkook yang merengek minta ditemani karena bocah kelinci itu merasa _patah hati._ Tokoh favoritnya di drama _vampire-vampire-_ an yang, menurut penuda Kim, sangat mencurigakan itu tewas mengenaskan setelah terkena peluru yang ditembakkan kakaknya sendiri. Jadilah Kim Taehyung baru bisa keluar setelah sang kekasih terlelap.

Ia berjalan membawa nampan dan peralatan makan yang kosong tak berisi. Si pirang sedikit terlonjak saat bertemu dengan Jaejoong setelah lima langkah berjalan dari pintu kamar Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum canggung. "Ma -maafkan aku, _Bi._ Jungkook tidak membiarkan aku pergi karena dia merasa sedih setelah menonton drama."

Kim Taehyung bersumpah, wajah marah ibunya lebih menyenangkan ketimbang wajah datar Jeon Jaejoong yang kini ada di hadapannya. Pria bermata bulat itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil nampan di tangan Taehyung, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Kim muda kicep. Namun perlahan senyum mengembang di wajahnya setelah ia mendengar kalimat terindah yang pernah terlontar dari bibir pria yang dijuluki _singa_ oleh Park Jimin.

"Sudah larut. Kau boleh memakai kamar kosong di penginapan." gumam Nyonya Jeon sebelum menghilang di balik tembok. "Yun, tolong tunjukkan kamar untuk temannya Jungkook."

Taehyung mematung dengan bibir yang tersenyum kelewat lebar. Namun ia segera menggantinya dengan senyum ramah saat Tuan Jeon berjalan mendekat dan memberi isyarat agar Taehyung mengikutinya. Pemuda Kim membungkuk sok _cool_ sebelum berjalan _. Pencitraan._

"Terima kasih sudah membuat Jungkook mau makan." ujar Yunho setelah membukakan pintu kamar Taehyung, lalu memberikan kuncinya. "Sekarang beristirahatlah, besok jam lima ikutlah denganku."

"Baik, Paman." pemuda pirang membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih banyak."

Setelahnya, Yunho pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Taehyung yang langsung masuk ke kamar, membuka jaketnya, lalu memasang _blank expression-_ nya tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Ia seolah baru ketiban durian tepat di kepala. Terkejut, bingung, bahagia… entahlah. Seolah otaknya jadi kosong.

Tahu-tahu dirinya sudah berguling di ranjang pendek yang disediakan. Taehyung senyum-senyum sendiri, merasa benar-benar senang karena bisa _menginap di rumah kekasihnya,_ walau nyatanya mereka tidak tidur sekamar.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, tengkurap. Tak lama, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya heboh seperti bocah lima tahun yang mendapat hadiah _figurine_ di malam natal. Ia benar-benar sangat-sangat senang sekali karena calon mertuanya membiarkannya tinggal.

Pokoknya senang. Sedikit nervous juga karena besok pagi sepertinya ia akan menghadapi Jeon Yunho dalam _pertarungan satu lawan satu._

"Oh! _Gotta set the alarm!"_ pekik Taehyung. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu memasang alarm pukul 04:00, 04:10, 04:20, 04:30, 04:40, 04:50, 04:51, :04:52, 04:53, 04:54, 04:55. Sangat berlebihan, memang. Tapi lebih baik berjaga daripada bangun kesiangan. Ia akan bersiap di depan kamar sebelum calon ayah mertuanya tiba di sana. Lagi-lagi usaha pencitraan.

Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kepala keluarga Jeon padanya esok pagi. Apapun itu, jika demi mendapatkan restunya, akan Kim Taehyung jalani. Di lempar ke arena gladiator pun, Kim Taehyung akan dengan senang hati menyanggupi.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama yang disediakan di penginapan keluarga Jeon. Beruntungnya, di kamar mandi sudah ada sikat gigi, sabun, dan shampoo untuknya. Dengan kata lain, besok pagi ia bisa tampil beken saat menemui Yunho.

Niatnya Taehyung akan langsung tidur agar nempak segar di pagi hari. Nyatanya, hingga lewat tengah malam, ia masih berguling-guling tidak jelas di kasurnya. Bukan karena ranjangnya tidak nyaman, ia hanya merasa terlampau grogi. Dirinya butuh saran, sangat. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang calon ayah mertua.

Jungkook bilang, keluarganya memiliki bisnis pengalengan ikan. Bagaimana kalau Kim Taehyung ditantang untuk berlayar di laut dan menangkap satu ton ikan untuk kemudian dikalengkan sendirian?

Bagaimana kalau ia diharuskan membersihkan seisi penginapan?

Taehyung benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan seorang ayah jika _anak gadisnya_ membawa pulang pemuda yang ia cintai. Maka ia mengambil ponsel yang sudah diletakkannya di meja, menekan tombol _dial_ setelah menemukan ayahnya di daftar kontak. Cinta mati ibunya itu mengaku pernah kesulitan mendapatkan restu dari kakeknya, mungkin Taehyung bisa belajar dari pengalaman ayahnya.

Tak menunggu berapa lama, ia mendengar suara berisik dari seberang. Taehyung megeryitkan dahi, curiga.

" _Dad?_ Kau di sana?"

" _Hai,_ kid _. Aku sedang… sibuk."_

Bungsu Kim memicingkan matanya. Suara ayahnya terdengar putus-putus. "Kau sedang bersama _Mom?"_

" _Ya, ahhh.. begitulah."_

Bulu kuduk si pirang meremang, baru saja ingin bertanya lagi, sebuah suara benar-benar membuat ia merasa malu memiliki orang tua seperti Kim Chanyeol dan Byun, sekarang Kim, Baekhyun.

" _Mmhh.. Chan. Jangan lama-lamahh! Biarkan mmh Taehyung. Tutup sa.. ahh! Jangan biarkan aku bergerak sendiri.. Daddy… "_

Kim Taehyung langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Sial.

Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya menelfon di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Dan bisa-bisanya sang ayah mengangkat panggilannya jika ia sedang melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh dengan ibunya. Orangtua macam apa mereka?

Ia jadi ingat, dulu Yoongi sering menggodanya dengan panggilan Byun Tae. Bukan tanpa alasan. Itu adalah hasil imajinasi liar Min Yoongi yang membayangkan jika Baekhyun menjadi seorang _ayah_ dan tetap memiliki Taehyung sebagai putranya. Maka nama yang dimiliki pemilik surai pirang adalah Byun Taehyung. Panggilan ByunTae terdengar sangat pas, sekaligus mesum.

Ingin rasanya Taehyung mengumpat namun ia urungkan mengingat kamar di sebelahnya juga terisi pengunjung. Jadilah ia berusaha memejamkan mata dan menghapus bayangan nista di otak setengah polosnya.

Entah berapa lama ia terlelap, Kim Taehyung bangun dalam keadaan tubuh penuh keringat. Ia memimpikan dirinya ditantang balapan renang di laut lepas oleh kepala keluarga Jeon. Bungsu Kim ahli berenang, namun jika arenanya di samudera, ia juga akan pikir-pikir karena di daerah Busan, setahunya banyak ikan hiu. Setidaknya itu simpulan yang ia dapat setelah berkunjung ke aquarium raksasa di kota itu.

Ia membuka mata malas-malas, merasa heran juga kenapa alarmnya belum berbunyi. Maka tangannya terulur kesana-kemari, dan langsung menarik ponsel pintarnya begitu benda itu tersentuh. Taehyung mengeryitkan dahi saat tak mendapati paparan radiasi menerpa wajahnya ketika tombol _power_ ia tekan. Perlahan ia membuka mata, dan umpatan halus langsung lolos dari bibirnya begitu ia menyadari ponselnya mati.

Pengaturan pada ponselnya membuat alarm tidak berfungsi ketika ponselpintar tidak dalam keadaan hidup.

"Sial." umpatnya merdu. Ia memang lupa menghidupkan kembali ponselnya semalam. Pupilnya makin melebar kala ponselnya yang kembali menyala menunjukkan angka 04:47.

Setelahnya, Kim Taehyung mandi kilat.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut setengah berantakan dan baju yang dikenakannya semalam sekitar pukul lima kurang beberapa detik. Mengejutkannya, Jeon Yunho sudah berdiri menunggunya.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, aku terlambat, Paman."

Yunho hanya terkekeh, lalu memberikan isyarat agar Taehyung mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan keluar pekarangan, berbelok ke arah kanan. Sekitar setengah jam berjalan dalam diam, mereka tiba di sebuah gedung besar yang _berisik._ Benar-benar berisik karena di dalamnya, mesin-mesin pengolah hasil laut tengah beroperasi.

Kepala keluarga Jeon masuk, lalu menyapa dan berbincang dengan beberapa pekerja. Taehyung yang mengikutinya mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari setiap orang yang ia temui, namun hanya bisa membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum ramah karena, sungguh. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Yunho membawanya ke pabrik ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" gumam yang lebih tua tiba-tiba. Sepasang mata musangnya mengamati kaleng-kaleng kemasan yang mulai dimasukkan ke dalam kardus. Ia melirik teman putranya sekilas.

"Apa aku boleh berkata jujur?"

Yunho menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang, mengeryitkan dahi namun tak memberi penolakan atas permintaan pemuda Kim.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa Paman mengajakku kemari. Tapi setelah melihat beberapa pekerja, dan apa yang terjadi di pabrik ini, aku menarik beberapa simpulan." Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Ia menyejajarkan diri dengan calon ayah mertuanya, lalu ikut-ikutan mengamati kaleng-kaleng kemasan yang mulai ditata. "Pertama, Paman ingin menunjukkan padaku pabrik milik keluarga Jeon. Ternyata benar seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook. Tempat ini menakjubkan. Jujur aku belum pernah melihat pabrik pengolahan ikan seumur hidupku. Lalu, aku juga melihat betapa kerasnya orang-orang di sini bekerja. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jam berapa mereka bangun karena saat aku tiba di sini, semua mesin sudah beroperasi. Mungkin aku salah menangkap maksud Paman, tapi aku jadi tahu bahwa dalam sebuah kaleng kecil berisi ikan olahan, adak banyak orang yang bekerja keras."

Yang lebih tua diam, sengaja tidak memberi tanggapan. Dan itu sukses menarik atensi Kim Taehyung, membuatnya tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Taehyung tertawa hambar. "Beberapa dosen bilang caraku mengungkapkan gagasan memang sedikit berantakan, jadi maaf kalau Paman bingung dengan ucapanku. Terkadang Namjoon _hyung_ sampai marah-marah karena tulisanku tidak terstruktur."

Mau tidak mau Yunho tertawa juga. Tangannya terulur dan secara sangat kasual mengacak rambut pirang bungsu Kim. "Kau benar-benar lucu seperti yang Jungkook bilang."

"Lucu?" Taehyung membeo.

"Dia bilang senior Kim lucu dan baik hati. Makanya aku dan _Boojae_ tidak boleh galak padamu." kepala keluarga Jeon terkekeh. Ia kembali berjalan menuju bagian pabrik yang lain dengan Taehyung masih berjalan di belakangnya. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dan sukses membuat Taehyung hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. Beruntungnya, ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Mengendalikan hormon saja Kim Taehyung ahli, apalagi hanya mengendalikan kesaimbangan.

"Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu." jawabnya hati-hati.

Pria bermata rubah manggut-maggut sebelum kembali bertanya. "Kau tahu Jungkook terkadang bisa sangat kekanakan?"

"Dia menggemaskan." Kali ini Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Awalnya aku tidak tahu, tapi lama-lama sifat itu terlihat, dan aku tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya dia bisa bersikap sangat dewasa."

"Hoo… begitu?" Jeon senior duduk di sebuah kursi di ruang istirahat setelah mengambil dua kaleng kopi dari almari pendingin. Ia memberikan satu untuk Kim junior. "Apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai kau bilang Jungkook sangat dewasa?"

Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum duduk di sebelah Yunho. Ia membuka kaleng kopinya, lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Ini kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan. Jungkook akan langsung marah kalau aku mengungkit masalah ini."

Mereka lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Yunho menghargai privasi Taehyung, maka ia tidak akan mengusiknya kalau bocah itu tidak mau cerita. Namun nyatanya, yang lebih muda malah kembali membahasnya.

"Saat itu, senior yang dulu kusukai kembali dari luar negeri. Aku sudah bersama Jungkook dan aku benar-benar mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa melukai seniorku. Suasananya sedikit kacau dan Jungkook sangat terluka karenanya. Aku bingung harus bagaimana dan apapun yang dilakukannya saat itu mendorongku untuk segera mengambil keputusan." Taehyung tertawa ringan. "Kelihatannya dia memang hanya menangis dan mengatakan apapun yang ada di kepalanya, tapi bagiku, dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan menawan. Kalau aku berada di posisinya, mungkin mengatakan sepatah kata saja aku tidak akan berani. Tapi Jungkook berbeda… rasanya aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Aku ingin selalu melindunginya dan membuatnya tersenyum bahagia."

Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajah Kim Taehyung langsung memerah hingga ke telinga. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya sudah mengatakan hal-hal _cheesy_ untuk kekasihnya, di depan ayah sang kekasih, sebuah pengakuan besar. Mengatakannya kepada Jungkook saja Taehyung tidak pernah, sekarang malah calon ayah mertuanya yang mendengarkan pengakuan cintanya.

Yunho terkekeh, beberapa saat kemudian, ia terdiam dan memasang wajah serius. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu, sungguh. Kalau benar kau mengagumi putraku seperti, kenapa malam itu dia pulang dalam keadaan _kacau?_ "

Taehyung tahu betul, ini adalah inti dari pembicaraan mereka berdua. Mulai dari awal hingga sekarang, Jeon Yunho hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi malam itu.

"Aku minta maaf." gumamnya lirih. Mau tak mau Taehyung menunduk dalam, memainkan kaleng di tangannya yang tinggal isi setengah dengan gusar.

"Taehyung. Aku ingin kau jujur padaku." pria berambut coklat menarik nafas dalam. "Katakan apa yang kau lakukan padanya malam itu."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap kepala keluarga Jeon. Ia terlihat sangat serius. "Aku berusaha melindunginya, Paman. Tapi aku memilih cara yang salah, aku terlalu kasar padanya karena aku sangat lelah, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Mungkin, aku memang keterlaluan karena menciumnya seperti itu. Tapi aku bersumpah demi apapun yang aku miliki, aku tidak melakukan lebih dari itu. Aku menghormatinya seperti aku menghormati ibuku. Karena dia adalah calon ibu dari anak-anakku, dan aku ingin kelak mereka juga menghormatinya seperti itu."

"Astaga…" Yunho memijit pelipisnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengan putraku?"

Kali ini Taehyung mengangguk bersemangat. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat serius. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah melontarkan bagian _mencium_ dengan fasih, tanpa sensor, walau tidak jelas mencium yang seperti apa.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda seberani dirimu. Sungguh. Yugyeom saja tidak mau mengaku sudah mencium Jungkook, padahal anak itu menangis keras karena perbuatannya. Dan kau… kau dengan sangat berani mengatakan semuanya."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terdengar lebih santai dan bersahabat. Tanpa ia ketahui, ucapannya membuat Kim muda memasang ekspresi _blank_ andalannya.

Bukan.

Taehyung bukannya terpaku dengan cara bicara sang calon ayah mertua yang lebih bersahabat. Hanya saja, ada sebuah kalimat yang sukses menyedot seluruh atensinya sampai-sampai pemuda Kim merasa pijakannya terombang-ambing bagai plastik bekas camilan yang terbawa arus sungai hingga terseret ke laut lepas.

 _Yugyeom saja tidak mau mengaku sudah mencium Jungkook, padahal anak itu menangis keras…_

 _Yugyeom… mencium… Jungkook…_

Kekasihnya pernah mengaku bahka Kim Taehyung adalah ciuman pertamanya, cinta pertamanya. Dan apa-apaan itu?

Yugyeom? Mencium Jungkook?

Kenapa Taehyung tidak pernah mendengar apapun dari kelinci manisnya?

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku yakin _istri_ ku sudah selesai membuat sarapan."

Dan Kim Taehyung hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

" _Eomma…"_ panggil Jungkook lirih. Ia mengintip ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kemarilah." Jaejoong menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya memberi isyaratagar putra kesayangannya mendekat.

Dengan itu, Jungkook menghampiri sang ibu, lalu berdiri di sampingnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sendok sup, lalu mengaduk masakan Jaejoong yang masih belum matang.

"Merasa baikan?"

Pemuda bersurai _wine_ hanya mengangguk, membiarkan begitu saja telapak tangan ibunya menyentuh keningnya. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan wajah sang ibu yang mulai dihiasi keriput-keriput halus. Ia jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya semalam.

" _Eomma."_ panggil Jungkook. Ibunya hanya ber- _hmm_ sambil menata olahan cumi yang sudah matang di atas meja makan. Jungkook terlalu fokus dengan apa yang akan ia katakan sampai-sampai dirinya tidak sadar ada empat piring yang disiapkan.

"Maafkan aku…" cicit Jungkook pada akhirnya. Ia menghadap ke arah ibunya dengan sebelah tangan masih mengaduk sup. Bibirnya mencebik, merasa bersalah. "Beberapa hari ini aku bersikap menyebalkan. Taetae _hyung_ bilang _eomma_ dan _appa_ sangat khawatir."

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh ringan. Setelahnya, ia memeluk putra kesayangannya, mencium keningnya sekilas sebelum berucap menenangkan. " _Eomma_ memaafkanmu. Jangan diulangi lagi, ya? _Eomma_ tidak mau kau sakit."

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Sejujurnya matanya memanas karena ibunya begitu sabar menghadapi dirinya yang merepotkan. Namun, saat melihat sang ibu akan bertanya, mulutnya malah mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat aduan. "Semalam Taetae _hyung_ memarahiku. Katanya aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu kepada _eomma_ dan _appa._ Dia bilang, tidak akan mau memainkan _saxophone_ untukku kalau aku masih bersikap keras kepala."

Sang _eomma_ tertawa renyah. "Jadi, Taetae bisa bermain _saxophone?_ Dia bisa memainkan lagu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah dengar. Makanya dia mengancamku dengan itu kalau aku tidak baikan dengan _eomma_ dan _appa._ " Jungkook masih mengadu. Ia sungguh tidak terima jika senior Kim mengingkari apa yang pernah ia janjikan sendiri.

"Sudah. Jangan ngambek pagi-pagi begini. Sana mandi." Nyonya Jeon mendorong putranya menjauh. Sebelah tangannya menjawil kompor, mematikannya karena sup sudah matang. "Sebentar lagi _appa_ pulang. Mandi, lalu kita sarapan bersama."

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin cerita." Jungkook merajuk, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ocehannya kalau sudah begini. "Semalam Taetae _hyung_ mengomel. Katanya aku tidak boleh nonton film yang aneh-aneh. Kalau masih nonton drama ber- _genre_ aneh, dia akan merusak televisi di apartemenku. Katanya, aku juga tidak akan diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan _baby-_ nya Seokjin _hyung_ kalau sudah lahir nanti. Itu kejam, 'kan, _eomma?"_

Pemilik surai coklat gelap hanya menggeleng maklum. "Mandilah, nanti kalau _appa_ pulang dan kau belum mandi, jangan salahkan _eomma._ "

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya aku mandinya nanti siang saja."

"Ya sudah." yang lebih tua menghela nafas pasrah. "Bantu _eomma_ menata lauk dan sup-nya."

Putra tunggal Jeon masih ber- _pout,_ tapi ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang ibu. Jungkook begitu sibuk memindahkan sup dan meletakkan empat teh hijau di samping masing-masing piring sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ayahnya masuk ke ruang makan bersama seseorang.

"Tumben putramu rajin, _Boo._ Biasanya dia paling malas bangun pagi kalau sedang liburan. Apa karena kita kedatangan tamu?" goda Yunho. Jungkook memunggunginya, dan masih belum menyadari bahwa sang kekasih juga berada di ruang itu.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong tak menjawab sama sekali. Ia hanya terkekeh dan langsung duduk di kursinya, diikuti sang suami melakukan hal yang sama.

"Uh, biasanya aku bangun pagi." yang paling muda menoleh, langsung bungkam ketika mendapati sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kalau boleh jujur, penampilan Jungkook cukup berantakan. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan, dengan kaos yang ia pakai tidur semalam, kusut. "H - _hyung,_ kau di sini?"

" _Eomma_ sudah menyuruhmu mandi, tapi kau tidak mau. Ya sudah."

" _Eomma!"_ Sepasang obsidian mendelik, menatap protes ibunya yang baru saja membongkar rahasianya. Pipinya mulai bersemu karena Taehyung terkekeh ke arahnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar di pagi hari. Lebih baik kita sarapan saja." Yunho menatap _tamu-_ nya sebelum beralih ke sang putra. "Taehyung, kau duduklah. Kookie juga."

Kim muda menurut, diikuti Jungkook yang melakukannya dengan pipi yang menggembung dan bibir mengerucut. Mau tak mau, kecurigaan yang sempat hinggap di pikiran Taehyung mengenai hubungan Yugyeom dan kekasihnya, di masa lalu, mungkin… langsung menghilang seketika.

"Jangan cemberut." bisiknya mencubit ringan bibir sang kekasih yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku sudah cuci muka dan sikat gigi."

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Kim muda menahan tawanya. Pasangan suami- _istri_ Jeon terbahak karenanya. Jungkook benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat payah di depan senior Kim yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

Setelahnya, mereka mulai sarapan. Jaejoong masih banyak bertanya mengenai rencana Taehyung setelah lulus dan alasannya ingin bekerja di perusahaan sang ayah. Nada bicaranya lebih bersahabat, dan itu membuat pemuda Kim lebih santai.

Pemilik surai pirang menjawabnya dengan jujur. Ia mengaku ayahnya bukan tokoh khayalan yang mampu mendirikan perusahaan raksasa hanya dalam sekejab mata. Perusahaan milik keluarganya dirintis oleh kakek buyutnya, dan perlahan berkembang hingga akhirnya menjadi besar seperti sekarang. Sejak kecil, Taehyung selalu berkeinginan untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan dengan Namjoon _hyung_ sebagai bawahan, sehingga dirinya bisa bebas memerintah apapun kepada sang kakak. Konyol, memang. Tapi ia serius ingin melanjutkan usaha keluarganya, sekaligus mendirikan _coffee shop_ impiannya.

Jungkook terbahak hingga tersedak saat mendengar alasan itu, dan Taehyung kelepasan _meghukumnya_ dengan sebuah gigitan ringan di pipi hingga yang lebih muda mengerang protes. Keduanya langsung menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga saat mengingat bahwa mereka tidak hanya sedang berdua saja.

Taehyung pamit sekitar pukul delapan pagi setelah membantu kekasihnya mencuci piring. Yunho mempersilakannya untuk tinggal lebih lama namun pemuda Kim menolaknya dengan halus. Ia beralasan harus menemani tamu penting makan siang sebelum mereka meninggalkan Busan. Dengan jahil, ia menambahkan _agar Jungkook memiliki waktu untuk mandi dan memebersihkan dirinya yang bau_ sebagai alasan.

"Aku tidak bau." protes Jungkook saat mengantar sang kekasih hingga ke pintu depan. Bibirnya mengerucut, matanya menatap nyalang pemuda pirang yang malah terkekeh santai.

"Kau memang tidak bau, tapi menggemaskan."

Dan Taehyung mendapat tarikan di kedua telinganya sebagai balasan. Bukannya marah, ia malah terkekeh ringan sambil menarik-narik kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Setelah mandi, aku menyusul _hyung_ di penginapan, ya?"

Kim muda menggeleng ringan. Diusapnya kening sang kekasih penuh perasaan. "Hari ini kau habiskanlah waktu dengan _appa_ dan _eomma-_ mu. Mereka pasti meridukan putranya yang beberapa hari ini bertapa di dalam selimut."

Yang lebih muda mencebik kesal.

"Besok pagi, baru kita jalan-jalan setelah melihat _sunrise._ Aku akan menjemputmu, bagaimana, Kookie _bunny_?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Setidaknya besok, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Taetae _hyung-_ nya. Lagipula, dirinya memang perlu waktu bertiga saja dengan ayah dan ibunya. Kim Taehyung benar-benar pengertian. Tipe suami idaman yang tidak egois.

"Kemari, kelinci manisku." Taehyung menarik sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu di depan rumah keluarga Jeon. Kalau boleh jujur, di dalam kepala pemuda Kim, berputar rasa penasaran yang sempat terlupa. Baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan isi kepala, suara _eomma_ Jeon yang nyaring memaggil putranya nyaring terdengar.

Jungkook terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan menunggumu, _hyung._ "

"Jangan lupa mandi." goda Taehyung sukses membuatnya mendapat cubitan keras di perut sebagai jawaban. Kurang dari satu detik setelahnya, ia merasakan sentuhan hangat di bibirnya. Hanya sekilas, karena saat ia akan membalas, Jungkook buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, _hyung!"_ pekik sebuah suara dari dalam rumah.

Sial.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menggemaskan. Kalau begini caranya, senior Kim bisa semakin kecanduan.

.

.

"Taehyung- _sshi,_ kelihatannya kau perlu beristirahat. Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi beberapa kali kau terlihat kurang sehat."

'Semua itu gara-gara kau, Kim Yugyeom!' Taehyung menjawab dalam hati. Bibirnya menunjukkan senyum profesional. Ia sedikit menyesal telah meminta _saingannya_ untuk memanggil dengan nama depan yang ia miliki. Walau benar juga yang dikatakan pemuda yang, sialnya, lebih tinggi dari Taehyung itu. Sejak melaksanakan pekerjaannya tadi, Tae memang beberapa kali kehilangan fokus. Untung sekarang sudah selesai, jadi ia bisa langsung pergi tidur.

Tentu, setelah menyelesaikan urusan kecilnya dengan Yugyeom.

"Kurasa kau benar. Semalam aku meginap di rumah Jungkook, sejujurnya hampir tidak tidur." pemuda Kim mengulum senyum, merasa sangat bangga dengan jawaban yang ia lontarkan. Ia berharap pegawainya yang satu ini memikirkan yang _iya-iya_ , atau setidaknya, merasa iri karena dirinya bisa menginap di rumah Jeon Jungkook. Tentu saja,

"Kau salah menginap di tempatnya." asisten bungsu Kim malah terkekeh, ia menunjukkan senyum kelewat lebar. "Jungkook akan bercerita sepanjang malam setiap kali aku menginap. Kadang aku harus membungkus kepalanya dengan selimut agar dia berhenti bicara."

Senjata makan Tuan.

Selamat, Tuan Kim Taehyung!

Kau baru saja melempar granat yang langsung ditepis oleh targetmu sehingga benda itu meledak tepat di wajahmu.

Berita baru baginya. Kim Yugyeom pernah menginap di rumah sang kekasih. Lebih buruknya, mereka sekamar.

Apa-apaan itu? Taehyung saja tidur di bagian penginapan keluarga Jeon.

Adik kandung Kim Namjoon benar-benar ingin berkata kasar.

"Kau menginap di kamar kekasihku?" sepasang mata elang si pirang menatap tajam asistennya. "Sering?"

"Tidak juga. Jungkook yang lebih sering menginap di rumahku. Dia paling suka menguasai kasurku."

Jeon Jungkook itu terkadang tidak peka, tapi dia akan selalu menyadari setiap _mood_ Kim Taehyung turun. Dia akan sangat peka jika sang kekasih sudah menatapnya tajam, atau bicara padanya dengan nada datar. Tapi sepertinya, Kim Yugyeom jauh dari kata tidak peka. Dia sangat sangat sangat tidak peka sekali. Karena dirinya menjawab ucapan bernada datar bungsu Kim dengan senyum lebar dan tawa renyah yang menggema.

Ingin rasanya memecat pemuda itu sekarang juga. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada dirinya yang tidak memiliki wewenang untuk hal itu, sehingga ia tak bisa melakukannya kepada si menyebalkan Yugyeom.

"Ah! Maaf, Taehyung- _sshi,_ aku akan kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Kau bisa beristirahat. Permisi."

Dan seenaknya saja dirinya pergi meninggalkan Kim pirang dengan sejuta spekulasi berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

Taehyung berjalan ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut. Ia langsung melucuti pakaiannya, menyisakan _boxer_ berwarna hitam dan langsung menenggelamkan tubuh lelahnya ke kasur.

"Jeon Jungkook." gumam si pirang memeluk erat gulingnya. "Berani kau membuatku cemburu lebih dari ini, kau akan sangat-sangat menyesal."

.

.

Pagi harinya, sesuai dengan waktu yang dijanjikan, Kim Taehyung memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Jeon dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Kali ini tanpa oleh-oleh di tangan, juga tanpa rasa khawatir kalau-kalau dirinya akan kembali _diusir. Appa_ dan _eomma_ Jeon mungkin belum menerimanya sebagai kekasih putra mereka, namun setidaknya, bungsu Kim sudah mendapat perlakuan yang menyenangkan.

Taehyung melepas _snap back_ putihnya, lalu sedikit merapikan _bomber_ dengan warna senada yang membalut kaos abu-abunya. Ia juga memakai celana bahan berwarna pendek yang membalut kakinya hingga beberapa sentimeter di atas lutut, terlihat pas. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

Senyum canggung terpatri di bibirnya saat ia melihat sosok bersurai coklat begitu pintunya dibuka.

"Taehyung, masuk dulu saja. Kookie pasti masih lama." ucap Yunho ramah. Ia sedikit bergeser, memberikan akses bagi pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu selalu disuruhnya untuk pulang setiap kali bertamu.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan. Lagipula aku sudah menghubungi Jungkook sebelum kemari. Dia bilang sudah hampir siap."

Yang lebih tua hanya terkekeh saja. Ia sadar Taehyung masih bersikap canggung di depannya, apalagi di depan Jaejoong. Mungkin, itu karena sikap mereka berdua terhadapnya. Kim muda jadi enggan merepotkan.

"Mungkin Jungkook sedang bingung memilih baju. Biasanya suka begitu kalau diajak pergi-pergi." kepala keluarga Jeon mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia berjalan keluar dan ikut berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya bersama sang tamu.

Pemuda pirang tertawa renyah. "Jungkook tidak pernah begitu jika pergi bersamaku. Tapi dia akan benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang ia kenakan kalau aku mengajaknya mampir ke rumah orang tuaku."

"Dia pernah bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu?" Yunho tertarik menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut ketika Taehyung mengangguk. "Apa Jungkook bersikap sopan?"

"Sangat sopan."

Ayah Jungkook pikir, pemuda Kim bercanda saat mengatakannya, tapi ketika mendengar kalimat yang selanjutnya diucapkan Taehyung, mau tak mau senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Ibuku sangat menyukainya, sampai-sampai ia mengambilkan banyak makanan untuk Jungkook hingga anak itu kekenyangan."

"Berhenti membicarakanku!" protes sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Beberapa detik setelahnya, sosok bersurai _wine_ yang mengenakan kaos putih dengan gambar beberapa bintang berwarna biru muda keluar dari pintu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana _jeans_ yang dipotong pendek hingga sejengkal di atas lutut menghentak kesal.

Kedua pria yang tengah membicarakannya pun tertawa.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, bibirmu seperti habis dicapit kepiting saja." goda sang ayah. Tangannya terulur mengusak rambut bergelombang putranya. "Apa kalian akan sarapan di rumah?"

Jungkook menggeleng ringan. "Aku mau ajak Taetae _hyung_ jajan _street food_ di pinggir pantai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah."

Keduanya lalu berpamitan. Dan bisa-bisanya, Kim Taehyung mengatakan hal ambigu kepada calon ayah mertuanya saat ia berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Jeon.

"Aku akan mengembalikan Jungkook dalam keadaan yang lebih gendut."

Ia harus bersyukur karena Jeon Yunho menganggapnya guyonan, dalam hal yang positif. Kalau tidak, bungsu Kim pasti akan diusir lagi. Sedangkan Jungkook sama sekali tidak mendengarnya karena anak itu sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, nanti kau diculik." gumam Taehyung yang telah kembali memakai _snap back-_ nya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, pemuda bergigi kelinci di sebelah kiri.

"Habisnya aku senang bisa jalan-jalan dengan _hyungie._ Oh! Kita belum berfoto!" pekik yang lebih muda heboh. Ia langsung mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku, lalu menyentuh ikon kamera.

Baru saja akan menekan _shutter,_ telunjuk kekasihnya terulur dan menyentuh ikon _home_ sebelum selanjutnya membuka aplikasi _instagram._ Dengan lincah Taehyung memilih menu _live video._

Ia mendelatkan bibirnya ke wajah Jungkook, mencium pipinya gemas dengan tangannya yang kini merangkul pundak yang lebih muda. "Biar semua orang tahu kita sedang kencan."

Pemuda Jeon terkekeh malu-malu. "Gelap, _hyung._ Wajah kita terlihat samar-samar."

"Yang benar?" Taehyung merebut ponsel pintar kekasihnya, masih dalam mode _live_ dengan kamera yang menyorot mereka berdua. "Coba kau lihat wajahku, apa buram?"

Si _hoobae_ manis menghentikan langkahnya begitu mereka menginjak pasir pantai, mengikuti _sunbae-_ nya yang berhenti terlebih dahulu. Ia mengeryit heran, namun melakukan apa yang diminta; melihat wajah bungsu Kim.

"Tidak buram. Tapi di kamera, wajah kita tidak terlalu jelas."

"Coba perhatikan lagi, pasti buram."

Jungkook terheran dengan tindakan sang kekasih yang ngotot wajahnya buram. Maka ia semakin mendekat, menatap Taehyung lekat. Ia melewatkan seringaian yang terukir di bibir pemuda Kim setelah sepasang matanya melihat nama akun yang familiar.

Sebagai catatan, semalam Kim Taehyung menelisik sebuah akun yang sering memberikan komentar di akun _instagram_ kekasihnya. Dan ia sangat kesal saat tahu bahwa akun itu adalah milik _saingannya._

Begitu melihat si _saingan_ muncul di daftar pemberi _hati_ pada _live video_ mereka, Kim Taehyung bersumpah akan menunjukkan bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah miliknya seorang.

Maka begitu jarak wajahnya dan wajah sang kekasih cukup dekat, Taehyung melancarkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibirnya. Ia melumat lembut bibir kelinci kesayangannya sebanyak tiga kali, sebelum kemudian melepaskannya.

"Kau benar, tidak ada yang buram. Yang ada hanya bibirmu yang manis."

Setelahnya Taehyung berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang mengomel dan langsung mengejarnya. Ia sengaja memperlambat kakinya, membuat sang kekasih yang meraih lengannya langsung menyeret tubuhnya hingga jatuh.

Jemari Jungkook menggelitik pinggang kekasihnya sebagai balasan.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Rasakan! _Hyung_ menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaaan!"

Taehyung malah terbahak senang. Apalagi ketika kekasih menggemaskannya semakin bersemangat menggerakkan jemarinya, kini di pundak dan leher yang lebih tua, dengan bokong sintalnya menduduki perut Kim Taehyung.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung masih mengarahkan kamera ke wajah mereka berdua, sementara tangan yang satunya menarik tengkuk Jungkook mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mematikan siaran langsung itu pada saat yang tepat dan sangat ambigu, yaitu ketika bokong Jungkook terlihat menduduki bagian bawah perut Taehyung dengan kedua kaki yang lebih muda mengangkang lebar, juga wajahnya yang menutupi wajah Kim Taehyung, seolah mereka sedang berciuman.

"Dasar menggemaskan." gumam pemuda Kim menyentil kening Jungkook yang saat itu ikut tertawa juga. Ia lalu membantu kekasihnya untuk turun dari perutnya dan duduk di pasir pantai. Taehyung duduk di belakangnya, melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya, lalu menumpukan dagunya di pundah junior kesayangannya.

Keduanya terengah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Mereka sama-sama terdiam menghadap lautan lepas, menunggu matahari terbit. Bias-bias keemasan mulai terlihat dari ufuk timur.

Taehyung melirik wajah pemilik surai anggur yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Sejujurnya ia tidak yakin apakah ini merupakan waktu yang tepat. Ia tak ingin merusak momen indah yang mereka miliki, namun hati kecilnya benar-benar menjerit penasaran.

Kim Taehyung harus menanyakannya sekarang juga, atau ia takkan pernah bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

" _Baby._ Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." bisik Kim muda tepat di belakang telinga Jungkook, bibirnya mengecup lembut sekali. "Berjanjilah untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk, ia lalu sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih.

Keheningan menyelimuti untuk beberapa saat sampai yang lebih tua memutuskan untuk kembali bicara. "Kau dekat dengan Yugyeom?"

Jungkook mengangguk, masih dengan wajah polosnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa dia pernah menciummu?"

Kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja itu sukses membuat yang lebih muda membulatkan matanya. Ia terdiam, entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini. Namun di mata Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya seolah meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya.

"Kookie, kau belum tahu satu hal." Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. _ **"I'm a very possessive man. I don't like to share what's mine. And you know what I really do not wanna share with others even tho I have to break my arms and my legs for it? It's YOU."**_

Taehyung bisa merasakan sepasang lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jungkook, diremat. Lembut, kelewat lembut seolah yang merematnya tengah merasa takut. Ia kembali mengambil nafas, mencoba menetralkan emosinya.

"Tapi aku ingin kau jujur padaku." gumamnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, siap menciumnya jika yang ditanyakannya tidak benar. Namun semua tak sesuai rencana saat pertanyaan itu terlontar kembali dari mulutnya, "Apa Kim Yugyeom pernah menciummu?"

Dan Jungkook mengangguk begitu saja…

.

 _ **Ninth lesson: "I'm a very possessive man. I don't like to share what's mine. And you know what I really do not wanna share with others even tho I have to break my arms and my legs for it? It's YOU." (END)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Duh Taehyung… cobaan datang silih berganti ya?

Harab bersabar, ini cobaan.

Dan selamat untuk Adik Jungkookie yang hari ini resmi lulus dari SOPA!

Semoga dapat hadiah sosis dari Kakak Taehyung~~

Bagi yang kemarin mengusulkan bagaimana Tiger menuliskan Hoshiki, makasih bangeeet... tandanya dikau membaca keseluruhan tulisan Tiger sampai ke titik koma-nya. Terima kasih banyaaak

.

Oh, find me on LINE: **kimtaemvan**

And instagramL **kim_taemvan**

Untuk line, mungkin akan jarang buka, tapi di ig, Tiger akan post editan foto, dan mungkin juga _clue_ atau spoiler tersembunyi untuk ff tiger, _yang manapun itu._

.

 **.**

 **Ohoho, akhirnya, review please**

 **Sayang, Tiger**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

Buat yang belum baca **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!** Silakan ditengok. Yang sudah, mari kita tunggu kelanjutannya.

Yang menanyakan **Leanan Sidhe** ….


	10. Chapter 10

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin x Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati) | PCY as Kim Chanyeol x BBH as Kim Baekhyun | Jung Yunho as Jeon Yunho x Kim Jaejoong as Jeon Jaejoong**

 **Rated: T** **plus plus**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part X: Something** **in between**

Kim Taehyung menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook, memeluknya erat dari belakang. Begitu selama beberapa saat hingga matahari mulai terbit.

" _H -hyung,_ mataharinya terbit." cicit yang lebih muda. Sebenarnya ia merasa kikuk, sangat. Taetae _hyung-_ nya mendadak diam begitu, padahal ia menjawabnya dengan jujur.

Jungkook tahu, kekasihnya mungkin kecewa, atau malah marah karena pengakuannya. Bagaimanapun, ia memang tidak pernah bercerita soal kejadian yang benar-benar ingin dilupakannya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, ia malah pernah bilang kalau ciuman pertamanya adalah Kim Taehyung. Mengingatnya membuat pemuda Jeon meremat lengan yang memeluknya erat.

Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya agar saling berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. Niatnya, ia ingin menatap mata _sunbae_ kesayangannya, lalu menjelaskan semua. Namun yang lebih tua memilih langsung kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya, kali ini di pundak Jungkook yang langsung membalas pelukannya erat.

" _Hyung…_ jangan marah, ya?"

Taehyung terkekeh, hambar. Ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekasihnya memeluk posesif lehernya. Kim muda bergumam, "Begini dulu, sebentar saja."

Dan pemuda bersurai _wine_ hanya bisa mengangguk. Bungsu Kim yang bicara dengan nada datar bukanlah pertanda yang baik. Lebih baik menurut saja. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya, merapatkan tubuhnya, mengabaikan matahari yang kian meninggi.

"Lagi-lagi melewatkan _sunrise,_ hm?"

Bisikan bernada rendah tepat di telinga yang lebih muda sukses membuatnya hampir terlonjak. Ia belum berani menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang manik kecoklatan yang selalu mampu menghipnotisnya. Jungkook terlalu takut, takut kalau-kalau sang kekasih benar-benar marah karena kejadian yang sudah lama sekali itu.

"Tak apa. Aku memiliki matahariku sendiri." gumam _hoobae_ manis. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di rahang sang kekasih.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus pergi sejauh seratus empat puluh sembilan koma enam juta kilometer darimu?"

Jungkook hanya menggeleng. Merasa sangat sangat kesal. Seingatnya, jarang sekali dirinya mengatakan hal-hal manis. Taetae _hyung_ lah yang lebih sering melakukan itu. Dan ketika barusan ia mengatakannya, senior Kim malah membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Bahkan punggung yang lebih muda mulai menghangat saat merasakan terpaan sinar matahari. Ia mengeliat tidak nyaman.

"Panas?"

Jungkook mengangguk ringan. Dan Kim Taehyung perlahan melepaskan pelukan di pinggang sang kekasih. Sepasang iris kecoklatannya menatap manik sekelam malam _hoobae_ manis. Ia tersenyum.

"Jadi mengajakku makan di pinggir pantai?" tanya Kim muda sebelum terkekeh ringan. Sebelah tangannya merapikan anak rambut sewarna anggur milik kekasihnya yang tertiup angin. Ia memajukan wajahnya, mengecup pipi Jungkook singkat.

" _Hyung_ marah padaku?" cicit yang lebih muda.

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya ke bibir Jeon muda. "Kita bicarakan nanti. Sekarang kita makan, hm? Jadi, apa makanan yang kau sukai di sini?"

Perlahan, pemuda Kim membantu kekasihnya berdiri. Lalu membersihkan bagian belakang _jeans_ Jungkook yang terkena pasir. Saat itulah dirinya menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Jeon muda saat telapak tangan sang kekasih diam saja menyentuh bongkah pantatnya.

"Tidak." gumam yang lebih tua. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, membersihkan celananya sendiri, lalu melepas _bomber_ yang dikenakannya. Dengan telaten, bungsu Kim melingkarkan lengan _bomber-_ nya ke pinggang Jungkook, mengikatnya di samping sehingga bagian depan paha Jungkook, juga bagian belakangnya yang montok menggoda, tertutup sempurna. "Jangan dilepas."

"Eh? Aku terlihat seperti memakai rok." protes junior Jeon. "Aku tidak mau!"

Taehyung terkekeh, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Jungkook, lalu menggiringnya untuk berjalan. "Salahmu mengenakan celana yang terlalu pendek. Ingat saat kubilang kau milikku? Aku benar-benar tidak mau bagi-bagi pada yang lain."

Jungkook menunduk malu dengan wajah yang merona. Ia semakin memerah ketika sang kekasih mencium pipinya gemas.

"Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu di depan orang lain." bisiknya. Pemuda Kim melepas _snap back_ yang tadi dipakainya terbalik, lalu memakaikannya kepada Jungkook sehingga wajah manisnya yang sedang menunduk tidak terlalu ketara.

Mereka berhenti disudut pantai, tempat beberapa orang berjualan _jajanan_. Kebanyakan berbahan dasar _seafood,_ khas Busan sekali. Taehyung melihat-lihat, baginya tidak ada yang menarik karena satu-satunya yang ingin bungsu Kim makan saat ini adalah pipi tembam Jungkook.

" _Bunny_ ingin makan apa?" tanya Taehyung, mereka sama-sama berjalan perlahan sambil melihat-lihat. Ia ikut berhenti ketika sang kekasih menghentikan langkahnya di dekat sebuah _food truck_ berwarna kuning-merah.

" _Hyung.._ " gumam yang lebih muda. Ia menatap seniornya, meminta persetujuan. Entah sejak kapan, Jungkook selalu meminta izin kepada Kim Taehyung jika ingin membeli sesuatu. Sedangkan pemuda Kim sudah memulai kebiasaan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Sosis?" pemuda bersurai pirang mengeryit. Ia memicingkan matanya, melihat menu berukuran besar yang dipajang di sisi truk. "Kau ingin makan sosis?"

Jeon muda mengangguk semangat. "Aku suka sekali sosis."

"Tidak." Kim Taehyung memutuskan. Ia menjawil hidung kekasihnya gemas. "Itu sosis daging sapi. Kita bisa membelinya di Seoul nanti. Bagaimana kalau membeli makanan yang lebih tradisional? _Odeng_ misalnya. Pasti di sini mereka menjual _odeng_ dengan rasa ikan yang lebih mendominasi."

Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya. Walau begitu, kepalanya mengangguk. Mereka lalu menuju salah satu penjual _odeng_ dengan Jeon Jungkook yang antusias memilih apa-apa saja yang ingin dibeli. Dalam hati pemuda Kim bersyukur kekasihnya mau menurut untuk tidak membeli sosis. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja menu yang tertulis begitu mencurigakan, ukuran yang disediakan pun ambigu. Kim Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya memakan makanan tidak jelas seperti itu.

Jungkook ngotot ingin membayar lima belas tusuk _odeng_ yang dibelinya. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan _sunbae_ pirangnya mengeluarkan satu won pun uang untuk membeli minuman. Semuanya Jeon Jungkook yang bayar. Kalau Kim muda tidak menurutinya, Jungkook mengancam tidak mau makan.

"Dasar kelinci keras kepala." gumam Taehyung saat kembali mendudukkan dirinya di pasir. Ia menarik lengan Jungkook, mendudukkan pemuda bersurai _wine_ di depannya. Lengan kirinya langsung memeluk dengan sangat kasual pinggang yang lebih muda.

Mereka cukup jauh dari tepian pantai, namun tetap bisa menikmati pemandangan yang indah dengan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah dari tempat yang teduh.

" _Hyuwng,_ nwanti jwaketmwu kwotwor kalaw akwu dudwuki sepwerti inwi." Jungkook sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, semakin menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang si pirang. Tangan kanannya memegang setusuk _odeng_ yang tinggal setengah. Bibirnya sibuk mengunyah dengan lelehan saus di sudutnya.

"Telan dulu." Taehyung terkekeh, mengecup bibir sang kekasih, sedikit menjilat sudut bibirnya untuk menyapu noda saus di sana. "Nanti bisa dicuci. Lagipula menutupi apa yang seharusnya hanya dilihat olehku jauh lebih penting."

Dan Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, merona saat itu juga.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan _sarapan_ dengan Jungkook yang banyak bicara dan Taehyung yang banyak mencuri waktu untuk menyuapkan bagiannya ke mulut pemuda Jeon yang sibuk bercerita. Si pirang tersenyum lebar, merasa lagi-lagi sukses membuat kelinci kesayangannya banyak makan.

Setelah kenyang, Jungkook mengajak kekasihnya untuk berfoto. Lebih tepatnya, ia memaksa sang senior untuk berpose, sedang dirinya memperhatikan melalui layar ponsel pintar. Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah serius _hoobae-_ nya yang semakin manis saja. Ia selalu menyukai ekspresi serius kelinci gembulnya. Menurut pemuda Kim, Jungkook akan mengeluarkan aura manis sekaligus menggoda saat sedang menekuni sesuatu. Mungkin, ia akan mulai menabung untuk membelikannya kamera profesional sebagai hadiah ulang tahun September nanti.

"Sudah?" pemuda Kim bertanya, untuk yang ke-tujuh kalinya. Dan si surai anggur lagi-lagi menjawabnya dengan gelengan dang tangan yang bergerak-gerak mengarahkan yang lebih tua untuk bergaya. "Ayolah, aku juga ingin berfoto dengan kekasihku. Kau tega sekali menjemurku sendirian di sini."

Jungkook terkekeh, ia malah sibuk melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya tadi. Dan itu sukses membuat pemuda Kim mengeram kesal. Setengah berlari ia mendekati kekasihnya, lalu memeluknya erat dan mencium dalam pipinya yang semakin menggembung.

"Kau sudah punya aku yang asli. Kenapa lebih memperhatikan fotoku, hm? Apa _dia_ lebih tampan dariku?" Taehyung mencubit gemas pipi sang kekasih sebelum menggigitnya main-main. "Kau ini benar-benar… bisa-bisanya membuatku cemburu kepada diriku sendiri."

Jeon muda tertawa renyah, berusaha menjauhkan ponselnya dari Taehyung yang mencoba meraihnya. Keduanya tertawa, bahagia, tanpa yang lebih muda tahu bahwa senironya masih menyimpan pertanyaan yang tak sanggup ia lontarkan.

.

.

.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho saat berpapasan dengan putranya, juga pemuda Kim di halaman. Ia dan sang _istri_ sepertinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

" _Appa_ mau kemana?" bukannya menjawab, sang putra malah balik bertanya.

Sementara Taehyung membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa, lalu menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi.." gumam Jeon Jaejoong menunjukkan seulas senyum tipis.

Kalau boleh jujur, hati pemuda Kim berdegup kencang karenanya. Senyum dari seseorang yang ia harapkan menjadi ibu mertuanya jauh lebih berharga daripada koleksi _eyeliner_ ibunya sendiri.

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan mengunjungi pabrik sebentar. Sepertinya ada masalah disana." jawab kepala keluarga Jeon sebelum ia berjalan ke samping rumah dan menghilang.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah, _Bi._ Tadi Jungkook mengajakku membeli makanan di pinggir pantai." jawab pemuda pirang, masih dengan senyum sopannya.

Pria berambut coklat mengangguk perlahan. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya ketika melihat jaket terlilit di pinggang putranya. "Kookie? Kenapa kau memakai jaket seperti itu? Dan, astaga… itu warnanya putih. Kau mendudukinya? Pasti kotor."

Taehyung terkekeh saat melihat _nyonya_ Jeon memutar putranya hingga ia melihat bagian belakang Jeon junior yang juga tertutup jaket. Tentu saja kotor karena putranya duduk di pasir dengan sang kekasih tanpa alas.

"Taetae _hyung_ memaksaku memakai jaketnya." adunya dengan nada protes. Sepasang _onyx-_ nya melirik sang kekasih, setengah mendelik, sebelum kembali menatap wajah sang ibu. "Aku bilang padanya akan kotor, tapi dia ngotot agar aku memakainya begini."

"Taehyung, kenapa kau menyuruh Jungkook memakai jaketmu seperti itu?"

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sang senior, memasang ekspresi mengejek karena dirinya yakin, si pirang akan diomeli. Sementara pemuda Kim nyengir bahagia karena calon ibu mertuanya menyebut namanya dengan sangat fasih tanpa embel-embel - _sshi._ Baginya, itu sebuah penghormatan yang sangat besar. Ia akan selalu suka setiap kali _nyonya_ Jeon melakukannya.

"Celana Jungkook pendek sekali. Aku tidak mau dia masuk angin, _Bi._ " jawabnya memberi tekanan pada frasa _masuk angin._

Setelahnya, Jaejoong menyingkap jaket yang menutupi paha putranya. Saat itu juga, ia menampar bokong Jungkook main-main.

" _Eomma!_ Kenapa memukulku?"

Senior Kim selalu menyukai nada bicara kekasihnya yang sedang merengek protes. Menurutnya, itu sangat menggemaskan.

Belum sempat sang ibu menjawab, Yunho muncul dengan membawa sebuah sepeda. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa putraku merengek seperti bocah? Apa karena kekasihnya ada di sini?"

Kim Taehyung merasa dirinya akan mati bahagia saat ini juga. Calon ayah mertuanya mengakui statusnya sebagai kekasih Jeon Jungkook. Beliau mengucapkannya dengan lantang tanpa keraguan.

"Lihat apa yang dipakai putramu!" kali ini _nyonya_ Jeon yang mengadu kepada suaminya. Ternyata ibu dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama suka merengek.

Ia menyingkap jaket putih di pinggang Jungkook, menunjukkan celana _jeans_ anaknya yang hanya memiliki panjang hingga setengah pahanya. Bukan _hot pants,_ tapi celana pendek itu terlihat benar-benar super ketat. Apalagi tubuh Jeon muda semakin berisi setelah pulang dari Seoul.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, masih memegangi sepeda. "Kau ini. Sudah _appa_ bilang tubuhmu itu bertambah gendut. Kenapa malah memakai celana itu? Untung Taehyung merelakan jaketnya untuk diduduki bokong gendutmu itu."

" _Appa!_ Kenapa malah mengataiku gendut? Taetae _hyung_ sedang di sini, kenapa kau melakukannya? Menyebalkan!"

Setelahnya, Jungkook masuk ke rumah dengan ekspresi wajah kesal. Langkah kakinya pun lebar-lebar dan dihentak-hentakkan dengan sengaja. Sepertinya dia ingin ketiga orang yang lebih tua tahu kalau dirinya sedang marah.

Ketiga lainnya yang ditinggalkan malah terkekeh melihat tingkah yang paling muda.

"Dasar. Putramu benar-benar genit sekarang." omel Jaejoong kepada suaminya. Ia mendapat cubitan gemas di pipi sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan begitu, kau dulu lebih parah dari Jungkook. Yang kau pakai malah _hot pants_ dan kaos kedodoran. Itu terlalu _sexy._ "

"Yun!" protes _nyona_ Jeon. Ia seera membekap mulut ember suaminya, lalu dengan senyum canggung tercetak di bibir, Jaejoong melirik Taehyung. "Lupakan yang barusan, oke?"

Dan pemuda Kim hanya bisa tertawa canggung. "Paman dan _Bibi_ jangan mengatainya begitu. Aku yang membuat Jungkook menggembul dengan diam-diam menyuapinya bagianku ketika kami makan bersama. Jadi tolong jangan mengejeknya seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

Kepala keluarga Jeon ikut tertawa, tak kalah canggung dari kekasih putranya setelah menyadari apa yang barusan lolos dari mulutnya. "Jangan sungkan, Tae. Kami hanya bercanda. Sejujurnya kami senang Jungkook terlihat lebih berisi begitu."

Jeon Yunho sangat kikuk. Taehyung mengetahuinya, namun ia hanya tersenyum simpul, mencoba menghormati calon mertuanya. Setidaknya, mereka berdua tidak lebih mesum daripada orang tua kandungnya.

Ah, sial. Pemuda pirang jadi ingat kejadian menyebalkan saat dirinya mencoba menghubungi ayahnya malam itu.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau menyusul Jungkook. Dia pasti sedang ngambek di kamarnya." gumam kepala keluarga Jeon saat melirik sang _istri._ Ia menuntun sepedanya keluar pekarangan. "Aku dan Jaejoong akan berangkat ke pabrik. Kau jangan sungkan."

Setelahnya, _appa_ Jeon menaiki sepeda dengan _eomma_ Jeon membonceng di belakang. Mereka berdua lalu pergi begitu saja. Mau tak mau, Taehyung tersenyum juga melihat kemesraan tuan dan _nyonya_ Jeon di usia senja. Mereka benar-benar serasi.

Setelah beberapa saat, bungsu Kim masuk ke kediaman Jeon. Ia sempat mampir ke kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung untuk mencuci kaki dan tangannya sebelum masuk ke kamar sang kekasih.

"Kookie- _ya.._ " panggilnya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk.

Sang kekasih memberengut. TV di kamarnya menyala dengan saluran yang berganti-ganti karena Jungkook terus-terusan memencet _remote-_ nya asal.

Yang lebih tua langsung duduk di tepi ranjang, merapikan helaian sewarna anggur kekasihnya yang berantakan. _Bomber_ dan _snap back_ miliknya diletakkan di atas meja belajar dengan asal.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. _Eomma_ dan _appa-_ mu hanya bercanda. Mereka tadi bilang padaku kalau sebenarnya merasa senang melihatmu bertambah menggemaskan." pemuda Kim sangat berhati-hati memilih kalimatnya. Ia sungguh tidak mau ditedang keluar gara-gara salah bicara.

"Bilang saja aku gendut. _Hyung_ juga berpikiran begitu kan?" Jeon muda membanting _remote-_ nya di atas kasur. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya, lalu membuka aplikasi sebuah permainan dan kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan itu.

Kim Taehyung diacuhkan.

Ia diam saja dan hanya memandangi wajah sang kekasih dari samping. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Jeon muda sibuk bermain _game,_ Kim Taehyung sibuk memperhatikannya. Ia akan senyum-senyum sendiri saat wajah yang lebih muda berubah ekspresi karena melakukan sebuah kesalahan, atau mendapatkan bonus di _game_ yang ia mainkan.

Jungkook sangat sadar dirinya diperhatikan. Selama hampir lima menit ia mendiamkan sang kekasih, dan ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Maka ia menolehkan wajahnya hanya untuk mendapati senyum kotak seniornya yang begitu memukau, senyum yang membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Sudah?" tanya yang lebih tua tanpa diketahui maksudnya oleh junior Jeon. Kedua lengan Taehyung terulur untuk memeluk sang kekasih. "Ternyata kau tidak bisa mendiamkanku lama-lama. Aku jadi senang."

"Aku tidak mau diam lama-lama. Nanti aku seperti _vampire_ yang di drama."

Taehyung tertawa renyah. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali lagi memperingatkan Jungkook untuk tidak menonton drama yang aneh-aneh, tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

Ia mencium puncak kepala Jeon muda sebelum bicara, "Aku minta maaf kalau kau tidak menyukai tubuhmu yang semakin berisi. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku selalu diam-diam menyuapimu makananku saat kita sedang bersama. Kau tahu? Aku suka sekali melihatmu makan, bagiku itu sangat menggemaskan. Kau memang bertambah montok, tapi aku sangat-sangat menyukainya. Apa aku harus menghentikan kebiasaanku menyuapimu?"

Jungkook balas memeluk pemuda bersurai pirang, menduselkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang kekasih. "Aku tidak keberatan _hyung_ terus begitu asalkan _hyung_ berjanji akan tetap menyukaiku walau tubuhku menggembung seperti balon. Lagipula aku suka makan, dan aku juga suka saat _hyung_ menyuapiku. "

Taehyung tertawa renyah, menganguk sebagai tanda kesanggupannya. "Apa makanannya semakin terasa enak kalau _hyung_ yang menyuapkan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tapi lain kali jangan menggunakan celana seperti itu, hm?" gumam yang lebih tua mengusap lembut pipi gembil Jungkook. "Itu terlalu ketat. Aku yakin kau juga tidak nyaman mengenakannya."

Kali ini Jungkook mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. "Aku meninggalkan celana pendekku di Seoul. Hanya ada celana pendek untuk olahraga dan juga yang modelnya gombrang, seperti model bapak-bapak. Aku tidak suka."

"Aku saja sering memakai celana gombrang. Kenapa kau tidak mau memakainya? Lagipula kita hanya ke pantai, sayang. Dekat dengan rumahmu juga." balas senior Kim, ia mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"Tapi _hyung_ terlihat keren memakainya. Kalau aku yang pakai sangat tidak keren. Aku tidak suka."

Dan Kim Taehyung tertawa setelahnya. Ia memeluk gemas sang kekasih, menghujani pipinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. "Lebih baik memakai celana seperti itu daripada menyiksa perut dan pahamu. Berjanjilah untuk tidak akan menyiksa diri hanya karena ingin tampil keren."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi. Ingat bahwa Kim Taehyung akan selalu menyukai Jungkookie apapun yang terjadi? Kalau kau lupa, aku akan mengingatkannya lagi dan lagi sampai-sampai kau bosan mendengarnya." ucap Kim Taehyung final.

Jungkook mengajukan protes namun tidak didengarkan oleh yang lebih tua. Taehyung bahkan mengancam akan menyobek celana pemuda Jeon jika lain kali dia masih nekat memakai yang ketat-ketat.

Dasar posesif.

Kedoknya mengatakan agar Jeon Jungkook lebih nyaman jika menggunakan celana longgar, agar tidak mengganggu pernafasannya, agar tidak meyakiti perut dan pahanya. Padahal Kim muda hanya tidak ingin ada yang curi-curi pandang melihat bagian bawah sang kekasih yang begitu menggoda.

.

.

Taehyung kembali ke penginapannya sekitar pukul dua siang, setelah _appa_ dan _eomma_ Jeon kembali dari pabrik dan memaksanya ikut makan siang bersama. Sebenarnya ini rahasia, sebelum menjemput Jungkook pagi tadi, dirinya belum sempat mandi. Bukan apa-apa, dirinya hanya tidur terlalu larut gara-gara menelisik akun milik pegawainya, yang juga merangkap menjadi _saingan_ dalam hal asmara, sekaligus orang yang sudah mencuri sebuah ciuman dari kekasihnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal saat keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai _trunks_ abu-abu. Ia langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke atas kasur, meraih ponsel pintar, lalu segera menghubungi seseorang.

Kalau mengenai Jeon Jungkook dan seorang bermarga sama seperti dirinya, yang sialnya lebih tinggi darinya, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa ditanyai.

" _Hai,_ hyung. _Ada apa menelfonku?_ " suara riang dari seberang menyapa gendang telinga Kim muda. Ia masih canggung mendengar dirinya dipanggil _hyung_ oleh penyandang marga Park, entah apa alasannya.

"Jim, kau sedang luang?" tanyanya basa basi. Sebelah tangannya mengusak handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan kepala, sementara yang lain memegang alat komunikasinya.

Jimin terdengar sedang bicara dengan seseorang, kedengarannya dia minta izin kepada ibunya. " _Maaf,_ hyung. _Jam tujuh malam mungkin aku baru luang. Ibuku sedang ada perlu, dan aku harus berjaga di penginapan karena ada yang akan_ check in _nanti sore. Kami belum tahu jam berapa tepatnya mereka datang."_

"Baiklah, nanti aku ke rumahmu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Taehyung memutuskan. Apapun yang terjadi, malam ini dirinya harus bertemu dengan Park Jimin untuk menanyakan hubungan sang kekasih dengan Kim _yang itu_. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menundanya.

" _Kalau aku yang main ke sana, boleh tidak? Ayolah,_ hyung… _aku bosan dengan rumahku. Ya? Ya? Ya? Boleh ya?_ "

Taehyung terkekeh. "Baiklah, langsung ke kamarku saja. Kau sudah pernah ke sini kan?"

Telinga pemuda bersurai pirang berdenging setelahnya. _Hoobaentet_ bersorak girang keras sekali, dan senior Kim tidak sempat menjauhkan _smart phone_ miliknya dari telinga.

" _Nanti akan kubawakan kue._ Eomma _baru saja membuat banyak._ "

Pantas saja tubuh Jimin gempal berisi.

Kim Taehyung membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi Park Jimin. Pasti tubuhnya akan langsung menggembung karena _eomma_ Park begitu sering membuat camilan. Waktu dirinya pertama kali berkunjung, ia juga disuguhi kue kering buatan rumah.

Mungkin, kalau Jungkook memiliki ibu seperti nyonyaPark, dirinya akan lebih cepat gembul. Untung saja _nyonya_ Jeon tidak hobi membuat camilan, jadi dirinya bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menggembulkan tubuh sang kekasih dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

Jungkook menonton televisi di ruang keluarga dengan malas. Usai makan malam, _eomma_ dan _appa-_ nya berbincang dengan beberapa penghuni _guest house,_ sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk menonton lanjutan dari drama _vampire_ yang waktu itu. Jeon muda baru ingat kalau hari ini tidak ada jadwal penayangan, dan dirinya berakhir dengan menonton acara televisi secara random.

Tangannya terulur meraih ponsel pintar, membuka akun _instagram_ lalu senyum-senyum sendiri setelah melihat foto _selca_ dirinya yang diunggah oleh sang kekasih. Jungkook berfoto sendiri dengan senior Kim yang sedang memakan setusuk _odeng_ di belakangnya.

Dirinya yang memakai _snap back_ menatap kamera, tersenyum lebar tanpa memperlihatkan sedikitpun giginya. Sementara sang kekasih tengah menoleh ke samping, memasukkan _odeng_ ke dalam mulutnya.

 _Caption_ yang tertulis pun berhasil membuat Jungkook langsung men- _tap_ dua kali layar sentuhnya, memunculkan ikon hati di foto unggahan **kim_taemvan.**

.

 **Kim_taemvan:** _when Bae owns ur everything, including ur cap, ur jacket, ur phone, and the most important, ur heart… he becomes ur world._

 _._

Jungkook menjadi satu-satunya yang ditandai. Maka ia memilah-milah foto sang kekasih yang tadi diambilnya. Rencananya, pemuda Jeon akan melakukan _balas dendam._

Ia memilih foto sang kekasih yang tengah berdiri membelakangi pantai, merapikan helaian pirangnya yang tertiup angin sambil tersenyum lebar. Jungkook ingat betul saat itu Taetae _hyung-_ nya mengeluarkan suara tawa dan memintanya untuk tidak mengambil gambar karena dirinya belum siap. Bahkan kedua mata indah pemuda Kim tertutup rapat karena angin yang bertiup membawa garam dan pasir lembut mengenai wajahnya.

Menurut Jungkook, sang kekasih tetap terlihat sempurna. Ia pun menandai senior kesayangan dan menambahkan sedikit catatan.

.

 **Jung_biscuit:** _even perfect isn't enough to describe him, kkkk~~_

.

Lalu ia mengunggah foto sang kekasih. Jungkook menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat untuk men- _scroll timeline-_ nya dan melihat apa saja yang teman-temannya unggah hari ini. Ia mengabaikan _likes_ dan komentar-komentar yang masuk hingga ada sebuah akun yang sangat familiar baginya.

.

 **Kim_taemvan:** _I might be perfect, but I'm incomplete. You know the only one who can complete me? Yes, it's you,_ _ **jung_biscuit**_ _baby_

 _._

Dan Jungkook langsung memeluk bantal sofanya erat-erat, menggigitinya gemas sampai-sampai Yunho yang baru kembali langsung mengeryit heran.

"Kalau masih lapar, makanlah sisa makan malam tadi. Jangan menggigiti bantal begitu." omel sang kepala keluarga sebelum berlalu.

Sang putra mengabaikannya, ia masih memperlakukan bantalnya semena-mena dengan sebelah tangan yang membanjiri kolom _chat-_ nya dengan Jimin. Jungkook mengirimkan kalimat-kalimat _random_. Bahkan terkadang hanya _emoticon_ tidak jelas atau huruf ambigu.

Lima belas menit menunggu balasan, sahabat bantetnya tidak juga merespon. Alisnya mengeryit heran karena Park tinggi-badan-minimalis bukan tipe yang mengabaikan pesan, apalagi bila itu pesan dari Jungkook atau keluarganya.

Maka ia menelfonnya, sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau teman sekelasnya diculik karena ini baru pukul sembilan lebih, Park Jimin tidak mungkin tidur jam segini. Panggilan pertama tidak mendapat jawaban, begitupun dengan panggilan kedua. Namun seseorang mengangkat telfonnya di panggilan ketiga.

" _Halo? Jungkook ya?_ "

Bukannya menjawab, Jeon muda malah balik bertanya. "Bibi? Kenapa Jimin tidak mengangkat telfonnya?"

Beberapa saat, pemilik surai _wine_ hanya mendengar suara benda-benda bergesekan, kelihatannya bibi Park sedang melakukan entah-apa. " _Jimin pergi keluar, dia lupa membawa ponselnya._ "

"Keluar?" Jungkook membeo. Tidak biasanya sang sahabat melupakan ponselnya begitu saja. "Kemana, Bi? Jam berapa dia akan pulang?"

" _Ke tempat temannya. Katanya senior di kampus Kim siapa ya tadi namanya._ " Bibi Park diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan. " _Oh, Kim Taehyung. Katanya dia akan menginap di sana, belum lama tadi dia menelfon rumah untuk mengabari._ "

Jungkook mengeryit. Jimin menginap di tempat kekasihnya? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukan ini padanya?

" _Waktu itu seniornya juga pernah main ke rumah. Mereka menghabiskan waktu lama sekali di kamar Jimin. Aku sudah menyuruh nak Taehyung menginap, tapi dia tidak mau. Katanya takut merepotkan. Dia benar-benar sopan. Andai saja Jimin nanti punya kekasih seperti -_ "

"Ya sudah, Bi. Terima kasih, selamat malam."

Jungkook menutup telfonnya segera. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan bibi Park menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Buru-buru Jeon muda berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah lebar.

"Kookie, mau kemana?" tanya sang ibu. Ia baru saja dari bagian penerimaan dan memilih masuk rumah melalui pintu samping, bukannya melewati bagian dalam penginapan. Wajah putranya memerah dan ia merasa sungguh khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak." potong Jungkook cepat, ia melewati ibunya begitu saja dan berjalan keluar rumah. "Aku mau ke tempat Taetae _hyung._ "

"Jungkook! Ini sudah malam, besok pagi saja!"

Bukannya mendengarkan, Jeon muda malah setengah berlari.

Di pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai hal. Ia tahu Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung cukup dekat. Walau tidak pernah memberitahukan secara gamblang kepadanya apa saja yang mereka bicarakan melalui pesan singkat, sang kekasih, juga Jimin pasti akan bilang padanya kalau mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan atau berpapasan.

Tapi kenapa Taehyung tidak memberitahunya kalau ia pernah berkunjung ke rumah Jimin? Dan apa tadi kata bibi Park? Mereka menghabiskan waktu di kamar lama sekali!

Dan sekarang Jimin menginap di tempat kekasihnya?

Lebih parahnya, tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang memberitahukan Jeon Jungkook mengenai kejadian-kejadian itu.

Mendadak ia merasa sangat marah. Dirinya saja selalu bilang kepada bungsu Kim kalau akan pergi dengan Jimin, atau siapapun. Apalagi saat Jimin menginap di apartemennya, atau sebaliknya.

Kenapa sang kekasih tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya?

Apa begitu sulit hanya untuk mengetikkan beberapa kata di pesan singkat untuknya? Sampai sebelum Jungkook makan malam dengan keluarganya, mereka saling bertukar pesan, bahkan _voice note._ Kenapa kekasihnya tidak bilang apa-apa?

Apa dia sengaja melakukannya?

Kenapa?

Nafas Jungkook terengah saat tiba di penginapan kekasihnya. Resepsionis menyapanya, namun Jungkook mengabaikan dan melenggang begitu saja melewatinya. Ia langsung menuju kamar sang kekasih.

Pikirannya kalut, sungguh. Entah mengapa ia membayangkan hal-hal yang dilakukannya dengan sang kekasih saat mereka bersama. Saling berpelukan, saling memberi kecupan… apa Taehyung dan Jimin juga akan melakukannya?

Kalau memang tidak begitu, mengapa Taehyung tidak jujur padanya jika memang sedang bersama Jimin?

Jungkook merasa dikhianati.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar kekasihnya dengan asal. Sampai suara berat penghuni kamar yang terdengar kesal dan setengah menahan amarah terdengar.

"Sebentar!"

Pemilik mata obsidian tahu, si pirang membentak. Dan ia langsung menghentikan ketukan di pintu. Nafasnya masih memburu, wajahnya memerah, terlihat kacau. Dan saat pintu di hadapannya dibuka, ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

Kim Taehyung berdiri hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana pendek. Tubuhnya berkeringat, rambutnya berantakan, seolah ia baru saja melakukan kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan.

Kegiatan melelahkan seperti apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh dua orang yang berada di satu ruangan?

Jungkook hampir tidak pernah menonton film porno, tapi satu atau dua kali, ia pernah mengunggah dan menontonnya diam-diam. Di setiap _wet dream_ yang dialaminya pun, semua berlatar sebuah kamar. Dan baik di film porno yang ia tonton ataupun mimpinya, semua selalu berakhir dengan keringat dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Kookie?" tanya yang lebih tua, terkejut. Jungkook datang malam-malam dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos berbahan tipis. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam si sini?"

"Apa yang dilakukan Jimin malam-malam di sini?"

Taehyung mengeryit. Ia menoleh ke arah kasurnya, seseorang tengah berbaring di sana. "Jimin? Dia sedang tidur. Sepertinya kelelahan setelah main denganku tadi."

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menetralisir degup jantungnya walau malah berakhir dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Minggir!"

Taehyung bergeser sedikit, memberi akses sang kekasih untuk lewat, namun ketika ia menyadari air mata yang mulai meleleh menuruni pipi, juga langkah penuh emosi dan deru nafas memburu dari _hoobae_ kesayangannya, pemuda Kim langsung mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Lepas!" pekik Jungkook. "Aku mau menyeret Park sialan keluar dari kamarmu!"

"Jungkook, dengarkan aku." Taehyung mencoba menenangkan. Ia tahu sang kekasih sedang sangat marah, entah kenapa. Tapi perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. "Kau ini kenapa? Jangan tiba-tiba marah begitu. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Kau yang bilang padaku apa yang terjadi! Apa yang kulewatkan selama ini? Jimin menginap dan kau tidak bilang apapun padaku. Dan apa-apaan itu? Kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan aku tidak tahu! _Sh -_ "

Taehyung tahu kekasihnya akan mengumpat, walau ia berhasil menutup rapat mulutnya sebelum kata itu berhasil keluar. Jungkook yang tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata kasar, hampir meloloskannya begitu saja.

Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun satu hal yang dirinya ketahui, Jungkook harus ditenangkan terlebih dahulu, baru mereka bisa bicara baik-baik.

"Ikut aku." gumam yang lebih tua. Ia menyambar jaket yang digantungnya di balik pintu, menaruhnya di atas kepala Jungkook agar wajahnya yang kacau tidak terlihat, lalu selembut mungkin menyeretnya keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya dari luar.

"Jangan seenaknya mengusirku! Aku tidak mau pergi!" yang lebih muda menghempaskan tangan pemuda pirang ketika mereka berada di luar kamar. Matanya yang memerah dan berair menatap nyalang sang senior.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook meringis kesakitan saat kedua bahunya dicengkram kuat. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat. Entah bagaimana rasa takut itu mulai datang. Terakhir kali Taehyung mencengkeramnya seperti itu, ia menangis hampir seharian karena kejadian yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Hitung sampai enam puluh. Kalau sampai hitunganmu habis dan aku belum kembali, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau, termasuk mengganggu Jimin yang sedang beristirahat. Tapi kalau aku kembali sebelum itu, kau harus menurut padaku. Mengerti?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Kepalanya kosong saat itu juga. Kalimat yang terlontar untuknya penuh dengan penekanan. Dan dirinya dianggap _pegganggu_ oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Pemuda Jeon tersenyum miris, merasa konyol karena banyak hal. Ia tidak menyetujui apapun, dan Kim Taehyung sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Ia tidak bisa berhitung. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan apa yang keduanya lakukan sampai-sampai pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya berpenampilan berantakan seperti itu. Mengandai-andai permainan seperti apa yang mampu membuat pemuda Park kelelahan hingga kekasihnya sendiri melarang Jungkook untuk _mengganggunya._

Taehyung kembali dengan nafas terengah. Ia menggandeng tangan Jungkook, menyeretnya berjalan entah kemana. Jeon muda benar-benar tidak tahu kalau bungsu Kim berlari secepat yang ia bisa, memaksa resepsionis memberinya kunci sebuah kamar yang kosong.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook memasuki sebuah kamar, menyalakan lampu, juga pendingin ruangan di dalamnya. Setelahnya, ia perlahan mengajak sang kekasih duduk di tepian kasur.

Sebelah tangannya terulur membelai pipi basah pemilik surai _wine,_ namun segera ditepis oleh yang lebih muda.

"Jangan sentuh aku." gumam Jungkook. Ia melempar asal jaket di kepalanya, lalu berdiri. "Jangan memperlakukanku seenaknya. Aku tidak suka."

"Jungkook." bujuk yang lebih tua. Ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terbawa emosi. "Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik…"

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan baik-baik?" Jeon muda memicingkan matanya, menatap dengan sorot menuntut. "Lebih baik kau bicarakan baik-baik dengan Jimin- _mu_ yang tidak boleh diganggu itu!"

"Astaga, Jungkook. Dengarkan aku." Taehyung ikut berdiri, kembali mencekal lengan kekasihnya, mencegahnya pergi. "Aku dan Jimin hanya me -"

"Hanya apa?" potong Jungkook cepat. "Kemarin kalian berduaan di kamarnya, hari ini dia menginap. Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai kau berantakan begitu dan dia kelelahan, _hyung_? Besok-besok, apa lagi yang akan kalian lakukan di belakangku? Bodohnya aku tidak tahu selama ini kalian sering bersama. Aku saja belum pernah menginap di sini, dan kau malah membiarkan Jimin tidur di kasurmu!"

Senior Kim tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Ia harus tetap tenang atau semuanya akan berakhir buruk. Maka ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook, menarik nafas dalam-dalam serta menatap sepasang maniknya lekat. Dengan nada lembut ia berkata, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Sayang, maafkan aku karena tidak bilang padamu. Tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kumohon."

Jungkook terdiam, malas menjawab.

Sementara pemuda bersurai pirang dengan sabar menungunya. Mengusap punggung tangan yang lebih muda lembut, mengecup keningnya cukup lama. " _Baby,_ aku senang kau merasa cemburu. Itu tandanya kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku benar-benar sedih karena kau menuduhku melakukan itu. Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang lelaki brengsek yang akan mengkhianatimu?"

Jungkook masih terdiam saat sang kekasih semakin menatap lekat matanya. Hatinya terasa sangat nyeri. Jungkook tidak tahu pasti sebabnya, tapi melihat sorot terluka di binar kecoklatan sang kekasih membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

"Kau tahu semua tentang aku. Orang tuaku, kakakku, teman-temanku. Kau tahu kenapa aku mengenalkan semuanya kepadamu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook, bungsu Kim melanjutkan. "Agar kau tahu dengan siapa aku berkawan, apa saja yang kau lakukan. Dan jika suatu saat nanti aku menghilang, kau bisa meminta bantuan mereka untuk menghajarku."

Taehyung terkekeh. Menekan kedua tangan Jungkook hingga telapaknya masing-masing menelungkup pipi kanan dan kiri senior Kim.

"Jimin itu sahabatmu, teman terbaikmu. Aku dan dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jungkook, aku berjanji kepada ayahmu untuk selalu menjagamu. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan berkhianat?"

Pemuda Jeon masih diam. Ia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan sang kekasih. Lebih bingung lagi karena pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya masih mampu tersenyum menenangkan padahal Jungkook sudah hampir memakinya.

" _ **Whenever you doubt me, look at the mirror. You'll meet someone who knows me the best, and he'll tell you anything you wanna know about me.**_ **"** bisik Taehyung mencium lembut telapak tangan kanan Jungkook. Ia menggandeng lengannya lembut, membawanya ke depan sebuah almari dengan cermin besar. Taehyung membiarkan sang kekasih menatap pantulannya, sedangkan dirinya berdiri di belakang dengan sebelah lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. "Katakan padaku, apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang bisa mengkhianatimu?"

Jungkook terdiam begitu lama. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya yang kacau dengan mata yang memerah dan berair. Sesaat tatapannya beralih ke seorang pemuda pirang yang masih menunjukkan senyum harap.

Mereka belum mengenal lama, namun ia tahu betul seperti apa kekasihnya. Jimin yang sudah bersamanya sejak kanak-kanak juga, Jungkook hafal dengan perangainya. Namun hatinya seolah terasa sangat berat. Bibirnya bergetar saat berkata,

"Aku tidak tahu…"

.

 _ **Tenth lesson(s): "**_ _ **I might be perfect, but I'm incomplete. You know the only one who can complete me? Yes, it's you, baby."**_

" _ **Whenever you doubt me, look at the mirror. You'll meet someone who knows me the best, and he'll tell you anything you wanna know about me.**_ **"** _ **(END)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Wohoho_ ….

Oh, iya. Lesson 8 itu terinspirasi dari **Overcome -Nu'est.** Tiger lupa bilang di chap 9 ahahaha…

Yang ngikutin **Good Devil, Lucifer Fall!** Tiger sempet post editan Lucifer!Tae di instagram Tiger.

Jelek sih… eheheh

Oh, ya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah add line dan ig, dan sudah repot-repot menyapa Tiger. Kalau pengen ngobrol jangan sungkan ya.. Tiger ga suka gigit kok. Ga kaya Kakak Taehyung.

.

.

 **Akhirnya, review juseyo…**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Love, Tiger**


	11. Chapter 11

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin x Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati) | PCY as Kim Chanyeol x BBH as Kim Baekhyun | Jung Yunho as Jeon Yunho x Kim Jaejoong as Jeon Jaejoong**

 **Rated: T** **plus plus**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part XI: Something He Wants to Tell**

"Apa administrasinya sudah diisi lengkap?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang setengah berantakan. Mata kecoklatannya lurus menatap komputer di meja penerimaan tamu.

"Sudah, Tuan. Saya mengisinya persis seperti data untuk kamar yang anda tempati biasanya." jawab seorang _yeoja_ yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis mencoba tenang. Kalau boleh jujur, penampilan Kim Taehyung yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Kim Baekhyun?" Taehyung melirik pegawainya yang langsung mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Kamar yang biasanya ditempati pemuda Kim memang disewa atas nama ibunya. Dan Baekhyun ngotot ingin mengurus semua administrasinya. Dia bilang, sebagai penyemangat agar sang putra cepat-cepat mendapat restu dari Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon. Tapi untuk kamar yang Jungkook tempati saat ini, si bungsu tidak mau ibunya ikut campur.

Sebagai catatan, keluarga Kim bukan tipe yang mendapat kamar gratis hanya karena mereka yang memiliki penginapannya. Menurut kepala keluarga Kim, hal itu tidak akan baik untuk kebiasaan keluarganya, juga akan menyulitkan ketika menghitung profit. Jadi ketika mereka berlibur dan menginap di hotel milik perusahaan, Chanyeol akan tetap membayar seluruh biaya sewa. Atau jika ia _menggratiskan_ biaya sewa untuk rekan bisnis dan sejenisnya, perusahaan yang akan membayarkannya. Mereka memiliki anggaran khusus untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Dengan begitu, grafik, baik itu pengeluaran maupun pendapatan, akan lebih mudah dipantau.

"Tidak. Aku menyewa kamar ini sendiri. Akan kuganti datanya, bisa tolong kau ambilkan handuk dan yukata tidur? Masing-masing dua. Maaf merepotkan, tapi aku tidak menemukan satupun di kamar mandi maupun almari."

"Ahh, kamar itu baru saja dibersihkan dan belum sempat disiapkan karena petugas _laundry_ sudah pulang, anaknya sedang sakit. Ketika saya akan menyiapkan kamarnya tadi, Tuan sudah mengambil kuncinya terlebih dahulu." menelan ludahnya sudah payah, sang resepsionis kembali melanjutkan. "Maaf sekali lagi, Tuan. Kamar baru yang anda tempati sudah dipesan untuk besok pagi. Tamu akan _check in_ pukul sembilan. Jadi…"

"Tidak apa." potong bungsu Kim masih fokus dengan komputer di depannya. "Jam setengah tujuh pagi, kamarnya sudah kosong. Kalian bisa mulai menyiapkannya setelah itu. Oh, tolong bawa handuk dan yukata ke sini saja. Nanti aku yang akan membawanya ke kamar."

Dengan itu, pemuda bersurai jerami ditinggal sendirian di meja resepsionis. Ia menghela nafas kasar, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kelewat lelah setelah selesai mengisikan datanya sendiri, juga menghadapi putra tunggal Jeon. Sebelah tangannya menyambar gagang telfon, lalu membuka salah satu dari beberapa buku di atas meja. Rumah keluarga Jeon adalah sebuah penginapan, harusnya datanya tercatat di buku panduan wisata.

Dan ia menemukannya hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Setelah menekan tombol nomor, Taehyung menunggu beberapa saat. Suara seorang pria menyapa gendang telinganya, dan saat mengenali siapa pemiliknya, ia bernafas lega. Sungguh ia bersyukur karena bukan Jeon Jaejoong yang bicara dengannya. Kalau sampai ia harus menjelaskan kepada _singa_ Jeon, dirinya pasti langsung kehilangan kemampuan bicara.

" _Selamat malam, penginapan keluarga Jeon. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?_ "

Bungsu Kim menarik nafas dalam sebelum bicara. "Paman, ini aku."

Beberapa saat Taehyung menunggu hingga akhirnya kepala keluarga Jeon mengatakan sesuatu. " _Siapa?_ "

Miris.

Katakanlah Kim Taehyung terlalu besar kepala karena mengira Jeon Yunho akan mengenalinya hanya dengan mendengar suara rendah kebanggaannya.

"Taehyung, Paman. Kim Taehyung." ia menyerah. Lebih baik tidak usah main tebak-tebakan. Lagipuula ada hal penting yang harus dia sampaikan.

" _Oh, ada apa Tae? Kau menggunakan telfon rumah?_ "

"Aku menggunakan telfon penginapan." Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Ia menelan ludah kasar sebelum melanjutkan. "Ini soal Jungkook, Paman. Dia bersamaku sekarang."

" _Ah! Jaejoong baru saja menyuruhku mencarinya. Dia bilang si gendut pergi ke tempatmu dengan tampang kacau. Ada apa?_ "

Kalau Jeon Yunho sudah bertanya seperti itu, yang bisa bungsu Kim lakukan hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Aku tidak tahu Jungkook tahu darimana kalau Jimin menginap di tempatku dan yah… dia seperti itu."

Pemuda Kim mengeryitkan dahinya ketika mendengar gelak tawa dari seberang. Padahal dipikirnya, calon ayah mertua akan menanyakan hal-hal yang lebih detail seperti saat _ngobrol_ macam-macam ketika di pabrik tempo hari. Tapi kenyataannya berkebalikan. Kepala keluarga Jeon malah terdengar seperti orang yang baru saja mendengar lawakan, atau menonton drama komedi.

" _Ternyata dia persis seperti ibunya._ " gumam Yunho sebelum menarik nafas dalam. " _Ya sudah, selesaikan baik-baik._ "

Hati Taehyung seolah ditumbuhi bunga-bunga musim semi. Pria di seberang telfon terdengar tak rela jika hubungan putranya dan bungsu Kim berakhir. Itu sungguh merupakan pencapaian besar untuk perjuangan memenangkan hati calon mertua seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Baik, Paman." senyum lebar tercetak di bibir si pirang. Ia mendapat semangat baru, dukungan moral, dan tenaga tambahan. Rasanya menyenangkan. "Apa Jungkook boleh menginap? Aku yakin dia lelah setelah marah-marah."

" _Kau benar. Marah-marah memang butuh tenaga, makanya bocah itu makannya banyak sekali._ " Yunho kembali tertawa dan Kim muda semakin tersenyum lebar. " _Akan kuberitahukan Jaejoong agar dia tidak khawatir._ "

"Terima kasih, Paman." Kim Taehyung harus bersyukur karena Jeon Yunho tidak berada di hadapannya saat ini. Kalau saja mereka berdekatan, ia bersumpah akan memeluk calon ayah mertuanya dan menarik-narik pipinya ke segala arah.

Calon menantu kurang ajar.

Jadi, karena, beruntungnya, mereka tidak sedang bersama, pemuda bersurai jerami hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih, juga selamat malam, yang ditambah dengan terima kasih lagi, plus titipan salam untuk Nyonya Jeon, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup telfonnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, resepsionis kembali dengan setumpuk benda pesanan Taehyung. Ada Kim Yugyeom mengikutinya, dan dengan itu pula, _mood-_ nya yang membaik langsung ambyar seketika.

"Selamat malam, Taehyung- _sshi._ "

Senyum di bibir itu… Taehyung benar-benar ingin menyobek bibir yang sudah _menodai_ kekasihnya dengan pedang _Michael_ atau pisau bedah buatan _Azazel_. _Well,_ saat itu mereka bahkan belum saling kenal, tapi tetap saja pemuda Kim merasa kesal. Bruntungnya, ia tidak membawa apapun selain setumpuk kain.

"Malam." gumamnya formalitas. Sebagai calon penerus ayahnya, bungsu Kim tetap harus menjaga wibawa. Ia melirik resepsionisnya sebelum bicara, "Temanku tidur di kamarku yang biasanya. Kalau dia menanyakan keberadaanku, katakan saja aku berada di kamar lain dengan kekasihku. Jangan biarkan temanku pulang sebelum bertemu denganku. Mengerti?"

Kedua pegawainya mengangguk, dan dengan itu Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkan bagian penerimaan tamu, meninggalkan si tiang listrik bersama pegawai wanitanya.

"Kenapa dia memakai baju begitu?" tanya yang lebih tinggi. Ia mengeryit keheranan karena setahunya, Taehyung bukan tipe yang suka berkeliaran dengan _kolor_ dan kaos buntung.

"Entahlah, tadi kekasihnya datang dan Taehyung- _sshi_ langsung meminta kamar. Mungkin saja… yah, hanya mungkin… mereka kan sepasang kekasih."

.

.

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat tiba di depan kamar bernomor 12. Di dalam ada Jungkook yang sedang… Kim Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kekasihnya lakukan di dalam. Maka dengan sangat berhati-hati, ia mengetuk pintunya, cukup tiga kali dan tidak berulang-ulang karena, sungguh. Itu sangat mengganggu.

" _Bunny, hyung_ masuk ya."

Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan karena bungsu Kim yakin, bertanya pun, _hoobae_ manisnya tidak akan menjawab.

Ia melihat Jungkook duduk di ranjang, membelakanginya. Taehyung berjalan mendekat, menaruh handuk dan yukata di atas meja, lalu perlahan memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya menyambar botol air mineral yang telah disiapkan di atas meja. Ia membuka tutupnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Jungkook.

"Minumlah." bisik senior Kim. Sebelah tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Jungkook, dikecupnya lembut pundak kekasihnya yang tertutup kaos.

Jeon muda hanya diam, menggeleng pelan, menolak tawaran yang lebih tua. Taehyung mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak berdecak kesal. Dan yang ia lakukan hanya menutup kembali botol minumnya, menaruhnya di atas nakas.

Dengan sangat perlahan, ia turun dari ranjang, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Jungkook dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya lembut. "Jungkook- _ah…_ "

Yang lebih muda hanya diam. Kepalanya memang tertunduk, dan Taehyung yang mendongak tentu bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Namun ia berusaha untuk selalu mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat apapun selain pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Aku minta maaf karena lagi-lagi membuatmu menangis. Mungkin aku memang belum pantas untuk menjagamu sepenuhnya."

Kalau boleh jujur, ucapan sang senior hampir membuat Jungkook terisak.

Seolah Kim Taehyung yang berjanji akan selalu menyukainya, bahkan ketika badannya membengkak seperti balon, Kim Taehyung yang bilang akan menikahinya, yang bilang akan membuat adik bayi bersamanya setelah mereka terikat di hadapan Tuhan, menyerah begitu saja menghadapi sikap Jungkook.

Atau, karena seniornya yang sempurna itu memang tidak berniat untuk mempertahankannya.

Jungkook mendengus, tertawa lirih.

Miris.

Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk, sedikit saja, melirik Taehyung yang sedari tadi menusuknya dengan tatapan permohonan. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk sekedar menghempaskan tangan kurang ajar Kim yang menggenggam jemarinya dan mengusap-usapnya lembut.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha sangat sangat keras agar kau terus percaya. Kau boleh marah padaku atas apa yang kulakukan, memakiku, memukulku, asalkan tidak melakukan satu hal; meninggalkanku." Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengusap sudut mata kiri Jungkook yang basah, kemudian turun ke pipinya, menghapus jejak air mata yang turun, mungkin, ketika Kim muda keluar dari kamar untuk membiarkannya menenangkan diri. "Aku tidak mau berbohong dan bilang aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku bisa hidup sendirian, _baby._ Sangat bisa. Tapi aku mungkin tidak akan bisa makan dengan baik, tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak, tidak akan punya semangat untuk bekerja, dan sangat tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menghajar siapapun yang kelak akan menggantikanku di hatimu. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah pergi dariku."

Jungkook masih diam, hatinya terasa sangat berat saat mendengarnya. Kalau _sunbae-_ nya benar-benar mencintai Jungkook sebesar itu, maka ia tidak akan merahasiakan apapun darinya. Jeon muda selalu berusaha melakukannya, mengabari pemuda Kim apapun yang ia lakukan. Kenapa Kim Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?

Walau harus diakuinya, bagian masa lalu soal Yugyeom memang terlewatkan begitu saja.

Karena Jungkook benar-benar ingin melupakannya.

"Soal Jimin…"

Kalimat menggantung yang diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu lembut berhasil membuat jantung pemuda bersurai _wine_ hampir berhenti berdetak.

"Malam saat aku dengan kasar menciummu." Suara Taehyung sedikit bergetar seolah yang diucapkannya begitu menyakitkan. Entah untuk dirinya sendiri, entah untuk pemuda di hadapannya, atau keduanya. "Ayah dan ibumu tidak mengizinkanku menemuimu, tapi aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Saat itu, aku baru saja memperlakukanmu dengan kasar, dan bahkan untuk meminta maaf dengan benar saja aku tidak bisa. Kekasihmu benar-benar payah, hm?"

Pemuda pirang terkekeh ringan. Kedua tangannya kembali memegang tangan Jungkook, menautkan jari-jari mereka berdua, memainkannya. Sementara yang lebih muda masih memilih bungkam.

"Aku mendatangi rumahnya, meminta tolong pada Jimin agar dia mengunjungimu dan memastikan keadaanmu. Kami memang ngobrol di kamarnya, itupun karena aku tidak mau Nyonya Park mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan. Ya, walau aku hanya bilang kalau kita bertengkar, tetap saja aku tidak mau ibunya Jimin tahu. Dan soal hari ini…" Kim muda mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya ia enggan menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya bersama _hoobaentet_ Park, tapi sepertiya ia harus. "Aku bertanya padanya tentang Kim Yugyeom."

Dan nama itu berhasil menarik seluruh atensi Jeon Jungkook. Kedua obsidiannya menatap lurus manik kecoklatan sang kekasih.

Sebenarnya Taehyung merasa sangat kesal. Sedari tadi ia mengoceh ini-itu seperti mahasiswa yang sedang berorasi, namun diabaikan. Tapi begitu menyebut sebuah nama yang sesungguhnya ia tak suka, dirinya malah langsung mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar…" Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Ia beranjak dan memilih duduk di samping sang kekasih. Sebelah tangannya menarik kepala bersurai anggur, membuat telinga Jungkook menempel di dadanya. Dengan lembut, bungsu Kim menahannya agar tidak bergerak menjauh. "Kalau tidak mau menatapku, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Cukup biarkan aku melakukan ini. Memelukmu membuatku lebih tenang."

Jungkook harus bersyukur saat ini Kim muda tidak lagi memandanginya karena wajahnya mulai bersemu tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Kau terlihat tidak suka saat aku bertanya soal itu, dan karena _mood-_ mu tadi sangat baik setelah kita pulang dari pantai, aku sungguh tidak mau merusaknya. Park Jimin adalah satu-satunya nama yang terpikirkan olehku karena dia satu-satunya temanmu yang kukenal di sini. Karena kalian bersahabat sejak lama, kupikir dia tahu tentang itu. Dan memang dia mengetahuinya."

Taehyung bisa merasakan kaosnya diremat. Mungkin Jungkook melakukannya tanpa sengaja, jadi ia memilih diam saja. Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala yang lebih muda.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar Kim Yugyeom karena dia dan teman-temannya menjadikanmu bahan taruhan. Dan apa-apaan itu? Menciummu? Brengsek! Aku tahu dia _shift_ malam dan aku hampir berlari keluar kamar kalau saja Jimin tidak menahanku." Kim muda memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat. "Kalau dia tidak ada, mungkin kekasihmu akan dipenjara karena melakukan tindak kekerasan yang membabi buta kepada karyawannya."

" _Hyung…"_

"Ssttt… aku belum selesai." potong yang lebih tua. Sejujurnya ia suka kelinci gembulnya sudah mau bicara, tapi sungguh ia ingin mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam kepalanya. "Dan aku lebih marah lagi padamu karena kau bisa-bisanya masih berteman dengan manusia brengsek sepertinya."

Ingin rasanya Jungkook melafalkan maaf saat mendengar helaan kasar yang lolos dari bibir sang kekasih. Tapi entah mengapa ia hanya diam saja.

"Jimin bilang dia akan lari atau _push up, sit up_ dan lain sebagainya ketika sedang marah. Jadi aku melakukannya juga. Mungkin dia benar, menghajar Yugyeom tidak akan megubah apapun, lagipula kau juga sudah memaafkannya. Jadi aku berpikir untuk memaafkannya juga dan lebih memilih untuk menyeret Park Jimin untuk menemaniku _push up._ "

Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Taehyung sudah selesai dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan, sedangkan Jungkook masih enggan bicara. Namun pada akhirnya, ia memaksakan diri.

"Saat sekolah dasar, aku dan teman-teman sekelasku sering pulang beramai-ramai. Aku sedang ngobrol dengan Jimin saat Yugyeom tiba-tiba saja menciumku, dan teman-temannya tertawa. Aku begitu cengeng karena langsung menangis. Sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa aku ditertawakan, apakah Yugyeom melakukannya dengan sengaja agar aku ditertawakan. Semua membuatku bingung. Kau tahu? Semuanya ikut tertawa, bahkan mereka yang tidak melihat apapun, kecuali Jimin yang langsung menggandengku pulang dan Yugyeom yang diam saja. Hari berikutnya aku tidak berangkat sekolah karena merasa takut, dan ketika sore, Yugyeom datang menjengukku dengan wajah yang memerah. Jimin mengantarnya." Jungkook terkekeh saat mengingat wajah Yugyeom yang datang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Dia bercerita kalau menciumku karena kalah taruhan. Dia juga minta maaf. Wajahnya saat menangis benar-benar lucu, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkannya."

"Dan sejak saat itu kalian menjadi teman dekat." bungsu Kim menyelesaikan cerita sang kekasih, lalu mendapat anggukan ringan dari Jungkook. Ia menjauhkan tubuh kekasihnya, menatap wajahnya lekat dengan raut serius. "Bagian mana?"

Terkadang, Kim muda mengatakan hal-hal yang bermakna setengah, dan entah bagaimana, pemuda Jeon selalu bisa mengartikannya. Ia menyentuh sudut bibir atasnya, sebelah kiri.

Dan dengan itu, Taehyung memberikan kecupan singkat di sana selama dua detik. "Apa dia menciummu seperti itu?"

"Umm, tidak." jawab yang lebih muda. Ia membalas tatapan sang kekasih, membalas rematan lembut dari jemari yang saling bertaut. Jungkook merapatkan kedua belah bibirnya, lalu menempelkannya ke sudut bibir kiri pemuda pirang selama sepersekian detik sebelum menarik wajahnya menjauh. "Seperti itu."

Taehyung tertawa renyah setelahnya, menempelkan keningnya ke kening kekasihnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku cemburu karena kau masih mengingat _ciuman pertama-_ mu."

"Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku. Ciuman pertamaku adalah saat _hyungie_ melakukannya di depan Namjoon _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung_. Aku malu sekali kalau mengingatnya."

Dan tawa yang lebih tua terdengar semakin keras. Ia memeluk sang kekasih gemas. "Kita akan melakukannya di hadapan lebih banyak orang kelak. Bersiap-siaplah."

Kali ini Jungkook yang tertawa. Ia sedikit membenturkan dahi mereka main-main hingga senior kesayangannya mengaduh pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bercerita soal Jimin dan membuatmu salah paham."

Putra tunggal Jeon mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. "Semua gara-gara _hyung_ mengatakan kalimat ambigu. Aku jadi berpikir yang macam-macam. Kenapa pula _hyung_ mengatakan _push up_ dengan sebutan _main,_ dan kenapa harus di dalam kamar bersama Jimin? Aku kan jadi -umhh."

Kedua mata pemuda bersurai _red wine_ membola ketika sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat menyumpal mulutnya. Ia terjebak dalam keterkejutan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata dan menikmati lumatan lembut di bibirnya. Jungkook balas memagut, menghisap perlahan bibir bawah kekasihnya yang bergerak-gerak menggoda.

" _Hyuwng.._ mmn…" Jungkook masih memejamkan mata, meremat masing-masing lengan sang kekasih yang memeluknya posesif. Ia memekik ketika dengan nakal, bungsu Kim meremas pinggangnya. "Aakhh!"

Entah mengapa, jemari panjang sang kekasih seolah menjadi penghantar listrik yang membuatnya tersengat. Bukannya kesakitan, ia malah merasakan geli yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Dan bibir Jeon muda yang terbuka menjadi komando bagi si pirang untuk menelusupkan lidahnya, menyapu langit-langit mulut pemuda bersurai _wine,_ mengabsen deretan giginya, hingga membelit lidahnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Taehyung selalu menyukainya, cara Jungkook membalas ciumannya yang manis benar-benar menjadi candu baginya. Taehyung selalu menyukainya, lenguhan merdu kekasihnya yang menggemaskan sekaligus erotis.

Tubuh Jungkook memanas, ia merasakan panas dari bibir Kim muda menjalar ke bibirnya sendiri, memenuhi mulutnya hingga menyebar kewajah dan membuatnya memerah. Ia merasa sedikit canggung ketika dirinya mulai menghisap rakus saliva kekasihnya. Ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawah sang senior, menariknya lembut dan mengulumnya di dalam bibir. Hal itu sukses membuat pemuda Kim setegah tersenyum saat menjulurkan lidahnya untuk bermain-main di atas permukaan bibir yang lebih muda.

Kim Taehyung menyukai kekasihnya yang mulai nakal.

"Mmn, _hyungie…_ " gumamnya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang melepas gigitan pada bibir Taehyung. Kedua bola matanya menatap sayu sang kekasih.

Taehyung terkekeh ringan saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Dikecupnya singkat ujung hidung Jungkook setelahnya. "Aku mau mandi. Kau mau mandi juga? Agar kita bisa tidur nyenyak."

Jungkook mengangguk. Bukannya beranjak, ia malah memeluk Kim muda dan menggelendotkan tubuhnya. "Aku sangat sangat menyayangi Taetae _hyung._ "

"Jungkook- _ah,_ terima kasih kareka kau tertarik padaku terlebih dahulu, lalu melakukan hal-hal manis sehingga aku mulai memperhatikanmu. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin tidak akan mencintaimu seperti sekarang."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali ketika jemari tangan kanan senior kesayangannya menyisir surai sewarna anggur merah.

Beberapa saat mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, dan Jeon Jungkook belum berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Hei _bunny_ , jangan seperti ini. Apa kau mau kumandikan, hm?"

Jungkook menggeleng perlahan.

"Atau… mau mandi bersama? Kurasa kita bisa melakukan kegiatan ekstra."

"Mesum!" pekik Jungkook yang langsung melepas pelukannya. Ia mendorong kuat tubuh senior Kim hingga terjengkang di atas kasur. Setelahnya ia menyambar sebuah handuk dan yukata, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa tertawa.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang dengan hanya menggunakan yukata tipis berwarna putih dengan aksen biru ringan di beberapa bagian, juga celana dalam. Ia memainkan jemarinya resah saat menyadari sesuatu.

Ketika dirinya selesai mandi, pemuda bersurai jerami langsung menggodanya dengan sebuah kalimat ambigu sebelum membersihkan tubuhnya. _Tunggu suamimu, sayang. Aku akan cepat dan segera menghangatkanmu._ Dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Itu terdengar seperti mereka akan melakukan kegiatan malam pertama selayaknya pasangan _suami-istri._

Jeon muda tahu senior pirangnya hanya menggoda, tapi itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak menggila. Lama-lama, Kim Taehyung benar-benar bisa membuatnya mengalami serangan jantung kapan saja.

Dan ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka, juga melihat sekelebat bayangan tubuh pemuda Kim yang berbalut yukata, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya, membelakangi sang kekasih. Jungkook tidak mau digoda lagi. Namun pemuda bersurai pirang malah terkekeh ketika memergoki tingkahnya.

"Seharusnya namamu bukan Jeon Jungkook, tetapi Jeon Jung- _cute._ " gumam yang lebih tua saat menaiki ranjang. Ia langsung berbaring di belakang kekasihnya, menelusupkan lengan kanannya sebagai bantal, lalu memeluk pinggang pemuda Jeon. "Selamat malam, sayangku."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat penuh puja dijatuhkan pada pundaknya yang polos. Taehyung melakukannya berkali-kali dan entah mengapa, itu sukses membuat tubuh pemilik surai _wine_ memanas.

"Mmhh…" ia melenguh pelan, secara refleks mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk semakin merapat pada tubuh Kim muda. Ketika bagian belakangnya menekan selangkangan sang kekasih, Jungkook menyadari sesuatu. Ia terbata, "H - _hyung,_ kenapa kau tidak, mmhhh."

Kalimat itu gagal selesai karena sang senior telah terlebih dahulu menggigit lembut belikat Jungkook yang ia ekspos dengan menarik bagian atas yukata.

"Jangan katakan apapun, kita akan tidur seperti ini."

Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengabaikan bahwa di balik yukata tidurnya, Kim Taehyung tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Tentu si _hoobae_ manis bisa merasakannya karena bagian selatan sang _sunbae_ setengah menegang.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak atau dia akan benar-benar bangun dan kau harus membantuku menidurkannya."

Dan Jungkook memejamkan matanya semakin rapat.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah baikan?" tanya _namja_ bermata sipit yang duduk di meja bundar bersama seorang sahabatnya, juga seorang seniornya di kampus. Ia memperhatikan kegiatan sang sahabat yang tengah menyuapi _sunbae_ sekaligus kekasihnya dengan sangat telaten. Mereka sedang sarapan di kamar yang biasa ditempati bungsu Kim.

Jungkook mengangguk, tersenyum malu-malu, membuat helaian sewarna anggurnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Sedangkan Kim muda malah memberengut. Ia yang mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dengan lukisan bulu-bulu di bagian leher, juga celana _denim_ selutut malah menendang tulang kering Jimin, membuatnya mengaduh ringan.

Jimin memelototi seniornya sebelum melirik Jungkook. Sahabat kelincinya mengenakan kaos putih berlengan pendek yang seolah terkena cipratan cat berbagai warna di beberapa bagian, jelas sekali bukan milik pemuda Jeon. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Pantas saja Tae _hyung_ tidak ada saat aku terbangun tengah malam tadi. Ternyata Jungkook menginap. Curangnya, kalian sudah mandi dan memesan makanan, sementara aku masih tidur. Untung aroma masakan Ji Eun _noona_ sangat nikmat, jadi aku berhasil bangun karenanya. Kalau tidak, pasti aku akan kelaparan sampai siang."

"Tunggu." yang paling muda mengeryitkan dahinya, ia menatap Jimin sebelum beralih ke arah kekasihnya." _Hyung?_ "

Kim Taehyung tahu betul sang kekasih bermaksud menanyakan perihal panggilan Park muda yang berubah kepadanya. Dan ia hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku menyuruhnya begitu agar kami lebih akrab. Sahabat kekasihku harus menjadi sahabatku juga, hmm?"

Senior Kim berniat mengangkat lengannya untuk mengusak kepala Jungkook, dan saat itu ia kembali merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa pada lengan atas, pundak, dan tulang belikatnya. Taehyung meringis menahan sakit.

Mirisnya, _hoobae_ kesayangannya malah tersenyum lebar sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi dan lauk untuknya. "Rasakan. Makanya tidak usah sok-sokan _push up_ malam-malam segala."

"Ini semua gara-gara Jimin. Dia tidak bilang kalau lenganku akan sakit setelahnya."

"Apa?" tanya yang paling pendek protes. Ia bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan sarapan ke dalam mulut. "Salahmu sendiri tidak pemanasan dulu."

"Kau juga tidak pemanasan. Bagaimana bisa lenganku sakit sementara kau biasa saja?"

Kali ini _hoobaentet_ mendengus sambil tersenyum miring. Jelas sekali kalau ia meremehkan sang senior. "Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Kau juga harus membiasakan diri untuk berolahraga, _hyung._ Tubuhmu itu terlalu kurus. Sama sekali tidak berisi, kerempeng. Payah."

"Kau!" Kim Taehyung hampir menggebrak meja karena kesal. "Sial. Tahu akan kurang ajar begini, kau pasti sudah kukerjai habis-habisan saat ospek dulu. Sayang sekali kau memasang tampang melas seperti Mashimaro."

Park Jimin terbahak setelahnya. "Harusnya kau mengatakan itu kepada Jungkook, _hyung._ Kekasihmu itu benar-benar seperti kelinci gendut, sangat Mashimaro sekali."

"Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" kali ini Jeon muda yang bersuara. Ia lebih banyak diam dan mengunyah, juga sesekali menyuapi kekasihnya yang susah menggerakkan lengan.

"Karena tubuhmu semakin subur."

"Namanya _sexy,_ Park! _Sexy,_ bukan gendut. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan Taetae _hyung_ saja. Dasar bantet."

"Kau -"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik habiskan sarapan kita." gumam pemuda Kim pada akhirnya. Ia malas juga kalau harus saling melempar ejekan. Lebih baik bermanja kepada kelinci gembulnya yang menggemaskan.

Jungkook dan Jimin menghela nafas, sama-sama kesal. Namun berhenti saling mengejek juga. Mereka lalu ngobrol ringan setelahnya, membicarakan kuliah dan beberapa rencana untuk _hang out_ di awal masuk kuliah karena biasanya belum banyak tugas. Jungkook ngotot ingin melihat-lihat sepatu, sementara pemuda Park ingin sekali pergi ke _Lotte World._ Tidak ada yang mau mengalah sampai akhirnya sang senior memutuskan untuk pergi karaoke bersama-sama. Mulanya, mereka berencana untuk pergi berempat; Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin dan Yoongi. Tapi karena kegiatan yang dipilih adalah karaoke, Jungkook mengusulkan untuk mengajak Hoseok juga. Tentu Taehyung langsung meng-iya-kan.

Jimin pulang sekitar pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Katanya ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, sementara Jungkook masih bersama Taehyung di kamar pemuda Kim.

Jeon muda ngotot ingin mengganti sprei di kasur. Ia sungguh tidak mau jika aroma tubuh Park Jimin menempel pada tubuh kekasihnya, walau hanya sedikit saja. Ia bahkan pergi sendiri ke bagian _laundry_ dan mengambil sprei baru. Katanya, pemilik surai _wine_ ingin memasangnya sendiri juga.

Ia tiba di kamar bersamaan dengan beberapa pegawai yang akan memberesi piring-piring dan sisa sarapan. Jungkook tersenyum ramah mempersilakan mereka masuk. Ia menunggu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya meja kembali bersih.

Taehyung yang sedaritadi berdiri di sisi ranjang hanya memasang wajah kesal. Sungguh ia ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan diri namun kelinci manisnya bersikeras melarang. Daripada diamuk lagi, lebih baik menurut. Jadi pemuda Kim benar-benar menunggu dan tidak menyentuh kasur.

Karena lengannya sedang sakit, ia juga hanya bisa menunggu sang kekasih yang tengah mengganti spreinya. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat bokong montok Jungkook menungging di atas ranjang untuk merapikan bagian sudut tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah." pemuda Jeon tersenyum bangga. Ia segera turun dari ranjang untuk selanjutnya menaruh sprei dan sarung bantal yang lama ke atas meja. Setelahnya ia mengeluarkan krim otot dari sakunya.

" _Hyung_ tiduran saja. Aku bertanya kepada pegawai apa mereka memiliki minyak gosok dan mereka malah memberiku ini. Katanya ini tidak terlalu panas dan akan membuat otot terasa lebih baik."

Taehyung mengeryit heran. "Kau akan memijatku?"

Yang lebih muda mengangguk semangat. Ia bahkan menuntun sang kekasih agar merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Kookie, krim otot itu panas, nanti tanganmu kepanasan. Lebih baik aku pakai sendiri saja."

Yang lebih muda mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. "Aku ingin mengoleskannya untukmu, lalu memijat punggungmu agar kau merasa lebih baik."

"Tidak perlu, sayang. Aku sudah merasa baikan." bujuk senior Kim. Ia membelai wajah Jeon muda dengan amat lembut. Sungguh, ia hanya tidak mau telapak tangan kekasihnya kepanasan.

"Tapi, _hyung,_ aku hanya ingin membantu."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. **"** _ **You staying by my side is the best remedy I've ever had.**_ **"**

Bukannya tersenyum, Jungkook malah mencebikkan bibir, menggembungkan pipi, lalu menatap iris kecoklatan kekasihnya dengan mata anak anjing yang, menurut Taehyung, menggemaskan. "Tapi tanganmu sakit gara-gara aku. Semalam juga aku malah menindih lenganmu. Ingat saat pertama kali aku bangun di apartemenmu, _hyung?_ Kau bilang tanganmu kebas gara-gara kujadikan bantal. Di hari biasa saja kau sampai begitu, semalam kau habis _push up_ tanpa pemanasan, lalu aku menjadikan lenganmu bantal. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Semuanya gara-gara aku."

"Baiklah.. baiklah… kelinci manisku yang pintar." pemuda Kim menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia menarik kedua pipi sang kekasih ke segala arah. "Kau benar-benar tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan agar aku menuruti kemauanmu, hm? Hari ini mengorbankan telapak tanganmu untuk membalurkan krim otot. Besok apa lagi? Dasar menggemaskan."

Jungkook hanya terkekeh, terlebih saat sang kekasih melepas kaosnya pasrah, lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke wajah yang lebih muda. Ada aroma yang sangat Jeon muda sukai di sana. Bukan aroma parfum favoritnya, ia tahu betul senior Kim tidak memakai parfum pagi ini, melainkan aroma alami yang terasa menyenangkan dan hangat ketika masuk ke indera penciuman _namja_ bersurai merah.

"Kuharap kau tidak memakai terlalu banyak krim." gumam Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, kedua tangannya masing-masing menelusup ke bawah bantal yang dipakainya.

Pemuda Jeon menelan ludahnya saat menatap punggung lebar sang kekasih. Otot-ototnya tercetak samar. Baginya, itu _sexy_. Ia pun melipat kaos Taetae _hyung-_ nya, lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas.

Menuang sedikit krim ke kedua telapak tangannya, ia lalu mengoleskannya ke punggung sang kekasih dengan memberikan tekanan-tekanan yang menurutnya cukup ketika meratakannya. "Bagaimana, hm?"

Taehyung terkekeh, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Mmh.. lumayan. Pijat lebih kuat lagi, ya.. seperti itu."

Jungkook tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi sang kekasih yang terlihat menikmati. Diam-diam ditambahkannya krim otot untuk memijat kedua lengan bungsu Kim yang ternyata mulai membentuk otot juga. "Bagian mana yang sakit sekali?"

"Hmm?" gumam yang lebih tua. Ia terlihat memejamkan mata dengan wajah rileks.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" ulang Jungkook. Ia menambahkan sedikit tenaga ketika menekan pundak Kim Taehyung. _Sunbae_ kesayangannya sedikit melenguh, dan Jeon muda kembali menambahkan krim otot untuk memijat bagian itu.

"Ya, itu juga boleh."

Jungkook tahu, Taehyung setengah tertidur saat mengatakannya, dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Terkadang, Kim Taehyung yang _gentle_ benar-benar bisa melakukan sesuatu yang manis dan menggemaskan. Dan Jungkook selalu menyukainya.

Taehyung yang menolak tawarannya untuk memijat hanya karena tidak mau telapak Jungkook kepanasan, padahal di sisi lain, lengan yang lebih tua benar-benar sakit, itu sangat manis.

Jungkook jadi tahu, betapa Kim Taehyung menganggapnya berharga.

Dan ia akan selalu menyukainya.

Ia terkekeh ringan saat memanggil nama sang kekasih dan tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. "Dasar. Sekarang saja kau tertidur lagi, padahal tadi bilang tidak mau aku pijat."

Jeon muda melanjutkan kegiatannya selama beberapa saat sampai tangannya merasakan panasnya krim otot. Ia kemudiam menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa menit hanya untuk memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Aku tahu aku terkadang menyebalkan dan egois, kekanakan. Aku tahu _appa_ dan _eomma_ galak padamu. Tapi kumohon, jangan menyerah ya, _hyung._ Aku benar-benar ingin kau yang membimbingku seumur hidupku." bisiknya sebelum mencium kening sang kekasih lama.

.

. _ **Eleventh lesson:**_ **"** _ **You staying by my side is the best remedy I've ever had.**_ **"** _ **(END)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tiger pernah ambil _push up_ lima puluh kali malem-malem tanpa pemanasan dan paginya kedua lengan langsung pegel. Rasanya berat banget, dan rasa sakitnya baru hilang setelah tiga sampai empat hari. Jangan coba-coba.

Anyway, Thanks untuk semua yang sudah reviews, follows, favs, yaaa….

Tiger benar-benar merasa disayangi *plak

Terima kasih juga yang sudah follow ig dan add line. Tiger susah mengingat nama/ username, jadi semisal Tiger belum follow back/ add back, silakan komen dan minta Tiger untuk melakukannya, lebih oke lagi kalau ditambah username di ffn, biar Tiger mudah ingat begitu.

Jangan enggan untuk menyapa, sip?

Ehehe…

Ahaha…

Oke.

 **Akhirnya, review please**

 **Line: kimtaemvan**

 **Ig: kim_taemvan**

 **Salam sayang, Tiger**

Please, jangan panggil saya _**MIN :(**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAUTION! _*smirk*_**

 **.**

" **Sweet Lesson** **"** -Sequel of **Sweet Lie**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line and unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung.**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Comedy (?)**

 **Pair :** **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other casts: Kim Namjoon x** **Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin x Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok (Jomblo Sejati) | PCY as Kim Chanyeol x BBH as Kim Baekhyun | Jung Yunho as Jeon Yunho x Kim Jaejoong as Jeon Jaejoong**

 **Rated: T** **plus plus**

 **Warning: Ambigu, typo tak tertahankan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part XII: Something Better than A Kiss**

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengantar sang kekasih hingga ke depan rumah. Ia merasa sedikit tidak rela, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Siang tadi, setelah pemuda pirang bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia langsung mengantarkan Jungkook pulang. Bagaimanapun, _eomma_ Jeon pasti mengkhawatirkan putra semata wayangnya yang semalam pergi hanya dengan mengenakan kaos tipis, maka Kim Taehyung mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya lebih khawatir.

Mereka lalu makan siang di kediaman Jeon, berdua saja karena kedua calon mertua Kim muda sudah makan terlebih dahulu. Ini hanya sebuah asumsi, tapi menurut Kim Taehyung, kedua orang tua Jungkook mulai merasa putranya _aman_ jika bersamanya. Semoga saja benar.

Setelahnya mereka bermain game hingga sore di kamar Jungkook, dan setelah berhasil mengalahkan kelinci gembulnya, pemuda bersurai pirang malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jeon junior semakin kesal.

"Ayolah, manis. Jangan cemberut begitu. Aku jadi ingin menciummu." Taehyung terkekeh. Ia menarik kedua pipi Jungkook main-main saat mereka berdiri di dekat pagar. Yang lebih muda semakin mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya.

"Tapi ini terlalu mendadak. _Hyung_ bahkan belum jadi menginap di kamarku." pemilik surai anggur masih protes. "Kenapa pulang besok siang? Kembali ke Seoul bersamaku saja ketika sudah mau masuk kuliah. Jangan besok."

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium pipi menggemaskan sang kekasih. "Kau mau menindihku di kasurmu yang hanya muat satu orang, atau mau aku yang menindihmu, hm?"

"Uh. Tahu begitu aku menerima tawaran _appa_ untuk mengganti kasurku dengan yang lebih besar sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, bukannya minta _game controller_ baru."

Bungsu Kim tertawa renyah. "Sudahlah, sayang. Aku memang berencana untuk pulang besok. Aku hanya belum sempat bilang. Maafkan _hyung,_ ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk pasrah, lalu memeluk sang kekasih erat. "Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku menginap lagi, boleh?"

"Tidak." gumam sang senior tegas. Ia menyentil kening adik angkatannya gemas. "Nanti malam aku ke rumahmu. Aku hanya akan kembali ke penginapan untuk mandi dan menyiapkan beberapa hal. Kau juga mandi dan bersiaplah. Aku akan datang setelah makan malam. Jangan lupa makan yang banyak."

Jeon muda hendak melayangkan protes, namun kekasihnya sudah lebih dahulu membungkamnya dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya tertunduk malu sambil menyembunyikan pipi yang merona ketika kegiatan mereka tidak sengaja disaksikan oleh beberapa tetangga yang lewat.

" _Hyung_ menyebalkan." gumam Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya memukul bahu sang kekasih.

"Tapi kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

Dan Jeon Jungkook yang menganggukkan kepalanya patuh benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan di mata seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook akhirnya membiarkan kekasihnya kembali ke penginapannya setelah sang _eomma_ mengomelinya dari dalam rumah. Ia terpaksa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada nanti Taetae _hyung_ kesayangannya diusir lagi dari rumahnya, lebih baik menuruti keinginan ibunya.

Seperti yang disuruh senior Kim, Jungkook benar-benar bersiap-siap, padahal ia tidak tahu bersiap untuk apa. Sejak sebelum makan malam, ia sudah mengenakan celana panjang, yang sebenarnya jarang sekali ia pakai ketika di rumah karena Jungkook lebih nyaman mengenakan celana pendek, juga _turtle neck sweater_ rajut berwarna _broken white_ dengan beberapa garis melintang warna hitam.

Yunho beberapa kali berdehen untuk _menyindir_ penampilan putranya, namun malah diabaikan. Sementara Jaejoong berkali-kali mengambilkan lauk tambahan untuk Jeon junior.

" _Eomma_! Nanti aku kekenyangan." protes Jungkook untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ssttt.. habiskan saja. Aku tidak mau anakku kelaparan tengah malam." bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya, Nyonya Jeon malah langsung menjejalkan sepotong daging ke mulut pemuda bersurai _wine._

"Nwantwi akwu bisha ambil makanwan di kulkahh."

"Telan dulu." tegur sang kepala keluarga sambil menyentil dahi putranya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya benar-benar tidak mau Jungkook tersedak. Dan makan malam pun berlanjut dengan cukup tenang setelahnya.

Sekitar lima menit setelah Jungkook selesai membantu _eomma-_ nya mencuci piring, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan dia langsung melompat kegirangan, berlari untuk membukakan pintu karena si gigi kelinci yakin, kekasihnya yang tampan ada di luar.

Sayangnya, ia mendapati pintu sudah terbuka dengan suara kekasihnya yang tengah mengobrol dengan sang ayah di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa _appa_ membukakan pintu untuk _hyungie_? Harusnya aku jadi yang pertama menyapanya." protes yang paling muda mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah sang kekasih. Ia mem- _pout-_ kan bibir dengan pipi yang menggembung karena kesal.

Yunho yang gemas langsung menarik bibir putranya. " _Appa_ kan juga ingin memberi salam kepada Taehyung. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau memberi salam kepada kekasihmu?"

Dan Jungkook berhasil dibuat malu karenanya. Diam-diam, Kim Taehyung juga sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat dirinya tetap diam dan tidak menubruk calon ayah mertuanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih saking senangnya. Berlagak _cool,_ Kim muda hanya menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"Ya, ya… terus saja ngobrol sampai-sampai lupa kalau aku juga ada di rumah." Jaejoong datang dengan membawa sebuah tas jinjing dan jaket tebal berwarna hitam. Ia langsung menyerahkan keduanya kepada Jungkook, lalu duduk seenaknya di samping sang suami.

"Kenapa memberiku ini?" yang paling muda keheranan. Ia membuka tas jinjing untuknya dan menemukan sebuah termos _travel size,_ juga beberapa _hot packs._

"Memangnya Taehyung tidak memberitahumu?" kali ini Jaejoong yang merasa keheranan. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya saat menatap pemuda bersurai jerami.

Bungsu Kim menunjukkan senyum kotaknya. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya, _Bi_. Aku belum bilang."

Kepala keluarga Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak muda. Ya sudah, berangkat sana, biar aku bisa berduaan dengan _eomma_ kalian."

Kim Taehyung gagal fokus.

Jeon Yunho menyebut Jeon Jaejoong dengan eomma _kalian_ ketika berbicara kepada Jungkook, juga kepadanya. Faktanya adalah, _bunny_ kesayangannya merupakan putra tunggal, dan kata _kalian_ yang digunakan kemungkinan besar mengacu kepada Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Bolehkan bungsu Kim berharap bahwa ucapan Yunho barusan adalah kode yang menuju pada diterimanya dirinya sebagai calon menantu?

Semoga saja.

"Berangkat kemana? _Hyung,_ kenapa diam saja aku tanya dari tadi?"

Suara melengking Jungkook berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Ia berdehem sekali lalu tersenyum kelewat lebar. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Pemuda pirang berdiri, lalu merapikan jaketnya. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Jungkook agar segera memakai jaket miliknya juga. Setelahnya, ia membungkuk kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon. "Paman, _Bibi,_ kami pergi ya."

"Pokoknya kau harus merelakan jaketmu kalau sampai Jungkook kedinginan."

Taehyung tertawa renyah, menyaguhi permintaan calon ibu mertuanya yang masih saja bersikap _overprotective_ terhadap putra semata wayangnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, mendapat izin untuk mengajak Jeon Jung- _cute_ kencan malam-malam sudah merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Sementara Yunho hanya berpesan agar mereka berdua berhati-hati dan tidak begadang.

Jungkook masih bingung. Ia yang mengenakan jaket tebalnya membiarkan Kim muda menggandeng tangannya sambil berjalan menyusuri malam di tengah semilir angin pantai yang dingin. Sebelah tangan _sunbae-_ nya yang lain membawa tas pemberian Jaejoong.

" _Hyung,_ kita mau kemana?"

Taehyung berhenti sejenak, lalu mengecup singkat pipi Jungkook. "Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Itu bukan jawaban."

Mengabaikan protes kekasihnya, bungsu Kim malah lanjut berjalan. Ia menautkan jemarinya semakin erat ke jemari yang lebih muda. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai hingga akhirnya berada di salah satu sudut dimana ada beberapa tenda yang telah didirikan. Kalau Jungkook tidak salah ingat, kawasan ini memang sering digunakan untuk _spot_ berkemah.

"Kita akan berkemah." gumam pemilik surai pirang setibanya mereka di tenda paling ujung, lumayan jauh dari tenda lainnya. Ia segera membuka pintu tenda berbentuk setengah lingkaran untuk dua orang itu, lalu meletakkan tas dari Jaejoong di dalamnya.

Jungkook dengan segala keingintahuannya langsung masuk setelah melepas alas kakinya. Ia berdecak kagum saat mendapati dua buah selimut tebal, juga beberapa benda lain yang ia tidak tahu apa itu. "Kau yang menyiapkain ini?"

Taehyung mengangguk, menyalakan _emergency lamp_ berukuran kecil yang ia letakkan di sudut, lalu mencari sesuatu di dalam tas besar yang ia bawa. "Karena mendadak, aku tidak sempat menyiapkan kayu untuk api unggun, dan hanya ini yang aku dapat. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti sang kekasih yang keluar sambil membawa jas hujan dan sekotak kembang api berukuran kecil. "Langitnya cerah, _hyung._ Untuk apa jas hujan?"

"Untuk melindungi bagian belakangmu yang _sexy_ agar tidak kotor." Kim muda terkekeh, lalu menaruh jas hujannya di atas pasir, mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook duduk. Setelahnya ia kembali masuk, melakukan entah-apa, membuat Jeon muda yang berada sendirian di luar merasa bosan.

" _Hyung_! Jangan bilang kau tidur."

Terdengar suara tawa renyah dari dalam, disusul dengan munculnya Taehyung dengan dua cangkir dengan asap yang mengepul. Ia menyerahkan satu diantaranya kepada Jungkook, kemudian duduk di samping sang kekasih. "Aku selalu ingin mengajak kekasihku _camping._ "

Pemuda Jeon menerima sebuah _hot pack_ yang dikeluarkan sang kekasih dari sakunya. Ia lalu menghangatkan tangan kirinya dengan itu. Ia menyeruput beberapa kali _hot chocolate_ dengan tiga buah _marshmallow_ kecil di atasnya. "Mmn… ini enak."

"Berterima kasihlah kepada _eomma-_ mu yang membawakan kita air panas. Kalau tidak, coklat bubuknya akan sia-sia." Taehyung mengusap sudut bibir kekasihnya yang terdapat noda cokelat dengan ibu jari, lalu dijilatnya ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Jorok!" protes yang lebih muda. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu mengelap jemari sang kekasih dengan jaketnya. Kim muda tentu tertawa melihat itu.

"Lihat siapa yang jorok, hm?"

Jungkook mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya, memilih diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu senior Kim. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, menikmati pemandangan pantai pada malam hari yang menghampar indah. Sejujurnya, Jeon Jungkook sendiri belum pernah menghabiskan waktu untuk berkemah di pinggir pantai seperti ini. Pernah beberapa kali ia membangun tenda dengan Jimin dan Yugyeom lalu tidur di dalamnya, atau begadang semalaman sambil bercerita, itu pun dilakukan di depan rumah mereka. Atau, ia pernah _camping_ di area perbukitan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, itupun karena kegiatan tersebut diwajibkan oleh pihak sekolah.

Pemuda bersurai jerami meneguk _hot chocolate-_ nya, lalu menaruh cangkirnya agak jauh. Sebelah lengannya merangkul sang kekasih, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, sepasang manik kecoklatan itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah _hoobae_ manisnya.

"Walau sudah mengunjungi beberapa tempat penyewaan alat _camping,_ aku hanya bisa _menemukan_ benda-benda ini karena waktu yang kumiliki hanya beberapa jam." Taehyung mencium pipi Jungkook gemas, sedikit menggigitnya. "Lain kali kita _camping_ dengan persiapan yang matang, jadi kita bisa memanggang sosis kesukaanmu untuk makan malam, atau cumi dan udang, atau apapun yang kau mau."

"Ini sangat keren, _hyung._ Aku saja tidak kepikiran untuk berkemah di pantai." kedua lengan Jeon muda memeluk erat kekasihnya dari samping. Ia menguselkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung. "Terima kasih banyak."

Bungsu Kim mengangguk, mengusap punggung Jungkook yang bermanja padanya. Mereka lalu terdiam hanya untuk menikmati suasana malam dengan tumpahan bintang di angkasa, juga pantulannya di cermin samudera.

Mereka sama-sama merasakan dinginnya malam, namun saling berpelukan membuat keduanya merengkuh kehangatan. Jungkook terdiam, mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya yang stabil, juga miliknya sendiri yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena suhu udara yang rendah, mungkin karena indahnya cakrawala di hadapannya, mungkin juga karena ia tengah memeluk lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Aku ingin menyalakan kembang api." Jungkook lalu meraih kotak berisi kembang api yang tadi dibawa sang kekasih. Masih bergelendot manja, ia membukanya, mengeluarkan satu dan memegang pangkalnya. " _Hyung_ membawa korek api 'kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk, merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah korek api yang tadi sempat dibeli. "Kemarikan."

Pemuda bersurai _wine_ mendekatkan ujung kembang apinya ke pematik yang dipegang Taehyung, dan saat pematiknya dinyalakan, kembang api yang dipegang Jungkook mulai menunjukkan cipratan-cipratan api kecil.

Bungsu Kim mengambil kembang api juga, ikut menyalakannya. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari posisinya yang sudah tak saling memeluk. Mulai berdiri dari duduknya, Taehyung dan Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan kembang api yang mereka pegang di udara, bermain-main seperti anak kecil dan tertawa bersama.

Jungkook dengan satu kembang api di masing-masing tangannya, sedangkan sang kekasih hanya memawa satu. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengambil ponsel di saku, mengarahkan kelinci manisnya untuk menghadapnya, lalu ia beberapa kali menekan ikon _shutter_ di kamera ponselnya.

Kim muda ikut tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook memamerkan senyum lebar, terlihat sangat senang. Pemuda Jeon selalu berhasil menyalakan kembang api tambahan sebelum yang lama mati, dan ia akan selalu tertawa ketika Kim Taehyung telat melakukannya.

"Kau payah, _hyung._ " Ejeknya menjulurkan lidah. Bungsu Kim yang gemas melihatnya langsung menjegal sang kekasih hingga keduanya berguling di atas pasir. Bukannya marah, Jungkook malah terbahak saat berhasil menindih tubuh pemuda Kim yang notabene lebih kecil darinya. "Rasakan. Rasakan."

Taehyung ikut tertawa menerima pukulan main-main yang dilayangkan pemuda manis favoritnya. Bukannya membalas, ia malah memeluk pinggang Jeon muda, membuatnya mengerang protes karena _sunbae_ kesayangannya berhasil menariknya jatuh menimpa tubuh yang lebih tua.

"Menyebalkan." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung yeng mengenakan jaket super tebal, menguselkan wajahnya ke dada sang kekasih. " _Hyung_ gendut seperti _Baymax_."

Taehyung terbahak setelahnya. Ia menarik kedua pipi Jungkook ke segala arah sebelum mengecup ringan bibirnya. "Lalu kekasihku ini apa, hm? Kau berani mangataiku _Baymax,_ kau pasti _Totoro._ "

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kembali memukul main-main pundak kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku tidak akan bisa mengangkatmu seperti biasanya. Jaket kita terlalu berat, aku jadi susah bergerak."

"Bilang saja kau payah." Jeon muda tersenyum mengejek. "Benar kata Chimchim, _hyung_ terlalu kurus, terlihat tidak bertenaga. Kerempeng."

"Kau." Taehyung mendelik. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia berhasil membalik keadaan hingga tubuhnya kini berada di atas Jungkook. Setengah tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi yang lebih muda. "Memang siapa yang menggendongmu naik ke kamarmu ketika kau ketiduran di mobilku? Siapa yang sering memangkumu? Siapa yang datang ke rumahmu setiap hari padahal orangtuamu bersikeras mengusirku? Siapa yang dengan nekat dan tidak tahu malu memohon agar diizinkan bertemu denganmu? Menggunakan alasan agar kau mau makan dan minum obat agar mereka memberiku izin. Seperti itu masih kau bilang payah, hm?"

Jungkook terkekeh. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah kekasihnya. Ia tahu Kim Taehyung tidak sedang marah atau merasa kesal, pemuda bersurai pirang hanya ingin mengatakannya. Itu saja. Maka ia mengusap kedua pipi senior kesayangannya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir. "Terima kasih, _hyung._ Kau yang terbaik. Aku beruntung karena kau _melihatku._ "

"Tentu saja." bisik yang lebih tua membalas kecupan ringannya. "Memang siapa yang tidak bisa melihat pemuda manis se- _sexy_ ini."

Jungkook sadar, _sexy_ yang diucapkan mengacu pada ukuran tubuhnya yang berisi. Tapi dia senang-senang saja, toh Kim Taehyung yang mengatakannya, kekasih kesayangannya, dunianya.

Mereka lalu terdiam. Taehyung berguling dan tidur di sebelah Jeon muda, tangan kirinya mengamit tangan kanan Jungkook, saling berpegangan. Awalnya, bungsu Kim memandangi langit di atasnya, yang lebih muda melakukan hal yang sama. Namun karena ia merasa _memiliki_ sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang lebih menarik ketimbang bintang dan bulan di angkasa, ia memilih untuk menoleh ke samping.

Setelahnya, ia tersenyum tanpa henti.

"Hmm, bagaimana kau berhasil mendapatkan izin untuk membawaku _camping, hyung_? Biasanya _eomma_ sangat cerewet jika aku akan keluyuran malam." tanya Jungkook. Kedua manik obsidiannya masih tertuju ke angkasa, bibirnya tersenyum saat merasakan tautan tangannya semakin erat.

"Jangan meremehkan kekasihmu yang _payah_ ini."

Jungkook tertawa renyah mendengarnya, ia menoleh ke samping hanya untuk menyikut perut yang lebih tua sebelum kembali memandang langit. Ia tahu perkataannya hanya bercanda.

"Tapi memang lumayan sulit untuk mendapatkan izin dari _eomma_ Jeon, walau akhirnya dia memberikannya juga."

"Ya.. Ya… kekasihku yang satu ini memang sangat keren." gumam Jeon muda. Ia melepas tautan jemarinya, lelu lebih memilih untuk memeluk lengan sang kekasih. Perlahan ia memijatnya. "Masih sakit?"

Taehyung tersenyum, memperhatikan wajah manis Jungkook yang terlihat begitu bercahaya di tengah hujaman kerlip bintang dan guyuran sinar rembulan. Sangat cantik. Walau tidak sedang saling bertatapan, sepasang obsidian itu nyata keindahannya, seolah Jungkook memiliki langit malam dan seluruh bintangnya di dalam sana.

"Sudah sembuh." gumam bungsu Kim tanpa melepas tatapannya.

Pemuda Jeon terkekeh. "Aku suka langitnya. Cantik sekali."

"Kau benar, sangat cantik."

Bukan, bukan langitnya yang bagi Kim Taehyung cantik, melainkan Jeon Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. "Kau cantik."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook mengeryit. Ia menoleh ke samping dan hampir terlonjak saat menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah sang kekasih. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya terasa memanas.

" _H -hyung…_ " cicitnya. Ia menunduk malu.

" _Hyung_ di sini, Kookie." bisik Kim taehyung. Ia mengangkat dagu Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya, membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. "Apa ada sesuatu di perutmu sampai-sampai kau menunduk dan mengabaikanku?"

Jeon muda menggeleng, dan ia langsung memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk leher sang kekasih yang berada di sampingnya.

"Seingatku, Jeon Jungkook yang kukenal sangat pemalu. Lalu, ini apa, hm? Beberapa kali ini kau terlebih dahulu menciumku, padahal biasanya aku yang memulai." Taehyung menghadap ke Jungkook, membelai pipinya lembut sebelum saling menempelkan kening mereka.

Pemuda bersurai _wine_ semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pemuda Kim. "Ini semua gara-gara Taetae _hyung_ yang suka sekali menciumku. Apa itu buruk kalau aku yang menciummu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." bisik bungsu Kim tepat di telinga Jungkook sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _cherry_ Jungkook. "Aku menyukainya."

"Mmhh…" Jeon muda melenguh saat tiba-tiba sang kekasih melumat bibirnya kasar. Namun ia menyukainya, sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai ia mengeratkan lengan yang memeluk leher Taehyung. " _Hyuwmngg…_ "

Kim muda terkekeh sekilas, menelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook selagi tangannya menurunkan resleting jaket pemilik surai anggur dan mulai menggerayang masuk.

"Ahh.."

Taehyung menghisap lidah kekasihnya rakus, membuat Jeon muda menatap dirinya dengan sorot yang semakin sayu. Ia lalu membalasnya dengan lumatan yang cukup berantakan. Tubuhnya menggeliat ketika dengan sengaja pemuda Kim menyentuh _nipple_ kanannya yang masih tertutup _sweater._

Jungkook memejamkan matanya rapat, ia berani bersumpah, Kim Taehyung belum perneh _memainkan_ tubuhnya seperti itu. Dan kali ini, bahkan memelintirnya dengan gerakan perlahan, dan itu sukses membuat yang lebih muda menarik kepalanya menjauh, melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan terpaksa hanya untuk melenguh. "Mmnnaahhh… _hyuuunghh…_ Tae…"

"Hmm?" senior Kim melakukan yang lebih jauh dari biasanya. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang menelusur rahang kekasihnya, masih dengan jemari yang bermain di atas puting Jungkook yang tegang, sementara tangannya yang lain meremat lembut pinggangnya. "Kau sangat manis."

Dan dengan itu pemuda berambut jerami menarik turun _turtle neck_ yang menutupi leher jenjang Jeon muda, menggunakan lidahnya untuk menelusur leher sang kekasih, meninggalkan jejak basah yang begitu terasa panas bagi Jungkook. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mendesah ketika merasakan deretan gigi sang kekasih menyentuh kulitnya sebelum menggigitnya lembut.

Jungkook memekik, kedua tangannya kini meremat masing-masing pundak pemuda Kim. "Ohh.. apa yang kau lakukan _hyumhhh…_ "

Taehyung menyeringai, ia menghisap leher sang kekasih, menggigitnya berkali-kali, mengulum, hingga akhirnya menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Jeon muda memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka, nafasnya tersengal ketika menahan erangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." bisiknya sebelum memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bekas kemerahan yang ia ciptakan barusan. Dengan perlahan, Taehyung merengkuh sang kekasih dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerut leher pemilik helaian sewarna anggur sebelum kembali bicara. "Maaf, aku kelepasan."

Yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk. Ia semakin bersemu saat mendengar degup jantung kekasihnya yang tidak beraturan, begitu cepat dan sangat keras, tak kalah dengan detak miliknya yang juga menggila.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai Jungkook memutuskan untuk bicara terlebih dahulu. Ia merasakan _sesuatu,_ dan bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa harus mengatakannya. Menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, putra tunggal Jeon berkata, " _Hyung,_ celanaku kemasukan pasir."

Taehyung berhasil dibuat tertawa karenanya. Ia memeluk gemas Jungkook, mencium pipinya dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana kau bisa semanis ini, hm?"

"Ini salahmu!" protes _hoobae_ manis. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya sudah." pemuda Kim bangun terlebih dahulu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jungkook berdiri. Setelahnya ia menepuk-epuk jaket yang lebih muda, megibaskannya beberapa kali. "Bersihkan bajumu, lalu rapikan. Setelah itu kita tidur, hm? Aku mau memungut batang kembang api yang tadi biar tidak meninggalkan sampah."

Jungkook mengangguk sambil menahan senyumnya. Ia mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi sang _sunbae_ sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Dasar. Kenapa dia manis sekali…"

Sementara Jungkook yang masuk ke dalam tenda langsung memegangi dadanya sendiri. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat mengingat apa yang kekasihnya lakukan. Sebenarnya ia memang sudah sangat sering berpelukan dengan senior berambut pirang itu. Kalau ia menginap, atau sebaliknya, Kim Taehyung juga selalu menciumnya, entah itu kecupan-kecupan ringan, atau ciuman yang lebih dalam. _Hyung_ kesayangannya benar-benar suka sekali menciumnya.

Tapi untuk membuat tanda di leher, juga memainkan _nipple-_ nya…

Jeon muda menggelengkan kepala, membuat helaian sewarna anggur merahnya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka aplikasi kamera.

Ia mendekat ke arah _emergency lamp_ dan menarik _turtle neck-_ nyauntuk memudahkannya _mengaca._ Dan wajahnya kembali bersemu begitu mendapati tanda kemerahan itu terlihat begitu sempurna di lehernya.

"Uh, beberapa hari ke depan aku harus pakai _turtle neck_ terus." kalimatnya berupa keluhan, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Jungkook lalu merapikan pakaiannya, meresletingkan kembali jaketnya karena dinginnya malam semakin menjadi. Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung masuk, ia menutup pintu tenda, menaikkan resleting tendanya agar mereka berdua merasa hangat ketika tidur.

"Seharusnya aku menyewa kantung tidur, tapi mereka kehabisan stok, jadinya aku meminjam selimut paling tebal yang dimiliki penginapan."

Pemilik helaian _red wine_ terkekeh. Ia lalu membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang keras dari tas pemuda Kim, dan menjadikannya bantal. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin sang kekasih tidur di lengannya seperti biasa, tapi Jeon muda menolaknya dengan alasan tidak mau membuat lengan senior kesayangannya sakit lagi. Ia menyetujuinya dengan catatan si kelinci manis harus mau memakai selimut Kim Taehyung sebagai bantal.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." gumam Jungkook kesal. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, menarik sisi selimutnya agar si pirang ikut tertutupi. "Tasnya bisa dipakai sebagai bantal berdua, kenapa kau malah memberiku selimutmu?"

Taehyung tertawa renyah. "Kalau tas ini berisi pakaian, kau boleh memakainya sebagai bantal juga. Tapi ini tidak ada isinya. Akan terasa keras di kepalamu, kau tidak akan nyaman."

"Terserah _hyung_ saja." Jungkook menyerah. Ia memeluk lengan kiri sang kekasih, menjadikannya guling.

Baru saja yang lebih tua ingin tidur menyamping dan balas memeluk kelinci kesayangannya, namun pemuda Jeon sudah angkat bicara terlebih dahulu. "Pokoknya tidak boleh memelukku."

Dan Kim Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah… baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa mengontrol diriku kalau sudah tidur. Jadi jangan marah kalau aku memelukmu sampai kau sesak nafas ketika aku sudah terlelap."

Jungkook tidak menjawabnya, dan dengan itu sebelah tangan Kim muda terulur untuk meredupkan lampunya.

"Selamat malam, sayang." bisik Taehyung sebelum mencium helaian anggur di puncak kepala sang kekasih.

"Beri tahu aku kenapa kau ingin mengajak kekasihmu _camping._ " pemuda Jeon semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Satu selimut berdua ternyata membuatnya bertambah hangat. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman jika tidur masih mengenakan pakaian tebal. Tapi jika bersama Kim Taehyung, dan mereka berada di alam terbuka, ternyata menyenangkan juga.

"Entahlah…" gumam yang lebih tua. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook agar ia merasa semakin nyaman. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana jika kita saling bergantung, berdua saja. Kalau bisa, sebenarnya aku ingin meninggalkan seluruh _gadget_ juga. Tapi karena kau sangat manis, dan _moment_ yang kita miliki terlalu berharga untuk tidak diabadikan, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan _smart phone._ Atau mungkin kamera digital juga boleh. Lain kali kita pergi _camping_ ke gunung, hm? Atau di kawasan pantai lagi juga oke, tapi yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman. Tinggalkan ponsel dan bawa kamera kecil saja, dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari hidup berdua saja, jauh dari semua orang. Bagaimana?"

Menunggu beberapa saat untuk mendengar jawaban dari yang tercinta, namun yang didapat Kim Taehyung hanyalah hembusan nafas teratur dari pemuda di sampingnya. Ia lalu menoleh, tersenyum teduh ketika melihat Jungkook yang terpejam sambil menjadikan lengannya guling.

"Dasar… sepertinya besok kalau ingin _camping_ denganmu harus membawa banyak baterai cadangan untuk kameraku."

.

.

.

Jungkook mengeryitkan keningnya. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman saat sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab menyentuh wajahnya berulang-ulang, terutama daerah mata dan bibirnya, juga pipi, hidung, pelipis, kening, mata, bibir, hidung, mata, pelipis, bibir, bibir, hidung, pipi, bibir.

"Enghh… hentikan!" erangnya protes. Bukannya bangun, ia malah menarik selimutnya, yang entah bagaimana terasa lebih tebal dari yang ia pegang semalam, untuk menutupi wajahnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang menarik selimutnya. Bukan hanya menyingkirkannya dari wajah Jeon muda, tapi juga dari tubuhnya.

Jungkook meringkuk mencari kehangatan, menduselkan wajahnya ke tubuh seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang menindih lengan orang itu. Lalu saat mendengar kekehan bernada rendah yang sangat ia kenal, pemilik surai _wine_ mulai membuka matanya.

" _Hyung…_ lenganmu." _namja_ pemilik manik obsidian coba menyingkirkan lengan sang kekasih, namun sia-sia.

Yang ada, Taehyung malah kembali menciumi wajahnya. "Bangun, Kookie sayang. Katanya ingin mengajakku melihat _sun rise._ Mau melewatkannya lagi?"

Kali ini Jungkook menggeleng. Ia berusaha membuka matanya walau sungguh terasa berat sekali. Rasanya semalam ia tidur nyenyak, kenapa masih mengantuk juga. Tapi ada satu masalah yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"Kenapa aku menindih lenganmu lagi? Mana selimut yang satunya?" Jungkook berusaha bangun, dan pemuda Kim dengan senang hati membantunya. Matanya masih setengah terbuka, namun ia mencoba untuk _melek_ juga.

 _Namja_ pirang terkekeh melihatnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu tenda, membiarkan angin pantai yang dingin di pagi hari masuk begitu saja. Sang kekasih langsung menggigil, dan dengan itu ia _membungkus_ tubuh Jungkook dengan sebuah selimut.

"Semalam kau kedinginan. Aku mengajakmu kembali ke penginapan tapi kau _ngotot_ tidak mau. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar pun ternyata kau keras kepala juga." kedua lengan Taehyung lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka berdua duduk di dalam tenda dengan pintu yang terbuka, menghadap arah terbitnya matahari. Sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan di pipi. "Aku mengambil _bantal-_ mu dan membungkus tubuhmu dengan itu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan kesayanganku tidur tanpa bantal, jadi aku menggunakan lenganku."

Pemuda Jeon menguap lebar-lebar. "Kau memang selalu melakukan apapun sesukamu."

"Iya, tapi kau tidak membencinya, dan aku tahu itu. Mau _hot chocolate_ lagi?" Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mau begini saja. Pelukan _hyungie_ sudah sangat menghangatkanku."

Mereka lalu terdiam. Jungkook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Menumpukkan tangannya pada kedua lengan pemuda Kim yang memeluknya. Menikmati terbitnya matahari dengan cara seperti ini ternyata menyenangkan. Jeon Jungkook menyukainya.

" _Baby,_ aku tidak terlalu menyukai _sun rise_ ini. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Jungkook menggeleng, ia sedikit mendongak, tersenyum saat mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang menerawang cakrawala terlihat begitu sempurna kala mendapat terpaan sinar sang surya yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Taehyung menunduk untuk mengembalikan fokusnya ke wajah sang kekasih. _"Even if I had the most beautiful scenery in front of me, my eyes would always follow you as they know you're the one and only. So, even if the universe conspired and hide you from me, I'll still be able to find you, baby."_

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa menunduk malu setelahnya, menarik kedua tangan sang kekasih dan memeluknya di dada. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _hyung._ Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku semakin bergantung padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yakin akan pulang hari ini?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Jungkook untuk kelima kalinya pada makan siang bersama keluarganya, juga kekasihnya.

Taehyung tertawa renyah, lalu mengangguk singkat sebelum mengacak helaian sewarna _wine_ sang kekasih. Jungkook cemberut dibuatnya.

"Jangan membuat Taehyung berat untuk pergi. _Toh_ beberapa minggu lagi kau juga akan kembali ke Seoul." ujar Yunho meletakkan sendoknya. Ia menggelengkan kepala melihat putranya yang seolah akan ditinggal wajib militer selama dua tahun.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman. Jungkook sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang kangen padaku."

Dan pemuda Kim mendapatkan pukulan ringan di bahunya sebagai hadiah.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menatap Taehyung untuk beberapa saat sebelum berucap. "Berhati-hatilah. Kalau lelah atau mengantuk, jangan dipaksakan. Istirahat saja."

Pemuda pirang menganggukkan kepalanya kelewat bersemangat. Sepasang mata kecoklatannya berbinar senang karena mendapat dukungan moral dari calon ibu mertuanya. "Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya. Masakan _bibi_ yang terbaik."

"Bohong." potong yang paling muda cepat. Ia menatap nyalang kekasihnya sebelum beralih pada sang ibu. "Dia bilang masakanku yang paling enak. Masakan _eomma_ yang nomor dua, ah! Nomor tiga. Karena masakan _mommy_ Baek yang nomor dua."

"Itu kan sebelum aku mencicipi masakan _eomma-_ mu." bela Taehyung. "Sekarang masakan _eomma-_ mu yang paling enak, lalu masakan Seokjin _hyung,_ lalu masakan _mom._ Masakanmu memang enak, sayang. Tapi kau masih perlu belajar untuk memasak jenis masakan yang lain. Misalnya masakan Jepang, berbagai olahan _seafood_ dan lain sebagainya. Itu yang membuatmu berada di _ranking_ terbawah."

Jeon Jungkook mengerang protes, dan sang ayah berhasil tertawa dibuatnya. Taehyung sangat jujur, tidak dibuat-buat. Bahkan ia berani mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya kepada Jungkook walau itu beresiko. Menurutnya, Kim junior penuh pertimbangan, ia tahu akan semarah apa putranya jika ia jujur. Itupun kalau Jungkook marah, makanya ia berani mengatakannya.

Kim Taehyung, calon pebisnis handal.

Sementara Nyonya Jeon tersenyum simpul. "Harusnya kau senang dengan jawaban kekasihmu. Dia memilih untuk jujur agar kau bisa berkembang, bukannya membohongimu dengan pujian. Menurutku sudah jarang sekali lelaki yang seperti itu."

Kim Taehyung. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sudah ingin sekali menikah dengan kekasihnya, merasa sangat bahagia mendapat pujian dari calon ibu mertua yang terkenal galak seperti singa.

Setelahnya, ia bertambah senang ketika Jeon Jaejoong melarangnya ikut mencuci piring. Pria bermata bulat itu bilang, Taehyung sebaiknya beristirahat saja sebelum melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan mobilnya. Tentu yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menurut. Dengan hati berbunga, tentu.

Pukul setengah dua, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediaman Jeon.

"Kau harus membawa ini, juga oleh-oleh untuk ibu dan kakak iparmu yang sedang diambil Yunho. Kudengar dari Jungkook, mereka hobi memasak." Jaejoong keluar dari pintu samping, menyusul kedua pemuda yang sudah berada di luar. Ia membawa dua buah tas yang penuh dengan berbagai olahan _seafood_ khas Busan. Ia langsung menyambar kunci di saku kekasih putranya dan menekan tombol _unlock._ "Jungkook, taruh ini di dalam mobil Taehyung, dan bantu ayahmu memasukkan oleh-oleh yang lain."

" _Aye!"_ pekik _namja_ bersurai anggur. Ia mengambil tas dari tangan ibunya, lalu membuka bagasi mobil sang kekasih. Ayahnya yang baru datang dengan sepedanya menurunkan dua buah kardus yang terlihat berat, sepertinya berisi makanan laut kalengan dari pabrik Jeon.

"Ah, terima kasih, _Bi._ Tapi itu banyak sekali." Taehyung berterima kasih, membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada Jaejoong. Ia berniat untuk mendekati mobilnya dan membantu Jungkook beserta ayahnya, namun sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

"Taehyung."

"Iya, _Bi_?" Kim muda menoleh, menatap keheranan tangan Nyonya Jeon sebelum mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata bulat yang menatapnya lekat.

"Apa kau serius dengan Jungkook?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeon Jaejoong menanyakan perihal keseriusan seorang Kim Taehyung. Bolehkan ia menganggap ini sebagai lampu hijau yang mulai berkedip?

"Aku serius, _Bi._ Sangat serius. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa Jungkook akan bahagia selamanya, selalu tertawa. Tapi aku bisa memastikan, apapun keadaannya nanti, aku akan selalu berada di sisinya."

Pemuda pirang menatap calon ibu mertuanya serius. Dengan itu, lengannya dilepas dan Jaejoong langsung menghela nafas. Taehyung merasakan pundaknya dirangkul dan ia hampir terlonjak setelah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Lain kali, datanglah dengan orang tuamu." gumam Yunho. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum melepas rangkulan dan menepuk pundak Kim muda. "Aku akan membelikan Jungkook kasur yang baru, jadi kau bisa menginap."

"Berhati-hatilah. Ingat pesanku, kalau lelah, beristirahat saja."

Kim Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memeluk kedua pria di hadapannya, lalu menangis bahagia.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Menyuruhnya berhati-hati." gumam Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum setelah melirik Taehyung sekilas.

"Terima kasih, paman, _bibi._ " Kim muda membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Aku pulang dulu, lain kali aku main lagi."

Dan kedua orang tua Jungkook tertawa renyah karenanya. Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan sang putra bersama kekasihnya.

"Habis ini langsung pulang? Tidak mampir-mampir?" Jeon muda mengantar sang kekasih berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia bahkan memaksa untuk bergandengan.

"Iya. Aku sudah berpamitan kepada Jimin sebelum kemari. Semua barangku di penginapan juga sudah kubawa. Baju yang kau pakai kemarin biarkan saja. Kau boleh memakainya terus."

Jungkook memasang wajah cemberutnya, bahkan ketika sang kekasih mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan kalau beristirahat di _rest area._ "

"Telfon atau _video call_."

"Iya… iya…. sayang. _Video call._ "

Dan Jungkook tersenyum, menunjukkan kedua _dimple-_ nya yang samar ketika pemuda Kim mencium pipinya lembut. Ia memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua darinya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya merelakannya untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Mungkin, beberapa minggu ke depan akan menjadi minggu-minggu paling berat seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan kelinci manisnya, Kim Taehyung telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

 **.**

 _ **Twelfth lesson (the last lesson): "Even if I had the most beautiful scenery in front of me, my eyes would always follow you as they know you're the one and only. So, even if the universe conspired and hide you from me, I'll still be able to find you, baby."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yuhuuu…

Tiger hobi banget mengakhiri **Sweet series** tanpa aba-aba

Ahahaha

Ahahahahaaaa…

Ada yang tahu inti dari seri Sweet Lesson apa?

Yak! benar sekali! *le niruin Dora*

Yang kangen Yoongi, dia akan sering nongol di ff Tiger yang lain,ehehe

Ahahahahhh…. pokoknya makasih banget buat yang udah dukung seri ini dan seluruh ff Tiger, juga THESIS Tiger

I love you all!

Sampai jumpa di _Sweet_ lainnya… juga judul ff Tiger lainnya yang belum tamat.

.

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, review please**

 **Love, Tiger**


End file.
